Loving You Is Easy
by Mrs Criss 2012
Summary: Single parent Kurt is moving back to Ohio. Having been hurt before, will he ever find anyone to love and trust again?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello friends, welcome back! This might be a fairly long A/N to start, so bear with me. Firstly, I hope you're all well and surviving without Klaine. I miss them a lot. I am never going to say never but this might well be the last fanfiction I write, so I wanted to be indulgent and write something I really love. It's AU, and no other Glee characters are present except Burt (it's the law) and Cooper._

 _This is a gentle, unassuming story with very minimal angst. There's nothing horribly shocking or hard to deal with, it's just a sweet little tale about two people falling in love. I hope you all enjoy it._

 _Updates as always will be Sunday, Wednesday and Friday according to my UK times._

 _Find me on Twitter and Tumblr, mrscriss2012._

Becky

* * *

Kurt Hummel sighs, and marches to the bottom of the stairs. "Danny, bud! Come on, we're going to be late!"

Pulling on some boots, he takes a quick glance in the mirror to fix his hair, and then turns to the sound of feet clattering down the stairs. "Hey." He smiles, holding out a small pirate themed backpack. "You ready?"

The small boy looks back, his fair hair flopping down over his wide blue eyes, which seem filled with fear. "Can't I just stay here with you?"

"I have work, baby," Kurt says affectionately. He ruffles his hair, and then pulls sneakers onto the reluctant boys feet.

"Grandpa, then?" he asks hopefully. "I could go to the garage. I'll be a good boy and won't touch anything."

"Sweetie, it's your first day of Kindergarten," Kurt says gently, kneeling in front of him. "You got this. Come on."

"Who's got kisses?" Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad, booms, as he comes down the hall. "Where's my gorgeous grandson?"

He scoops Danny into his arms, showering his tiny face with kisses and making him giggle. "Now you be good, huh? Don't you go hiding tacks on the teachers chair, or cutting the girls hair when their backs are turned, you hear?"

"I would never!" Danny protests, his eyes wide. His little hands take Burt's cap from his head, and places it firmly on his own. "Daddy says I have to go, is that right?"

"It is, buddy, I'm afraid. You're five now, a big boy. But you know what? You're gonna love it, isn't he Kurt?"

Kurt wants to argue back, to grumble about how this will most likely be the start of thirteen years of misery, where his son is bullied endlessly for having a dad who is gay. He also wants to add that he won't enjoy it either, that he's still not sure he's doing the right thing, and that when he dreamed of sending his son to school for the first time, it was to some classy private establishment in New York, and not the same public elementary school he himself had attended in Lima, Ohio, but he doesn't.

He doesn't need to add any of that, because his dad knows exactly how he feels. His son does not; a forced air of brightness has surrounded him in the three weeks since they moved here, and in with Burt, which Danny thought was amazing, and Kurt intends to keep it that way.

"Okay Danny, give grandpa one more kiss and then we have to go." He gathers his own lunch and bag, scoops Danny's backpack off the floor where it's been dropped in favor of Grandpa's arms, and kisses his dad's cheek. "We'll see you later," he says over the tears lodged in his throat.

"Who is my teacher?" Danny asks, as Kurt backs out of the driveway.

They both wave at Burt, who is pretending not to cry, and then Kurt drives off down the street. "Mrs Fisher. I told you that."

"Is she nice?"

"Yes. We spoke on the phone."

"And it's the school I sawed?"

"Saw," Kurt corrects. "Yes. The one with the rainbow room, remember? You liked it."

"Is the rainbow room for you? Because you're gay?"

Kurt laughs, shaking his head. "No, sweetie. It's a room for playing in. Mrs Fisher will explain it all to you and show you around. I'm sorry we only got a quick visit, but our arrival was unexpected so..."

"If I don't like it, will you come get me?"

"Grandpa will pick you up at three," Kurt says, as brightly as he can. "Then you can go to the garage with him if you're a good boy, until I finish work."

They ride the rest of the way in silence, with Danny staring contemplatively out of the passenger window. He's always liked coming to visit grandpa in Ohio, and it's incredibly exciting to be living with him, but he misses the hustle and bustle of New York. He misses his friends and their apartment, especially his bedroom, which daddy had decorated bright blue and orange for him, with a big disney mural on the wall. He doesn't miss Marcus though, and he's not about to mention his name in front of either daddy or grandpa, because they make their lips go all small and thin and look angry, before saying tightly that he shouldn't worry about New York, and should focus on being here instead.

Kurt pulls into the parking lot of Parkside Elementary School and cuts the engine, turning to look at his son.

"Listen," he says, taking his little hand and holding it tight. "Um...while you're here, it might be better if you just don't mention anything about me being gay."

Danny frowns. This is confusing for a child who has been hearing that he should be proud of his daddy ever since he can remember. "Why?"

"Well, it's um...it's complicated, but just don't say anything about it, okay?"

"But you always say no lies."

"It's not lying, it's just not telling people," Kurt says gently. It hurts his heart to do this, to confuse his son in this way, but he also knows that he's not prepared to take any chances when it comes to his happiness. Not anymore. "Things are different here, than in New York. Not everyone really understands what it means to be gay, and I wouldn't want to upset anyone or make them angry at you."

"Why would they be angry at me? Did I do wrong?"

"No, no. It's just they might be angry because I'm gay, and they might accidentally take that out on you, that's all."

"I don't understand, daddy."

"No," Kurt says with a sigh. "I don't either."

They head into the main school building together, with Danny holding tight to Kurt's hand. He wants to scoop his son up into his arms, but he also knows that he doesn't want anyone to laugh at him and think he's a baby, because Kurt can still vividly recall his own first day here, when he had run down the halls after his dad, screaming and crying and begging for him to take him home.

The receptionist looks up with a kind smile, which warms Kurt somewhat. Maybe things have changed in the last twenty five years.

"Hi," he says brightly. "Danny Hummel. It's his first day of Kindergarten."

"Daniel Hummel," the receptionist says, looking through a stack of papers.

"No, no, Danny," Kurt corrects.

"Daniel," the receptionist says again, looking at him over the top of her glasses. "We use the student's full Christian names here."

"Which is Danny," Kurt says firmly. "He's not and never will be a Daniel."

Maybe things haven't changed that much after all.

"Well, hello, Danny," she says, looking over the counter at the little boy. "Are you looking forward to your first day?"

Danny stares back, fixing her with a glare. "Nope."

"Danny!" Kurt reprimands, but the receptionist gives a laugh.

"Well don't worry," she says sweetly. "A few nerves are to be expected. Now, I just need your daddy to fill out this form," she says, pushing a piece of paper over to Kurt. "And then I'll take you down to your classroom to meet Mr Anderson."

"Oh, no, no," Kurt says quickly, but she holds her hand up.

"Standard practice, Mr Hummel. I'll take him down and settle him in. You're welcome to come with us, of course."

"No, it's not that, he's in Mrs Fisher's class. Not Mr whatever."

"Oh, of course, you haven't heard. Mrs Fisher left very suddenly. Her husband got relocated and she decided to quit right away rather than start the new school year. Principal Barnes wasn't very happy," she confides in a whisper.

"So you hired a man?"

"Well I didn't," she laughs. "Principal Barnes did. She's ever so progressive."

"Great," Kurt mutters in annoyance. He knows it is entirely unreasonable and dumb to be annoyed at the thought of a male teacher for his son, but he's really not in the mood to have any men in his son's life in any capacity, other than him and his dad.

They are led down the corridor as the receptionist prattles on. "He's ever so young, the teacher," she says, with something akin to a giggle. "Very good looking." She giggles again, and it sounds so wrong coming from a woman who must be in her mid fifties at least. "You'll have to keep an eye on Mrs Hummel when she meets him."

"There isn't a Mrs Hummel," Kurt snaps. "I'm not married."

"Daddy's..." Danny starts, but he looks up, remembering what Kurt had told him. "Me and Daddy live with grandpa."

"Oh." She is surprised, but recovers quickly. "Well, that's nice."

She pushes open the door to a large, bright, and airy classroom. It's the same one Danny and Kurt had viewed two weeks ago, but it had been empty and quiet then. Now it's full of wild children wearing Indian headdresses, and tearing around shouting.

"Where the hell is the teacher?" Kurt snaps angrily. "All I see is utter chaos."

"Mr Anderson!" She shouts loudly, and the children all draw up short. All at once, a young man pokes his head out from behind a large stack of cardboard boxes. He has a massive feathered headdress, with red and white face paint smeared in lines across his cheeks.

"Yep?"

"If I may," she says stiffly. "You have a new student."

"I do? Oh."

He climbs out from behind the boxes, stopping to swing a young girl high in the air. "Okay, Lily, you're in charge of the fort. Kids, play quietly now while I meet our newest recruit."

He bounds over, not dissimilar to a kid himself, Kurt thinks, but the receptionist is right. He is young and incredibly good looking. When he takes the headdress off, Kurt sees he has very dark hair, which he has obviously attempted to gel down that morning, but it's now starting to break free and curl over his ears and across his forehead. He is dressed in nice pants and a yellow and blue plaid shirt, with a bow tie at his neck. Not that the clothes really matter, when Kurt notices his eyes. They're incredible. The colour is not entirely discernible. Amber, Kurt guesses, would be the closest description, but they're actually so much more than that.

He smiles, flashing a row of perfectly even white teeth, and when he does so, those remarkable eyes crinkle, and Kurt has to look away.

"Hey there," he says, crouching down in front of Danny. "My name's Mr Anderson. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Danny," he replies, and he politely shakes the hand offered to him.

"Wonderful. And Danny, is this your friend?"

"That's my daddy," Danny laughs, looking up at Kurt, who tries to smile.

"Well nice to meet you too, daddy," Mr Anderson says, and he stands and offers his hand to Kurt. "Blaine Anderson."

"Hi."

"You should have all the paperwork you need," the receptionist says loudly, because Blaine is still smiling at Kurt as if unsure how to proceed. "I sent it over to you yesterday."

"Oh! Right. I did print some stuff out..." Blaine trails off and goes over to a desk, which is cluttered with various stacks of papers, three coffee mugs, an open glue stick, and a large stuffed monkey. "Um... ahaha! Danny Hummel, that right?"

"That's me," the little boy says happily, and satisfied, the receptionist takes her leave, telling Danny she hopes he has a good day.

"Well, Danny, let's settle you in. Um... Kyle? Could you be Danny's buddy today? Now, you all remember what it's like to be new here, because you've only just started yourselves, so I want you all to be extra kind to Danny, because he's starting all on his own. Kyle will be his buddy, but you all need to help him out and be a good friend, okay?"

"Yes Mr Anderson," they all chorus back, and Kurt has to smile at how cute it sounds.

"You uh... you can um...stay, if you want to," he offers to Kurt. "You know, just to make sure he settles? Not stay, stay. I might get in trouble. Or I might not, I don't know."

Kurt is surprised that a man clearly fairly close in age to himself can appear so confident and calm in front of a class of five year olds, yet is nearly incapable of stringing a sentence together for an adult to understand.

"Thanks, but I have to get to work."

"Oh right."

"My daddy works at Target," Danny informs him, and Kurt blushes and zips his Marc Jacobs jacket a little higher so he won't see the red polo underneath, even though his secret is now out.

"Oh well. Yes. He should get to work then," Blaine says to Danny, a twinkle playing in his eye. "Target might crumble and cease to function without him there to keep it going."

Kurt draws up short, giving Blaine an absolute death glare. "Well it might not be as noble as your profession, but I have a son to support, in case you hadn't noticed, and he has to take priority. A job is a job. I have a duty to earn money and provide for my child."

"Oh gosh!" Utterly horrified, Blaine tentatively reaches out to lay a hand on Kurt's arm, but sensing the rage he has induced, he pulls back without touching him. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean it that way at all. I was just...oh goodness. No, please, don't think I was being rude about your job. I really didn't intend it to be taken that way. I was trying to make Danny feel better about you leaving, and I... I'm really sorry."

"Daddy has to go to his crappy job," Kurt says to Danny, ignoring Blaine completely. He gets down on his knees and hugs him close. "I love you so much my darling boy. I'll see you later, and you can tell me all about your first day over dinner, okay? I'll even make you fish sticks as a special treat."

"I want you to stay with me," Danny whispers, and then his tears start. They are silent, which Kurt finds so much harder than if he were wailing hysterically. "Please, daddy."

"I can't, baby. I'm so sorry." He kisses Danny's cheek and straightens up, still refusing to look Blaine in the eye. "Take care of him."

"Of course."

Blaine scoops Danny up onto his hip, reassuring him over and over that he'll be okay, while Kurt turns and walks quickly away, leaving his son in the arms of a man, who, in Kurt's opinion, is the most stunning man he's ever seen, and also a total, bumbling idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow. Thank you for the amazing response. I am completely overwhelmed! As for this being my last fic.. It's in no way my choice, but RL calls I am afraid :( Boo to having bills and responsibilities. If anyone hears of a multimillionaire who wants to pay for fanfiction to be written, let me know ;)_

 _Enjoy the chapter!_

 _Becky_

* * *

The alarm goes off and Blaine rolls over, presses snooze, and then pulls the pillow over his head in protest. Resistance is futile of course, and ten minutes later it sounds again, reminding him that real life calls.

He staggers into the kitchen and downs a glass of water before pouring coffee. He thinks he overdid it on the wine the night before, judging by the fuzzy feeling in his mouth and throbbing in his head, but he had only had two glasses. He's managed a lot more before and still felt better than this.

"Getting old, Anderson," he mutters at himself, annoyed.

In fact, that's how he's been feeling a lot recently, annoyed at himself, and never more than yesterday, when he had introduced himself to the new kid's hot dad, stared at him, and then completely insulted him.

He had spent the rest of the day mentally planning out his apology so he had all the words ready for three o'clock, but an older man had picked Danny up; his grandfather, Blaine guesses.

So now he was stuck. It wasn't normal protocol for parents to escort their kids into the classroom each day, they were lined up in the playground and brought in as a class group, so Blaine knew he wouldn't see the guy this morning, and again he would have to wait until the end of the day, only what if it was the grandfather picking up the boy?

Blaine felt like an absolute idiot as he went about his morning routine. He'd felt the same way last night too, hence the wine, which he usually only drank on weekends. Mr Hummel was insanely hot. Clearly that didn't actually matter, given that he had a child with someone, but still, his stunning good looks had rendered him speechless, and then resulted in a hideous faux pas.

Looks aside, Blaine liked to get along well with all his class parents. At his last school, he had been a firm favorite with adults and kids alike, and he had thought he'd made a good first impression at Parkside too, only now that wasn't the case.

He'd genuinely been making a light joke to Danny, not passing comment on Mr Hummel's choice of employment at all, but he knew he'd really upset him, and for that he felt terrible.

"Why don't I know your name?" he murmurs into the mirror as he shaves.

Of course, the answer is obvious; it's not his place to know the first names of parents. He had known a few, back at his last school, but that was because he'd taken part in some school fundraisers and stuff. It certainly wasn't because he'd outright asked them.

Mr Hummel was tall, with broad shoulders, and a strong, confident, almost sassy stance, until Danny had mentioned Target, that is. His hair was a chestnut brown, probably the color Danny's will turn as he gets older, Blaine guesses. He had piercing blue eyes that gave the iciest of looks, and Blaine had spent a large portion of last night wondering if they sparkled when he laughed.

He chooses not to dwell on what else he'd thought of too, regarding Mr Hummel... but it mainly involved a lot of nakedness, before Blaine reminded himself, yet again, that Hummel had a kid with someone, therefore setting him entirely out of reach.

He liked the kid. Danny had cried for a while, but was very affectionate, and was reassured from the hugs and kind words Blaine had given. He looked cute as a button, and had fit well with the rest of the class, even if he was a little quiet. To be expected, when you have to start Kindergarten later than everyone else. Why was that?

Blaine finds out when he arrives at school, and actually takes the time to read Danny's file. His medical history was all based in New York, apart from his place of birth, which was San Francisco. His previous address was an apartment in New York too, so they'd moved.

He takes a look at the boy's emergency contact list, filled out in neat handwriting, in the hope of discovering the dad's first name, but he had only put "Mr Hummel," followed by his number, and then "Mr Hummel senior" and another number.

When the noise starts up in the playground Blaine readies his classroom and braces himself for the onslaught of twenty overexcited boys and girls. He notices Danny's absence immediately, and starts to internally panic. Maybe the dad had complained about his attitude, and decided to remove Danny from the school? Maybe they were waiting in Principal Barnes' office right now, and he was about to be summoned?

A small knock comes at the door, and Blaine is filled with relief when Danny is ushered gently into the room by his dad. "Hi. Sorry we're late. Danny was...well, he's here now."

"Hey Danny, good to see you," Blaine says with a smile. He holds out his hand, the boy takes it and he leads him gently to Kyle. "Kyle? Can you help Danny to hang his jacket like yesterday?"

"Sure thing Mr Anderson," the little boy squeaks, but Danny says nothing at all.

Turning back to the doorway, Blaine notices the dad is biting his lip, as if he might cry at any moment. "Uh class? Just talk among yourselves for a moment. Tell everyone at your table one thing about you that they might not know, and then we'll talk about it all in a moment, okay?"

He steps slightly into the hallway with the dad, but leaves the door open, and makes sure they can both see Danny taking his place at the table between Kyle and Monique. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah." Kurt gives a firm nod, then dares himself to look up and directly at the teacher. "Well, actually no, not really. He's going through some stuff right now."

"Did the move upset him?"

"How do you know we moved?" Kurt barks defensively.

"I had to read Danny's file," Blaine explains. "He's my student."

"Oh, right. Well. Did it say why we moved?"

Blaine looks at him. He notes that the dad doesn't apologize for being snappy. He also notices how he seems on guard now, crossing his arms tightly across his chest, almost as if he were hugging himself.

"No," Blaine tells him honestly. "It just had your last address, and Danny's medical history. Is there something I should be aware of?"

"No, it's fine."

"He did good, yesterday," Blaine says kindly. "There were a few tears, but then he was okay."

"Right." Kurt gives a nod. "I think I'll go," he says, peering in to see Danny listening to a little girl talking. "I don't want to disturb him by saying goodbye."

"Sure, but uh... Mr Hummel? Before you go..." Blaine pauses, and swallows down the nerves he can feel. He's not entirely sure why, but he finds it incredibly difficult to talk to this man. "I just wanted to say apologize. I mean….say sorry. Apologize. You know, for yesterday. I'm um... an idiot, sometimes," he says with a rueful smile. "I really wasn't trying to insult you."

Kurt looks down, fiddling with his car keys as he gives a small nod. He can't look up, because the expression on Blaine's face is so heartfelt and earnest that it makes Kurt want to kiss him.

Fuck.

"No that's um... that's okay," he says quietly. "I took it the wrong way. It's just..." He wants to explain, to have Blaine listen as he tells him that he actually holds a degree, that he had a really good job using all of his talents….but he can't. Blaine is at work for a start, and anyway, why would his kid's teacher care about Kurt's past?

"It's just fine," he says weakly. "No need to apologize."

Blaine nods, and starts to step back into the class. "Well, thank you for being gracious."

"Danny wet the bed," he suddenly blurts, and Blaine turns back again.

"Oh?"

"Twice. His, and then mine. That's why we're late. I had to get the laundry done, and he needed a bath before we came out so... I think it's the move." He is awkward, shuffling from one foot to the other, as he talks to the floor. "I think it's upsetting him and he... I should get him to a doctor, maybe."

"Hmm, well, I wouldn't rush," Blaine tells him gently. He can sense how hard the dad is finding all of this. "You know, he's only just turned five. He's the youngest one I have. A lot of kids wet the bed for a long time, in fact, I think that it's only from age seven that it's considered to be a little unusual."

"Yeah but he never has, and since we've been here he does it all the time. He took the plastic sheet off his bed last night, I didn't know. So then he arrived in my room at four, and I was too tired to do anything other than change him and bring him in with me."

Blaine nods solemnly, but inside he's running that sentence over and over. There had been no mention of an us, or we, just me and I. He quickly shoves it to the back of his mind again though, because this is an important discussion, and also, the chances of this man actually being gay, or interested in him, are slim to none.

"Give him a little time," Blaine urges. He looks into the classroom. Danny is talking now. He's obviously quiet, because the rest of the table are leaning close to hear, but whatever it is he is saying has everyone enthralled, and it warms Blaine's heart. "Come see," he says, beckoning the dad closer. He thinks he imagines the way in which the guy swallows hard and nods, but he knows he doesn't imagine the way his own heart hammers in his chest when he comes to stand right by Blaine's shoulder.

"Please don't tell him," the dad whispers into Blaine's ear, making him shudder. "That you know about the bed wetting, I mean. It would destroy him. He's already so embarrassed."

"I won't say a word," Blaine reassures. He steps to the side, making more of a gap between them, because in all honesty, he can't cope with the close proximity of the man. "Thank you for telling me though. It helps, as a teacher, to know this stuff."

"Sure. Well... Target needs me, I guess," Kurt says reluctantly. "I wouldn't want them to collapse in my absence."

"Oh come on!"

"Relax," Kurt says, reaching out and placing a hand on Blaine's arm. "I was just messing with you."

He laughs, and that's it. Blaine is mesmerized, completely smitten and done for. Those eyes _do_ sparkle, and his smile lights his entire face up. Just when he's thinking about resting his own hand over the man's though, his touch is gone, and he's blushing as he takes a mumbled and hurried leave.

"Um...have a good day," Blaine stammers after him, then returns to his class to teach the rest of the day, with a massive grin on his face.

* * *

He doesn't see Mr Hummel for the rest of the week, a fact that disappoints him greatly, until he realizes that he's effectively wishing for Danny to be upset or to have been up in the night again, and then he feels bad.

By Friday, he's so desperate for the dad to know he's been thinking of him, that when the grandfather arrives to pick up Danny, he asks if he can have a word.

"Is everything okay?" the man asks in concern, as he sits on a tiny chair. "I thought he was doin' good?"

"Oh he is, he is," Blaine reassures, smiling at Danny and ruffling his hair. "That was all I wanted to say, really, that he's had a great first week, if you could tell... Uh... Mr Hummel for me?"

"Oh, sure, I will." The man smiles then, his worry abated. "Thanks for telling us."

"Not at all. If um….your son?"

"Yes."

"Well, if your son ever wants to know how he's doing or whatever, he can always come in to the class before school so we can talk."

"Right. I'll pass that on." He stands, holding his hand out to Danny. "Come on then, my man, let's go to the shop."

"To see daddy?" Blaine asks, but Danny shakes his head.

"No, Grandpa's car shop," he says proudly. "He fixes cars, and he's the best fixer there is."

"Oh really?" he asks Danny, crouching down next to him. "Well that's good to know, because my car makes a funny noise when I drive it. I think the doors might fall off." He pulls a face, making Danny giggle, and look up at his grandpa in delight.

"That's silly, isn't it? You're silly, Mr Anderson. The doors won't come off."

"Oh phew, that's good to know."

"Bring it in."

Blaine stands, still smiling. "Oh no, really, it's fine."

"I don't mind. I'll be there tomorrow. Hummel's Tires and Lube. Ask for Burt."

"Ask for….is that your name?"

Burt pauses, giving him a strange look. "Well who the hell else is it going to be?"

"No, right. I see. Um, okay. Thank you. Tomorrow then, okay."

* * *

He is at the garage at ten after nine, and hopeful that his car will make some kind of appropriate clunking noise, so that Burt doesn't think he's wasted his time. He knows this is beyond ridiculous, spending money on his car in order to get a chance to talk with Danny's grandfather, but he also knows he needs to find out more about this man's son, the one who is keeping him awake at night.

He doesn't see anyone at first, but then he hears a door slam, and an unmistakable voice call out "See you later, dad! Danny and I are heading to the playground," and then he comes into view.

Blaine almost whines. The dad has always looked good in the two times he's seen him, but he's been dressed for work, in black pants with a black jacket over his polo. Not today.

Today he is wearing tight, skinny, navy pants, with small white anchors all over them. He has a cream sweater, with a navy stripe through it, and a navy scarf at his neck. Blaine just stares, and stares some more, entirely oblivious to Danny bouncing on the spot.

"He came! Daddy, Grandpa is gonna fix Mr Anderson's car cause he's the best fixer, isn't he?"

"Hey there," Kurt says softly. He's taken aback by two things. One, is that though it's a weekend, Blaine is dressed exactly as he is for teaching, except he wears tight maroon jeans instead of dress pants. Other than that he has a royal blue shirt and maroon bow tie on, with a gray cardigan over. The other thing that amazes Kurt, is his beauty.

He had thought that his mind had exaggerated just how good looking Blaine was in the last four days, and he was desperately trying to convince himself that he wouldn't feel anything when he looked at him again, but he now realizes his subconscious had actually done him a woeful injustice, and he was even more breathtaking than Kurt had remembered.

"Hi." Blaine smiles. "I thought you'd be working."

"Oh, I don't work weekends. It's my time with Danny."

"Of course."

"Dad gave me your message," he offers with a smile. "That Danny had a good week."

"I'm glad. Um….your dad said he'd take a look at my car."

"Sure. Dad!" he calls over his shoulder. "Mr Anderson is here for you to look at his car!"

"You can uh….you can call me Blaine, if you want to," he says shyly.

Kurt levels his gaze at him, trying to ignore the pounding heartbeat he's got going on. "Not in front of Danny, I can't."

"Oh! Gosh. Hi, Danny, hi!" Blaine smiles down at the kid, feeling awful for having ignored his presence. "How are you today?"

"I'm good," Danny says happily. "Daddy is taking me to the playground."

"He is? Well that sounds like fun."

"You can come!" Danny shrieks, clutching onto his hand. "Daddy? Can Mr Anderson come with us?"

"Danny, I really doubt that he..."

"I could," Blaine says, quickly standing. "While your dad looks the car over, if you didn't mind?"

"No it's fine, it's your weekend. Enjoy it."

"But I would enjoy it. Going to the playground, I mean. Do they have swings?" he asks Danny excitedly. "I love swings."

"Really, Mr Anderson, you don't need to spend your weekend with us," Kurt snaps. He doesn't notice his dad watching the whole exchange, wiping his hands on a rag. "Danny, go get in the car."

"But daddy!"

"Um... Mr Hummel, if Danny wants me to come I'd be more than happy to..."

"Danny doesn't know what he wants," he barks, taking the boy firmly by the hand. "Danny is very confused."

"Am not!"

"In the car," Kurt orders, and then they are gone.

"Sorry about that."

Blaine whirls around to find Burt adjusting his cap, obviously feeling awkward. "Danny's not the one who's confused."

"No," Blaine mutters. "It's me."

"The move back has been hard on both of them. Probably harder on Kurt."

"Kurt?" Blaine says, stepping closer. "That's his name?"

"Yeah. And yes, I do know it rhymes with mine before you point that out."

"Oh I hadn't even thought about you," Blaine says happily.

Burt stops in his tracks, one eyebrow raised. "Yeah I'll bet you haven't," he mumbles. "Okay. This your car? What's the problem with it?"

"Um, it needs new tires, maybe?"

"Thought it was making a noise."

"Oh that. Well, don't worry about that."

"Jump in," Burt orders. "Drive me a couple of blocks down so I can have a listen."

Once they're out on the road, Blaine tries to get his head around all that has happened. He is thoroughly confused. Kurt, which, he realizes, is a beautiful name, had made it very clear that Blaine wasn't welcome to join them at the playground, but why? What possible problem did he have with it when it had been Danny's suggestion?

His blood runs cold, as soon as he thinks of an answer to his own question. Kurt must've realized he was gay, probably from the way he was staring at him, and now he was offended.

Well, shit.

It wouldn't be the first time a parent had taken offense. He could still recall the look of horror on a mothers face when she had seen him holding hands with Tom in a bar.

He could also remember the way in which the principal had told him to keep his private life private. He'd moved schools after that. Not being allowed to hold hands with his boyfriend in a bar was a step too far.

In Ohio, however, he figures that most people would think that any kind of homosexual activity should be kept firmly behind locked doors. As far as he knew, there was only one gay bar anywhere near Lima, and that was a good ten miles outside of the city limits.

Though he now realizes he must keep his affections very firmly in check, it doesn't stop him from wanting to know more, and he glances across at Burt as he drives.

"So they moved from New York, huh?"

"Yep."

"That's quite a big thing for Danny, I guess."

"It was, but Kurt needed to leave."

"Oh."

"There was a very bad breakup, and they weren't in a position to stay, so I offered them a home for a while until Kurt gets back on his feet."

"Wow. Okay. I didn't realize that. Right."

He drives on to the end of the block, before coming back on himself. "So the breakup. Was that..."

"Am I gonna get to listen for this noise, or what?" Burt asks brusquely, and Blaine shuts up.

There is no noise, of course, but Burt gives the car a once over, while Blaine drinks a scalding hot cup of coffee from the vending machine, and wonders if Kurt and Danny will return, but they don't.

"Two new tires fitted," Burt announces, coming into the waiting room. "Other than that everything seems okay. It's a good car. It's only three years old, so I'd be surprised if you were having trouble with it so soon."

"Thanks." Blaine hands over his credit card, and waits for Burt to ring him up. "It's helpful to know a mechanic. I haven't lived here very long, so I'm still finding my way around. Maybe I'll have Danny recommend me a dry cleaners and a deli too."

Burt laughs, handing Blaine his receipt and card. "Yeah, he's not quite as up on all that. He's always loved the garage though. Kurt used to bring him to sit in his stroller when they were visiting. He had to wear ear plugs because of the noise, but he was still fascinated."

"He's a very cute kid," Blaine says sincerely. "And great that he loves cars, huh? You can have him take over the business," he jokes.

"Nah, I think for him and Kurt it'll never be more than a hobby. Still, good to have a passion for something, I guess."

"Kurt likes cars too?"

"Yeah, he loves them. We used to go watch the stock car racing on Sunday's when he was a kid."

"I see. Well, thanks Mr Hummel, for all your help. I'll see you at school."

"Yes you will." Burt shakes his hand warmly, and sends him on his way, resolving to tackle Kurt into a corner tonight, and demand to know why he was so rude to such a nice guy.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's this?"

Kurt looks down at the letter eagerly thrust into his hand, and then at his son. He stands there, in his footsie pajamas, covered in little cars and trucks.

"A fundraising drive?"

"Yep."

He hoists Danny onto his lap, kissing into his hair, which smells of raspberry shampoo. "How are you, beautiful boy? Did you have a good day?"

"Uh-Huh. Daddy, did you know butterflies used to be catty pillars? Or catty pillars used to be butterflies?"

"The first one," Kurt says with a laugh. "And yes, I did. Butterflies are like you, actually. Beautiful and super smart."

Danny giggles, his little arms wrapping around Kurt's neck. "That's what grandpa said too. Mr Anderson telled us all about them. Then we all pretended to be catty pillars, wiggly ones."

"Mr Anderson too?"

"Yes, and he was the funniest one, cause he's so big!"

"Uh….he's actually kinda short," Kurt says, as he thinks about it. "But anyway. That's great, I'm glad you had a good day. Now, let me read this."

He looks down at the letter, detailing a parent child car wash to raise funds for the kindergarten. "This is for your class?"

"Yes! Mr Anderson is in charge. He wants to buy a new kw...kw...fish tank."

"An aquarium?"

"Yes! Kwarium," Danny says happily. "A big one, with lots of fishies."

"That warrants asking parents to waste their Saturday washing cars for three hours?" Kurt grumbles. "Sweetie, can you just explain to Mr Anderson that weekends is our time?"

"Oh no you don't," Burt booms. "You'll be helping out, and so will I. Fill out the reply slip."

"But dad, I..."

"It's been three weeks since you saw him," Burt points out. "Things will be fine by now."

"Why are things not fine?" Danny asks worriedly. "Don't you like Mr Anderson?"

"No, no, it's not that at all," Kurt says, shooting his dad a glare. "He's a good teacher. It's fine. Like grandpa says, we'll all help out together, huh? It'll be fun."

Kurt puts his son to bed, kissing him tenderly, and making sure that the plastic sheet is firmly in place, and then he heads downstairs to make dinner for him and his dad. He thinks about the car wash while he cooks. He has no problem with the idea, he has a problem with seeing Blaine again, after he'd just managed to think of his face without his stomach churning over.

Actually, he hadn't reached that point at all, but he felt that if he managed to avoid his son's teacher for the rest of the academic year, he would be fine. It's just a shame that it was only October second, and Danny wouldn't finish Kindergarten until June.

After the incident at the garage, when he had then taken a tearful and sullen Danny to the playground, his dad had asked him what his problem was. He could have admitted that after only seeing Blaine three times in his life he was liking him far more than he should, but he didn't, of course.

He told his dad that he didn't appreciate people trying to intrude on what precious little time he had with his son, and left it there, with the result that Burt now thought Kurt hated Blaine for trying to accompany them on the trip.

He sighs, wondering what the following weekend will bring.

* * *

"Cars Washed Here Today, Only $5!" Blaine finishes writing on the easel and straightens up, stepping back to admire his handiwork. Turning, his entire face lights up when he sees the Hummel family walking toward him and he makes sure to greet Danny first, rather than ignoring him like last time.

He too had spent a long time mulling over what happened at the garage. Ordinarily, had a guy suddenly given him the cold shoulder because he was gay, he'd have thought he was a jerk and moved on, but his heart still gives a lurch when his eyes fall on Kurt, dressed today in ridiculously tight bright red jeans and a navy sweater. He looks too sensational for words.

Damn him.

"You came," Blaine states, beaming. "Thank you. I didn't know it would be this cold. Sorry."

"Yeah. Next time you need to organize a bake sale, maybe."

"Bake sale. Right, yeah. I can do that. I'm really good at cakes, brownies and stuff. Yeah. Okay."

"It was a joke," Kurt points out. "You don't have to oblige."

"No that's fine, I can do that... or not," he says, trailing off.

"Right."

"Mr Anderson?"

Blaine turns, and tries not to groan out loud. Since starting at Parkside, a group of moms seem to have taken a shine to him. They were all married, but it still didn't stop them from flirting outrageously, and one of them, Jacob's mom, had rather proudly told him she'd had an affair with the gardener. He sincerely hoped she wasn't dropping a hint, but he had a feeling she was.

It's her who calls him now, running across to him and resting a hand on his arm. "I was just wondering how we're doing this? In pairs might be best."

"Uh yeah." Blaine agrees reluctantly, then he suddenly has a great idea. "Actually, yes. Great. Pairs, and then kids can decide whether they want to help their parents or not. Now..."

Suddenly Danny is by his side, tugging on his sleeve. "Can I wash with you, Mr Anderson?"

His comment is like a gift from the heavens, and Blaine smiles brightly. "Sure! Why don't you, me and your dad form a team, and maybe your grandpa would be kind enough to pair up with Jacob's mommy, huh?"

"Of course," Burt says happily, trying to hide his laugh at Blaine's plotting. "Lead on!" he says to Jacob's mom, who looks totally stunned at the wrong turn her plan has taken.

"Is that okay?" he asks Kurt, who gives a tense nod.

"It'll have to be."

"I can switch, if you'd rather go with your dad," Blaine offers, but Kurt thinks he must've imagined the sadness in his voice.

"No, it's good." Kurt decides to make the most of it. Although there is no way his feelings are reciprocated, he might as well enjoy three hours of car washing with a good looking guy, he supposes.

And he does enjoy it. Blaine is exceptionally good with Danny. Obviously he must like kids, given his profession, but Kurt is struck with how intently he listens to all Danny has to say, and responds thoughtfully to his endless questions. He also loves the way Blaine genuinely laughs when Danny tells jokes which have no punch line whatsoever, and the way in which he patiently lifts him up to wash over the roof of the jeep they currently have parked in front of them.

"Daddy isn't doing anything," Danny points out, and Blaine looks over to where Kurt stands watching them.

"Hmm. Well, I guess he's not really dressed for car washing."

"Neither are you," Kurt points out, and he's right. Blaine has a fairly casual sweater on, and a polo under it instead of a button down, but he still wears a bow tie, and nice pants with loafers.

"I always dress like this."

"And I always dress like this."

"There we go then."

Blaine shrugs, and goes back to helping Danny wash the wheels of the jeep, before looking up. "Hey, Kurt? Is there any more soap over there?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh." Blaine blushes, stands, and wipes his hand on his pants. "Uh well, your dad told me, actually. But I can... I can not call you that, if you want? I can stick with Mr Hummel."

"No, Kurt is good," he says, blushing too. "It's just weird to hear you say my name, that's all. And I'm slightly worried what else dad told you."

"Nothing else," Blaine says, smiling. "Just that he was giving you both a home for a while."

"Yeah."

"Right. Well..."

"Daddy? I need the bathroom."

"Sure kid, come on," Kurt says, walking quickly away.

When he returns he is holding two styrofoam cups of coffee from the refreshment stand, while Danny trots along behind with a juice box. "Coffee, " Kurt calls to Blaine, who looks up and smiles.

"Did you go there on your way back?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I went there while you were inside," he says, nodding to two cups and a juice box sitting on top of an overturned bucket. "So I hope you're both thirsty."

Kurt laughs, sets the other two coffees down, and picks up the ones Blaine got, handing one to him. "Well I do love coffee, so thank you."

"You're welcome."

They stand side by side, drinking their coffees, and watching Danny as he wanders over to wrap his arms around Burt's leg.

"He really loves him, huh?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah."

Burt drops his sponge in the water and swings Danny high in the air before kissing his cheeks. "I think moving in with dad made the whole leaving New York thing a lot easier for him. He's adored dad since he was born."

"He mentioned you had a bad break up."

"Did he now?"

"I didn't want to bring it up in front of Danny."

"Thank you. Well, yes I did. Terrible, in fact. Back in April."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Blaine says sincerely, and though he wants to push for details, he doesn't.

Kurt is grateful, and finds himself thinking that Blaine is actually, stupidly hot looks aside, just a really nice guy. "Thank you for being so great with Danny," he says, not daring to glance across at him. "I was worried he wouldn't settle, but he loves coming to school."

"Well, I love teaching him," Blaine says with a smile. "I mean, we're not supposed to have favorites, but he kind of gets me, and I think I get him too."

"He talks about you all the time."

"Does he? Sorry."

Kurt laughs. "No, it's fine, really. I don't mind at all."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Kurt tries to pretend his heart isn't beating wildly, or that his palms aren't suddenly sweaty.

"What did you do for a living before Target?"

"Um, well, I taught musical theatre classes at NYU."

"What?" Blaine turns to face him in surprise. Whatever answer he had been expecting, it wasn't that. "What on earth? And now you're at Target? Couldn't you have gotten another job doing that somewhere?"

"Someone made a complaint against me," Kurt says tightly. "I decided to leave before it could go to the board, and while I still had some shred of dignity intact. So possibly yes, I could have worked elsewhere, but my reference would have mentioned it, so I doubt any education establishment would hire me ever again."

There is a silence, during which Kurt stares at his dad and Danny, and Blaine stares at him.

"And before you ask, no I didn't do it."

"Okay."

"What?"

"Okay," Blaine says with a shrug. "You said you didn't do it, I believe you."

"Don't you want to know what it was?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

Kurt thinks it over. "I might, one day. I might also tell you why we moved. Not today though, is that okay?"

"That's fine," Blaine says with a smile. Inside he is soaring at Kurt's words. Does this mean he's planning to get to know him a little better? "You know, you don't have to tell me anything at all, unless it's directly concerning Danny's welfare, but if you ever do want to talk, or get coffee or whatever….we could….we could do that, if you wanted."

He sees it, the moment Kurt stiffens and looks away. "Maybe," is the response he gives, but Blaine knows a brush off when he hears one, and he returns to washing the car instead.

Kurt is mentally kicking himself as he takes their cups to the trash. Why did he turn him down flat? Sure, romance might be out of the question, but he's friends with plenty of straight guys, or he was, anyway. He's not so sure he actually has any friends left now. He could have really used time over coffee with someone who didn't know him very well. Maybe Blaine would have an insight into his situation that Kurt hadn't heard before, a new perspective. But he'd shot him down there and then, and now he had to try and take it back.

"Do you wanna know something?" he asks Blaine, who shrugs.

Crossing around so they're on the same side of the car, he lowers his voice so that he's not overheard. "Sometimes I'm a jerk and I push people away for no reason. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine says lightly. "I guess you've had a rough ride and you're still hurting."

"I am."

"Well anyway, the offer's there if you ever want to take me up on it."

"Thank you. I appreciate it, really."

"Mr Anderson!" Danny suddenly cries, and they both jolt back to the reality of standing in the school parking lot with a small child jumping up and down. "Grandpa doesn't know the worm song! Come sing it for him, come on!"

Blaine is dragged away, and Kurt looks on with a smile, as he and Danny start singing about a worm at the bottom of the garden. He wishes he had the courage to take Blaine up on that offer right away; he knows his dad would sit Danny for an hour, but he also knows that he's standing here, wishing another man were gay, and that, as he discovered once when he was nineteen, is futile.

"Did you hear our song?" Danny cries happily, as he skips back to Kurt.

"I did! Pretty amazing. Now come on, let's finish up here."

It is an over excited Danny that helps Blaine to rinse the car with the hose, and neither of them realize Kurt is on the other side when he is lifted to clean off the roof, but there is a sudden shriek and then Kurt is halfway across the parking lot, shaking water from his hair. "Danny!"

"We got daddy wet!" Danny screams, completely delighted.

Blaine, on the other hand, isn't, and he sets Danny on his feet to rinse the wheels, pats him on the head, and then runs over to Kurt. "I am so sorry, that was not deliberate, I swear. I had no idea you were there, I thought you were up by the hood. I didn't look. Oh my God. I'm sorry, really."

"It's fine," he says as lightly as he can. Though he is not angry at Blaine or Danny, he feels foolish, and that is a feeling he doesn't like at all. "It's twelve now anyway, right? So we can go?"

"Yeah, you're free to go," Blaine says, feeling sad.

"Good, cause no doubt my hair looks terrible."

"Actually, I think you look...great," he says, wishing he could say more. "Really great."

"No need to lie," Kurt jokes. "Thanks for today, it was fun. Hope you raise enough for the Kwarium."

"Ha! Yeah, it's cute the way he says that."

"I try and remember stuff like that, write it down, you know? Cause one day it'll all be gone, and he'll think, act and speak like a grown up."

"Yeah," Blaine says wistfully. "Cherish him."

"I will."

* * *

"Bath time sweetie," Kurt tells Danny, carrying him up the stairs. "Then lots of cuddles before bed, I think."

"I like cuddles," Danny declares. "And cuddles with daddy are the bestest."

"Well I'm glad you think that. You still have to think that when you're big too, okay?" He undresses his small son, and blows a raspberry onto his tummy, making him giggle.

"Do you think cuddles with your daddy are the bestest too?"

"That would be grandpa, and of course I do," Kurt says, as he lifts him into the bath. "I make sure I cuddle him every day. I think cuddles with grandpa and Danny can't be beat."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"When we lived with Marcus, did you think his cuddles were good too?"

"Well." Kurt swallows down the tears of hurt and anger he can feel immediately upon mention of his name. "Yes I did, for a while. But I think that maybe they couldn't have been, I guess."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

Danny thinks, scrunching his nose, and then cocks his head to one side. "Nah. I didn't like them all that much. It was like when he would cuddle me, he was only cuddling me because you were looking, you know how like we eat our broccoli when grandpa is looking? But then when he looks away, you hide it in your napkin? Like that."

"I'm sorry, bud," Kurt says quietly. He pours water over his back and shoulders and washes him tenderly.

"Do you miss him, daddy?"

"A little, I think. But I miss the Marcus we thought he was, not the Marcus he actually is, does that make sense to you?"

"I don't think I miss him at all," Danny says thoughtfully, not answering his dad's question. "But I miss you being happy daddy."

Kurt looks at him in surprise. He had thought he was doing okay at keeping up appearances, and to suddenly hear this comes as a shock. "I'm happy. We're happy, aren't we? You and me and Grandpa?"

"Yes, but Marcus used to give you cuddles and kisses that made you smile a lot, and I liked that. I didn't like him though. Not him."

"Well now you and grandpa give me those cuddles and kisses instead."

"They're not the same ones," Danny says with a frown.

He lets Kurt wash his hair with minimal fuss, because his five year old intuition tells him that his daddy is close to crying. He wishes someone else could give him more of those magical smiling hugs. He wishes his daddy wouldn't still cry sometimes, because he thinks he might cry for Marcus, and Danny doesn't think he should cry for such a nasty man.

"Mr Anderson gives good cuddles," he says when he's wrapped in a towel.

"Does he?"

"Big squishy ones. They make me smile."

"That's nice," Kurt says, rubbing him a little more vigorously.

Danny reaches out, his little fingers gently touching Kurt's cheek. "I could ask him to give you cuddles, if you wanted? It might make you smile."

"Thank you, my darling boy, but I'm just fine with you and grandpa."

He dresses Danny in his pajamas, tucks him into bed, and kisses his forehead. "I'll go get grandpa for goodnight kisses."

"I'm here already," Burt says, stepping into the room.

"Grandpa, daddy said he'd read baby blue bear to me. You wanna listen?"

"Sure kid, why not?"

"And grandpa? Can you cuddle daddy while he cuddles me? I think he needs it," he says solemnly.

Kurt would laugh, if it wasn't so heartbreaking to know that his own son can sense how lonely he is, and what makes it worse is the way his dad doesn't question, just sits on the bed, puts his arm around Kurt's shoulders, and pulls him close to his side.

Kurt wipes at his eyes, rests his head briefly against his dad's cheek, and then lifts Danny onto his lap so he's cuddled between them both.

"Once upon a time," he starts, in a voice which wavers with emotion, "There was a baby blue bear."


	4. Chapter 4

"Uncle Blaine, can I bounce on your head?"

Blaine cracks one eye open, and looks at the clock. Six ten.

"No you cannot. Go back to sleep."

"Boo."

Blaine feels a rustle of covers, and then he rolls over. "Tabitha?" he asks his young niece. "What're you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Here? No. Go back to the guest room with Lucy."

"Lucy's here," Tabitha says, lifting her head slightly to reveal the younger child sleeping next to her.

"For how long?"

"All of the night," Tabitha says proudly, then settles down and starts to sing. "Twinkle twinkle..."

After an hour, Blaine gives up and goes in search of coffee, with Lucy balancing on his hip and Tabitha trailing behind.

"Your kids are killing me and they've only just arrived," Blaine tells Cooper, his older brother, as he passes through the living room.

Cooper lifts his head from where he lies on the pullout couch and rubs a hand over his jaw. "Don't care. It wasn't me that was woken at six for once, so I'm happy."

"Coffee?" Blaine asks, rolling his eyes.

"Please."

"Is Emma awake?"

"Yes," comes a muffled voice from under the duvet. "But I like to pretend I'm not, so I don't end up on baby duty. Coffee would be great, thanks. Man, I love visiting you."

Blaine loves it too. He had always been close to Cooper, even though he was ten years older, and when Cooper had started dating Emma, Blaine knew she was the perfect fit. Blaine had rented a room from them for a while and the three of them really were the best of friends. Then Cooper had been promoted within his firm and transferred to Denver.

Though Blaine had been devastated, the three had continued to keep up a routine of regular visits every six weeks, and that hadn't changed when the two girls, now four years old and fifteen months, had arrived.

Despite protests to the contrary, Blaine adored his nieces. He thinks they might be the closest he will ever get to having kids of his own, so he's determined to make the most of watching them grow up. He loves to skype with them every Saturday morning, but he loves the Saturdays they're with him even more.

He gladly takes over, getting them dressed and ready, before searching out breakfast for them. "I'm sure I had some cereal somewhere," he mumbles, head in a cupboard. "Ooh. I have pop tarts. You can manage those right?" he asks Lucy, who grins. "Suck on 'em a bit. Make 'em soggy."

"Do not feed my daughter pop tarts!" Emma cries, rushing into the kitchen. "Jesus Christ, boy."

"What about the other one?"

"No! Neither of them! They'll be on a sugar high all day! In fact, don't even feed yourself pop tarts. They're full of crap."

"Hmm." Blaine takes another look. "Lucky charms?"

"No!"

"Yes!" Tabitha shrieks, clapping her hands together. Lucy has no idea what's going on, but she claps too, a line of drool falling from her lip.

"Ugh." Emma throws her hands up in the air, then glares at her brother in law. "One time," she warns. "And this morning you and I are going to Target to get some proper groceries."

"What? No!"

"Tough," she declares. "Oh, and we're visiting your parents right after. If you're good I'll take you to the park this afternoon."

Blaine sighs, but he doesn't argue back. He knows he hasn't visited them for a while, and he also knows his mom will start to worry if he goes longer than two weeks between visits.

It's Target he's worried about. Thankfully Kurt doesn't work weekends, which is why he's taken to grocery shopping on Saturday morning, but he knows Emma will force him to buy a whole load of healthy crap that he really doesn't want.

Cooper refuses to come, which is hardly a surprise, given that he grabs any opportunity he can for some peace and quiet, so it's up to Emma to push the cart with Tabitha in it, while he carries Lucy around.

The shopping excursion is painful. Emma remembers a whole heap of stuff that she needs for the girls, like diapers, wipes, and a new pacifier for Lucy, so Blaine has to stand patiently by while she gets all of that, and then she sees they have new clothes in. Finally they move onto his groceries, and she takes out practically all Blaine puts in, and replaces it with the healthier option.

"I hate you," he grumbles, as they approach the checkout.

"You're gonna hate me even more when I ask you to pay for all this, because my credit card is at your place. I'll pay you back later."

"Damn right you will," he teases, as they start unloading onto the checkout. "And yeah, I hate you even more now."

"You love me really."

He laughs, a hand resting on her waist, as he slides past her to get to the other end of the register. "Aw honey, I love you forever," he says, kissing her cheek. "You're my very best friend."

He turns, still holding Lucy on his hip, and comes face to face with Kurt.

"Kurt! Hi! Hey. I thought... um..." His face is on fire, and so is Kurt's, as he stands behind the register biting his lip.

"Extra shift," he almost whispers. "Christmas is coming….so..."

"Right. Right. Oh! Um... Kurt, this is Lucy, Tabitha and Emma," he says proudly. "This is Kurt Hummel," he tells Emma, who smiles and waves. "I teach his son."

"Oh hi!" Emma says brightly. "Tell me, is he any good? I'm fearful for these poor girls."

"He's good," Kurt says calmly, though it is shaking hands that push each item through the checkout. "Danny really likes him."

Emma notices how Blaine watches him as he bags groceries. He doesn't take his eyes off him, even when Lucy starts grabbing at his face. It's as if he's willing Kurt to make eye contact, which he resolutely does not do.

It is an incredibly awkward silence, but Kurt finally finishes ringing up the groceries, and then mumbles the total. He snatches Blaine's card quickly, and then Emma remembers.

"Oh! The diapers. I have a coupon." She rummages in her purse, and Blaine tries for light hearted, rolling his eyes at Kurt.

"She's always like this. Women, huh?"

"Hmm."

"I'm not that bad!" Emma cries with a laugh. She hands the coupon to Kurt, and then swats Blaine on the arm.

Blaine rocks on his heels for a moment, before deciding nothing can really be more awkward than this right now, so he takes a massive chance.

"Hey, uh, Kurt? We were going to take these monkeys to the park this afternoon, if you and Danny would like to join us?"

Kurt looks up, a withering glare on his face, which makes Emma step back. "I'm at work," he practically spits.

"I know that, but after, maybe? What time do you get off?"

"Seven, and if I'm lucky I might just get home in time to put my son to bed, so no, I won't be joining you."

"Oh. Okay." Blaine shrugs, not knowing what to say or do, and Emma tries to rescue the situation.

"Tomorrow then? We don't have to go today."

"Thanks, but no," he says sharply, handing Blaine's card back to him. "See you around. Nice to meet you, Mrs Anderson."

"You too," Emma says politely, and then pushes the cart swiftly out into the parking lot, with Blaine storming ahead.

"What?" he snaps, when she catches up to him.

"You know very well what."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Tell me about him."

"There's nothing to tell," Blaine answers honestly, unlocking the car. "He's a single dad whose son is in my class."

"And you have a massive crush on him."

"And... I have a massive crush on him," Blaine sighs. He fastens Lucy into her car seat, and then lifts Tabitha from the cart and kisses her cheek. "But Uncle Blaine messes everything up because he's an idiot," he tells her. "And that's all there is to say."

"That is not all," Emma corrects. "And you will be telling me and your brother all about it, this evening over dinner."

* * *

"Blaine, you need to just ask him out," Cooper decides that night. They have long since finished dinner, and now Cooper and Emma lounge on the couch, while Blaine curls in an armchair, his legs tucked under him. He had told them both everything, because he desperately needed to hear it all out loud himself, and now he was bracing himself for their opinions.

"I can't do that!" he cries, shaking his head. "He's a class parent, for a start, and he's not gay. Asking him out would be an unmitigated disaster."

"How do you know he's not gay? Or bi?"

"He has a child!"

"Uh, Blaine? Are you unaware of the fact that gay men can be fathers too?"

"I know that, but Kurt isn't. He hasn't mentioned breaking up with a guy, just that the breakup was bad, that's all. If he was gay, I know he would have brought it up, not least because he would have been concerned about the other kids in the class finding out."

"He looks gay," Emma suddenly pipes up.

"Emma! Don't say that! Sheesh, how can you... that's like...really narrow minded."

"Well he doesn't look gay, not his face," she corrects. "But the looks he was giving you, they were totally gay."

"They were not!"

"For the love of God, man, ask him out and see what he says!" Cooper cries. "I trust my wife's instincts on this far more than you. You're hopeless. Look, he'll either say yes, or no. That's all there is to it. And you've been alone for ages now."

"Yeah, when was the last time you got any action, huh?"

"Okay," he says, frowning at Emma. "I am on my first glass of wine, and you're on your third, so I'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer."

"More than six months?"

"This is not about sex," he snaps, and the hostility in his voice takes them both by surprise. Blaine usually loves to tease and spill little details here and there, so it's a shock to hear him so defensive over something as small as having a crush on a guy. "This is about me having to care for his kid for the rest of the year, and having him treating me like my sexuality is some kind of communicable disease."

"All while you have a massive crush on him," Cooper adds.

Blaine opens his mouth to protest, but then thinks better of it, swallows the rest of his wine, and sighs. "Yeah."

* * *

Kurt walks into the kitchen and pulls out a stool, sitting on it, and watching his dad as he cooks.

"So Danny has a parent teacher conference at his school next week. Will you come with me?"

"I thought they only had those at the end of the year?"

"New thing, I think. They have them every three months now, apparently. Will you come?"

"When is it?"

"Tuesday. Three till seven. I get off work at six, so we could book the six forty five slot?"

"And what are we supposed to do with Danny?"

"Do you think Marcia would sit him?" Kurt asks, referring to their neighbor.

"I'm sure she would, but not on Tuesdays. She works late. Actually," Burt says, watching his son out of the corner of his eye. "I'm gonna say no. I'll keep Danny, and you can go on your own."

"What? Dad, no. Please."

"Listen, I am only too happy to have you and Danny here with me, you know that. But you're his dad, Kurt. You're a single parent, and there will come a time when you have to do this parenting thing totally alone. I didn't have anyone when you were growing up. My job here, right now, is to support you in raising Danny, not to parent him with you. It's only Blaine, anyway," he says gently. "He's a nice guy. It'll just be the two of you talking about Danny's progress in class, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

Kurt wants to shake his dad, because he doesn't get it at all. He hadn't told anyone that Blaine had seen him in Target. In all his thirty years, that was possibly the most humiliating experience in his whole life. The pitying looks from Blaine still played in his mind, and by the time Tuesday rolls around, he's wondering if you can possibly call in sick to a parent teacher meeting.

His day starts badly, with Danny waking up in a wet bed again. Determined to avoid seeing Blaine at all costs until absolutely necessary, he rushes Danny along so they won't be late, with the result that he yells at him to get into the car. He then has to drop a crying child off in the playground and race to work, but at least he didn't have to take him into the class himself.

His shift is filled with rude customers, who treat him as though he were far beneath them, and then, after quickly changing in the staff bathroom into a nice gray vest and pants, with a white shirt and black cravat, and just when he's starting to convince himself that he can do this, he arrives in the parking lot to discover a flat tire.

Blaine sighs, looks at his watch again, and up at the clock on the wall in case they differ, then starts to gather his things. He had been quietly elated when he noticed Burt had signed Kurt up for the last appointment of the day. It would give him a chance to apologize for Target, at least. Not that he did anything wrong; it's a public place and he has every right to be in there, but since that fateful encounter a little over two weeks ago, he hasn't set foot in there since.

Now it looks like Kurt has bailed on him, which Blaine puts down to him either being too embarrassed at having to serve Blaine that day, or being too affronted that he had asked him out to the park in front of Emma.

"Sorry!"

Kurt suddenly rushes in, his cheeks pink from the cold. Blaine stares for a long time, aware Kurt is rambling about having a flat, and someone from work giving him a ride, and then there is a silence, which he knows he is expected to fill, and fill it he does.

"You look so..." he starts, then quickly checks himself. "Hmm. Please, take a seat."

"I look what?" Kurt snaps, suddenly paranoid. He liked this outfit, he thought he looked good, and yes, it was for Blaine's benefit, but he had been choosing not to dwell on that until now.

"Nice?" Blaine offers lamely. He had been seconds away from blurting 'hot.' "So. Danny."

"Yes," Kurt says stiffly, settling himself in the chair opposite.

They keep things entirely professional. Blaine shows Kurt Danny's work, discusses his progress, and then talks about what he hopes for him to achieve next.

Kurt can see that he is a good teacher, and that Danny is doing really well under his care. He informs Blaine that the bedwetting has not stopped, but it has become a little less frequent.

"That's good. Tell me, does he mention your time in New York at all?"

"Not really," Kurt says awkwardly. "Not often, anyway."

"I only ask because he seems very guarded about it in class. We were talking about NYC last week, because another child had visited her Aunt there, and when I said Danny was from there, he really clammed up."

"So? He doesn't have to talk about it if he doesn't want to."

"No, he doesn't." Blaine smiles, sensing that he's dangerously close to offending Kurt yet again. "Anyway, like I said, he's doing great. You should be really proud of him, he's a wonderful little boy."

"Thanks. Right, so we're done?"

"We're done," Blaine confirms, a little saddened when Kurt scrapes his chair back quickly. "Actually, you're my last appointment of the day, so if you hold up I could give you a ride home."

"It's okay, I'll walk," Kurt says quickly. "Thanks. See you around."

"Kurt?"

He stops in the classroom doorway, his back to Blaine. "Yeah?"

"I really don't mind. You've been at work all day, you must be tired."

"So have you."

"But I have a car to get home," Blaine points out. "Let me give you a ride."

"No thanks."

Kurt disappears quickly, leaving Blaine to give a frustrated yell. Deciding he has had enough, he grabs his bag and car keys, leaving everything else to be cleaned up in the morning, and runs outside.

"Okay, that's it!" he yells, storming across the parking lot. "What is with you?"

Kurt stops in surprise, and stares at him. Blaine is angry, breathing hard, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Excuse me?"

"What's your problem?" Blaine snaps. "Is it because I'm gay? Is that it? Cause I gotta say, Kurt, I thought having lived in New York you'd be a little more progressive than most Lima residents."

"What?" Kurt is aware his voice is high and shrill, and his eyes wide, but he's way past caring. "I….you're….you're not gay," he blusters. "I met your wife and kids!"

Blaine frowns, completely confused. "You did not."

"Yes I did, in Target, when you decided to humiliate me."

"I-I what? And no you didn't, you met my sister in law and my nieces."

"I did not! I called her Mrs Anderson and she replied."

"Uh, yeah, because she's married to my brother," Blaine points out. "She _is_ Mrs Anderson."

The penny drops, and Kurt stands there, feeling more stupid than he has ever known.

"I'm gay, Kurt, I can assure you. I figured you had guessed, and that was why you were all weird with me."

"No," he says quietly. His legs feel all wobbly and he wants to cry, but he bites his lip hard, and stares at the ground. "I didn't know, but now that I do? I have no issue with it."

"So what is the problem then, with me? That day in Target, I am so sorry about that. You said you didn't work weekends, so I assumed….anyway. Me seeing you at work embarrassed you, so I won't ever go there again, I'm sorry."

What can Kurt say? His problem has been, since he first met Blaine, that he has assumed Blaine was straight. His total avoidance of him since the Target incident, has been because he didn't want to learn more about this man's wife, to have it hammered home again how out of reach he was, only now Blaine's admission changed everything.

Blaine had desperately wanted to accompany him and Danny to the playground that day at the garage. Kurt had assumed he was just trying to show enthusiasm for Danny's sake, but was it more like he genuinely wanted to be with them?

He had asked Kurt for coffee, that day at the car wash. Was that a genuine attempt at friendship, or did Blaine like him as more than that? And in Target, why had he asked him to the park? This all just got a whole lot more confusing, and Kurt had no clue how to make it better.

"Fine, I'll take the damn ride if it will mean that much to you."

"It won't," Blaine bites back. "It's just that it's dark, and cold, and you've been on your feet all day. I was trying to be considerate."

Kurt nods, and gets into the car without another word.

"Where am I going?"

"Linden drive."

"You'll have to tell me where that is."

"Off Elmhurst," Kurt replies.

"Past your dad's garage?"

"Yes," he sighs exasperatedly. "Past the garage, left at the light, then the fourth right takes you onto Elmhurst. What are you, new?"

"Yeah. Well, I moved here in August. So fairly new, I guess."

"Oh." Kurt looks at him in surprise. "I didn't know that. Where did you live before?"

"New York, actually," he says with a small smile. "Well, I lived in Jersey City. I was teaching in Brooklyn."

"I see. So why did you move?"

"Well, let's just say you're not the only one to have suffered a bad breakup."

"I'm sorry."

"I won't bore you with the details."

Kurt would actually really like him to, but he doesn't say that; he doesn't feel like he can. "So why Lima?"

"Well, I'm from Ohio, Cincinnati, actually. My parents retired to Westerville, just outside Columbus, so I've always been around the area. I was browsing for jobs, decided to randomly try Ohio, and Parkside came up. I hadn't really thought about moving back as such, just somewhere else, but suddenly it seemed like a good fit."

"Do you like it here?"

Blaine pauses while they sit at an intersection, and he doesn't answer until long after they've turned. "It's a lot lonelier than I thought it would be," he says softly. "The staff at school are nice, but there's no one my age, or anyone who shares my interests and stuff. They all have families. I guess at my old place more people were single, so even when Tom and I split, I still had plenty of friends to fill my spare time."

"I see."

They are silent the rest of the way home, until Kurt points out his road, and then his house. "Thanks for the ride," he says meekly, when Blaine pulls to a halt.

"Anytime."

He makes to leave, but then stops, the passenger door half open. "That day, in Target. I was taken a little off guard, and I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Blaine says softly. He hadn't realized how badly he needed to hear an apology until Kurt said those words.

"And I'm also sorry for making assumptions about your private life."

"That's okay."

Blaine wants to reach out, just to place a hand on his arm. He thinks Kurt might be like him; in desperate need of a hug, but there's no way he can do that, not now that he knows he's gay. "I just want to be a friend to you, Kurt, that's all," he says, his eyes shining with sincerity. "Just a friend."

Kurt gives a sharp nod, and is gone, rushing up the porch steps and into the house, without looking back. He just manages to catch Danny still awake, so he spends a few minutes with him before tucking him in, and finding his dad in the den.

"So...Blaine is gay," he remarks, as casually as he can.

Burt doesn't even move the newspaper, just clicks his tongue and says "Yeah, I know."

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know for sure," Burt says, setting the paper on his lap. "I'd guessed."

"What? How?"

"From the way he looks at you, Kurt. Are you blind?"

"Huh? He looks at me? Like how?"

"Like he stares, mesmerized. And when you talk he is completely enraptured. How can you not see this?"

"Ugh."

"I guess it must be like looking in a mirror."

"What?"

"You look at him in exactly the same way."

"I do not," Kurt snaps.

"You do. Anyway, now that you know, what're you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing!"

"You should ask him out."

"I'm not gonna do that."

"Why not?" Burt asks with genuine curiosity. "He's not gonna say no, trust me."

"Because I don't need any man in my life apart from you and Danny," Kurt snaps. "I've been hurt twice dad, and burned on countless occasions. I'm not putting myself out there ever again."

"Fine," Burt says, rolling his eyes. "I think you're being a moron, but you do what you think is best, Kurt. You always do."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, class!" Blaine calls over the hubbub. "Who remembered to bring in their baby pictures for our display?"

Twenty little hands shoot up in the air, and he smiles, pleased with them all. "Excellent. Okay, so, I want everyone to find a partner and discuss their pictures together while I come around to you all. What differences can you notice? Who is in the photo with you? Is your hair still the same color, do you still do all the things you used to do as a baby? What couldn't you do back then? Nice and quietly please, so you can all hear each other."

He moves around the class, fascinated with their sweet, candid, and often hilarious discussions.

"That's my gramma in the picture with me," Lily says to Jacob. "She's died and daddy is glad. She was a dragon."

"When I was a baby I peed in my brother's face," Kyle reports.

"I was the prettiest baby in the whole world," Maya tells Shelby, which nearly starts a war.

He crouches down next to Danny, who shows his picture to Logan. "Oh Danny, look at you," Blaine coos. Okay, so there's a good chance he's cooing over Kurt more than Danny, but the picture is beautiful. Danny is tiny, possibly only hours old. Fast asleep and wrapped in a blue blanket, Kurt holds him closely, as he beams up at whoever is taking the picture. Probably Danny's mother, Blaine realizes with a pang. "You look beautiful," he says quietly, gazing at Kurt.

"This is mine." Logan thrusts his picture under Blaine's nose, bringing him back to reality with a jolt. "Lovely," he smiles. "Oh. Is someone cut out here?"

"Mommy's brother," Logan says with a nod. "He's gay so he's not allowed in our family any more."

Blaine turns cold, his vision blurring as he hears the child's innocent words over and over again. "Uh, Logan? Do you know what gay means?"

"Nope," he says happily. "But I think it's like when you steal things. It's bad, huh?"

"It's not bad," Danny says, causing Blaine to grip the back of his chair tightly. "My daddy is gay, and he's not bad at all, not one bit."

Blaine whirls his head around quickly. "What?" he says loudly, and Danny shrinks back in alarm.

"Uh-oh!" he says, slapping a hand over his mouth. "Daddy said don't say because people might not understand. Am I in trouble, Mr. Anderson?"

"Not at all," he says as brightly as he can though he's really praying Logan doesn't repeat this conversation at home. "You're not in any kind of trouble, I promise."

He wants to back Danny up, to say that he's gay too, and no, it's not anything bad at all, but he can't. Principal Barnes had told him that he was not to mention his sexuality without her prior consent, and Blaine had absolutely no intention of doing so to a bunch of five-year-olds anyway. He intended on being truthful if a parent asked him though, and, of course, he had told Kurt.

But Kurt hadn't told him.

When the clock turns three, Blaine is ready and waiting, holding Danny by the hand. "Mr. Hummel," he calls, and Burt makes his way across the class to him.

"Everything okay?"

"What time does Kurt finish work today?"

"Not until seven thirty. Why?"

"Thanks, that's all I need to know."

"Well, it's not all I need to know!"

"It really is Mr. Hummel. Thank you. Danny's been a good boy today."

"Fine," Burt huffs. "But will one of you two please ask the other one out before I go crazy? All this back and forth is making me dizzy."

* * *

The second Kurt emerges from the store, Blaine steps from his car and walks toward him, grateful that he is alone.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're gay?" Blaine asks by way of reply.

Kurt gives a little smirk and unlocks his car. "Yeah. I am."

"And you didn't think to tell me? Not even after I told you about me?"

"Why is it relevant?"

"It's not!" Blaine blusters. "But I just thought in light of my admission you might have mentioned something!"

"Who told you?"

"Your son, and that's another thing."

"Danny told you?"

"Yes. You told him to keep it a secret, Kurt! That is so wrong."

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise my kid," Kurt spits venomously. "Not ever."

"Okay." Blaine holds his hands up. "Okay. Sorry. I just….this changes things, doesn't it?"

"Does it? Why?"

"You know why."

"I think you'll have to spell it out," Kurt says.

"Your dad thinks I should ask you out."

"Ugh. Ignore my dad," Kurt says, pulling open his car door and getting inside. "He seems to think I can't function without a boyfriend in my life."

"I'd like to."

"Like to what?"

"Ask you out."

Blaine steps forward, his hand on the door to stop Kurt from closing it, and Kurt rolls his eyes. "You don't have to ask me out just because I'm the only other gay man you know in Lima."

"That's not why at all. I tried to ask you out at the car wash, and you shot me down. I tried again in Target, but I thought you hated me because you were straight, so now we both know, and I'm asking you if you'd come out with me some time."

Kurt gives a massive sigh, shifts about in his seat and stares through his windshield. "No."

"What?"

"No. Thank you, but no, I won't go out with you."

"Please."

"I can't, Blaine."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I think you'll have to spell it out," he throws back, and Kurt gives a smile.

"You know I can't. I have Danny to consider. You're his teacher, for a start, but also he's been through so much."

"Just let me buy you a beer or something. Just as friends?"

"I don't drink beer."

"Fine. A glass of wine, then, or whiskey. Pepsi! I don't care, just please come for a drink with me."

"Now?"

"Danny will be in bed, won't he?"

"Yeah."

"Kurt, I would just really like the chance to know someone here who is not either five years old or my parents. Please."

"One drink," he agrees. "Vodka Martini. There's a bar downtown that's good. Follow me."

He parks outside the bar, and makes a quick call to his dad in which he blurts out that he's going for a drink with Blaine, and will be home by nine, and then he cuts the phone dead before Burt can even utter a reply. He feels a little dismayed that Blaine hasn't waited for him but has gone inside already, but then again, he supposes, Blaine had merely said it was a drink between friends, so he couldn't really complain.

"Vodka Martini," Blaine says, pushing it across the bar to him. "It's quiet here."

"Thanks. Yeah. Downtown Lima on a Thursday isn't exactly the height of excitement, I guess." He follows Blaine to a table tucked away in the corner, and why does he think this would be a really good hidden make out spot? What is he? Fifteen?

"Kurt?"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

Blaine leans back in the booth and smiles at him. "I asked if you were okay, that was all."

"Oh. Yeah." He slides in opposite. He'd have liked to have gone for the same side, but he doesn't have the courage, and anyway, it had been him who had turned a date down.

"Look, about the whole gay thing; I'm sorry. You're right, I should have said something when you told me, but I was just kind of reeling from your admission, I guess. As for Danny, well, in New York I was out and proud. Like, really proud. Growing up here, I was bullied all the time at school. I was desperate to get away, and I loved the freedom New York gave me. I could and did walk hand in hand down the street with another man, and no one cared. In High School, I didn't even dare enter the locker room, because the jocks would accuse me of perving on them. So yes, I told Danny to keep it quiet, because he's probably seen things most of your other kids will never see. Nothing bad," he adds quickly. "But obviously I was with someone, and he's seen me kissing another guy, sleeping in the same bed as them, and whatever, and I don't want him made a target by kids, or even worse, their parents, because of how I choose to live my life."

"Does Danny still see his other dad?"

"Danny doesn't have another dad."

"Oh. But you said..."

"He has me. Just me."

"The guy you were with?"

"Is no longer around," Kurt snaps.

"You said you'd tell me one day."

"Today isn't that day," Kurt says tightly. "Tell me about you instead."

"What do you want to know? I'm quite boring really."

"You said you had a bad breakup."

"Tom. Yeah. Well, Tom was my first boyfriend, when I went to college in Chicago. We broke up after eighteen months or so, and I was gutted. He never gave me a reason. Anyway, I got past it, and dated a few people. After college, I moved to New York and lived with my brother and his wife, who is not my wife, by the way."

"So funny," Kurt says dryly. "I'm killing myself."

Blaine laughs, and Kurt finds himself laughing with him. He's right, Kurt realizes. It's good to spend time with someone other than a five year old or a parent.

"So I was living with them," Blaine carries on. "And seeing this guy named José, who was a lot of fun. Cooper, my brother, got a transfer and moved to Denver. I was twenty four at the time, and I had no clue where I was going to live or anything. José offered for me to move in with him, and I did. Then one day, eight months later, I bumped into Tom. Like literally collided with him. It was so strange. Anyway, long story short, we went for a drink together, got to talking, and I dumped José that same evening and moved in with Tom the next day."

"Wow."

"Yeah. The stupid thing is, everyone, like everyone I knew, was telling me this was insane. Not moving in with a guy, but trusting Tom. Of course, you don't see that sort of stuff unless you want to, do you?"

"He was cheating on you?"

"Yeah, with the girl who lived across the hall."

"Oh my god!"

"It gets worse. I found out. Last Christmas, actually. There was this massive blowout, and Tom was begging me not to break it off, so I didn't."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Yep. Savannah, the girl, moved out of the building. He told me it was over, and then, July twentieth of this year, I learned that Savannah had given birth to his daughter."

"What the fucking fuck?" Kurt cries, and Blaine doesn't know if it's hearing Kurt curse like that, or the relief at having told someone, but he bursts out laughing.

"Is that a joke?" Kurt asks warily. "Am I being pranked?"

"No, no, I swear."

"She had given birth? Really? What the hell did you do?"

"Kicked him out, and started looking for a job away from NYC."

"Fucking hell," Kurt whispers in awe. "I thought my shit was bad."

"Thanks."

"Oh God, Blaine, I am so sorry for you. That's awful. Like really terrible. Shit. I know I don't know you very well, but I do know that you didn't deserve that."

"Well, thank you, I guess."

"She must be pretty pathetic, to want a kid with an ass like that. Mind you, I can hardly talk so..."

"So?"

"One day," he says with a smile. "But not today."

"Come on then, Hummel," Blaine says with a smile. "Let's go."

* * *

It was fun, Kurt realizes that night in bed, when he can't stop smiling up at the ceiling. Blaine is funny, smart, open and honest, and Kurt is now forced to acknowledge that he really does like him a lot. He contemplates actually going into the classroom the next day to say hi, but then he figures that's hardly professional, so he stays away.

Saturday he works an extra shift, which he hates, but the reward is that he will only have to work a half day on Monday, so he can deal with that. Still, he doesn't like working the weekends, because it means no time with Danny. That evening he has just finished putting Danny to bed, when a quiet knock comes on the front door. He opens it to find Blaine on the other side, and he really can't help but smile.

"Hey."

"Hi," a visibly nervous Blaine says in reply. "Could I just talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Though it is cold, Kurt steps out onto the porch, not wanting Blaine to come in and be interrogated by his dad, or worse, for Danny to come downstairs and find his teacher standing there.

"I had a really good time on Thursday," Blaine starts.

"Me too."

"Oh! Good. So um, I was wondering if you might reconsider going on a date with me? A proper one, I mean."

"No."

Blaine's face falls. He looks down at the porch, and takes a moment before looking back up, his eyes filled with pain. "I thought..."

"You thought wrong. I told you no on Thursday."

"I know, but...why are you doing this? Why are you shutting me out? Look, Kurt, I like you. A lot. I really enjoy spending time with you. Why is that so hard for you to accept?"

"It's not that, Blaine. I just can't get involved, that's all."

"Because of Danny? You know, Kurt, I think that kid is amazing. I'd never hold it against him if we didn't work out, for whatever reason."

"No it's not Danny! Well, it is him, but it's not you and him. It's more that I can't take the risk of letting anyone into his life again, only for him to be left high and dry. Because it's happened before, twice, and I can't put him through it again."

"His other dad ditched you?"

"No. It's….complicated."

"Okay," Blaine says with a sad shrug. He backs slowly down the porch steps. "Well, if you ever do want to explain, you know where I am."

Kurt nods, not trusting his voice, and he only looks up again when he hears Blaine opening his car. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you too, just so you know." But Blaine doesn't say anything at all, just gives a sad little smile, then gets into his car and drives away.

Kurt heads back inside and closes the door, leaning against it and grinding his fists into his eyes.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to let him in, Kurt. You're thirty years old. You can't run away from love forever."

"And neither can I risk Danny's happiness again. Or mine," he adds quietly.

"I don't think he's like the others," Burt says kindly. "I think he's different."

"Yeah, and you didn't think Marcus was as bad as Trent, and look how that turned out."

"Kurt, all I see from Blaine is gentle persistence and devotion. Why can't you let him in? Even a little bit?"

"Because in case you hadn't noticed, there's a five year old boy asleep upstairs who looks at Blaine like he's some kind of God! How will he feel if I let him in, and then six months later he's gone again? Huh?"

"I don't think he would be," Burt says, turning his back on Kurt, and heading into the kitchen to make tea. "He's amazing with Danny, but you know, you wouldn't even have to tell him you two were dating if you didn't want to, not until you were sure where this was going."

"I can't, dad. I just can't. Danny needs me far more than I need a man in my life."

"You know what Kurt? I'm done. You're looking for excuses so you're gonna find them. All I'll say is this: Blaine likes you, he's a good guy with a big heart, and I just can't understand why you keep shutting him out when you so blatantly like him in return."

Kurt cries that night. In fact, he cries so long and so hard, that in the end he climbs into bed with Danny and holds him close, seeking comfort in his warm, sleep laden body. It would be so easy to go on a date with Blaine, to enter into a relationship with him, even, but he just doesn't feel ready to take the risk.

Certainly all the physical attraction is there, and the more he gets to know him, the more he likes him. The way he is with Danny is a big plus too. It had taken Marcus a long time to warm up to him, and in fact, Kurt wasn't sure that he ever really did. There's none of that with Blaine. Sure, he's his teacher, but Kurt knows when someone genuinely likes his son, and he knows Blaine is one of those people. Danny is the greatest love of his life, his permanent reminder that perfection does exist in the world, and he kisses into his soft hair now, as he thinks of Blaine's sincere affection for his baby.

Blaine also likes Kurt. He had said it. "I like you a lot." He doesn't know why he feels more affected by those words than he ever was by any declaration of love from either Trent or Marcus, but when Blaine had said it, everything inside of him had jolted. His heart had soared, and, he now realizes, he had been seconds away from surging forward and kissing the life out of the poor man.

He smiles into the darkness, as he thinks of how shocked Blaine would have been, and then he sighs contentedly, just thinking about how much he likes him. Tomorrow belongs to Danny, but Kurt resolves that come Monday, he will make this up to Blaine as best he can.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine stretches his arms high above his head, then lets them fall, releasing some of the stresses of the day. His job was always enjoyable, but some days the kids were definitely more wild than others, and today had certainly been one of those days.

He takes a look around the classroom, at the carnage which half an hour of crafting had brought with it, sighs, and sets to work cleaning it all up to get ready for tomorrow.

"Hey."

He whirls around to see Kurt in the doorway, holding tight to Danny's hand and giving what he hopes is a kind smile.

"Hi."

Blaine is tense, guarded though Kurt doesn't blame him, and he turns his back on him once more to start gathering all the scraps of brightly colored paper from the desks.

"That's a lot of red and orange," Kurt remarks. "Have you been making pictures of sunsets?"

"Thanksgiving Turkeys."

"It's another three weeks."

"Never too early for kindergarten," Blaine says with a small smile. He gathers the glue sticks and sets them neatly in the basket, and then picks up a piece of paper covered in brown, red, yellow and orange tissue paper. "Danny? Did you want to show daddy your turkey?"

"Ooh yay!" the little boy cries, taking the paper and thrusting it under Kurt's nose. "See, daddy? See?"

"That's great," Kurt says enthusiastically. He really can't decipher what it's meant to be at all, so he's grateful he already knew, and he kisses Danny and hugs him tight before setting the picture on the table.

"So Danny and I were thinking of getting ice cream," he says nervously.

"We were?" Danny asks with a frown.

"We were. And we wondered if you'd like to come with us?"

Blaine sits on the edge of a small table, his lips twitching into a smile. "You were both thinking this?"

"Yep."

"In the two minutes since I dismissed this class, you both had time to have this discussion and make plans?"

"Uh..."

"And why aren't you at work, anyway?"

"Half day, nosy," Kurt teases. "Look, will you come for ice cream? Danny would like it."

"I would! I would!"

Blaine tries really hard not to break out into a huge grin. If this is Kurt's way of letting him know how much he likes him, he'll gladly take it.

"Sure," he says, giving in and smiling widely. "I'll come. Give me ten minutes to clean up here, and I'll meet you there."

"I'll help," Kurt offers. "Then you can ride with us and I'll bring you back to your car when we're done."

"Okay," Blaine says as nonchalantly as he can. "I bet Danny would like that."

"Yeah." Kurt glances across at him, smiling shyly. "He would."

Danny skips around happily, clapping his hands together. "I didn't know we were going for ice cream, daddy!"

"Shh."

Danny completely dominates the conversation in the car, which is fine with both of them. Blaine doesn't want any awkwardness, and there is none while he listens to Danny telling him how much he loves Bob the Builder, and Kurt just really enjoys listening to the two of them together. Blaine is completely unguarded around his son, singing the Bob theme song happily, and prompting Danny when he forgets the words.

Kurt also loves hearing Danny so happy. To be fair, most of the time he is a happy, upbeat little boy, and Kurt would like to think that he's had a hand in that. He made a vow, when Danny was just ten minutes old, that he would love his son and shower him with affection always. He hoped the result was Danny's enthusiastic and sweet nature, but he also can recall those heartbreaking times they had in New York, and he doesn't ever want to see him go through that again.

They arrive at the ice cream parlor and are shown to a round table with a curved bench seat. Danny slides in first, followed by Kurt, and Blaine hesitates momentarily, not sure what to do. He knows what he'd like to do, but he also knows what Danny would like, so he slides in on his other side and is rewarded with an eager hug.

"You sitted next to me!"

"I did," Blaine says, and a quick glance up at Kurt tells him he made the right choice.

"Thank you," he mouths across at him, and Blaine smiles and passes him a menu. "Not too much, Danny, remember you still need to eat dinner."

"Boring!" Danny whines. "Right Mr. Anderson?"

"Hmm, well, if I was five I'd think that was really boring too," he agrees. "But I'm an adult, and I do know your dad has a point. You know what? Once, when I was seven, I ate so much jello and ice cream one afternoon, that I was sick. My mom kept telling me not to, but I ignored her. So then I couldn't eat my dinner, and I was sad because it was hot dogs, and hot dogs are my favorite."

"Oh." Danny thinks about this. He really doesn't want to throw up. He also thinks it's funny that Mr. Anderson used to be seven because he is so old now. "Um, can I get chocolate and nilla?"

"Yes you may," Kurt smiles. "Blaine?"

"Chocolate," he says decisively, snapping his menu shut. "Just gimme all of the chocolate."

"All of it?" Danny asks with wide eyes. "You'll be sick again."

"Maybe just a little then," he says with a laugh, and he reaches out, ruffling Danny's hair. "Kids always get the better of me," he sighs.

"Is your name really Blaine?"

"Yep."

"Can I call you that?"

"No, you can't," Kurt interrupts.

"Have you got kids?" Danny asks once Kurt has ordered. "Where do you keep them?"

"Um, well, I don't have kids, no," Blaine tells him. "But I don't actually live in the classroom, you know."

"You don't?"

"No. I have an apartment on the other side of town."

"Is it nice?"

"I like it."

"Can I see it?"

"Danny!" Kurt cries. "I'm sorry," he says to Blaine. "He's a little excited."

"That's fine. Not today, but maybe one day," he says, thinking how completely wonderful it would be to have them over for dinner. Then he gets to think how wonderful it would be to have Kurt sleep over, and he's lost for a little while.

"Do you want kids?"

Danny's question brings him back, and he clears his throat, before laughing in disbelief. "What are you? Five? Or fifty-five? You sound like my mom."

"Ice cream!" Kurt says brightly as their order arrives, though he was actually rather hoping Blaine would answer the question.

Danny is distracted once more, kneeling up on the bench to eat his ice cream. The happy little sighs and "Yep, yummy" comments that he gives make both Blaine and Kurt laugh, until eventually, he looks up with a chocolate covered grin. "I can't wait to tell Dylan that I getted ice cream with Mr Anderson," he says, then goes back to his sundae. He looks up again, however, and catches the worried look Kurt gives Blaine. "It's a secret, isn't it?" he asks, the concern evident in his voice. "I'm not allowed to say."

Kurt is at a loss. He doesn't know what to answer, because he doesn't know what this is. It surely doesn't constitute a date, when there's a five year old sitting in the middle of them both, but then again, they've both admitted to one another that they like each other.

Is Blaine allowed to see parents and students outside of class? Even as friends? And what if a romance were to happen? Would it have to be clandestine and hidden away? Would Danny have to pretend as if nothing were out of the ordinary?

"Hmm," Blaine says, sucking on his spoon. "Well, y'know what? C'mere a minute."

He holds his arms out, and Danny climbs into his lap. Kurt is fascinated by the way Blaine takes one of his little hands, and looks him right in the eye as he speaks. "It's not a secret," he says kindly. "If you tell anyone, I'm not gonna be mad at you, not one bit. But you know what else?" he asks, and Danny shakes his head.

"Spending time with you and your daddy is something really special for me, and sometimes, I think, it's better that we don't tell everyone about those sorts of things, because then they're not as special anymore. Like if you go home today, and tell grandpa where we've been, that'll be fun, right? It'll be really exciting to tell him all about the ice cream you chose, and that you got to sit between us. And tonight, when daddy tucks you into bed, you can remember how, in a minute, I'm gonna let you finish my last spoonful of chocolate. But if you then tell everyone in class, that memory becomes their memory too, and what's more, the more times you tell the story, the more it will lose its shine, until it becomes not as special anymore. Does that make sense? If you want to tell someone, or even a few people, that's completely fine. No one could ever be mad at you for being excited about doing fun stuff, but always try and keep your memories special. That's what I think, anyway."

He digs to the bottom of his sundae glass, and offers his spoon to Danny, who licks it clean, and then grins up at Blaine before hugging him. "You're the bestest."

"Yeah," Kurt says quietly. Blaine looks across in surprise, to see Kurt resting his chin in his hand, and gazing at him adoringly. "He is."

"Uh, Danny?" Blaine asks, not taking his eyes off Kurt. "If I give you some quarters, you wanna go play on that whack-a-mole game over there?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Blaine pushes four quarters into his hand, and he skips off happily to the game in the corner, while Blaine slides closer to Kurt. "I'm the bestest?"

"That was sneaky," Kurt says in response. "He always asks for money for those games and I always say no."

"Well, he's been a good boy."

"Of course he has, he's had ice cream!"

"Did I answer him okay?" Blaine asks fearfully. "I mean, I don't think we're doing anything wrong. I can't see that there could be any rules against it, but...oh."

He shuts up at the feel of Kurt's hand on his thigh. "You answered him perfectly," he says quietly. "I think it's fair to say that we're both entranced."

Blaine ducks his head, rubbing the back of his neck, and giving a breathless laugh. Kurt is thankful they're in public, because otherwise he's pretty sure he would jump him right there and then.

"Uh….well, thank you," he says eventually, his cheeks pink. "And thank you for this," he says, gesturing to the table. "It's really nice to do something after work other than just going home and watching TV."

"You're welcome."

"Listen, Kurt, I um... I'm sorry for turning up unannounced on Saturday. You had told me you weren't in a position to date anyone, and that's fine. I do like spending time with you though."

"Same."

"I was thinking... you know that day at the garage? When you wouldn't let me come to the playground?"

"Oh God," Kurt moans, embarrassed. "Don't remind me."

"No, it's fine. But I was wondering if I could maybe get a do over on that, and take you and Danny to the park this Saturday? There's a nice one near where I live, and I keep driving past it, but I feel a bit pathetic walking around it on my own."

"Yeah," Kurt says, smiling. "Danny would really like that."

"Of course Danny would," Blaine says with a grin. "I know Saturdays are your time together, so we can keep it short."

"No, really, there's no need for that. Honestly. We would both love to come."

"I'll pick you up about ten?"

"Sure."

Kurt has to keep biting his lip while he drives Blaine back to his car, because he really cannot stop smiling. Their non-date had gone brilliantly, Danny was happy, Blaine seemed so too, and Kurt felt as though he was floating on cloud nine hundred and ninety nine.

He pulls into the school parking lot, which is now nearly empty, and parks next to Blaine's car. "Danny's sleeping," Blaine observes, when he turns to speak to him. "Cute."

"Yeah, except I'm gonna have to wake him for dinner and then he won't sleep tonight."

"Honestly? I wouldn't wake him. I'd just carry him right on up to bed and let him sleep through. He filled up on ice cream anyway."

"It's tempting."

"Well anyway, could you please tell Danny, when he does wake, that I had a really good time this afternoon, and I'm looking forward to Saturday."

"I will pass it on."

"Will you tell him something else for me?"

"Sure."

"Will you tell him that I think his dad is amazing, and his smile is everything?"

"I can- I can pass that along," Kurt stammers, then grins.

"Okay. Good. I'll see you Saturday," Blaine says, and then he's gone, leaving Kurt wishing he'd gathered himself enough to return the compliment.

* * *

"So this date..."

"It's not a date," Kurt snaps. "I told you. We're taking Danny to the park. That is not a date. A date is dinner and a movie, a trip to the theatre, a long romantic walk, not taking a five year old to feed some ducks and play on the swings."

"Okay." Burt holds his hands up in defeat. "So, this date. Does it mean things are happening between you two now?"

"No. It means neither one of us has a friend in Lima, and we're enjoying time in each others company, that's all."

"You know I'll always sit Danny if you do want to go out in the evening, right? Or sleepover?"

"Oh my GOD, DAD!" Kurt cries, zipping his bag up and storming into the hallway. "Why can't you accept that I just want to be friends with the man?"

"Because I've seen the way your face lights up whenever he's mentioned, that's why."

"Drop it," Kurt snaps. "Danny, come on!"

* * *

Kurt is guarded at the park. Blaine notices, so he gives Danny his attention instead, talking to him about the ducks, pointing out the trees that are bare, and the ones that will keep their leaves during winter. He tries, regularly, to smile at Kurt, but all he gets is a vague smile in return, before he goes off with his own thoughts once more.

"Do you want to talk?" he asks, once Danny is on the play equipment. "Or no?"

"What was Monday, to you?"

"I went to get ice cream with you and Danny."

"Was it a date?"

"No. A date would be if you and I had gone out somewhere together, right?"

"That's what I thought." Kurt sighs, runs over to help Danny climb a ladder, and then returns to sit on the bench next to Blaine. "I think my dad is trying to marry us off."

"Ha! Well, I have actually been told I'm not marriage material," Blaine says. "So there's that. But that aside, you told me you weren't in a position to date me."

"I'm not. I just don't feel ready."

"And that's fine. Look, Kurt, it's no secret that I like you, and the more time I spend with you, well, the more I like you, I guess. But I also really love spending time with you and Danny, and I'm happy. I'm not going to push you for more."

"Yeah, I like it too, but I think...maybe we should cool it for awhile."

"Oh. Well, if that's what you want." Blaine shrugs. Inside he's shattered, because he had built today up in his mind, and had been hoping to convince Kurt to bring Danny back to his apartment for lunch, but now he realizes he's shut out again. "I guess I should get you two home," he says, standing.

"No, we don't have to cut this short," Kurt protests, but Blaine shakes his head sadly.

"We do, Kurt."

* * *

Blaine is miserable all week. During work, his professionalism means he is as happy and bright as always, but his evenings see him sitting alone nursing a glass of wine, and staring morosely at the TV. He talks it all through with Cooper, who sadly agrees that all he can really do is oblige by Kurt's wishes, because pursuing him will only push him further away.

Kurt is upset too. A part of him wants to tell Blaine that he is sorry, but another part still thinks it is best to leave him be, and to push any thoughts of romance to the back of his mind. He keeps asking Danny, as casually as he can, if Mr Anderson is okay, but Danny tells him he's fine, and still crazy and funny and the bestest teacher in the whole wide world.

"It's my daddy's birthday today," Danny announces to Blaine with a big smile. "He's thirty one."

It is the Friday after their ill-fated park trip, and Blaine stops what he's doing and turns to look at Danny instead. "Really?"

"Yep. He had to go to work wearing a birthday boy badge," Danny giggles, then goes back to playing with the water table.

By lunchtime, Blaine has made up his mind, and gets in his car and drives to Burt's garage. "It's Kurt's birthday?"

"Yeah." Burt looks him up and down. "Why?"

"Is he doing anything?"

"He's working until five, then we're going out to dinner. You wanna join us?"

"Oh! No, no, thank you."

"You should. I mean, we're only going to Breadstix, but I know Kurt would like it if you were there too."

"Um... No, I don't think he would. If you could just pass my best wishes along."

"Blaine, trust me. I know my son. He might not say it, but I know he's regretting asking you to take a step back."

"Thanks for the invite, Mr Hummel, but I wouldn't want to intrude on your time together."

"Great! That's settled then," Burt says happily. "See you at Breadstix at six. We have to eat early because of Danny. Don't be late!" he calls, then sets some kind of machine going, which makes a whole heap of noise, and leaves Blaine little choice but to drive back to school, and realize he has been railroaded into dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine arrives at five after six, not wanting to be the first one there. He doesn't need to be shown to the table, because Burt stands up and calls "Blaine! Over here, buddy!" while Danny leaps up and down on the bench next to him.

"What the hell?" Kurt asks, but for some reason, instead of being angry at his dad, he is overcome with happiness, even more so when he sees Blaine is dressed in a suit.

"Hi," Blaine offers shyly. "Um, your dad said.."

"I'll bet he did," Kurt says, glaring across at Danny and Burt, who laugh and high five each other. He rises to his feet, a part of him wanting to kiss Blaine's cheek in greeting, but the other part not wanting their first form of affectionate contact to take place in front of his moronic dad. He pulls out a chair and gestures for Blaine to sit. "You look really hot," he says quietly.

"I look what?" Blaine's eyes are wide, Burt's mouth hangs open, and Danny clenches his fists in excitement, because he knows exactly what that means.

"Nice! I meant nice."

"Right." Blaine sits, trying not to grin. "Thanks. Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Grandpa telled me you was coming!" Danny says happily. "And I didn't tell daddy, I didn't!"

"No, you didn't," Kurt says, with a pointed look.

"You said Mr Anderson was hot," Danny giggles, then hides behind his menu.

"That'll be his comeback for everything now," Burt tells Blaine, who blushes. "Mine too."

Kurt waits until Burt is distracted with his own menu, and then reaches out, covering Blaine's hand with his own. "Thank you for coming," he says softly.

"You're not mad?"

"No." He smiles. He'd like to say more, but he's positive Burt is not as distracted as he makes out, so he just squeezes Blaine's fingers gently instead. "I'm not mad."

Burt watches his son carefully through dinner. He's seen him with various guys over the years; awkward young romances, quick flings, and longer, more serious relationships, where Kurt professed to be in love, but he's never seen him like this.

He is completely spellbound by Blaine. He is smiley, happy and relaxed in his company, and Burt hasn't seen him this happy in a long time. He silently congratulates himself for inviting Blaine along to dinner, and then looks at Danny, who is in the process of moving his entire place setting across the table.

"Where d'you think you're going?"

"To sit on Mr Anderson's lap."

"Oh no you're not," Burt remarks, pulling his silverware back across the table. "You haven't even asked."

"Not during dinner, sweetie," Kurt says, pointing back at Danny's place. "Maybe after."

Danny returns silently to his spot on the bench next to his grandpa. Nobody notices he is crying, until Blaine looks up. He nudges Kurt and flicks his eyes across, silently asking what he should do, but Kurt only shrugs in response.

"Danny? Would you like to trade places with your daddy?" Blaine almost holds his breath after asking his question, fearful that he's done the wrong thing, but then Kurt fumbles under the table, and briefly rests a reassuring hand on his leg.

"Yes, but I think my daddy wants to sit next to you, and it's his birthday."

"Blaine? Nah!" Kurt says, scraping back his chair. "I don't want to sit next to Mr Anderson, I want to sit next to my daddy."

"You do?" Danny asks, thrilled. "Yay!" He dives around to the other side of the table, so fast that Kurt hasn't even had time to step aside, before Danny is in his seat. "Hello," he says to Blaine with a grin. "I'm here now."

"So I see," Blaine laughs, and he pulls his chair up to the table, and rests his arm around the back of it.

Kurt smiles, happy that his son is happy, and then he nearly dies when Blaine winks at him. Obviously his face is pretty, but Kurt never thought this kind of preppy nerd chic thing that Blaine has going on would make him horny as hell. He has a moment, where he's pretty sure he's staring, when he imagines Blaine pinning him against a wall, kissing him hard. He looks so neat and put together, that Kurt would just love to see him fall apart.

"Oh sweet Lord," he murmurs to himself.

Blaine, for his part, prefers being opposite Kurt anyway. He is smiling, and that just makes Blaine swoon inside, and want to lean over and kiss him. Also, sitting like this means that if he crosses his leg, his foot can rest against Kurt's calf. He tries it, and is neither kicked away or told to move, in fact, Kurt looks up, making and holding eye contact for a long time, until he mutters something which sounds like 'sweet lord' and then turns scarlet.

Conversation between the four is easy. Burt likes Blaine a lot, and he asks him about how he came to be a teacher, and Danny makes everyone laugh by declaring that Blaine was born to do it.

When dinner's over they head out into the parking lot, where Burt scoops Danny into his arms. "Okay little man, say goodnight to Mr Anderson."

"Night," Danny calls, high fiving Blaine on the way past. Burt heads over with him to the car, strapping him in the back, while Kurt rocks on his heels, trying to think of something to say now that they're alone.

"Kurt? I'll see you at home," Burt calls, then drives away, cackling.

"Unbelievable," Kurt cries, throwing his hands up in the air. "He likes to think he's funny." He looks to his right in time to catch Blaine smirking. "Don't tell me you think he's funny too?"

"A little, maybe," Blaine says with a laugh, then he gives Kurt's shoulder a friendly nudge. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride home."

Blaine drives in silence, but there is nothing awkward between them at all. He knows Kurt wants to say something, so he's happy to wait it out, and when he does speak, it's better than he ever thought.

"I've really missed you."

"You saw me on Saturday," Blaine points out, his insides doing cartwheels. "That's less than a week ago."

"I know that," Kurt says evenly. "I've still missed you."

"You told me you wanted to step back."

"I know I did, and I'm sorry. I don't think I know what I want half the time."

"Hmm, well, I have no clue what I want either," Blaine says honestly. "So that's okay. I meant what I said though, that day we got ice cream. Spending time with you and Danny is really special for me."

"If he ever gets to be too much, just say."

Blaine frowns, and glances across at him. "Why would he ever be too much?"

"I don't know, it's just... the last guy I was with. He was too much for him. He tolerated him for the sake of our relationship. When we dated it was never with Danny. In fact, we'd been dating for over six months before he agreed to meet him. When we lived together, obviously he was around him a lot, but he'd never babysit him, or take him anywhere on his own."

"That's just weird," Blaine declares, as he swings onto Kurt's road. "I mean, Danny is an extension of you. You're a person in your own right, and I'd still like you with or without Danny in tow, but that kid is amazing. Anyway, why would you date someone if you didn't like their kid?"

"I honestly don't know," Kurt says sadly.

"People are so strange."

"Yeah."

"So."

"So uh..." Kurt glances toward the house nervously when Blaine pulls up. "Would you like to come in?"

Blaine smiles, and he looks so breathtaking. He lets one hand reach out as if to touch Kurt's cheek, but then he thinks better of it. "Not tonight," he says softly. "I really like your dad, but I sense that with Danny in bed, he might have a lot of questions that neither of us are ready for."

"Yeah, I think you're probably right."

Kurt is relieved. Blaine gets him. He gets his family dynamic, he gets that he's afraid, and above all, he readily admits to having his own fears too.

"I would like to take you out though," he says, and this time he does reach out and touch Kurt's fingers briefly. "If you'd let me. I didn't have time to get you a birthday present, so maybe taking you out could make up for it?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah."

Kurt manages, somehow, to hold back from screaming and kicking his feet in the air, and he also refrains from kissing Blaine right there and then. Instead, he nods and gives a huge smile, that then stays in place for the coming few days. "I'd actually really like that."

"Finally!"

"Yeah, yeah." He laughs. "When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Okay."

"Great." Blaine smacks the top of the steering wheel in happiness, grinning out at the night. "I'll pick you up at nine."

"In the morning? Oh. Danny..."

"Will be coming with us."

"But you said it was a date."

"It is, but Danny deserves the chance to approve or disapprove of me. So far he only sees me as his teacher, who occasionally sees him outside of school. It'll be different if you tell him I'm taking you both on a date, and then we can see how it goes."

"God you're smooth," Kurt laughs, but he knows, and Blaine knows, he is close to breaking out into emotional tears at the thought of someone else putting Danny before his own happiness. "Okay. I'm gonna go, cause... yeah. And I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will. Goodnight, Kurt."

* * *

The next morning, Blaine pulls up outside Kurt's house. He has barely had time to step from the car before the front door flies open and Danny charges down the path with an excited yell.

"Woah!" Blaine cries, and laughing, he catches Danny in his arms and swings him up into a hug. "Hey there little man. How are you?"

"Where we going? Where we going?"

"Well," Blaine smiles, and waits for Kurt to catch up to them. "Did your daddy tell you what today is?"

"A date!" Danny shouts, clapping his hands together. "For all of us. A date!"

"That's right. So if it's okay with your dad, maybe you could call me Blaine today, huh?"

"That's fine by me," Kurt says softly.

Danny tries it. "Blaine." He cocks his head to the side and pulls a face. "It sounds funny."

"Thanks. Stick to Mr Anderson in class though, okay?"

"Okay."

"And I thought that today, we could go to the zoo."

Kurt frowns, taking Danny from Blaine's arms. "Does Lima even have a zoo?"

"No, Kurt, but Columbus does. Come on, it'll be fun. The sun is shining, it's not too cold..."

"The zoo!" Danny says happily, already opening the car door. "Awesome!"

"Sure." Kurt nods, fits Danny's seat in the car, and off they go.

Blaine has a DVD player in the back of his car, a fact for which all three are grateful as Danny settles back with headphones on to watch Frozen, meaning Kurt and Blaine have a chance to talk.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks with concern.

Kurt gives a small nod, staring straight ahead. "Fine. Just really nervous, actually. I feel like I should get that out from the start. There's nothing wrong, not really, just nerves, so I'm sorry if sometimes I appear a little uncomfortable. This is a big thing for me."

"You're nervous? I'm terrified," Blaine admits. "Which is dumb, right? I mean, we've done stuff together before, it's just because this was classified as a date, I feel like I've gotta step up, you know?"

"Can I ask, did you invite Danny along just to try and get on my good side?"

Blaine looks across, feeling shocked, and also a little annoyed. "That's what you think? Honestly?"

"No," Kurt sighs. "It's not. I just want to know your reasoning, that's all."

"I invited him because Danny has a voice; a right to be heard. If you and I progress at all, I think Danny has a right to get to know me, and decide whether or not he's happy about that. As his dad, you can date someone without him ever knowing, if you want to, but I'm not that guy. I like Danny, I like spending time with him, and if we're gonna do this, even if we only do it today, I want to be open and honest with him about it all."

"And what if he says he's not happy? What if he doesn't want me to find anyone right now?"

Blaine shrugs. He knows he'd be gutted, but he also knows exactly what he would do. "Then I wouldn't date you."

"Not even behind closed doors?"

"No."

"Oh." He is silent for a moment, and then: "So is it me you want to date, or Danny?"

"I'll let that one slide," Blaine decides. "But only because you admitted you're nervous. I told you last night, and I'll tell you again; I'd like you whether or not you had a child. I've never dated anyone who has kids before, but I'm a teacher. I adore kids, I think they're magical little beings who need us to care for them, that's all. You hinted to me that stuff happened in New York to upset him, and I don't want him to go through anything else like that."

"Okay." Kurt reaches across, taking hold of Blaine's hand, that rests loosely in his lap. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"You did, but I accept your apology."

"Thank you."

"And you can leave your hand there," Blaine says, before Kurt can let go.

"Sure."

Conversation is easier after that, when Danny suddenly starts singing along to Let it Go, which leads them into a discussion of the film, and all things Disney. Blaine realizes how much he has missed talking with friends, real friends, about inane and simple things such as this.

Kurt loves the ease of being together in a car, chatting about whether The Little Mermaid is better than Beauty and the Beast, and how Blaine has never been to any Disney theme park. He loves that it just feels like a conversation between two friends, and not forced at all, and he's surprised when they arrive at the zoo to see that so much time has passed.

Blaine insists on paying, and then he holds out a map for Danny to pick which animals he wants to see first.

"Nellies!" he cries, pointing to the Elephant picture. "Oh. Bears. Maybe bears. Polar bears! Grillas!"

"Okay," Blaine laughs, folding the map and putting it in his back pocket. "Why don't we head to the Elephants and go on from there?"

"Yep!"

Danny takes his hand immediately, and ordinarily Kurt would go on the other side, as he does when they're out with Burt. He takes a moment, realizes Danny is just fixated on getting to the Elephants as quickly as possible, and then he walks around the other side of Blaine, brushing the tips of their fingers together.

"Oh, what? You don't wanna get lost either? Fine," Blaine sighs dramatically. "Come here." And he takes Kurt's hand firmly in his, trying not to smile.

"Have you been here before?"

"Yeah." Blaine nods. "I brought my nieces not long after I'd first moved here. Mom and dad came too. It was a good day."

"Are you seeing them for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, actually I'm flying to my brothers in Denver on Wednesday after work. Coming back Saturday. Mom and dad aren't coming though, they're visiting my Aunt and Uncle."

"Are you close to your parents?"

Blaine thinks for a moment. "I guess so, yeah. I see them every week or so. They're good people. I was worried as a kid that my dad would freak about me being gay, but he didn't. Well, I told them when I was fifteen, and he hasn't freaked out in the last twelve years, anyway."

"You're twenty seven."

"Yes, thank you Colombo. So yeah, we get along. I don't know, I mean, I wouldn't necessarily tell them how it feels to be holding your hand, but I'll probably tell them I've met you, I guess. I tell Cooper and Emma everything though."

"And how does it feel to be holding my hand?"

"Good," is Blaine's only response, but he blushes, which makes Kurt pretty convinced he would say more if Danny wasn't around.

"You're close to your brother then?"

"Yeah. I mean, we lived together for a while, Emma too. They're my best friends, probably."

"Well I noticed you were close, that day in Target. The girls are cute."

"They're adorable," Blaine says proudly. "I love them to death. So yeah, that's me. My family. No real war wounds, no tragic childhood tales. What about you?"

"Well, my mom died when I was seven."

"Very funny."

"No, she really did," Kurt says, and Blaine stops walking and looks at him.

"Oh my God! Really? Kurt! I'm so sorry."

"Nellies, Blaine, come on!"

"Sorry Danny."

They start walking again, and Blaine gives Kurt's hand a little squeeze. "I'm really sorry."

"No, don't be, it's fine. I mean, I miss her, but, wow, that was twenty four years ago, almost. So yeah, it's just been me and dad, and now Danny, of course."

Danny looks up at the mention of his name and grins, then spots the Elephant sign, and that's it, all conversation about family is put on hold, while they watch the animals and take endless pictures together.

They break for lunch, heading to a food court where they share pizza, and talk about all they've seen, and then study the map again. Kurt watches Blaine and Danny together, their heads bent over the map, with Blaine resting his chin on his folded arms. He talks to Danny softly, leaning close, and Kurt's heart melts. Before he even knows what he's doing, he reaches out, touching the soft curls at the back of his neck.

Blaine looks up in surprise, but then smiles. He straightens up, reaching for Kurt's hand. "What?"

"Nothing," Kurt says, completely embarrassed, and Blaine drops it for now.

"Why don't we go the the reptile house?" he suggests, but Danny climbs out of his seat and into Kurt's lap, hiding in his neck.

"Oh baby, it's okay," Kurt soothes. "He's scared of snakes and lizards," he explains to Blaine. "Tell us where you want to go then, huh?"

"Kwairum."

"The aquarium? Cool," Blaine says brightly. "Lead on."

Happier, Danny takes both their hands, and they walk the path that leads down to "all the fishies," as Danny puts it. He is mesmerized, and so is Blaine, while Kurt just watches his profile as he studies the fish.

"You're staring again," Blaine teases, looking up over his head as a shark swims by. "Danny! Look up!" He lifts the little boy, who reaches up and touches the glass, shrieking in wild happiness, before Blaine sets him on his feet again. "What is it?" he asks Kurt. "Do I have pizza on my face from lunch?"

"Um, no," Kurt stutters, then laughs, his cheeks turning pink. "You just kinda make me wanna stare, that's all. I don't know, you're just...stunning."

"Hmm." It is Blaine's turn to be lost for words, and he opts for smiling at the fish instead, following Danny around to the next tank. "Thank you," he eventually whispers to Kurt, without looking at him.

"I don't know what it is about you," Kurt admits. "You're not my usual type at all."

"Oh?" This has Blaine's interest piqued, and after checking Danny is okay playing with an interactive display, he pulls Kurt slightly to one side. "What is then?"

"Well, tall guys," Kurt teases lightly. "Fair hair. Broad. You know, muscled types. What about you? Do I fit your type?"

"Not at all," Blaine freely admits. "I tend to go for Latino guys. Tom was half Mexican. José was from Puerto Rico."

"What?" Kurt laughs, gesturing to himself. "So what in the hell attracted you to this?"

Blaine levels his gaze right at him, and leans in close. "You are beautiful," he says softly. "Just amazingly beautiful. I don't know what it is, exactly, but your eyes shine when you laugh, your smile makes me feel funny inside, and- and I've probably said far too much. I'll shut up."

"Wanna know what I liked about you when we first met?"

"Go on."

"Your eyes. They're this incredible color. And then your hair. It was just starting to curl a little and I liked that. Yeah, I mean, it was all physical, obviously, because I didn't know you. I just thought you were hot."

"Thought?"

"Think," Kurt says with a laugh. "I still think you're hot. Even more as I get to know you. Plus the way you dress kinda does things to me."

Blaine looks down at his outfit. He is fairly casual today, in jeans, a red polo with navy bow tie, and a thick navy sweater. He also has a neat gray woollen coat over it, with a red scarf around his neck, and Kurt has been having visions of using it to tug him closer all day.

"Cooper says I dress like an old man."

"You dress like you," Kurt declares, and then he does use the scarf, taking Blaine completely off guard, as he stumbles until he's inches away from him.

"And it does things to you?"

"You always look so put together. It makes me wonder what you look like when you come undone."

"In the mornings? Not good," Blaine says, pulling a face. "My hair is crazy and..."

"No, Blaine. It makes me wonder what you'd look like if I made you come undone."

Blaine has no comeback. He just stands there, looking Kurt right in the eye, and Kurt leans in, sliding one hand to the back of Blaine's neck.

"Um..." Blaine pulls back just a touch, but it's enough for the hurt to flood Kurt's face.

"No?"

"It's just.." he flicks his eyes to the right, and Kurt follows, his hand still holding Blaine in place. Danny stands there, watching them. When he notices them looking, he grins, then runs over to press his nose against another tank.

"Oh my God!" Kurt gasps. "I forgot I had him! I forgot I had a child! Blaine Anderson, what are you doing to me?" He groans, falling forward. A laughing Blaine catches him in his arms, holding him tight, and that alone feels amazing for both.

"Come on," he whispers into Kurt's ear. "Let's go spend some time with the son you have chosen to ignore in favor of getting your mack on in the Kwarium. We can be alone later."


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't fall asleep, Danny!" Kurt calls, but Danny is already starting to nod off, his head dropping into the soft stuffed elephant Blaine had bought him. "Come on baby, we're almost home, and then we can have hot dogs for dinner. Sound good?"

"Lucky boy," Blaine says loudly, which causes Danny to open his eyes a little bit. "They're my favorites. Definitely worth staying awake for. You can show grandpa your Nellie too, huh?"

"Actually he can't," Kurt says quietly. "Grandpa is at a car show and won't be back until eight. I doubt Danny will last that long."

"He's really trying to stay awake," Blaine notes, looking in his mirror. "Want me to open his window or something?"

"That's just cruel," Kurt laughs. "It's only ten minutes 'til we're home. I'll give him that long."

"I had a really good time."

"Me too, and I know Danny did. Thank you."

"Anytime."

Blaine pulls into Kurt's driveway, and turns to him. He has literally been waiting for this moment since nine this morning. "So do I finally get to..."

"Are we home now?"

Kurt laughs, leaning back against the headrest, and closing his eyes momentarily. "Yes, Danny, we're home." He opens his door and makes to get out, but then thinks better of it, and turns back to Blaine. "Look, would you like to have dinner with us? It really is only hot dogs, and not at all fancy, but I'm just gonna be honest, and say I don't want you to go home yet."

"Hot dogs are my favorite, remember?" Blaine says happily. "Lead the way."

Kurt shows him into the house, which is warm and welcoming, and Danny immediately drags him upstairs to see his room, which grandpa had decorated just for him.

"You like living with grandpa?"

"Yep," Danny says, as he pushes his cars around. "But it's not for always. Me and daddy will get our own house again one day."

"That'll be nice. Do you like it in Lima?"

"I like school," he says with a smile. "And you."

"I like you too."

"You make my daddy smile."

"Well, he makes me smile in return, and you do too, so it's all good."

"Hmm, but you make him smile special smiles. Like the ones he had with Marcus, but bigger than that. Better."

"Uh... okay, I don't really know what to say to that, so..."

"Dinner."

Blaine and Danny both look up, their mouths hanging open. It is blatantly obvious, even to a five year old, that Kurt has heard every word. Blaine doesn't know why he feels guilty, but he does, and he meekly follows Kurt downstairs to the kitchen.

Danny is quiet through dinner, whether through tiredness, or worry that he's upset his daddy, Kurt doesn't know, but he doesn't want him to feel bad.

"Danny's right," he says suddenly, leaning back in his chair.

Blaine looks up, his eyes darting between father and son. "Huh?"

"You do make me smile. A lot. So there's that, I guess."

Blaine beams, and then reaches out, his right hand taking hold of Kurt's hand, and his left holding Danny's.

"Are we praying?" Danny asks in confusion.

"No," Blaine laughs. "But I won't see you on Thanksgiving, so let me say this now. I'm thankful for both of you, like really a lot," he says, with a wink at Danny. "And I had a really good date. In fact, as dates go, it's definitely my best ever... so there's that."

"Danny? Have you finished?" Kurt asks, and Blaine notices his eyes are shimmering with tears. "Why don't you go up and get ready for your bath? I'll be up in a moment."

Danny skips off, happy that everyone is happy, while Kurt wipes quickly at his eyes. "Thank you," he whispers hoarsely. "Um, I..."

Blaine gets to his feet, and wordlessly tugs Kurt up and into his arms. He holds him. That's all he does. He holds him tight to his chest, and Kurt doesn't know why he loses it, but he does. He grips the back of Blaine's sweater and full on sobs into the warmth of his neck.

Sure, he's had his dad as a constant and very welcome source of support, but just to know there is someone out there, aside from his immediate family, who cares for him in this way is everything, and right now it's all too much. Is he crying for the loss of his former life? Possibly. Because Marcus had been so cruel, and Trent before him? Maybe. Or is it just that he is overwhelmed already with the depth of his feelings for this sweet, caring, and kind man, whose strong arms hold him tightly?

Kurt thinks it might be the latter.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," he gasps after a while, and pulling back, he wipes his eyes on his sleeve.

"Don't be, really."

Kurt notices how Blaine still holds him. Not as tightly; his arms rest loosely around his waist, but he gently rests their foreheads together, as Kurt looks down. "You have no need to be ashamed."

"Oh I do. I'm an ugly crier."

"Actually, I think you're sorta beautiful. Or really beautiful, actually, even with your blotchy face."

"Ha! Thank you."

He dares to look up then, and he knows as soon as his eyes fix on Blaine's, that the kiss they've both been longing for is finally about to happen. It is Blaine that leans in, one hand coming up to gently cup Kurt's cheek, his thumb just grazing over his ear. The touch of his lips is soft, smooth, and slightly hesitant, as if he's unable to quite believe this is happening.

Blaine's eyes flutter closed when he hears Kurt quietly sigh in pleasure. He holds back, just, from kissing him with all of the passion that's burning inside of him right now. It's enough to settle for the most gentle of touches, and the knowledge that he's just had his best date and best first kiss all in one day.

"I got no clothes on daddy! I'm waiting!"

"Ugh." Kurt pulls back, and gives a breathless, embarrassed laugh. "Can I forget I have a kid again?"

"Nice try." Blaine smiles, his eyes shining with happiness. "Go give him his bath. Call me when he's done, and I'll come and say goodnight, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course."

It's not long before Kurt calls, and Blaine heads upstairs to find Danny tucked in bed with the covers up to his chin. "Will you read me a story?" he asks Blaine hopefully. "Cause you read nice in the class, and I want you to read just to me and daddy."

"Sure, I'll read to you."

"I like The Lonely Fire Truck."

"Okay."

Blaine takes the book from Kurt, and settles on the bed, putting his arm around Danny's shoulders.

"Do I see you more tomorrow?"

"No you don't, little man," Blaine says kindly. "I'm seeing my mom and dad tomorrow, and it'll be nice for you to have some time with daddy and grandpa. I'll see you Monday though, at school."

"I have to call you Mr Anderson then."

"Yep."

"I think," Danny muses, playing with Blaine's fingers. "I think that today? The zoo? I think I'm gonna keep that memory just for us, is that okay? Like I'm not gonna tell the class when we say what we done on our weekends."

"That's perfectly okay," Blaine says, secretly rather relieved. "We'll put it in a special memory box," he says, miming unlocking a big box. "There you go. Put it in there, look, that's Danny, Kurt and Blaine's, big box of memories. Right now it's only got a few things in it, but I think we should work on filling it up, don't you?"

"You are sickening," Kurt teases. "Move over, let me cuddle with you."

Blaine moves across the bed, and Kurt sits next to him. Danny climbs into his lap and curls against his chest, holding his new elephant. Blaine is warmed to see the closeness they share, the protective nature Kurt has as he wraps his whole self around his little boy, and kisses into his hair. "I love you, Danny Hummel."

"Love you too, daddy," he replies, looking up and kissing his lips. "You can read to me now, Blaine."

"Why thank you," Blaine says, with a mock bow.

He's not even halfway through before Danny is asleep, his little mouth hanging open, as he rests against Kurt's chest. Blaine quietly closes the book, and climbs off the bed, pulling back the cover for Kurt to slide Danny inside, and tuck him in, kissing his forehead. "Night baby," he whispers, and Blaine is unable to resist resting his hand briefly on top of his soft blond hair, smiling down at him.

"Adorable."

"He is," Kurt whispers over his shoulder, and Blaine turns, his arms sliding around Kurt's waist.

He loves the way Kurt looks at him, his eyes searching, questioning, wondering what Blaine is about to do. He smiles, his arms coming up over his shoulders, and then laughs softly when Blaine walks them from the room. "I would die of embarrassment if he woke up and saw me kissing you," he whispers, which makes Kurt shudder in pleasure.

They stop just in the doorway, and then Blaine's lips are on his once more, but this time it's firmer, with more certainty, and definitely more passion. He pulls back, but only to allow himself to smile. Kurt notices how he keeps his eyes closed, his face filled with pleasure, and that makes Kurt's insides dance with happiness. Both go back in for more, with Kurt's fingers gently running along the top of Blaine's collar.

A key in the front door has Blaine stepping back before things become heavy, and Kurt leans back on the door, huffing his frustration. "He's a half hour early. How wonderful."

"Uh... actually, it's probably a good thing," Blaine says with a laugh. He waits for Kurt to close Danny's door, and then pulls him into his arms once more. "I feel as if I should at least try and be respectful toward you."

"Hmm." Kurt presses their foreheads together, unable to stop smiling. "I kinda wish you weren't."

"No you don't." Blaine laughs again, and takes his hand. "Come on. We'd better go say hi."

They walk down the stairs together, still hand in hand, even though Blaine's heart is beating fearfully in his chest. "Hey dad."

"Hi Kurt. Did you...oh." Burt looks up, taking in the pair standing together on the second stair, holding hands. Their eyes are shining, their lips are swollen, and Blaine is looking at Kurt like he is some kind of god. "I see. Right. Okay. Hi Blaine."

"Oh, hi, Mr Hummel."

"Dad, whatever it is you're thinking, you're way off the mark."

"None of my business!" Burt calls, as he heads to the kitchen. "You're both adults, and I'm assuming Danny is asleep."

"No, dad, we didn't do anything, we were just putting Danny to bed, that's all."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Okay."

"We were!"

"I'd better go," Blaine says quietly, then he calls down the hall. "I'll see you at school, Mr Hummel."

"Burt please, and yes you will. See ya, Blaine."

Kurt reluctantly holds the door open for Blaine, and they step outside into the freezing night. "So is this it now, until after Thanksgiving?"

"I think so." He sighs when Kurt looks down again, and gently lifts his chin with his finger. "Don't pout at me please. I had an amazing day with you, but I don't want to rush this, okay? You need time with Danny and your dad, and I need to see my parents before I go to Denver. I'll be back next Saturday. We could do something Sunday?"

"Would you come to dinner?" Kurt asks hopefully. "I mean, my dad will be here, and so will Danny, but he'll be dying to see you by then."

"Oh Danny will?"

"He will." Kurt laughs, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "And maybe me, a little bit. I don't want to rush this either," he says softly. "But I am going to ask for your number, so I can call on Thursday and say Happy Thanksgiving, if that's okay?"

"You, or Danny?"

"Actually, it probably will be Danny," Kurt says ruefully, as Blaine punches his number in. "He likes to dominate conversation."

"Yeah, he sure does talk a lot."

"Hey!" Kurt objects. "He's my kid! You're supposed to say he's perfect."

"Oh, he is, he is," Blaine reassures with a laugh, and then hands Kurt's phone back, and leans in close. "And so are you." He kisses Kurt's cheek, proud that he's managed to be so restrained. "Goodnight, Kurt. I'll see you next week."

* * *

The coming few days are strange for Blaine, and he knows that Danny is far more professional than he is about the whole thing. When he arrives at school on Monday, carrying the Elephant Blaine had bought him, he's unable to resist saying "Cute Elephant. Where d'you get it?" and the withering glare that Danny gives him in return leaves him in no doubt as to his parentage.

On Tuesday, he outright asks Danny how Kurt is, but Danny just shrugs and says he's fine. The trouble is, Blaine doesn't have Kurt's number, which was a massive error on his part, and now he's stuck waiting for Kurt to contact him.

He knows he could drive over one evening, but he really does feel as though this could be something incredible, and he doesn't want to seem too pushy, so he bides his time, and is grateful when Wednesday comes and he can fly to Denver for a few days.

Kurt is just as eager for contact as Blaine is; he asks Danny every day if Mr Anderson is okay, and if he's mentioned him at all. He is warmed to hear that Blaine is asking about him, and he contemplates calling him, but they'd agreed to take it slow, so he will have to settle for calling him on Thursday, and then seeing him Sunday night for a family dinner.

"You two are so cute," Emma sighs, late on Wednesday night. She sits around her kitchen table with Cooper and Blaine, who has spent the last half hour, now that his nieces are asleep, detailing everything that has happened since that fateful day in Target.

"How do you know? You haven't even seen us together."

"I have! In Target."

"When he wanted to kill me for being married to you? Sure, a great indication of how we get along."

"Shut up! You're cute, I'm telling you. What are you doing for the Holidays? Bring him here with you!"

"Emma!"

"Do it, bro," Cooper orders, pouring more wine. "It's been so long since you've been with someone. Come on, make me and Emma happy for a change."

"I spend my life making you two happy," Blaine teases. "Anyway, I won't be bringing Kurt here for the holidays. I've told mom I'll go to theirs, plus Kurt has a kid and his dad to consider."

"Bring them too!"

"No! That's only five weeks away. Danny will need time to be okay with all of this before any kind of vacation or sleepover is considered."

"So you're not gonna take him to bed just in case the kid gets mad?"

Blaine pauses, then grins into his wine glass. "I didn't say that."

"Oh my god!" Emma screams, laughing wildly. "You want him, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Why would I date him otherwise? But we agreed on going slow. We've both been hurt and we're both a little wary. Plus there's Danny to factor in."

"Blaine, I know you," Cooper declares. "And I know you like to have a lot of sex."

"Shut up!"

"No but this could be fun, right? You and Kurt could grab all these stolen moments together, where you have a frantic quick fuck, and then you send him on his way."

"Absolutely not!" Blaine cries. "No way. He's... Oh my God, he is so much more than that."

"Already?"

"Already."

The conversation is cut off by an unknown number ringing on Blaine's cell, and he snatches it up, grateful for a way out. "Hello?"

"Blaine?"

"Kurt? Oh my God, are you okay? Is Danny okay?"

"Oh yes, we're fine."

"Good."

"I was just uh... calling, because..."

"Oh Kurt!" Emma cries in the background. "Take me, Kurt, take me!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Blaine says quickly, glaring at her. "Nothing. You were saying?"

"Yeah. Uh..."

"Ride me, Kurt," Cooper booms. "Harder, harder! Oh, Kurt!"

"Oh my God."

"Ignore them," Blaine says quickly. He covers the phone with his hand, and glares at his brother, who is laughing uncontrollably. "Shut up you fucking moron," he hisses, then storms from the room and down the hall to the guest room, closing the door. "Sorry," he sighs, sitting on the bed. "They like to think they're funny."

"Kinda like my dad."

"I think I prefer his humor. My brother gets drunk and thinks he's the most hilarious man on the planet. Most of his jokes involve sex in one way or another. Emma's just as bad."

"You don't need to be embarrassed."

"I'm not," Blaine lies. "So uh... you called because..."

"Yes. Right. Well, I called because I think this is easier to say over the phone rather than face to face."

Everything in Blaine sinks. He knows what's coming. Kurt can't do this, it's not working out, he's worried about Danny... it doesn't even matter what the excuse will be, Blaine is about to be dumped before anything has even had a chance to begin.

"I love Danny so much," he is saying, when Blaine tunes back in. "And I know you adore him, which is great. But I think I might go crazy if I don't get some proper time with you soon, like, time alone. So I wondered if you'd go out with me? On a date. But just us. As in, just me and you."

Blaine lets out a massive sigh of relief, and falls back against the pillows. "Oh fuck. Fuck. I thought you were getting rid of me."

"No," Kurt laughs. "I'm not about to do that. By the way, I've just realized I've never heard you curse before."

"Sorry. I try not to do it very often, just in case I slip up at work."

"No it's um... it sounds... anyway."

"It sounds what?"

"Nothing."

"Kurt?"

"Incredibly dirty," Kurt rushes out. "And hot."

"Oh Jesus."

"So does that."

"Kurt!"

"I'm just gonna shut up," Kurt laughs. He is dying of embarrassment on the other end of the line, but he also can't stop grinning, and he is so incredibly thankful he found enough courage to make this call. "Will you come on an adult date with me, or not?"

"Adult? How adult we talking here, Kurt?"

"I am really wishing the ground would open up about now," Kurt moans. His voice becomes muffled as he rolls over, hiding his face in the pillow. "I'm so ashamed."

"Of course I'll come out with you," Blaine says, deciding not to tease any more. "Just let me know when."

"What time do you get home on Saturday?"

"Oh! Uh... Three."

"I'm beyond playing it cool here," Kurt sighs. "I really miss you already, so could we go out Saturday night? For dinner, maybe?"

"I'd love that."

"I'll pick you up at eight if you text me your address."

"Sure."

"And Blaine? Still come for dinner Sunday too. Danny is already waiting to see you."

"Okay. Can I ask, are you telling him about Saturday?"

"No. He'll get upset, I think, if he knows we're going out without him, so for now I'll just tell dad."

"Okay. Will you still call me tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Kurt says happily. "I'll let you go for now."

"Back to my moronic brother and sister in law? Thanks."

"Well, you can go make their day by telling them you've scored an adult date for Saturday night."

Blaine laughs, shaking his head, and really wishing Kurt was with him right now. "Sure thing. Night, Kurt. Talk to you tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Saturday arrives, Kurt is buzzing with excitement. He pulls up outside Blaine's apartment at seven thirty, stupidly early, he knows, but it's just nice to see his car parked in its spot and to know that he is inside, waiting for him.

Fifteen minutes later he can stand it no longer and he straightens his tie, pulls on his jacket, and takes himself into the nice apartment building, catching the elevator up to the third floor.

"Oh shit," Blaine whispers to himself, when the knock comes. He dashes down the hallway, pulling on his shoes, and opens the door. "My flight was delayed," he explains. "Gimme like... two minutes."

He pauses in the middle of tying his other shoe, and looks up. Kurt is wearing a black suit, with some kind of floral pattern over it, also in black. A light gray shirt is finished with a black tie, and his hair, as always, is impeccable.

Blaine straightens up, smiling. "You look amazing."

Kurt looks at Blaine, in mustard pants, a navy vest, and a crisp white shirt. His collar is open and his bow tie hangs around his neck. His hair is free of product, but still damp from the shower, and it curls over his forehead.

"So do you."

Blaine looks down, looks back up, and then suddenly Kurt surges forward, his hands framing his face as he kisses him hungrily.

Blaine kisses back, his desperation and longing just as fierce. He reaches over Kurt's shoulder, slams the front door shut, and then pushes Kurt up against it. Their breathing is harsh and ragged already, and when Blaine opens his mouth wider and teases his tongue over Kurt's lips, both unashamedly moan out loud.

Kurt's hands leave Blaine's face and find the front of his vest instead, pulling him closer. It's as if he's conveying a silent message to Blaine, that this is okay, this is all he wants, and Blaine receives it loud and clear.

He breaks away from Kurt's lips, tilting his chin up with his fingers, as he kisses along his jaw to behind his ear. He desperately wants to undress Kurt there and then, but he doesn't. Instead he bites lightly on the soft skin of his neck, before finding his lips once more, and this time Kurt teases with his tongue too, and Blaine thinks he's possibly never felt anything better.

In the end, suddenly remembering that he actually hasn't even said hello to his date, Blaine slows down, until he is gently kissing Kurt's lips and then his cheek. "Hello," he whispers, and feeling Kurt laugh in his arms is everything.

"Hey, you."

"We should..." Blaine steps back, releasing Kurt from the door and blushing.

"Yeah. We have reservations but... oh."

He takes one look at Blaine, who is completely disheveled, and that's it, they're kissing again. Kurt loves the feel of Blaine's lips on his, and the way he kisses is perfection. This is a man who knows what he's doing, and isn't afraid to take control. Kurt never realized he could get quite so turned on from a kiss alone, but he can feel himself starting to harden already, and then Blaine sucks on his bottom lip before biting it lightly. He guides him backward towards who knows where, but when the backs of Kurt's knees hit something soft, he falls, not even caring what he's going to land on.

It's a couch, of course, and they lie the length of it together. Blaine is on top, and Kurt wastes no time in pulling his shirt free from his pants, so that his hands can run over the strong muscles of his back.

Blaine moans in pleasure, moving his lips down along Kurt's jaw again. Pulling Kurt's thigh up, he grinds against him, and gives a whispered "fuck," when he feels how hard they both are.

"Oh my God. We should stop," he gasps, but Kurt notices that he doesn't stop running his hand along his thigh, squeezing as he grinds against him again.

"We're both adults."

"I know but...hmm." he pauses, and rolls slightly to one side, the majority of his body still draped over a very wanting and willing Kurt. "You're so incredible, and I just don't wanna mess anything up with you."

"Damn you and your moral fiber," Kurt says, but there's a twinkle in his eye, and he gently pulls Blaine close and into a soft kiss. "You're right. I know you're right. I just... want you."

"I feel the same, but I also really want to get to know you some more, and that's kinda why I'm looking forward to dinner."

"Dinner!" Kurt suddenly remembers. "Yes. We have reservations. Go, get ready."

"Oh I see how it is," Blaine teases, as he gets off the couch. "Your stomach takes precedence."

"Absolutely."

He is back quickly, and Kurt is astounded at the transformation. Blaine looks so neat and put together, that all Kurt really wants to do is make him fall apart again, but he settles for standing, kissing his cheek, and taking his hand. "You look lovely."

"Thank you."

"And I like your apartment," he adds, looking around. "I didn't really see it until you went to get ready, but yeah, it's really nice."

"Thank you. I actually really love it here. Oh and hey, look," he says, bounding over to the closed curtains. "I have a window seat."

"That's cute." Kurt smiles at the little enclave, having visions of him and Blaine curling up there with Danny, reading him a bedtime story.

Too soon, Kurt. Too soon.

"Uh, shall we go?" he asks abruptly, and then walks quickly from the apartment, leaving Blaine to hurry after.

They head to a nice French restaurant on the other side of Lima, and Kurt is happy to note that they've paid attention to his request and have seated them in a quiet spot. The second they are seated, he reaches over for Blaine's hand, not really caring who might see or what they might think. He is warmed when Blaine looks up and smiles, running his thumb over Kurt's palm.

"I really missed you this last week."

"Me too, and Danny was driving me insane with asking when you were coming home. He will probably cling to you tomorrow, you should be warned."

"I don't mind at all."

"And I'll probably cling to you tonight."

"I definitely don't mind that."

"So Denver was fun?"

"It always is. They're crazy but I love them," Blaine says with a smile. "Plus they were happy to hear me talk about you and Danny, so... oh, hey, before I forget. Emma said to ask if you know a girl called um... Marley? Marlene? Oh damn, I can't remember. She's a friend of hers from college. She apparently went to some kind of baby music thingy with a Kurt?"

"Marnie?"

"That's the one."

"Yeah." Kurt stiffens slightly, and takes a sip of his water. "Yeah. I know her."

"Uh... did I say something wrong there?"

"No." Kurt sighs, and waits patiently while their food is set down, but Blaine is glad that he carries on talking, and doesn't try to hide why he's upset.

"Marnie was lovely. Actually, all the women in that class were. I was the only guy, but then I was at most of the stuff I went to with Danny. It's just weird looking back to that time, because Danny was a small baby, and I thought life was set, you know? Like I really thought I had found the one, we'd have more kids, all of that."

"Danny's other father?"

"Trent. Yeah."

Blaine doesn't know why he feels the flare of jealousy in the pit of his stomach, but he does. Not just at mention of him and his relationship to Kurt, but also knowing that Danny does indeed have another dad. It makes his heart hurt.

"Does Danny still see him?"

"Never. He walked out on us when Danny was eighteen months old, and I've never heard from him since."

"What a bastard."

"The ironic thing is, I never even wanted Danny to start with, it was all Trent."

"Seriously? You didn't want to be a dad?"

"No."

Conversation pauses a moment while they eat, but Kurt is also thinking. Apart from his dad, he's never told anyone all that had happened with Trent, and then with Marcus. He felt ashamed, more than anything, because not many men of thirty one could have managed to ruin two long term relationships, and also wind up a single father, but somehow, he wants Blaine to know.

"I met Trent in my second year of college," he explains. "He was five years older than me. We got very serious really quickly. It was all I had been wanting. I'd been out with two guys prior to him, but neither wanted a serious commitment, and I did. I graduated when I was twenty one, and went right into my Masters. I knew what I wanted to do, and I was really focused on it. I worked as a performer in whatever shows I could while studying, I really pushed myself. Trent and I moved in together, and it was then that he started making noises about wanting a child. I had no intentions to ever become a father."

"Not at all?"

"No. I just didn't want kids. I wanted to be the top dog for teaching musical theatre. That was all. Trent kept going on and on about having a baby before he turned thirty. I finished my masters, and we bought an apartment together. I used all my savings. Trent earned really good money as an IT consultant, so he bought two thirds of the apartment, and paid his mortgage share with ease, while I struggled, but I'm too proud to ever ask for help with stuff like that. This baby thing went on and on. We had a friend, Michelle, who always said she would be our surrogate. She moved to San Francisco, and I was so damn happy, because I thought he'd quit with the idea, but he didn't. I was so scared of losing him, that I just gave in. He had the money, Michelle was willing, and all Trent wanted from me, was my sperm. That was honestly how I thought of it. I am donating my sperm to him so he can have a kid."

"Why didn't he want to be the biological dad? If he wanted a baby that much?"

"I think he was hoping it would change my mind, but I still had no interest at all. He would fly out to see Michelle during her pregnancy, but I only saw her the day she went in for the C-section. And then Danny was born. Blaine, it was instant. I just fell in love with him. I was the first one to hold him. He was pulled out, all slimy and messy, and I just grabbed him from the doctor and held him. The love for him came instantly, and it's never gone away, it's only become deeper and more assured. Danny became my whole life and... are you crying?"

"No," Blaine lies. "It's just cute, that's all."

"Well anyway, I was hooked. Trent had hired a nanny for when we were working, but I couldn't go back full time. I went back two days, and all that I had loved about my job I now hated. Well, no, not hated, that's not true. I still loved the job, but I hated being apart from Danny on those days. Of course, my income went down, but Trent took over the whole mortgage. We were happy, I thought. Then one day, when Danny was eighteen months, we came home from swimming lessons, and he was there, waiting. He said he didn't love me anymore, said he'd never loved Danny, and that he'd put the apartment up for sale. That was it. He left. The only contact I had with him was through attorneys. The apartment was sold, but we lost money on it, and of course, I hadn't had that much of a stake to start with, so I was then stuck renting a tiny place in the Bronx with my son, and his other dad wanted nothing to do with him. He wasn't named on the birth certificate, and we had never gotten around to him adopting Danny, so he had no ties. At first I was so upset, but as time went on, I became glad, because I didn't want to share Danny with anyone."

"Wow. Kurt, I just..."

"Do you wanna hear the rest?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

"I kinda feel like I do," Kurt admits. "Like maybe it's important to us? To know all there is to know about each other's lives?"

Blaine nods, overwhelmed. Kurt thinks there is an 'us.' What's more, he feels like he can open up about his past. They finish their meals, and order dessert, and slowly conversation drifts onto various topics, until they get coffee, and Kurt settles back in his chair.

"Okay, so there's me, on my own with Danny. I had no choice but to work four days, I couldn't afford not to. Still, I found a cute little daycare near the faculty building, and we were actually really happy. I had quite a few friends, and it was through one of them that I met Marcus. We dated, and things were good. He was the same age as me, and worked as a department manager in Bloomingdales. I've told you before, he was reluctant to meet Danny, which made things awkward, because if I wanted to see him, I had to get sitters, and I only had like two that I really trusted. Anyway, eventually they did meet, and it was a really big thing for me, you know? Trusting someone like that? Danny was nearly three by then. I guess I kinda pushed Marcus into getting a place together, maybe? I don't know. I just needed to feel loved. I needed to feel secure. So we did it. He was never really comfortable around Danny, and refused to sit him even for a couple of hours. It was difficult; he finished work earlier than me, but he wouldn't pick Danny up from daycare. It used to annoy me, because he'd be home for two hours before me, and all I could think was that's eight hours of daycare money in a week I could have saved. So one day, Danny was sick. He was four and a half, but when you're sick, you revert back to being small, you know? He was whiny. I'd been home with him all day, and Marcus had been home an hour, and he wouldn't stop complaining about Danny's crying. So I left them alone while I ran to the drugstore for more medicine. When I got home, I could hear him yelling at Danny as I climbed the stairs to the apartment, he was that loud. I unlocked the door, and caught him just as he raised his hand to my baby."

There is a loud crash, as Blaine drops his cup into his saucer, and he stares at Kurt, stunned. "He hit him?" he asks with a snarl. "He hit Danny?"

"He never got the chance, but he was about to."

"I wanna fucking kill him," Blaine growls angrily. "What the hell? What the hell gives him the right to think he could ever do that? What did you do?"

"I grabbed Danny and ran. I threw clothes into a suitcase, and called my dad, who booked us on the next flight to Columbus. My dad has always been my sanctuary, but God, I needed him more than ever. He took charge. We filed for an order to keep Marcus away from Danny, and got it granted. Not that he would even try, I don't think, but I needed to know my baby was safe from him. Dad came back to New York with me, after three weeks here, because I had my job, you know? We found another apartment, and I was all set to finish up the academic year. It was back to being Danny and I, but hey, that was fine. I felt fairly good, actually. I hadn't realized what a strain it had been, trying to please Marcus, but also care for Danny and make sure he was happy. Now it was just us, and then the trouble at work started.

There was this kid in one of my classes, Ryan. A brilliantly gifted actor, but lazy. It's dumb, because he could be something really huge, but he wasn't prepared to put the effort in to get good grades. I failed him, because he didn't submit a single essay all semester. He confronted me about it after class one day, and yeah, I was feeling... a little defiant, maybe? So I told him straight. I said he would never amount to anything with this attitude. He started to walk away from me, and I pulled him back by his collar. A totally dumb move, but hey, I did it. Half an hour after getting home that evening, I got a call to say he had filed a complaint, telling the faculty board that I had hit him. I didn't though, I really didn't," he says earnestly, and Blaine nods, reaching out to cover his hand with his own.

"I believe you. You told me before you didn't do it, and I trust you."

"I was suspended without pay. This kid seemed determined to take it to the board, and I was equally as determined to fight it, only then I found something out. My faculty leader, a lovely woman by the name of Barbara, called me. She was on my side, I know she was. She found out, somehow, that Ryan had a boyfriend, and that boyfriend was Marcus."

"Oh Kurt."

"I did some digging, so did she, and it seems as though they'd been seeing each other a few months before we split. I think Marcus had been planning to leave me anyway, which is probably why he had no more patience with Danny. I didn't know what to do. By then it was the start of July. My dear dad flew out to be with me, and take care of Danny, while I tried to figure out my options. Because it was only Ryan and me in the classroom at the time, it was my word against his. The university board said it could take a year or more to resolve. I had no money, I couldn't make rent, and I was so tired. I was tired of fighting, Blaine. I'd fight for Danny, or anyone I loved, until the end of time, but this was a job. What did it matter, at the end of the day? All that was important to me was Danny's happiness, and I knew I couldn't be the best possible dad to him while this was hanging over me, so I quit.

I was worried what dad would think, because he brought me up to stand up for myself, but he backed me on this all the way. I'm sure NYU saw it as an admission of guilt, maybe, but I really was past caring. It's been humbling, coming back here and having to find my feet, but I'm determined that I'll do it. I'll save for me and Danny to get a place somewhere, either here or back in New York, and you know, I'm happier, really. I just... I was hurt. Both relationships that really meant something, also caused me a lot of pain, and I guess I need you to know that, because, well, because I'm wary. I'm scared, and I don't want to be hurt again. It will take a lot for me to trust someone with my heart, and I'm not even sure I ever will."

"I think..." Blaine starts, signalling for the bill. "I think we need a break from all the talking."

"You mean I've talked too much. I've just dominated this date, haven't I? I'm sorry."

"No, please, don't think that at all. Really. I am so grateful to you for telling me all this, I just need to get what I want to say straight in my head before I say it, okay?"

"Okay but, oh, you're not paying."

"Am too."

"You are not," Kurt says firmly, pushing Blaine's credit card back into his hand. "I asked you out, and then I just offloaded for an hour. Now please, let me pay. You can pay next time."

Blaine can't help but smile, raising one eyebrow at him. "Next time?"

"Yes."

"Will you come inside?" Blaine asks, when they get back to his apartment. "I am aware that just sounds like I want to get laid, but really..."

"I am totally okay with that."

"Kurt! No you're not."

"I really am."

"Kurt!" Blaine laughs. He simply loves the way Kurt's face changes when he laughs with him. His eyes crinkle in happiness, and he has the most beautiful smile.

"It's been a while."

"For me too," Blaine says with a mock sigh. "But not tonight, okay? Will you just come inside so we can talk?"

"Sure, cause we haven't done enough of that."

"You have," Blaine says, stepping from the car. "But I haven't. My turn."

"I'm sure I should be offended."

They make their way inside, and Kurt finds Blaine's sudden nerves oddly cute. "Do you want wine? Coffee? Tea? Juice?"

"How many more beverages can you list?"

"Milk? Water?"

"I'll have coffee, thank you. No more wine, or I won't be able to drive home."

"Do you have like a curfew? Did your dad..."

"I'm thirty one."

"Yeah, of course. Sorry."

He busies himself making coffee, while Kurt looks around. The apartment is large. A small hallway leads down to the bedrooms and bathrooms, with the living room off to the left. It has the window seat, of course, but also two large and comfortable gray couches, a coffee table, bookcase, and a huge TV. Kurt can see a dining room in darkness, and then he wanders through a large archway, into a sleek, modern kitchen.

"It's so clean," he smiles wistfully.

"Ah, well, that's actually because my mom came and cleaned it while I was in Denver," Blaine admits.

"Blaine Anderson!"

"I know. I do try, I just fail, miserably. She comes every week. Come here a minute."

Kurt obliges, and finds himself happily trapped against the counter, Blaine's hands resting on either side of him. "What?" he asks softly, well aware that his heart is beating overtime, but Blaine doesn't answer, he just kisses him.

"What was that for?"

"Do you ever stop talking? No wonder Danny's such a chatterbox."

"I like kissing you."

"And I like kissing you, which is why I did it." Blaine shakes his head and laughs, handing Kurt his coffee. They head into the living room, and over to the couch they were on earlier, and it is then that Blaine turns serious, resting his free hand on Kurt's knee.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through all this," he says sincerely. "Neither you or Danny deserve to be treated in that way. For what it's worth, I think you did the right thing, walking away. If I'd known you then, I would have been urging you to do the same, because you're right, you can't be a good dad with all that hanging over you. We've both been hurt. We're both scared, and we're both wary, but I do know this; I find it incredibly easy to be with you, and to be myself around you. Sure, I get nervous, and I make a bit of a fool of myself. I also get carried away sometimes, but I'm having a massive amount of fun just getting to know you and Danny, and I'd like it to continue."

"I feel the same," Kurt admits softly. "I swore I wouldn't trust another guy with Danny, but I trust you."

"That's the other thing. I want to say something, because it's important to me. Danny is amazing. I promise you, that whatever happens between us, if we decide this isn't right, or to break it off for whatever reason, I will never hold it against him. And if I'm the one who decides to end things, I'll be decent enough to talk to him about it too. I'll never hurt him Kurt, I swear."

Kurt nods, looking down to where their hands are joined on his knee. "Thank you."

"And there's something else you should know about me."

"Oh?"

"I'm a cuddle whore." He takes their cups and sets them on the coffee table, then lies the length of the couch, and holds out his arms. "C'mere."

Kurt settles on top of Blaine, his head resting on his chest. He can't remember feeling this content and peaceful for a long time. "What do we tell Danny, if he asks?"

"I don't know. Just play it by ear. We'll know what to say if he mentions anything, but I don't think he will. Kids think adults are just like them. I think he honestly believes you've found a new friend."

"I have, haven't I?"

"Well, yes." Blaine laughs, kissing into Kurt's hair. "Hmm. I could totally hold you like this all night long."

Kurt looks up, resting his chin on Blaine's chest. "I can't stay, you know that?"

"I know."

"It'll be a while before I can, too. I don't want Danny wondering where I am in the morning."

"Kurt, it's okay, really. It was just a passing comment. Let me cuddle you for a little while, that's all, because right now? Everything's kinda perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

"BLAAAAAINE!"

Blaine's eyes go wide, and he just about manages to catch the blur that is Danny Hummel in his arms as he charges down the hallway.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," Kurt says quickly, as he closes the door, but Blaine is hugging the life out of the little boy, his eyes screwed shut in happiness.

"I missed you," Danny says over his shoulder.

"Hmm, I missed you too. How have you been?"

"Good! Guess what? On Thanksgiving, Daddy eated so much food that he was sick."

"Oh really?" Blaine turns to look at Kurt, who is suddenly interested in the floor. "He didn't tell me that."

"No, cause it was after we speaked on the phone," Danny says offhand, and then he points down the hallway. "Take me to grandpa."

"Danny! Don't order Blaine around like that."

"Please," he adds, and Blaine laughs and carries him down the hall.

"Hi Blaine."

"Burt."

"Good Thanksgiving?"

"Very, thank you. I went to visit my brother in Denver. My youngest niece started to walk while I was there, so that was pretty cool."

"What's a meece?"

Blaine sits on a stool by the counter, and pulls Danny onto his lap. "Niece," he corrects gently. "My brother's little girl. He has two. Wanna see?"

"Yes I do."

Blaine pulls out his phone, and Kurt's insides do a funny little flip when he sees his lock screen is a selfie of the three of them at the zoo. "I like that."

"I'll send it to you," Blaine says. He gives the phone to Danny, who is entirely competent in scrolling through photos, and with one hand holding the little boy, he reaches out with the other, pulling Kurt close.

Burt carries on cooking, pretending like he hasn't noticed Blaine's arm around his son's waist, but secretly, he is nearly as thrilled as Kurt is about the whole thing.

"Hey Danny? Think you can come help me here? Maybe Daddy and Blaine could make sure the dining room is all set."

"Yep." He hops down and goes over, and Kurt tugs Blaine into the next room with him.

"Because that wasn't a set up at all," Kurt laughs, but he is also very grateful, and drapes his arms over Blaine's shoulders. "You're so irresistible."

"So are you, but they're just next door, and..."

He is cut of by Kurt's lips moving over his, slowly, sensuously, and then his tongue, tasting, seeking more, and Blaine gladly gives it to him, pulling him close, his hands splayed firmly over his back.

"Danny has the mashed potatoes!" Burt booms, guessing they will need prior warning, and they pull apart, both blushing, and with Blaine unable to look anyone in the eye for quite some time.

Dinner goes well. Yet again, Kurt is struck by the ease with which Blaine fits into his little family. He chats easily with his dad, teases Danny and laughs with him, and of course, looks across the table several times at Kurt, and gives the softest of smiles. He even helps load the dishwasher after dinner, which by Burt's standards, definitely means he's a keeper.

"Bath time, Danny," Kurt orders, and takes the boy by the hand, leading him up the stairs. It is then that Blaine becomes nervous, left sitting in the den alone with Burt.

"So," he starts, the second he hears the water running. "I'm sure you know what I'm about to say."

"Uh no, I don't," Blaine admits. "Maybe you want to grill me about my intentions with your son? I don't know."

"Well I'd like to," he says, laughing, "But you're both adults. It's more Danny I'm concerned about."

"Oh."

"I don't know how much Kurt's told you, but you know there was a bad breakup."

"He's told me all of it, actually," Blaine says quietly. "So I know what you're referring to."

"Okay. Good." Burt clears his throat, thinking over how much Blaine must really mean to Kurt already, for him to have opened up like that. "Well, it was awful for me, watching them go through that. Tell you the truth, I'm not sure Danny was ever that into Marcus, not like he is with you, but that's my worry. I've seen how upset and disturbed he was when Marcus left. He was unsettled when Trent left too, but he was a baby, and he doesn't remember. Still, I don't want him going through all that again, and the fallout will be harder still given how much he adores you."

"Um look, Burt. I uh... I talked this through with Kurt last night. So far Danny doesn't realize that I have any kind of romantic involvement with his dad at all, and we're both happy to keep it that way, until we're more sure of this ourselves. I've promised Kurt that I won't hurt Danny, and I mean to keep that promise, whatever the future holds. We've both been burned, we're both wary, so for now we've decided just to see how things go, and to enjoy spending time together."

"So you're not together, together?"

"We're seeing how things go," Blaine repeats. "Though I have no intentions of dating anyone else while Kurt is in the picture."

"Good."

He seems satisfied, and Blaine sits back, looking around the room and wishing Danny would hurry up in his bath.

"Why were you burned?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said you and Kurt were both burned. What happened?"

"Oh. Uh, my boyfriend had an affair, and subsequently a baby, with the woman across the hall."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"So how long were you with him?"

"Dad!" Kurt rushes in with a glare, and pulls Blaine to his feet. "I am so sorry. Dad, really! I am capable of deciding who I want to be involved with, I don't need you to interrogate them on my behalf."

"Whatever. Stuff needed to be said."

"You are such an embarrassment," he groans, then turns to Blaine. "Danny would like you to read to him? You don't have to."

"I don't mind," Blaine says meekly, and gratefully follows Kurt up the stairs.

"Did he give you the 'hurt my son and I'll hurt you' routine?"

"No, more like the 'ever hurt my grandson and I'll hunt you down and see that you'll never live another day' speech."

"Oh crap. Please ignore him. He likes to think he's tough."

"He is."

Kurt laughs, pushing open the door to Danny's room. "He's really not."

Danny giggles, and quickly dives under his duvet, and Blaine just has to smile at the shaking mound. "Oh no," he says loudly. "I came to read to Danny, but he disappeared."

"Where's he gone?" Kurt asks, making Danny giggle louder.

"Hmm I don't know. I guess I'll just have to sit down here and maybe go to sleep on this squishy pillow," Blaine says, falling onto the bed and resting his head on top of Danny.

"I'm here!" he screams delightedly. There is much flailing around under the covers, and then he emerges, his blond hair sticking up in all different directions, his blue eyes sparkling. "I was hiding and you didn't know!"

"I had no idea!" Blaine cries, pulling Danny into his arms and tickling his tummy. "You silly boy, you tricked me. Kurt, did you know Danny was hiding all along?"

"I'm as shocked as you are," Kurt declares, hiding his laughter. He climbs onto the bed behind Blaine, draping his arms over his shoulders, so he can reach down to tickle Danny too. Everything feels so right and so natural that he suddenly becomes overwhelmed, pulling back and going to take a book from the shelf instead.

"Come on. School tomorrow, remember?"

"School," Danny says, pulling a face. "Oh. But my teacher is nice."

Blaine laughs, takes the book from Kurt, and pats the bed next to him. "Come on, cuddle in."

"Actually, I'm just going to say goodnight and leave you to tuck Danny in, if that's okay." It's not a question, and he leans over, kissing Danny on the lips and hugging him tightly. "Love you, Danny. Sweet dreams."

"Love you too, daddy."

He is gone, and Blaine feels distinctly uneasy as he reads to Danny, and tries not to let his worry show. He tucks him under his duvet, and hugs him tight, dropping a little kiss into his hair. "Goodnight, little man. I'll see you at school, huh?"

"Yep. Night, Blaine."

Stepping out onto the landing, Blaine can see a door across the hall slightly ajar, and a low light coming from the room. Hoping this is Kurt's room, and he's not about to stumble across Burt, he knocks quietly, relieved when Kurt calls for him to come in.

He sits in the middle of his bed, having obviously been crying, and he looks up, offering a sad smile. "Sorry."

"What happened?" Blaine asks, confused. He walks over to sit on the edge of the bed, taking Kurt's hand in his. "I thought we were having fun, and then you kinda went all weird on me."

"We were. I don't know. Maybe it is this easy. Maybe all I have to do is let you in, I don't know, but it's so easy that it scares me."

"I think it could be that easy, if you'll let it."

"I want to, and I am trying."

"Is it Danny?" Blaine asks gently. "I'm not trying to take over, Kurt, or be a father to him. I just like spending time with him, that's all."

"I think that's my hang up," he admits, wiping at his eyes. "Not that you're taking over, it's not that at all. It's more like I can't believe that you like me, and my dad, and Danny too, you know? Like, I had Marcus but he didn't like Danny. Trent and my dad hated each other, and I look at you, and I have a hard time reconciling the fact that I can date someone who actually likes my family, not because they feel like they have to tolerate them, but because they genuinely enjoy spending time with them. And now that I've said all that out loud, it sounds really dumb."

"It doesn't sound dumb, not at all. Can I hold you? Just a little bit?"

"You can do whatever you want to me," Kurt mutters, shifting over for Blaine to sit on the bed.

Blaine settles back against the headboard, more than a little surprised when Kurt straddles him instead of cuddling next to him like he'd thought.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispers, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm a dumbass."

"Actually, you have a really, really, really nice ass," Blaine says, smiling up at him. "Please don't worry, Kurt. I'm not going anywhere." His hands come to settle on Kurt's waist, and he cuddles momentarily against his chest.

Surprised, Kurt lets his fingers run into his hair, something he has been wanting to do ever since the first day they met. Although slightly sticky with gel, it feels good, and even better is the way in which Blaine sighs happily and tilts his head up, his eyes closed, seeking Kurt's lips.

Kurt holds his face in his hands, directing the kiss. He can't help but moan at the subconscious way in which Blaine thrusts up under him, his hands sliding up until they're under Kurt's sweater, and his thumbs can rub gently just along the top of his waistband. He grinds down in response, and suddenly it's like a dam breaks for both of them.

Kurt pulls his sweater quickly over his head, throwing it into the corner of the room, before attaching his lips back to Blaine's once more. He lets Blaine's hands explore, while he starts on his bow tie and then the buttons of his shirt, finally spreading it wide and tugging it from his shoulders.

The kiss breaks a moment, and they pull back, panting hard. Kurt's eyes travel downward, raking over Blaine's chest. He had no idea he would have a trail of dark hair over his chest, that then ran into a line down his stomach and beyond, but it is hot, and Kurt knows he needs to follow that line with his tongue.

Blaine is also staring, wondering how in the hell he hadn't realized that Kurt would be so well defined, so smooth, so sculpted and utterly flawless under his clothes.

"Perfect," he declares, and then flips them so Kurt is lying under him, crashing their lips together fiercely.

Kurt's leg comes up, wrapping around his waist, and he lets out what Blaine thinks is the best stuttered moan he's ever heard, when he kisses into the hollow of his throat. He moves down, kissing his way over to one nipple, which he teases with his tongue. Looking up, he catches Kurt watching him, his cheeks flushed, his eyes dark, and his hair askew, and he can't help but smile, before sucking a hickey just above his other nipple, making Kurt whine.

"I need your head to move lower," Kurt gasps, and he's happy when Blaine's hands set to work on his very intricate belt.

"Seriously, Kurt, what the hell?"

"It's just... you kinda... and then..."

"Boys? Either of you two want coffee? Blaine? You want a beer?"

"Oh fuck off," Kurt whispers, falling back against the pillow, but to his dad he calls: "We're good, thanks. Down in a minute!"

"Well that's kind of a mood killer."

"Isn't it?" Kurt throws a despairing hand over his eyes, not wanting to look at Blaine right now. "It's supposed to be having a kid that ruins your sex life, not having a father. I'm past all that now."

Blaine lies next to him, happy to let his fingers trail gently over Kurt's chest. "I don't think he realized."

"Oh I think he knew exactly what we were doing," Kurt grumbles.

"You have the most beautiful body," Blaine says softly. "Just so you know."

"Shut up," Kurt teases, masking his thrill at Blaine's words. "You like Mexicans."

"Haha! Well, maybe I don't anymore. Maybe you're my newfound 'thing'."

They kiss again, but it is chaste and lazy. "Think you could escape for another adult date soon?" Blaine asks, his voice low. "One night this week?"

"Friday?"

"That works. Come to my place. We can order in, watch a movie or something."

"That is totally a euphemism for getting laid."

Blaine opens his mouth to deny it, but gives a breathy laugh instead. "I wish I could deny that statement, but you have a point."

They head down to the den for Blaine to say his goodbyes, and then he's out on the porch, pulling a shivering Kurt into his arms. "I'll see you Friday, though that seems like so long to wait."

"Blame my crappy shifts," Kurt says with a sigh. "I could call you?"

"I'd love that. Well, goodnight, Kurt." They kiss softly, then head their separate ways, but both lie in their respective beds, grinning at the ceiling until the early hours.

* * *

As soon as Danny is in bed on Friday night, Kurt takes off, driving quickly across town, and grinning to himself when he pulls into the parking spot next to Blaine's car. He takes the stairs two at a time, arriving out of breath with exhilaration.

He really does appreciate that Blaine has still dressed up for their date, even though he's not leaving his apartment, but what he appreciates more is the feeling of being in his arms once more, and his lips on his.

They kiss softly, and then fall into a hug, and Kurt is thrilled at the way in which he can feel Blaine totally relaxing. "Have you had a tough week?"

"Hmm, yes, but nothing you need to worry about. So..."

"Blaine!"

"Yes?"

"Tell me. I wanna hear. You didn't say anything when we talked on Wednesday."

"No, no, it's pathetic stuff, really. How's Danny?"

"You'd know better than me. I feel like I've hardly seen him all week."

"You should quit Target, get a better job."

Kurt is immediately on guard, pulling out of his arms, and breaking away to go sit on the couch. "I'm just grateful to have a job, Target or not. They're not so bad, really, in fact they're good employers. It's just mind numbing when you've spent all those years training to do something specific."

"That's what I mean, you should get back into teaching."

"That's not gonna happen."

Blaine sits next to him, reaching for his hand, and annoyed when Kurt snatches it back. "Why not? Ohio University has a really good theatre program."

"Yeah, and if they had any openings, which is unlikely, they'd contact NYU for a reference, and bam, no interview for me. Now just drop it. Tell me about your week."

"No."

"Well this is going great, isn't it?"

"You started it."

"I did not! Look, Blaine, I appreciate that you're trying to help, really, but right now my priority is earning a decent paycheck, so I can support Danny and save for our future."

"And you're earning a good paycheck at Target, right? They're probably not even paying you a third of what you were getting at NYU."

"Okay. I'm going home," Kurt snaps, getting to his feet. "This is none of your business Blaine, so stay out of it."

"No, come on, Kurt. Hey!" He runs out into the hallway, stopping his hand on the door. "Please. I'm sorry. I was just trying to give you a little push, because all that you told me? It made me feel so sad. I hate that you've been forced out of a career that you loved, because you're worth so much more than that. What I do admire, though, is that you haven't given up. You could've sunk, but you chose to swim, because of Danny, and that's amazing. So I'm sorry. Please don't walk out on me."

Kurt looks down, giving a small, reluctant nod, before he looks up again. "Only if you promise to tell me about your week."

"But it's..."

"It's not pathetic, or nothing to worry about. Not to me. Please? You're really important to me, Blaine. You don't have to be this strong knight in shining armor all the time. If you've had a crappy week, whatever the reason, just tell me, please."

"Okay, but kiss me first."

Kurt obliges, one hand on the back of Blaine's neck, drawing him close. It is not so chaste this time, building until their tongues touch, and then passion clouds them once more. They only pull apart when Blaine collides with the hall table, and he gives an embarrassed little laugh into Kurt's neck.

"Uh….okay. Tell me what you want to eat."

Kurt looks down at their bodies pressed together, and back up, raising one eyebrow. "What kind of question is that?"

"A perfectly innocent one! Jeez! Come on."

Laughing, he tugs Kurt through to the kitchen, handing him a bunch of takeout menus, their momentary argument forgotten.

"So, I wanted to organize a bake sale," Blaine tells Kurt over Chinese. "Not really for any other reason than to make you smile."

"That's- that's adorable."

"Hmm, well, I wasn't going to say anything, just send the letter home and wait for you to call. Anyway, I asked the principal, and she said it's a little too gay."

Kurt stops, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. "She said what now?"

"The worst part of it, was that she said it perfectly nicely. I honestly don't think she meant it unkindly. I mean, I've been there, done that, you know, hearing all the insults, the slurs and stuff, and honestly? She is always really nice to me. It's just that she said it."

"Does she know you're gay?"

"Yes she knows, I told her when I came to look around the school. She said it didn't bother her, but she advised me not to mention it in my interview. She also said, after I had accepted the job, that she didn't want me to mention it in class without her prior consent, which I understand."

"I understand too, given the area that we're in, but what pisses me off, is that if you were straight, with a wife, she wouldn't need to ask you not to mention that."

"I know, but it's the way of the world," Blaine says evenly.

"The world needs to change."

"I agree, but it is what it is. Even so, Sandra Barnes has been nothing but kind and supportive to me so far, so this shocked me."

"What did you say?"

"I asked her to clarify, and she said there's a lot of talk among parents about whether or not I'm single, since I never discuss my private life. Aparently there's a Kindergarten parents facebook group. She somehow knows what's posted there, and I am a subject of discussion quite a lot."

"There is? Hmm. Well, let's take a look." Kurt pulls his phone out, quickly finds the group, and sends a request to join. "Looks like a Maggie Stevens runs it?"

"Jacob's mom, yeah, that would figure."

"Danny likes him."

"He's a nice kid. It's just his mom is a bit insufferable."

"She probably has a crush on you. Let's face it, Blaine, to all these bored, sexually repressed, middle aged housewives, having you teaching their kids is a wet dream come true."

"Kurt! There are so many insults in that I don't even know where to begin! They're not all like that, and you're certainly not."

"True, and you're right, they're not all like that. But I'll bet some of them are at home right now, creaming their panties, thinking of you doing things to them."

"You are... that is vulgar!"

Blaine still can't help but laugh, in shocked disbelief.

"Doesn't matter," Kurt says lightly, straddling Blaine and picking up the carton of chow mein. "Because you're taken."

"I am?"

"Would you like to be taken?"

"By you? Oh God yes."

"Now who's being vulgar?"

"I'm sorry." Blaine stops laughing, but keeps his smile, completely elated at Kurt's words. "This is a thing then? Us? This is an exclusive thing?"

"I'd like it to be, would you?"

"Very much so."

"Good." Kurt leans down, kissing Blaine's lips lightly. "Now continue telling me what happened."

It really is as easy as all that, they both think to themselves. It's as easy as agreeing they want to be together, and then moving on.

"She suggested I try for something else, despite me pointing out that there are a huge number of famous chefs on TV who are straight. That pisses me off, that she thinks that me organizing a bake sale will alert people to the fact I might be gay, but also? What message does it send out to the kids? Hey, boys, don't ever have a love for cooking or baking, it might make you seem like less of a man. Girls, get back in the kitchen. It's so wrong."

"You know what I would do?"

"I probably don't wanna know."

"Shut it, Anderson. I'd go back to her, and say you've been thinking of other ideas, but you've decided to put it to a class vote. Say you'd like to do something holiday themed, then think of the most fabulously gay options you can. Ask the kids if they want to do a bake sale, a craft fair, or, I don't know, a dance-a-thon or something. See which one wins."

"I really couldn't hold a dance-a-thon," Blaine says fearfully. "That's not my area of expertise. I just make good brownies."

"If that option wins, I'll help you out," Kurt declares. "In fact, I'll help you out with whatever the kids decide on. I make killer cookies too, you know, and I don't mind doing some kind of craft with Danny for him to sell."

"You would?"

"Sure?"

"Thank you."

"As for the principal? You're right, it doesn't sound like she meant any malice, and the fact that she knew you were gay prior to your interview and still hired you gives me hope, but you need to tell her how her comments made you feel, otherwise she will keep making unintentional slip ups."

"Yeah, you're right, I guess. It's just a pain in the ass."

"Did you have any trouble at any of your other schools?"

"A little. At my first one, I was seen in a bar by a parent. I was holding hands with Tom, and she complained to the school. They told me to keep my private life private."

"That is private! You weren't in school. You weren't even in an establishment for children!"

"I know. I left soon after. At my second school, I decided not to say anything, but it was similar to Parkside, I was talked about a lot. A single man in his twenties wanting to teach Kindergarten? People assume the worst."

"People suck," Kurt decides. He sets his carton on the coffee table, and turns back to Blaine, playing with his hair. "Do you feel better after sharing?"

"Yes," Blaine says meekly. He suddenly grins, grabbing Kurt around the waist, and sliding down the couch with him on top. "I have a boyfriend," he says happily. "And his name is Kurt."

"Yeah you do," Kurt says with a smile, and he leans in, kissing him slowly. "And, Blaine Anderson, I'd like my boyfriend to take me to bed, please."


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't stay," Kurt says, as they both get to their feet.

"Relax, Kurt, I know you can't stay all night. It's fine."

Blaine leads Kurt down the hallway, pushing open a door on the left. The room is in darkness, and Blaine lets go of Kurt's hand to go flip a small bedside lamp on.

"This is nice."

The bedroom is large, with a bathroom attached. It is decorated elegantly, with dark wood furniture, including a beautiful large sleigh bed, which Blaine now kneels on, pulling Kurt toward him.

"Don't let me rush this, okay?" he asks, gently kissing Kurt's neck.

"What were you planning?"

"I don't know," he admits, his hands now smoothing over Kurt's back. "But I get kinda overwhelmed when I'm kissing you, and I don't want to let things get the better of me, and then it's all over."

"I agree with that. And shall we say that we'll stop, if the other one wants to?"

"Absolutely." Blaine looks up with a funny frown. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Because not all guys are as considerate as you."

"Oh. Well, thank you, I guess. But really, you make me incredibly happy, Kurt, and I've said it before, I don't wanna blow this thing."

He stops, and realizes what he's said at the same time as Kurt does. They burst out laughing, and Kurt gently nudges him back into the center of the bed where he lies on top of him. "I admire your honesty," he says, still sniggering as he undoes his bow tie.

"You're hilarious," Blaine deadpans, but then he shuts up, because Kurt's mouth in on his, and there's far more certainty and passion behind this kiss than there ever has been before.

Blaine has had his fair share of lovers; not a huge number, but enough to have had experience. Still, he's never before felt the unexpected thrill that rushes through him when Kurt finishes unbuttoning his shirt, and then kisses his chest. He doesn't know why it makes him writhe on the bed, and moan low in his throat, but it does, because Kurt's lips, and then tongue, trailing over his body, feels incredible.

His hands fly into his hair, which is soft as it runs through his fingers, and when Kurt starts kissing along the waistband of his pants, he has to pull him back up to eye level, crashing their lips together, as he fumbles with the buttons on Kurt's shirt, which are incredibly small, and, for some inexplicable reason, in groups of three.

"What the hell?" he huffs, letting go for Kurt to sit upright and unbutton them himself. "Your clothing is ridiculous."

"Hey! I wore a normal belt," he points out happily. "And it's not that hard. Look. Done."

He tosses his shirt to the floor, pushing Blaine back against the pillows once more. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm nervous as hell. Please tell my inner fifteen year old virgin self to get lost."

"No can do," Blaine says, and he laughs as he pulls Kurt close. "I'm exactly the same."

The feel of their bare chests together turns both on immensely, and they are happy just to lie there, with Kurt on top, kissing, until they can no longer deny their hardness pressing between them, and the deep lust in each others eyes.

It is Blaine that moves first, sliding a hand right down the back of Kurt's pants; or attempting to, anyway. "Oh for..." he mutters, laughing into the gentle curve of Kurt's neck. He tackles his belt, gets his fly open, and then tries again. "Better," he murmurs, nipping at soft skin. His hands squeeze the flesh of Kurt's ass, pulling him close, encouraging him to grind against him, and Kurt cries out in pleasure.

He is unable to resist marking Blaine in some way, but he's sensible enough to do it low down on his neck, so it can't be seen by anyone except them, and then he moves lower, tugging Blaine's jeans down to his ankles, and then off altogether. He stands quickly, lowering his own pants, before lying down on his side next to Blaine, sliding their fingers together.

"You okay?"

"Yes," Blaine whispers. He runs a hand over the front of Kurt's tight boxers, looking him in the eye as he does so.

Kurt doesn't know why it is such a deeply erotic thing, but the heated eye contact turns him on even more than the touch of Blaine's hand, and he holds it, even as he mirrors the action on Blaine. Eventually it is not enough, and they both seem to sense this at the same time, taking their own underwear off, then pressing themselves close together in a heated kiss.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine moans, already feeling like he can't hold off much longer. "You're just..."

While Kurt would like to hear the end of that sentence, he really doesn't mind when Blaine's lips are on his once more, and he wraps a hand around his cock, his thumb running briefly over the head, before he builds up a quick rhythm.

"Oh God, yes," he moans, wrapping his own shaking hand around Blaine. "Fuck, Blaine, fuck me, come on, take me."

"I can't," he gasps, the fingers of his other hand digging into Kurt's shoulders. "I can't last that long."

Kurt can't either, his kisses are sloppy and haphazard, everything clouded by the heat he can feel building inside of him. He moves his hand, grabbing hold of Blaine's and pulling it away too and they push together, their erections sliding against one another, until suddenly his orgasm hits him, hard. "Fuck!" he shouts loudly, then gasps as Blaine gives a muffled cry into his neck and comes too.

"Kurt, oh my fu...what're you doing?"

He groans when Kurt moves down to lick over Blaine's stomach, gathering their come onto his tongue, and swallowing it down, before moving back to Blaine's lips.

"We taste awesome," a blissed out Blaine declares, and Kurt laughs, cuddling into his side and kissing his chest.

"That was..."

"Quick."

"Amazing."

"That too."

"God, Kurt. I wish I could've... but you're so very you, that I really couldn't hold back."

"So very me?"

"Um..."

Blaine turns shy, and reaches for tissues instead, wiping them both clean, before holding his arms out again. "Time for cuddles before you go?"

"Yes."

They lie in a contented, sleepy silence, both wishing Kurt didn't have to leave. Blaine's fingers trace idle patterns over Kurt's arm, and then he speaks. "Could I see you and Danny tomorrow?"

"I was sorta hoping you would. What do you want to do?"

"I have an idea, but I want you to tell me if it's too much, or if this is intruding on what should be a father son thing."

"Oh?" Kurt props himself on one elbow, looking down at him. "Now I'm intrigued."

"I was thinking we could take Danny to see Santa, maybe? There's this little place out by Russell's point, where you can get a train ride, and then walk to his cabin in the woods. I thought he might like it, but you... you might want to take him yourself, maybe, I don't know."

"How do you know about such a place?"

"I might have done some research," Blaine says, turning pink.

"See, now there's the thing."

"What?"

"I've only ever taken Danny to see Santa on my own, or with dad. His first Christmas, Trent said he was too small, so he refused to come. The following year he did too. So then the year after, when I was on my own, I took him with dad, and then it was back to me on my own again, since Marcus wasn't interested. But you've asked me, I didn't need to ask you, and what's more, you've researched it, you've found somewhere special."

"Is that wrong?"

"It's everything."

"You'll come?"

"Just try and stop us."

"Yay." Blaine gives an excited little wriggle, then leans over Kurt, kissing him and pushing him gently back down onto the pillows. "Kurt, I'm just gonna say it. You and Danny? You're both really special to me, and I hope you realize that."

"I do, and I hope you know how much you mean to Danny, as well as to me. Can I ask though, what did you mean earlier? When you said I'm so very me?"

"Uh...I think..." Blaine pauses, taking a deep breath before continuing. "No, I know….you're the most incredible man I've ever met. That's what I meant. Talking to you, spending time with you, this, us... it's all amazing. I couldn't hold off because you make me feel things that I've never felt before. And now I'm gonna kiss you to hide my embarrassment."

"Woah! Hold up. Let me answer that."

"There was no question," Blaine says, his cheeks glowing in the dim light.

"No, but I have something to say."

Blaine sighs reluctantly. "Go on."

"Same."

"Huh?"

"I feel the same," Kurt clarifies, biting his lip and smiling. "So now let's kiss as we simultaneously realize the enormity of what we've just admitted to one another please."

But they can't kiss, they're too busy laughing, so in the end, Blaine settles for kissing just under Kurt's jaw instead. "I have something else to ask you too, if you'll just stop sniggering."

"Gay marriage is still illegal in Ohio."

"Oh my God! Shut up," Blaine laughs. "My brother and his family are staying with me over the holidays, well, from the twenty sixth. I would really love for you and Danny to meet them, and I guess I'd kinda like to show you both off," he admits. "I realize this is three weeks away but..."

"I'd love to, thank you."

"Cool. So now let me hold you properly for a while, until you have to go home."

Both would really love to be able to fall asleep, but they can't, and eventually Kurt stretches reluctantly, and sits up. "It's nearly two in the morning, and Danny is up at seven so..."

"I know." Blaine climbs from the warm bed, pulling on a robe, and gathers Kurt's clothes for him. "I had like, the best time with you tonight, even if it did start off a little awkward."

"Same, and the awkwardness was quickly forgotten, so that's cool."

"I'll pick you up at ten?"

"Sounds good, and hey, I'm not gonna tell Danny we're seeing Santa."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well, partly because he will become impossible to deal with, but I want this to be your thing for him, your second date. So you can surprise him with it."

Happier than he can ever remember, Blaine kisses Kurt goodnight several times, before he finally, reluctantly, tears himself away and closes the apartment door, already counting down the hours to the morning.

* * *

"Where we going?" Danny asks, for the tenth time since they left home five minutes ago. "Are we there yet? Are we there now? Where is it?"

"You know what?" Blaine asks cheerily. "Why don't you put a DVD on? That way the trip will go quicker."

"Don't want to."

"Do you want some music then? I have some holiday stuff."

"Do you have Jingle Bells?"

"I do."

It turns out that Jingle Bells is the only song Danny will listen to, and after nearly forty minutes, it proves to be quite excruciating, but neither Kurt or Blaine really care, singing along loudly with Danny, who asks at the end of every round if they're there yet.

"We're here now," Blaine finally says, pulling into a parking lot. "Now, young Mr Hummel, step from the car and I'll tell you why we're here."

Danny is excited, though he doesn't know why, and he hops up and down eagerly, holding onto Kurt's hand, while Blaine crouches in front of him. "What do you see over there?"

"Trees."

"Oh." He lifts Danny up onto his hip, and points slightly to the left of the forest. "Over there?"

"Smoke and….is that a train?"

"Yes."

"We going on a train?" he shrieks, his hands squashing Blaine's cheeks. "For real that's our date? Yes!"

"Not just any train," Kurt says, resting an arm around them both. "Listen to Blaine."

"Okay. So we're going on a train ride into the forest, and when the train stops, we're going to go on a little walk to see Santa."

"Santa?" Danny cries, his eyes wide. "Santa? Santa! Daddy, Blaine bringed us to see Santa, and I've been good, haven't I? I have, I have!"

"Yes you've been good," Kurt laughs, taking him into his arms and kissing his cheek. "Very good. Now get your boots on and wrap up warm, okay?"

They set off to the train, Danny between them holding their hands. Blaine can't stop smiling at both Kurt and Danny, who looks adorable in his little yellow hat and scarf. Kurt looks across, catching Blaine's eye. He wishes he could lean across and kiss him, especially now that they're more certain that this is definitely a relationship, but not yet. He needs to give Danny more time to get used to seeing Blaine outside of school on a regular basis.

"Not being able to kiss you is a problem for me," he whispers to Blaine, when they're waiting on the platform.

"You can hold my hand though," Blaine offers softly. "We did at the zoo, and Danny didn't mind."

"True, but this is small town Ohio, not a city like Columbus."

"Yeah, cause that's so progressive," Blaine teases. "Now gimme your hand."

"There's Lily!"

Blaine drops Kurt's hand as quickly as he's taken it, when he follows Danny's finger and sees the little girl from his class standing with her parents and older brother.

"Great."

"We'll go. It's okay, we can go," Kurt says quickly. "Danny, c'mere bud."

"No. No we can't, I've promised him, and look at his little face."

"It's fine. We'll take him to a mall or something."

"No we won't, Kurt," Blaine insists. "I won't do that to him. I said I'd never hurt him."

"But they're already talking about you, this will only make it worse."

"I don't care," Blaine says forcefully, and he takes Danny's hand in his, and starts walking toward the family. "I'm not ashamed."

"Good, great, but I don't want Danny finding out about us like this," Kurt whispers fearfully.

"He won't," Blaine reassures, his voice low. "We can be friends in front of Danny, we can be friends in front of them too."

"Lily!" Danny cries, leaping up and down. "We're going to see Santa!"

"Danny! Me too, me too and...oh." The little girl stops when she notices Blaine standing there. "Mr Anderson! Are you seeing Santa too?"

"I am," he says with a smile. "Hi there," he adds to Lily's parents. "I see you had the same idea."

"Mr Anderson," Lily's mom says in surprise. "I didn't know you had kids."

"Oh, I don't, Mrs Hunter, I'm here with Danny and his dad."

"Oh. I see." Her eyes flick to Kurt, and he knows, in that instant, that he's been the subject of speculation too. "Uh...please though, call me Melissa."

"My daddy and Mr Anderson are best friends," Danny says happily, and this, to Blaine, seems like a perfectly childlike explanation for the whole thing.

"That's lovely," Melissa Hunter says with a smile. "And where's your mommy?"

Neither Kurt or Blaine are fools; they know she's fishing, but since she's asked Danny directly, they let him answer.

"Don't got one."

"Everyone has a mommy," Lily says matter of factly. "Don't they daddy?"

"That's right sweetie," her dad pipes up.

Danny shrugs. "Not me. I just got my daddy."

"Excuse me," Kurt whispers, and disappears quickly.

"Is that right?" Melissa asks Blaine quietly.

"You'd have to talk to Mr Hummel about that," he says politely. "It's not really my place to discuss his private life."

"No, no, of course. It just seems odd, that's all. A few of us were thinking he's a single dad. I wonder what happened?"

"Like I said..."

"No, no, of course, I understand," she says brightly. "You know, Maggie even speculated that he might be….you know," she says, glancing at the children. "The other way inclined."

"Mrs Hunter, I really don't think..."

"Back!"

Kurt comes to the rescue, all smiles and happiness, as he lifts Danny into his arms. "Oh look, here's the train."

"Are you on this one, Mr Anderson?" Lily asks. "Can I sit by you?"

"Oh we're booked on the next one," Kurt says, pulling a sad face. "What a shame."

"The next one isn't for another half hour," Lily's dad points out.

"I know, but I'm a train nut," Kurt says with a laugh. "I made everyone get here super early so I could watch this one go out first."

"Right, well it was nice seeing you," Melissa Hunter says, giving them both a strange look as she goes to board. "Enjoy your trip."

"You too," Blaine calls, waving brightly.

"You didn't have to do that," he says to Kurt, as soon as they're alone again.

"Oh, but I did. And before you start, I didn't just do it for you, I did it for all of us, so that our day out isn't ruined, and so that poor Danny doesn't accidentally blurt that this is a date or something."

"Did it cost you?"

"To change the times? No, they had spaces. It'll only cost to buy Danny some candy to keep him occupied."

"I'll do that."

"I'm worried about Monday."

"Let 'em talk. All that matters here is Danny, and us. They can say what they want in their little Facebook group."

"Yeah, I'm guessing I won't be accepted into that now," Kurt says with a laugh. "Probably just as well. It'd only be a matter of time before I made some snide remark."

"You know, I think Danny did us a favor, saying we were best friends. They'll assume we knew each other from school or something."

"Yeah, my kid is smart. But then, he's my kid, so..."

"Keep telling yourself that, Hummel," Blaine teases, "While I go buy your kid some candy."

By the time the next train arrives they are freezing cold, and they pile inside quickly, finding a carriage right at the end where Kurt pulls the blinds and hopes no one else has the presence of mind to look in and see if there are spaces.

"Cold," Danny moans, curling up on the seat.

"Come here." Blaine stands, pulling off his thick gray woollen coat, before sitting and taking Danny onto his lap. He drapes the coat over him, cuddling him close, and rubbing his hands over his back. "Better?"

"You give good cuddles," Danny murmurs into his neck.

Kurt looks on from the seat opposite, but as soon as the train is moving, and he knows they're alone, he shifts over to sit next to Blaine. "You do," he says softly, and he leans close, resting his head on top of Danny's.

Five minutes in, and Danny is warm enough to stay on Blaine's lap, but to sit upright, keeping the coat tucked around him. He chats excitedly about the scenery flashing past the window, the lake on one side, and the forest on the other, and then all thoughts turn to Santa.

"Will Santa visit you, Blaine?"

"No," he laughs. "I'm too big now."

Danny spins in his lap, wrinkling his nose. "That's not true. He still comes to grandpa and daddy. Are you naughty?"

Kurt erupts, hiding his face in his hands, and looking out of the window. "No," Blaine says with a sigh, giving Kurt a shove. "I am not."

"Then why is daddy laughing?"

"Because daddy is very naughty."

"He's not though," Danny decides. "Because Santa still visits him."

"What are your Christmas plans?" Kurt asks when he's recovered. "Seeing your parents?"

"Hmm. Maybe. In the evening, I expect."

"Not all day?"

"I doubt it. They'll go see my Aunt and Uncle. I could go too, but my cousins are pretty obnoxious, so I usually only see them if I have Cooper with me to back me up. I'll sit at home, stuffing my face and watching TV until they get home, then I'll pay them a visit."

"You will not," Kurt declares. He watches as Danny climbs off Blaine's lap, and goes to press his face against the window. "You'll come to us."

"No, Kurt, really, it's fine."

"You can't be alone for the holidays."

"I won't be alone, I'll see my parents in the evening, I told you. Besides, my holidays will start properly the next day, when Cooper arrives."

"You're coming to us."

"I'm not. That's your day with your dad and Danny. I'll see you the next day."

"Oh Danny?"

"You wouldn't dare," Blaine says, astonished. "Don't you dare use him like this!"

"Would you like Blaine to spend Christmas Day with us this year? He could come watch you open your presents, and have lunch with us, before he goes to visit his mom and dad, maybe?"

"Yes!" Danny cries, jumping up and down. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"There now, you wouldn't want to hurt him, would you?"

"I am appalled," Blaine says, laughing. "Okay, you got me. I would love to spend Christmas with you guys, thank you."

"Yes!" Danny and Kurt cry with a high five. "Good work, my son."

* * *

Danny climbs eagerly onto the chair next to Santa, and poses happily for his photo. "So, Danny," he asks. "Have you been a good boy this year?"

"I have," he says solemnly, then points at Blaine. "He hasn't, but I'm working on him, so still visit just in case, okay?"

"Noted," Santa says with a laugh. "And what would you like me to bring you?"

"A motorcycle, but not a real one, a pretend one. A doll, like a baby looking one, a holiday bow tie like what Blaine says he has, and is going to wear to my house on Christmas Day, a talking Cookie Monster, a Sofia the First toy, a dancing Olaf, and some chocolate."

"That's quite the list."

"Haven't finished. Some roller skates, a new bike, some chalks that I can use in the driveway, but grandpa won't notice, a tool box like my grandpa has, and lots more Blaine, really, cause he makes me and Daddy happier than sunshine. If you can't get all that, I understand," he says, not even pausing for breath. "So just get me more Blaine and a motorcycle and I'll be good."

"Not my child," Kurt murmurs, trying to hide, though he knows the elves are trying to decide whether that's the dad, and exactly who Blaine is and what their relationship might be. "Totally not mine."

"He's hilarious," Blaine says happily. "Come on, let's get a picture of the three of us. It is our first Christmas after all."

Kurt does a double take, but he happily sits down on the other side of Danny, and when Blaine perches on the end of the seat next to him, he puts an arm around his waist and pulls him close. "At least look like you like me," he teases.

By the time they arrive home, having stopped for food on the way, Danny is sound asleep, clutching his photo tight to his chest.

"He's the cutest," Blaine says, turning back to look at him. "Want me to carry him up to bed for you?"

"Only if that means you'll also make out with me before you leave."

"Of course."

It takes some work, but eventually Danny is settled in bed, his door is closed, and Blaine and Kurt fall upon each other desperately. "I've waited all day," Kurt gasps, before kissing him again. "Stay," he urges Blaine, backing him toward his bedroom. "Stay and sneak out in the morning before Danny wakes up."

"I can't," Blaine says with a laugh. "You've told me he often comes into you in the night. What if he wets the bed, huh? How do we explain my presence?"

"I know, but..."

"You know that what I'm saying makes sense," Blaine tells him, and he guides him gently to the stairs. "I do want to ask you something before I go though."

"Oh?"

"In light of all that was said last night, and how today went, I was wondering if maybe Friday nights could belong to us, and Saturdays to the three of us, like that's our thing, maybe?"

"Yes..." Kurt starts. "But I promised Danny I'd ask you to dinner every Sunday too, he really wants me to."

"I'd love that, if it's not too much of an intrusion?"

"Never. Hey! Maybe sometimes you might need me to drive you home again after?"

"I just might," Blaine teases. "So..."

"So since you won't let me have my wicked way, I'm gonna kick you out," Kurt teases. "Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine cups his cheek, kissing him sensuously on the doorstep in the moonlight. "Goodnight, my gorgeous boyfriend. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner."


	12. Chapter 12

It is Wednesday night, and Blaine has just finished planning his class for the next day. He settles down with a glass of wine to watch some TV while he waits for Kurt to call, but his phone rings almost right away.

"Hey you."

"Hey, so Danny got a letter home from school," Kurt starts.

"He did?"

"He did. Seems there's a bake sale being held a week from Saturday."

"Oh really? That's nice."

"Yeah, Danny said there was a class vote and everything."

"Hmm. He must have a great teacher."

"He must. I was thinking though, organizing something like that takes some doing, and I wondered if his teacher might need some help with baking all that stuff?"

Blaine laughs, all attempts at flirtatious conversation forgotten. "It's a week from Saturday, Kurt. I can't start baking now."

"No, but planning? I could come over tonight and lend a hand?"

"Kurt, if you want to come over, just say so."

"I can't call you up and just say I wanna come over and get naked!"

"You just did."

"I'll be there in twenty."

* * *

"So this bake sale," Kurt starts, when Blaine pulls open the door.

"Forget all that, get your clothes off and get on the bed."

"So romantic," Kurt laughs, falling into Blaine's arms. "Consider me wooed. Hey, wait a minute. Hmm, I like this," he says, tugging lightly on Blaine's thin gray t-shirt. "And sweats? Very casual indeed, Mr Anderson."

"Hmm, well, Mr Anderson was not expecting company," Blaine says, pulling Kurt close and kissing into the warmth of his neck. "Whereas you came over here with only one intention, and there's not a button or complicated belt in sight."

He is right, Kurt is just in a dark green sweater, which he abandons somewhere in the hallway, while gently pushing Blaine down toward the bedroom, and he wears no belt around his black pants.

"No underwear either," he whispers into Blaine's ear, and suddenly they're kissing, burning with a passion and desire for one another that has them both hurriedly shedding the rest of their clothes.

Kurt falls onto the bed, pulling Blaine on top of him, and moaning into his mouth at the feel of their bodies together once more.

"You are just," Blaine gasps, dropping kisses along Kurt's collarbone. "Sublime. Perfect. God, Kurt, your body is exquisite."

He trails kisses over his chest, stopping to tease his nipples, and then he moves lower, following the outline of muscles with his tongue, enjoying the way in which Kurt sucks in a breath and arches his back, seeking friction for his aching hardness.

He kisses each hipbone lightly, looking up with a wicked grin, before ignoring his cock and kissing the inside of each thigh instead.

"Tease," Kurt moans, making Blaine laugh against the softness of his inner thigh.

"You'll get it, just be patient," he murmurs, then sucks a hickey as close to his balls as he can. He moves back up, finding Kurt's lips, their hands roaming over one another's bodies.

Kurt drapes one leg across Blaine's waist, biting down lightly on his shoulder. "I was right," he says, his hand wrapping around Blaine's cock, stroking him slowly. "You do look amazing when you come undone."

And he does. Blaine's hair is wildly curly, his lips swollen and red, his cheeks flushed. His eyes are so dark they look almost black, and to Kurt, he is perfection. He smiles, biting one perfectly plump lip, and then rolls onto his side, keeping Kurt's leg over him, so their cocks are rubbing together.

"This is only partially undone," he teases, kissing up his neck. "You can be my total undoing, if you like."

"Oh, I like."

"Let me taste you," he whispers hotly into Kurt's ear, who shudders. "Let me hear you saying my name as you come into my mouth."

"Oh fuck," Kurt moans, falling back with his legs open. "Yes."

Blaine tugs him to the edge of the bed, kneeling at his feet. He takes a moment, sliding one hand to the back of Kurt's neck, and pulling him in for a deep kiss, which leaves them with their foreheads pressed together, smiling at one another.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"You're beautiful."

Blaine gives a little groan, his head dropping onto Kurt's shoulder, but he does manage to stop blushing at the compliment long enough to lift his head and kiss him again. "Thank you," he whispers, then tugs Kurt's lower lip between his teeth, before moving lower.

Kurt has never experienced anything like the feeling of Blaine's mouth on him before. He doesn't just give Kurt a blow job; he worships him. He is the first man Kurt has ever been with who seems to derive as much pleasure from giving it as Kurt does receiving. He kisses everywhere, before teasing the length of Kurt's cock with his tongue. All the while he keeps looking up, which makes him look sinfully delicious, and makes Kurt reach out to run a finger along his cheek.

When he does take Kurt into the heat of his mouth, he sinks low right away, taking his entire length, and Kurt cries out, tangling his fingers into his hair, which is another visual he never expected to be so hot.

"Oh fuck Blaine! Yes!" Kurt cries loudly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

Blaine pulls off with a gasp, kissing the head of his cock, teasing his tongue into the slit. "Be as loud as you like. Hearing you like that is all kinds of amazing," he admits, then takes him deep again.

"Yeah but...oh fuck it," he gasps, pushing up, seeking more. "This feels fucking amazing."

Blaine keeps going, his head moving up and down, as his fingers tease lightly over Kurt's balls, and back towards his entrance. He is hard, and desperate for his own release, but he also needs to taste Kurt, and right now, knowing that the moment is fast approaching, far outweighs anything else.

"Shit, I'm gonna come down your fucking throat," Kurt cries. He is aware he's cursing far more than he ever usually would, but all coherent thought seems to have left him, as he comes hard, over and over. "Blaine! Oh my fuck... Blaine," he moans. He seems to orgasm for an eternity, before he finally gives one last gasp, and falls back on the bed, while Blaine swallows, then moves up over him, kissing over his chest, and finally his lips, where he runs his tongue into Kurt's mouth for him to taste himself.

"Let me," Kurt says, pushing him down onto the bed.

"It's really not gonna take much," Blaine says, moaning happily as Kurt moves lower.

"Yeah? Sucking my cock turns you on?"

"Anything about you turns me on," Blaine admits. He gasps when Kurt wraps a hand around him, and starts to stroke slowly.

"God, Blaine, your cock is amazing. I can't wait to have it inside me."

He leans down, kissing the tip, and that's it; Blaine shoots hard all over his lips and chin, shuddering when Kurt then gently licks him clean.

"I told you so," he whispers weakly, making Kurt laugh.

"You have no idea how hot that was for me." He pulls a shattered and weary Blaine in for a sloppy, messy, dirty kiss, which leaves them both smiling, and then into his arms, kissing into his damp, sweaty curls. "And now I've just essentially wiped your come into your own hair."

"Thanks for that," Blaine says, laughing against his chest. "Hmm. You know what? I'm totally up for being a booty call if it means I get to hold you like this afterwards."

"You were not just a booty call!" Kurt protests. "I love spending time with you in whatever capacity, and I love that you adore my son, but we need time alone, right?"

"We do," Blaine agrees. He kisses Kurt's chest, then closes his eyes, sighing contentedly. "Maybe Wednesday nights could belong to us as well? If your dad's okay with babysitting so you can get laid."

"Shut up," he laughs. "And yes, Wednesdays can be ours." He smiles up at the ceiling, smoothing his hand along Blaine's arm.

"Cool. So how long can you stay tonight?"

"Another hour or so?"

"I like that," a sleepy Blaine murmurs. "You want some wine or something?"

"No, just you."

"Perfect."

"Oh, before I forget, I said I'd work extra on Saturday."

"What? Boo."

"I know, but I really want to get Danny that bike he wants, and I don't want him to think this Christmas is any different than last year."

"I understand." Blaine looks up, resting his chin on Kurt's chest. "We could do something after?"

"Sure. I get off at two, so I need to go pick up Danny from the garage, and then we'll be free."

"Is your dad okay looking after him while he's trying to work?"

"Of course. He goes there every day after school."

"That's just it though," Blaine says, eyeing Kurt warily. "He goes there every day. Why don't you let me take him for you?"

"Oh no," Kurt snaps, immediately sitting up. "No, no, no."

Blaine sits too, raising one eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because he's not your child."

"I know that, but you seem to trust me to look after him between the hours of nine and three each weekday."

"That's different, and anyway, of course I trust you with him. It's just not your duty to provide childcare for my son, that's all."

"Kurt." Blaine reaches out, resting one hand on his arm, but it is quickly snatched away. "Okay, Kurt, listen. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't offer. As it is, at some point this weekend I need to go to Toys R Us to get Tabitha and Lucy's Christmas gifts, and I need to make some signs for the bake sale. Both of those things Danny will love, so where's the harm in letting him tag along with me? I'll appreciate the company. I really wouldn't offer if it was going to be a chore."

Kurt chews his lip and thinks. He really wants to say yes, because he knows how much Danny would love a morning alone with Blaine, and he also knows that while his dad would never protest, it really is easier to work when Danny isn't in the garage with him.

"I start at seven though," he says weakly. "That's too early to expect you to get up on a weekend."

"You're just making excuses," Blaine snaps, climbing out of bed and pulling on his sweats. "If you don't trust me alone with your kid, just say it."

He walks out of the room, but Kurt follows a moment later, wearing his robe and a very apologetic look. He finds Blaine in the kitchen, holding his half finished glass of red wine, which he takes from him and sips, before placing it on the counter.

"I'm sorry. It really hurts me to know you might think I don't trust you alone with Danny. It's not that at all. He would love for you to sit him, I just don't want him to ever seem like a chore."

"He's not! He never could be, but you know what? Even if I did feel like that? I just wouldn't offer, would I? Why is that so hard for you to understand? I'm not lying there, next to you, thinking 'ah shit, guess I'd better offer to babysit.' You said yourself he can go with your dad. I'm just offering an alternative if it's easier for you."

"Do you hate me?"

"Not at all, don't be an idiot. I just want you to say yes or no."

"Yes, please, I'd be very grateful if you'd take Danny for me on Saturday."

"Thank you, yes I will," he says with a curt nod. "Now come back to bed. And bring the wine."

Kurt refills the glass from the bottle on the counter, and follows Blaine back to bed, where he sits with an arm around his shoulders, as they share the glass between them. "Your hair is soft," he says quietly, leaning into his curls and breathing in. "Smells good, too."

"I'm still kinda mad at you."

"Well don't be. I said sorry."

"I'm not trying to take over."

"I know. I do know, honestly. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Kisses," Blaine declares, and Kurt happily obliges, kissing both his cheeks and then his lips. "And you can tell me how many men you've slept with."

"What? No! How is that of any relevance?"

"Come on, play my game," Blaine says, sliding down onto his front, and resting his chin on his folded arms. "Tell me."

"Fine." Kurt sets the glass down, and then mirrors his pose, loving the view of Blaine's face from this angle. "Four. You?"

"More than four."

"Oh, come on."

"Ten. Now eleven."

"Oh, I forgot to count you. Five."

"Well thank you very much," Blaine says, laughing.

"What do you want to know for, anyway?"

"Just curious if you were the same as me."

"In number?"

"No, in feeling that, even though you're number eleven, you might as well be number one."

"Well, yes."

"Oh."

They lie still for a moment, letting everything hang between them, and then Kurt leans forward, kissing the tip of Blaine's nose. "Tell me something now. Do you top?"

"Yes."

"Exclusively?"

"No, I like to switch it up. You?"

"Um... I used to switch, but then... well, anyway, Marcus wouldn't ever bottom, so..."

"Well, just so you know? If you ever want to top with me, I am more than okay with that. In fact, I'd really like that a lot. Yeah. That'd be...perfect."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to take me right now?"

"I want to always," he confesses. "But you said an hour, right? And we've used half of that on you being stubborn about Danny, so no, not tonight."

Kurt laughs, moving onto his side, and trailing his fingers over Blaine's back. He stays that way, smiling, watching as Blaine closes his eyes happily.

"What's going on with us, eh?"

Blaine cracks one eye open, and then the other, meeting Kurt's gaze. "I don't know," he replies. "It's good though, isn't it?"

Kurt smiles, dropping a gentle kiss to his shoulder. "The absolute best."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with him?" Kurt asks again, setting Danny's backpack down on Blaine's couch.

"Yes! Now go, you'll be late."

"Danny? Be good, you hear? Do not cause any trouble, and do whatever Mr Anderson says."

"He's Blaine on weekends," Danny informs him, then he kisses his dad goodbye, and settles on the couch, picking up the remote.

"See?" Blaine asks smugly. "He's making himself right at home."

"I'm not entirely sure if..."

"Go, Kurt, or Danny and I will come and haunt you for your entire shift."

"Don't you dare."

Blaine pulls open the door, and steps quickly into the hallway, tenderly kissing Kurt's lips. "I loved going to the movies with you last night."

"You didn't watch any of it."

"Exactly. I loved going to the movies with you."

"Very funny. Okay, I'm going."

Blaine kisses him again, reluctantly tearing himself away. "I miss you already. Have a good shift. I..." Cutting himself off quickly, he closes the apartment door, and leans against it, breathing hard. He'd been about to say it. Those three little words that he swore he would never utter again, after having thrown them around so easily before.

"Do you have Disney channel?" comes a little voice, and Blaine is grateful for the distraction.

"Of course I do," he says merrily, bounding into the living room. "I have pop tarts, too. But don't tell your dad."

For Danny and Blaine, the morning passes in a happy daze. While Blaine does like being around kids, it is rare for him to find one that he connects with so much as Danny. He doesn't think it's because of Kurt, either. He and Danny genuinely understand each other and get along well. They share the same humor, the same love of Star Wars and Disney, and of course, the same love for one man in particular.

"Blaine? You're not pushing the cart no more," Danny points out. "Blaine?"

"Huh? Oh. Right, yeah. Sorry little man. Off we go again." He carries on pushing Danny down the aisles of Toys R Us, mulling over the thought that had just arrived in his head. Does he love Kurt? Really? He had thought he loved Tom, and definitely José, but this was something altogether new and exciting. Even so, Blaine wasn't entirely sure that he was ready to label it as anything just yet.

"So, Tabitha likes Sofia the First," he tells Danny brightly.

"Ew, that's for babies."

"You were watching it before we came out," Blaine points out with a smile. "And singing along."

"It's still for babies."

"Says the five year old sitting in the cart."

"Move along, Blaine," Danny sighs, and then they catch each others eyes, and burst out laughing.

"You are so rude."

He ruffles Danny's hair, and the boy flings his arms around his middle, hugging him close. "So Tabitha likes Sofia the first," he tries again, as he attempts to push the cart with Danny hugging him. "And she hasn't got the dress. So I'm thinking Uncle Blaine will deliver on that. As for Lucy, I have no idea. She just eats. I'd buy her a year's supply of pop tarts, but her mom would kill me."

"Are they nice?"

"Pop tarts? You've just eaten three this morning."

"Your meeces."

"Oh, yeah. Very cute, and a lot of fun."

"Can I meet them?"

"You'd like to?"

"Yes."

"I'll talk to daddy," Blaine says. He'd like to tell Danny about their holiday plans already, but he doesn't think it's his place, and besides, Kurt can get quite touchy when it comes to his son, and the last thing Blaine wants to do is upset him unintentionally.

"Get Lucy a kitchen," Danny suddenly suggests. "If she likes food. She can pretend to cook a whole heap of stuffs."

"Danny Hummel, you're a genius. And what do you want?"

"For Christmas? I telled Santa already. You were there."

"No, from me, today."

"Like a gift? For nothing, a gift?"

"Yeah, come on, let me get you something. A gift for being my friend, maybe. You liked that Chewbacca backpack. You want that? Or the Stormtroopers helmet?"

Danny looks down, shaking his head. "Danny?"

He mumbles something, and Blaine strains to hear, so he lifts his little chin, and looks him in the eye. "Danny?"

"Clover," he says again, louder this time.

"Clover. Is that the bunny in Sofia the First?"

Danny nods, looking anywhere but at Blaine, who hides his smile, swings the cart around, and heads back in the direction they've come. "Let's go find Clover then."

"So," he tells Danny, as he loads the car. "I want to get your dad a Christmas gift. Will you and Clover come with me to the mall?"

"Sure."

"And if you have any ideas, I'm all ears."

"Just smile for him, that'll be enough," Danny says, sounding so much like Burt that Blaine does a double take.

"Why d'you say that?"

"Cause you're his bestest friend. I can tell cause he smiles really big, like this," he says, baring his teeth. "Whenever you're around. Or if I tickle him."

"Oh."

"You could do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tickle him. That would make him laugh."

"Oh, I'm sure it would. Come on then, little man. Let's go to the mall."

* * *

By the time Kurt arrives, Danny is bouncing up and down excitedly. "Daddy! We went to the toy store, and the mall, and then we came home, and Blaine remembered to feed me, and then we made signs. Look! Look at all the bake sale signs!"

He jumps around, holding one aloft triumphantly. "Bake sale signs!"

"How much sugar has he had?"

"Uh...is there a lot of sugar in pop tarts?"

"Yes, Blaine."

"Oh. A good amount then."

"I leave you to sit my kid and you get him high?"

"Legally!"

But Kurt isn't mad, he's too busy laughing at his son, who is now pretending to be an airplane, and charging repeatedly into Blaine's legs. "Okay. Well, you had fun, I see. Now let's get him outside to run all this off. Danny? You wanna take a walk to the playground?"

"Yes! Yes I do!"

Once in the playground, Danny is off like a rocket, tearing around everywhere, and climbing on everything he can. "He'll collapse in a minute," Kurt remarks, as he leans on a low wall, watching him.

"For real? Oh my God."

"No! Do you not think I'd be slightly more alarmed?"

"Oh, you mean because of the sugar, I get you." Blaine laughs, embarrassed. "Sorry. I get distracted when you're around. My brain doesn't work like it should."

"Hmm, I know how you feel. To be honest, I get distracted when you're not around too. I've been thinking about you all morning."

"That's only because you were paranoid about leaving me in charge of Danny."

"Actually, it was more like I was wondering how long it would be until I could kiss you again."

"How about right now?"

"Now?"

Blaine moves to stand right in front of him, blocking Danny's view, so all he would see if he looked up would be Blaine's back. "Yeah, now. Just quickly."

He leans in, his breath fanning out in a little white cloud, and he briefly touches his lips to Kurt's, but it's not enough for either, and they both go back for a longer, lingering kiss.

Kurt smiles, his hands momentarily fisting the front of Blaine's coat. The tips of their noses are red from cold, and their cheeks are rosy. Their eyes seem to sparkle with happiness, and both know beyond all doubt, that they are falling in love.


	13. Chapter 13

Just a note to say how completely overwhelmed I am with the response to this! You're all wonderful and I'm sending virtual hugs and cookies :)

* * *

The day of the bake sale dawns gray, dark, wet and cold; a foreboding of what's to come, maybe. Blaine drags himself out of bed and down to the school to get set up ready. With school now out until the New Year, this Saturday morning is his last push until he can relax and enjoy his time off.

He sets out tables and hangs signs, by which time various parents and their offspring are starting to arrive. He smiles and greets everyone politely, but he saves his biggest smile for Kurt, who comes into the gym carrying a stack of boxes, his chin resting on the top.

"Hey, hi. Let me help you," he says, taking the top three and making sure their fingers touch. "Thanks for bringing all this."

"You're welcome," Kurt says softly. "I had expert assistance in the kitchen last night."

"Did you? You made out better than me, then. My assistants just kept eating all the batter."

"Tone it down," Burt mutters as he walks past.

"I didn't say anything!" Blaine protests.

"Your faces say it all," Burt whispers, then shaking his head, he walks off.

"Uh, where's Danny?"

"He's talking with Dylan in the hallway," Kurt explains. "So, are we at a table together?"

"Mr Anderson, hi!"

"Oh for..." Blaine groans, as he hears Maggie Stevens, Jacob's mom, behind him. "Hi," he says, turning and fixing a grin in place.

"Hi there." Her flirtation is evident, as she tosses her hair and lays a hand on his arm, and Kurt is less than pleased. "I took the liberty of setting us up on a table over there."

"Oh, that's very kind," Blaine says tightly. "But I was actually going to man a table with the Hummels."

"Oh I worked it all out," Maggie pushes on. "Mr Hummel, I put you and your dad just over here," she says brightly. "So we're all set."

"But I..."

"Blaine!"

Danny bursts through the doors, running up to him and throwing his arms around his legs. "Daddy gived me your keys to hold when we leaved your apartment and I forgot I still had them! Silly me. Oh, and Daddy said you leave the place messy in the mornings."

What follows is a silence that somehow seems excruciatingly loud to Blaine, ringing in his ears, as he gives a panicked glance at Kurt, who clears his throat and stares at the floor. Both can feel the eyes of Maggie Stevens boring into them, and Kurt would rather like to slap the perky grin from her face.

Danny stands in silence too, as if suddenly aware that he has given the game away, and he slips the keys into Blaine's hand, before running across the gym in search of his grandpa.

"So which one was my table?" Kurt asks eventually, and Maggie seems to come to life then, leading him over to his spot.

Blaine feels sick in the pit of his stomach, as he settles at his own table opposite. When Maggie returns to his side, she doesn't say anything at all, just bustles around setting out cakes and cookies, while Blaine sits there, staring into space.

When he does look up, it is to find Kurt looking at him, seemingly close to tears. He flicks his gaze to his right and Blaine follows, and his heart aches when he sees Danny in Burt's arms, his head burrowed into his neck.

He knows Kurt is hurting, but he also knows Kurt is an adult who can understand the situation far better than a child of five.

"Excuse me a moment," he whispers to Maggie, then strides quickly over to Burt, laying a hand on his back. "Could you and Danny follow me please?"

He doesn't stop or look back, until he's at his classroom, where he unlocks the door and waits for Burt to step inside. As soon as he does so, he holds his arms out, and Burt hands Danny over, who locks his arms around Blaine's neck, and promptly bursts into tears.

"Oh shh, shh, Danny. It's okay, it's all okay."

"No it's not," he sobs, as Burt rubs a gentle hand over his back. "I said it all wrong, didn't I? And now you're all mad, and you're gonna yell at me."

"Oh no, no, Danny, I'm not mad at all. You didn't say anything wrong. Please don't think that. You were just happy to see me. I would never yell at you for that. I was happy to see you too."

"I called you Blaine," he wails. "And daddy said not to tell anyone we maked the brownies at your apartment."

"Danny, I'm not mad, I swear. Really."

"You're gonna yell like Marcus yelled."

"Listen up kiddo," Burt says kindly. "You know, and I know, that Blaine is a far better man than Marcus, right? He's your friend, he takes you and daddy out on dates, he's never once been mad at you, has he? Not once. So you made a little slip up, and called him Blaine instead of Mr Anderson in school. You know what? I'll bet most of your classmates know he's called Blaine too; that's his name. It's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, and you know what else?" Blaine sits him on the edge of his desk, kneeling on the floor, and taking his little hands in his. "If people know we made those brownies together, then so what? Like your grandpa said, we're friends. Danny, I think you're wonderful, and very, very special to me. If anyone has a problem with that, well, then it's their problem, and not ours. Please don't be upset, because I'm not mad, and daddy's not mad, and grandpa's not mad, and nothing else matters, okay?"

Danny looks at Blaine, with his big, sorrowful blue eyes, and tear stained cheeks. "Really?"

"Really."

"Will you still come on Christmas?"

"Just try and stop me. I'm gonna come and eat all your candy."

"You are not!"

"No he's not," Burt laughs, ruffling his hair. "He's gonna share it with me."

"Grandpa! You can't!"

Blaine stands, hugging Danny tight, and then he leans down and gives his cheek a sweet little kiss. "You're amazing, Danny Hummel, and I don't really care what people think about me spending time with you, because it's something I like to do, and I have no intention of stopping."

He hugs him again, mouthing a thank you over the top of his head to Burt, who nods and lays a hand briefly on his shoulder. "Here, you know what? Take this," Blaine says, handing Danny five dollars, "And buy whatever cakes and cookies you want. Just don't eat everything you buy though, or daddy will be crazy mad at me, and that wouldn't be good."

Danny nods, and jumps down from the desk, kissing Blaine's leg, before running off down the hall, with Burt and Blaine following. "Well that sucked."

"You handled it well," Burt says, impressed. "And I gotta say, I like that you're honest with him about how much he means to you."

"Oh, well, um... my dad taught me that. He was never afraid to show affection with us or whatever, you know? I think it's important that boys have that. It's one of the things I love about watching Kurt with him, actually, the way he kisses and cuddles him, the way he tells him how much he loves him all the time. And I'll bet he gets it from you."

"He does," Burt concedes. "I think it was losing Kurt's mom that did it, actually. I just needed to keep him extra close. I'm glad I did. And I'm glad he's met someone who treats both him and Danny with the love and respect they deserve. And someone who makes good brownies."

"You haven't tried them yet."

"I had two in the car on the way over," Burt says smugly.

"Totally going to tell Mrs Stevens we have a thief in our midst," Blaine jokes, as they re-enter the gym.

"Ah, she'll probably fall at your feet call you her hero."

"Ugh."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, okay? I know you're not ashamed of being who you are, of loving Kurt and Danny, and that's great, but I don't want anyone making trouble for you. Things could get really ugly if it gets out that you two are...well. I just don't want you forced out of a job, or Danny forced from the school."

"I know. I'm not going to say anything," he reassures. "Even if that does mean putting up with Maggie Stevens' unwelcome advances. But I didn't want Danny upset, that's all. It wasn't his fault."

He returns to his place, and it's only when the bake sale is well underway that he realizes Burt acknowledged the depth of feelings he has for Kurt and Danny, far better than he ever could himself right now. He looks over, to where Kurt and his dad are in deep conversation, and waits. Sure enough, Kurt glances his way, catches sight of him staring, and smiles, his whole face lighting up. Burt sees it too, hitting his son on the arm, and rolling his eyes, and then Blaine settles back in his chair, happy once more.

"So Melissa Hunter tells me you and Mr Hummel are best friends," Maggie says airily, while Blaine fumes.

He is trapped. He knows she's been waiting for this opportunity, probably ever since Lily's mom told her about the train station incident, and now he has no choice but to indulge her.

"Uh-Huh," he says curtly.

"I didn't realize that."

"Right."

"How long have you two known each other then?"

"Oh, a while."

"And now you teach his son, what a small world."

"Yeah."

She bides her time, but Blaine knows more is coming, and after serving a few more people, she shifts her chair a little bit closer. "This might be none of my business..."

"Probably not."

"But people are talking... speculating, I guess, that Danny's dad might be a homosexual."

"Mrs Stevens," Blaine says stiffly. "I hardly think it's appropriate for me to pass comment on Mr Hummel's private life."

"So he is then."

"I didn't say that at all."

"You didn't have to," she points out. "If he wasn't gay you would have told me outright."

"No, I just happen to think that a person's sexuality is not anyone's concern except the person he or she is intending on having sex with, and as far as I am aware, and do correct me if I'm wrong, you and Mr Hummel are not intending on sleeping together."

Maggie Stevens flares red and looks away in disgust. Blaine knows Kurt is looking on, and he can probably tell from the set of Blaine's jaw that he is angry, and she's offended, but Blaine doesn't dare look his way for now.

"I only ask out of concern," she says after a time, but Blaine is not in the mood to be placated.

"How so? Are you worried that if he is gay it might rub off on all the students of Parkside Elementary?"

"No, but people are talking about him being gay, and you two keep spending time together outside of class; Roberta saw you both in the park last weekend with Danny, and Melissa saw you at Santa."

"At the- the park?" Blaine's blood runs cold. He had kissed Kurt at the park. He looks over to where Roberta stands, holding her son Dylan's hand. Dylan was probably Danny's closest friend in school, and his mom always seemed nice, but what if she had seen them kissing? What then?

"Yes, she said you were walking in with Danny just as they were leaving. Dylan was upset. Then Danny running in with your keys... it sounded like they'd... I don't know, been sleeping over, or something."

"That is categorically untrue," Blaine says firmly. "I asked K... Mr Hummel to come over and pick up the rest of the brownies for me, because I had no room left in my car. I left the keys under the mat. What? You wanna get Danny over here and check the facts?"

"No, I believe you," she says, startled by his vehemence. "Anyway, the point is, Mr Anderson, or can I call you Blaine?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, the point is, people will start putting two and two together and making five. It always happens. I'm not trying to interfere, I'm just saying, you might want to spend a little less time in his company, that's all."

Blaine wants to hit her with an epic comeback. He wants to ask her if that's what she's doing with Kurt, putting two and two together and making five, because he's a single dad with no woman in his life. He wants to tell her that no, he will not stop spending time with Kurt, because he and Danny are the only damn friends he has in this town, and besides, they're his everything... but he doesn't. Heeding Burt's warning, and knowing he only has one more hour of torture to endure, he smiles tightly, and thanks her for her concern.

"Dylan tells me you sell the best brownies."

Blaine looks up from his sulk, to find Roberta looking down at him. He forces another stuck smile into place, and prays she won't mention the park. He's really not up for fielding more questions. "I certainly do," he says, then high fives Dylan. "They're good, huh?"

"Yep."

"Mr Anderson, have you met Roberta Annuci?"

Blaine turns to Maggie in surprise, raising one eyebrow. "Her son is in my class. Your son is in my class."

"Roberta is a single mom," she adds shamelessly, and Blaine's jaw hangs open in amazement at her audacity.

"Uh..."

"I'm just gonna take three of these and get out of your way," Roberta says awkwardly, but Maggie is on her feet.

"Not at all. I'll move, leave you two to talk."

"Oh my goodness," Roberta says, as soon as they are alone, although Dylan still stands by her side. "I am so sorry. That was not... I did not ask her to..."

"No, it's fine, really." Blaine can tell, from her sheer embarrassment, that Roberta had genuinely come to buy brownies, and nothing else, and for that he is relieved. "She just... Yeah. Well."

"She's an interfering..." Roberta stops, looking down at Dylan. "Yeah. Anyway. I'm sorry for that. Just for the record, I am not looking for any man and I have absolutely zero intentions in regard to you."

"Thank you," Blaine says with a laugh.

"Welcome." She laughs with him, then takes a quick look over her shoulder to check no one is around. "Just ignore all the gossip and keep on being an awesome teacher," she says quietly. "And enjoy the holidays."

"Thanks," Blaine says with a nod. "You too."

* * *

The clock finally limps toward twelve, and Blaine starts to draw things to a close. "I can't stay and help you," Kurt says quietly to him, and Blaine shakes his head sadly.

"I know."

"Come to me, when you're done here."

"I will."

And he does. The second he's locked the gym, Blaine heads to Kurt's house as quickly as he can. He knocks and waits, and Kurt pulls the door open.

"Dad took Danny to the garage. We have an hour," he says, and Blaine falls into his arms, hugging him fiercely.

"Today was horrible. Horrible!"

"I know. Come on."

He leads Blaine through to the den, where he lies on the couch and pulls him on top, kissing into his hair, then his cheeks, and finally, his lips. "I know how awful it was for you, but I want to thank you for talking with Danny. You didn't have to do that."

"I did." He settles on his side, half on top of Kurt, as they lie the length of the couch together. With his head resting in the crook of his neck, Blaine feels better, like he can breathe again. "I don't want him upset. Ugh. That woman is insufferable. Do you know she warned me against spending time with you?"

"I figured that was the case."

"And then tried to set me up with Dylan's mom. Oh, and then slipped me her number as she was leaving."

"Maggie Stevens gave you another woman's phone number? Without her permission?"

"No, she gave me her own phone number," Blaine clarifies. "In case I want company over the holidays."

"Oh my god!"

"It's not funny!"

"She's such a hypocrite. She warns you against spending time with me, yet basically offers to come over and fuck you if you're lonely?"

"Ew! Kurt! Do you mind?"

Kurt laughs, squeezing him tight, and then lifting his chin to kiss his lips. "Are you lonely?"

"Is that an offer?"

"Might be."

"Then yes," he declares. "Very."

"Okay. I'll call Maggie for you and let her know."

"Very funny."

"It is funny, but I'm also mad, you know?"

"I know. I am too. I hate that Danny was made to feel that way. I hate that I can't say 'yeah, actually I am dating Kurt and we're really happy'."

"Blaine, I think...well, I don't think you're going to like this suggestion, but I think we're going to have to tone it down a bit. I think we've been too free and easy about the whole thing, and we need to be careful."

"I don't care, Kurt," he says, pushing himself upright. "Whatever any of them think, I just don't care."

"And that's great, and very noble, but I have a child to consider here. They can say what they like about us behind our backs, but it's not fair for Danny to always feel like he can't say this or can't do that. I don't want him to suddenly be the kid that's not invited to parties or playdates, because his dad is dating the teacher. Maggie is already fishing for details, it's only gonna get worse if we keep getting seen together."

Blaine's face drops, and he pushes Kurt's legs from the couch, so that he can scoot to the other end, away from him. "So you're ending it?"

"No, no, not at all," Kurt says, reaching for his hand. "I'm not ending it, I'm just saying we have to be more careful. I don't want Danny to know that we're anything other than friends."

"Ever?"

"No, that's not... No! Look, if we're still going strong when he finishes Kindergarten, we'll tell him then. I just think that now? Right now? It's too much pressure on him to expect him to know and not say anything, and I think that if we decide to go public, as it were, then the backlash against all of us will be huge, and very unpleasant."

"I said I wouldn't date you behind closed doors."

"I'm not asking for it to be behind closed doors," Kurt says, with an exasperated sigh. "I still want the three of us to spend time together. I just... I just don't want to define it as anything to Danny, until he's no longer in your class, that's all."

"And what if he asks?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Kurt declares. "Look, for what it's worth? I think he will be elated if I tell him we're together. I just don't think he'll be able to keep it quiet, and I don't want him to be ostracised by the other kids and their parents."

Blaine sighs, holding his head in his hands. He had been hopeful of telling Danny at Christmas, but what can he do? He's Kurt's child, and it's not his place to make demands. He can't walk away, either, he's in far too deep. "I wish you'd reconsider," he says honestly. "But that's okay. If you want to wait, I get that."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. If it was just us..."

"I know." He sighs, running a weary hand over his face. "Anyway. I'd better..."

"Don't go," Kurt says sadly. "I was hoping we could watch a movie with Danny when he gets back"

"I'm tired. Could you just tell Danny I'll catch up with him soon?"

"Blaine, don't do this, please," Kurt begs. He moves closer, rubbing a hand over his thigh, as he tries to hold eye contact, but Blaine is despondent, looking down instead. "Look, I don't want anything to change, I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying we shouldn't define anything for Danny just yet, because I don't want him to feel even more pressure to keep stuff a secret. That doesn't alter anything between me and you, Blaine, really. I still... well, all my feelings still stand."

"Really?"

Kurt gives a soft smile, moving into his lap, and gently rubbing the back of his neck. "Really. Blaine, you continue to amaze me every second of every day. It's so easy to be with you. I keep searching for some kind of catch, but there isn't one."

"Except we can't tell anyone."

"There's that, I guess." He kisses Blaine's cheek softly, then nuzzles against him. "I get that you're upset, because I am too, but we can still tell all your family, right? You still want me to meet your brother? Cause that kinda means a lot to me."

"It's everything to me," Blaine admits. "I really want them to meet you, but I want them to meet Danny too."

"And they can. I want that just as much as you do. Look, I know things at school are a little difficult, but we're away from school now, so can we please just be us? Can we watch a movie together this afternoon, and spend our first holiday together?"

Blaine can't help but smile at that, drawing Kurt close and kissing his lips tenderly. "The first of many?" he dares to ask, and the feeling of Kurt smiling against his lips, makes his heart sing with happiness once more.

"I really hope so."


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine and Kurt don't see each other over the next few days. For Kurt, long hours at Target mean he barely manages to scrape any time at all with Danny, and though he would like to be able to give time to Blaine too, his son must remain his priority.

He finds himself wishing they lived together, so that Blaine would just be there every time he comes home. Then he reminds himself that they've only been together for eight weeks, and those kind of thoughts are ridiculously premature.

Blaine keeps himself busy, going to visit his parents, and getting ready for the imminent arrival of Cooper and his family. He thinks about Kurt a lot, and they send a flurry of texts back and forth, with the result that by the time Christmas Eve arrives, and Kurt finishes work at lunchtime, Blaine is standing in the Target parking lot waiting for him.

"Oh my God!" Kurt seems as happy to see him as Blaine is to be there, running up to him and throwing his arms around his neck, before remembering they're in public. "What are you doing here?"

"I know it's Christmas Eve, and you're probably super busy, but I just needed to see you, that's all. I missed you these last few days."

"Well," Kurt gives a coy smile, brushing the ground with his toe. "I am kinda busy, I promised Danny he could help me wrap dad's gifts, and then the three of us are going to a carol concert at the community center, but you could come? I'd actually really love it if you did."

"I won't be in the way?"

"Not at all."

"I feel kinda needy, turning up unannounced."

"What's wrong with that? So you need to spend some time with me? I've been needing to spend time with you too, only life has just gotten in the way. Doesn't mean I haven't been wishing I could be with you."

"I don't know what it is about you, Kurt," Blaine admits, and Kurt is shocked to see tears shining in his eyes. "Everything about being with you is so different. We've only been intimate twice, and yet I feel like you know my body better than anyone. I can tell you stuff, like I need to see you, I miss you, and it's okay. I don't feel awkward or bad about telling you my feelings. When I'm with you, everything is completely perfect, and I just... I just don't know what it is."

Kurt looks into his eyes, desperately wishing he could kiss him. "I think I know what it is," he says softly. "But let's not dwell on it now. As for being intimate... we need to work on that number, mister."

Blaine laughs, and pulls his car door open. "We do, but maybe not right now."

"Maybe not. Go on, I'll follow you back to my house. Oh, and Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"When you park, stay in the car, cause I'll be needing to kiss you before we go inside."

* * *

The rest of their day is crazy. Danny is excited beyond belief, especially when Blaine follows Kurt through the door, and he practically bounces from one task to the next. In the end, he is so over excited, that Blaine offers to take him back to his apartment to help him bring gifts over for the next day, while Kurt finishes wrapping. Kurt is too eternally grateful to even consider protesting that Blaine doesn't need to take care of his son, he just needs him out of the house for five minutes.

He calms slightly during the carol concert, which Kurt is thankful for, but when they get home, he resolutely refuses to take a bath, charging around the upstairs of the house like some kind of wild animal.

"Get in the damn bath!" Kurt yells, and he hates yelling, he really does, but he's all out of patience now. "Santa won't come."

"Santa, Santa, SANTA!"

"Oh God. Dad? I could use a little help up here!"

Burt chuckles and leaves the den, while Blaine carries on attempting to watch TV. He feels sorry for Kurt. He can remember being excited like this himself as a kid, and it took both his parents and Cooper to coax him into bed. He also guesses Kurt can't help but think back to last Christmas, in New York, when he probably had Marcus to back him up.

"Danny," Burt warns loudly. "I am very disappointed right now. Do I need to tell Blaine to go home?"

"Nope! I'm just not getting a bath cause I don't wanna!"

"Okay, no bath, but it's still bedtime either way, kid."

"It is not!"

"It is, Danny, and I'd really like you to take a bath," Kurt says, feeling close to tears. "It's nearly eight o'clock. Santa will be coming this way soon."

"SANTA!"

"Yes, and you need to be in bed."

"He knows when you're awake," Burt reminds him.

"Will he have my motorcycle? Will he? Will he?"

"I don't know!" Kurt cries. "Just get in the bath."

There is a shriek, followed by a scream, and then the sound of tiny footsteps running down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Can't catch me, Grandpa, can't!"

Blaine bites the bullet, and strides into the kitchen. He's not sure if his interference will be welcome or not, but he'll try to help until Kurt's wrath befalls him. "Get out from under there, Danny, come on," he says to the table.

"No," he says, giggling. "Not gonna."

"Fine."

Blaine kneels on the floor, to see a naked Danny crouching under the table. He's even less sure now if he should be interfering, but neither Kurt nor Burt have come down the stairs, so he pulls Danny out and into his arms, marching back up the stairs.

"Your daddy and grandpa are right," he says, depositing him in the bath. "Santa will be on his way soon, and that's great, but you need to be sleeping. So take a quick bath and then get to bed, okay? Now, do you have your hair washed?"

"Don't wash at all," he pouts, folding his arms over his chest. "Not never."

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way, but if you want to have a fun holiday with me, your dad and Grandpa, I suggest you start behaving. Don't let me down, Danny. I tell everyone I meet how amazing you are, now prove to me that you really are the best little boy I know."

"I have the raspberry shampoo," he mutters sullenly. "And the apple soap."

"Good boy."

Kurt comes in after ten minutes, as Blaine finishes washing Danny, and lifts him out of the bath, wrapping him in a large towel.

"Thank you," he whispers, wiping at his eyes. "Just... thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry I was naughty, daddy," Danny says meekly.

"Oh, sweetie." Kurt kneels on the floor, pulling him into his arms. "Thank you for apologizing. Let's just forget it for now. Did Blaine give you a good bath?"

"I was a bit naughty for him too, but not too much."

"Do you want Blaine to put you to bed with me?"

"Yes please."

So together they dry Danny, and dress him in his little reindeer pajamas, tucking him into bed, and kissing him goodnight. It feels right, and natural, and Kurt doesn't balk once, not even when Danny makes them both kiss his cheeks at the same time. "I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine whispers into his hair. "And you can show me everything Santa brings you."

As soon as they step out onto the landing, Kurt's tears return. Blaine leads him across the hall and into his room, where he holds him close and soothes as best he can. "I feel so useless," Kurt cries. "Like I just can't deal with him like that, you know? I just... I just couldn't."

"Kurt, you're only human. He was riling everyone up, your dad and me included. But you know what? Your dad and me can step in and out when we like. There's no let up for you, plus you're working and trying to build a future for him, it all falls on your shoulders. Who can blame you if it gets to be a little too much sometimes? I'd barely last a week."

"Don't sell yourself short," Kurt says, wiping his eyes. "I think you'd make a very good dad."

"I think I'd be a terrible dad and husband," Blaine says seriously. "Both my exes told me that. Anyway, this isn't about me. This is about the fact that you've been on your own with Danny since April, and you've been through a massive amount in that time. Don't be down on yourself because you got overwhelmed tonight. Please. Just smile for me?"

"I can't."

"I think you can," Blaine says, smiling himself. "Especially if I do this." He kisses behind his ear, making Kurt shiver, but he bites his lip and doesn't smile. "Or this?" He finds his lips, kissing him softly to start, and then harder, teasing with his tongue and biting at his lips. "Smile for me, because you're the most beautiful man I have ever met."

"You don't mean that."

But Blaine holds his head in his hands, his eyes burning with sincerity. "I do."

"I wish you could stay."

"You say this every time I'm here."

"I know, because every time you're here I never want you to go."

Blaine decides not to dwell on that remark, and opts for kissing Kurt again. "I'm gonna head home and let you sleep."

"No, it's fine."

"It's not," Blaine says sweetly. "You're exhausted. But you know what? You have four days off now to spend entirely with me. Well, other people too, I guess, but me, me, me."

"You?"

"Me."

They smile at their silliness, and kiss once more, before Blaine heads home alone, wishing more than anything he could be in Kurt's arms.

* * *

When he arrives the next day, Danny leaps into his arms, eagerly telling him that Santa had visited during the night, and what is more, he left presents for Blaine, too.

"For me? Really?"

"Yes! Lots! Come see!"

Kurt intercepts him though, telling Danny he just needs to ask Blaine a question, and then he's being pinned against the dining room door for kisses. "You look amazing," Kurt breathes. "Like totally amazing."

"Blaine? Blaine? Come see! Come on!"

"Someone's rather excitable," Blaine says with a laugh, and Kurt groans, dropping his head onto his shoulder for a moment.

"Come on," he sighs, and holding out his hand, he leads Blaine down the hall.

Danny moves from one person to another, showing them everything, unwrapping more presents, and saying polite thank you's to his daddy and grandpa.

"And this is from me," Blaine says, handing over a small package. "Well, this one is too, but open the small one first."

The smaller package is, as Kurt puts it, a mini Blaine outfit, and both Danny and Kurt are thrilled. A cute little red plaid button down, with a navy vest and holiday bow tie, has Danny pulling off his cars t-shirt, and begging Blaine to dress him, which he does. The end result is that they look adorable together, and it's only then that Kurt notices their bow ties are identical.

"Oh my god!" he gasps, and Burt gets up out of his seat.

"I have to get a picture," he declares.

Kurt takes one too, and then joins Blaine on Danny's other side, for a shot of the three of them. "I'm gonna dress like Blaine for always," Danny declares, and Burt laughs, ruffling his hair.

"I'll remind you of that when you're seventeen and thinking Blaine and your dad are the most uncool beings on the planet."

He watches both of them carefully for any unease at his remark, but just as he thought, there is none, just a shy glance across from Kurt, and the briefest of finger touches from Blaine.

"Okay, here's your other gift," Blaine says, and Danny quickly unwraps a new bike helmet, knee pads and gloves. The bike helmet is red, with Mickey Mouse ears, and Blaine had been super pleased with it. He had even looked to see if they did adult sizes, but alas, his luck was out.

"I love it," Danny declares, as he waits patiently for Kurt to fasten it for him. "Thank you Blaine."

"You're welcome."

"What are you gonna wear it for, bud?" Kurt asks with a frown. "You don't have a bike."

"No, but I can still wear it, right? Cause Blaine did buy it for me."

"You can still wear it," Kurt says, trying to hide his smile. "But it would be better if you had a bike to ride while you were wearing it, wouldn't it?"

"I guess."

"Come with me."

He carries Danny outside and into the garage, while Burt and Blaine follow. There, tied with a big gold ribbon, is a bright red bike, exactly as Danny had wanted.

"Merry Christmas," Kurt says, squeezing his little boy hard. "I love you so much, Danny."

He would like to say more, but Danny screams in excitement and wriggles out of his arms to go and inspect the bike. Burt heads over to help, while Blaine disregards all of Kurt's previous rules and takes him into his arms, kissing into his hair. "You did it," he says quietly. "You got him his bike. You know what though? It's not the bike that's made him this happy. It's you."

"Oh, I don't..."

"It is, Kurt. I know he still wets the bed sometimes, but everything you and he went through could have been a total disaster for him. You kept him together. You made him feel so safe, so loved, that even when he was uprooted like that, and his whole life changed, he managed okay, because he knew he had you."

"I'm so proud of him," he whispers, wiping away his tears.

"And you should be."

"Daddy and Blaine are having a cuddle!" Danny tells Burt happily. "They're cute. Grandpa? Can I ride my bike outside?"

"Sure you can, come on. Hey, lovebirds, we're going outside."

Blaine reluctantly steps back, but he is warmed when Kurt keeps holding his hand, as they step outside to watch Danny pedaling up and down the sidewalk. "Can you take the training wheels off?" he calls over his shoulder.

"Not yet, sweetie. Get used to it first, and then, one weekend when I have to work, I'll make Blaine do it for you."

"Huh? What? Why?"

"Because then when he falls and scrapes his knees, I can blame you for damaging my child and not myself."

They all laugh, and Blaine slides an arm around his waist, pulling him close. "He won't damage himself, because your thoughtful boyfriend conspired with you and bought him all that safety gear, so there."

"Blaine won that one," Burt declares. "And I'm going to get lunch ready."

After lunch, Danny happily pushes a stack of gifts over to Blaine. "These are from us, and from grandpa and Santa too," he says. "Open your Santa ones first."

Danny thinks it's hilarious that Santa has delivered ten boxes of pop tarts and four boxes of Lucky Charms, while Kurt smugly high fives his dad in the corner. After that comes the '101 Brownie Recipes' book from Burt, and then Danny can't wait any longer, pushing his own gift into Blaine's lap.

He has obviously worked hard on it with Kurt, because it is a scrapbook; the first few pages of which are filled with pictures, ticket stubs, and pamphlets, from their various dates, and also a picture in a frame. It is the sweetest drawing, labeled "Me and my Blaine" and Blaine can only assume the figures standing happily underneath the rainbow are supposed to be him and Danny. The sight of his cute, childish writing, and the knowledge that all this would have taken serious time and effort, makes his eyes fill with tears.

"C'mere," he says hoarsely, holding his arms out, and Danny goes, curling happily in his lap. "Thank you, it's beautiful. I will hang the picture tonight, I promise, and I'll keep the book close, so whenever we have a date, we can add to it, okay?"

"Yes, cause I like our dates."

"So do I." He kisses Danny's cheek, and then keeps holding him while he unwraps his gifts from Kurt; a navy cardigan covered in tiny bow ties, which he loves, the Chewbacca back pack he had wanted to buy Danny in Toys R Us, and a whole stack of Disney DVDs, which makes him smile endlessly.

"I wasn't sure how serious we were getting with gifts," Kurt admits quietly. "So I kept it light."

"Thank goodness," Blaine says, relieved. "Because...well, you'll see."

Kurt also has a frame, with all their selfies in it, and Danny happily tells him that he had helped Blaine to make it when Kurt was working. He also gets battleship, which he keeps telling Blaine he is killer at, and then Blaine hands over an envelope. "For both of you," he says, and Danny shifts over to Kurt.

"What is is, daddy?"

"Haha! Well, remember the elephant at the zoo that you liked?"

"Peter?"

"Yes. Well Blaine has adopted him for us."

"He's mine? For real?"

"Not to come and live here," Kurt tells him quickly. "But this certificate here says that you, or rather Blaine, has paid for his care for the year, and we can all go to the zoo someday and feed him. Would you like that?"

"Will he eat my arm?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Okay then. Yes, I like it. Blaine? Can we play daddy's game now?"

"Well, you two can, and maybe grandpa would like to join you, but I need to go visit my mom and dad."

Danny pouts, sticking his bottom lip out and clutching onto Blaine's leg. "I don't want you to go!"

"No," Kurt says quietly, watching Blaine closely. "Neither do I."

"I know, but we've got tomorrow, huh? And you'll get to meet Tabitha and Lucy, remember?"

"Ooh yay!" Easily placated, Danny returns to his prize possession from Santa, a toy motorcycle, and starts zooming it around.

"Burt? You're welcome to join us tomorrow if you'd like?"

"Thanks kid, but I'm off to Chicago to visit my sister for a couple of days. Have fun, though, and see that Kurt relaxes, okay? He's nervous about the whole thing, so just make sure he remembers to let loose and have a bit of fun."

"I am in the same room!" Kurt cries indignantly. "I am sitting on the floor right in front of you!"

"I know, but you're never gonna tell him, are you?"

"Come on," Kurt sighs, getting to his feet. "I'll walk you out."

Blaine bids Danny and Burt goodbye, and follows Kurt outside, where a steady drizzle falls and makes them both pull a face. "So you're nervous?"

"Ugh. Please ignore my dad. I'm a little nervous, but that's not to say I don't want to meet your brother, because I do, really."

"Right."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks, frowning. "You seem kinda...down."

"I'm fine," Blaine tells him, reaching for his hand. "I had a really great time with you. All of you. I just wish it could be longer, that's all. I wish I could put Danny to bed with you, and then curl up on the couch in your arms, hold you all night. All of that. I wish for it all the time."

"I'm sorry."

Blaine gives a sad shrug. He really has had a great time, but suddenly he feels inexplicably close to tears. "It is what it is, I guess."

"I wish we could do all that too, you know? I do. It's just Danny... and we're still in the early days, you and I."

"I know that too. It doesn't change how I feel though."

"You know," Kurt starts, and he pulls Blaine close, sliding his hands around his waist. "Dad always holds a poker game here on New Years. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind if I got Danny to sleep and then came to you for the evening?"

"Yeah?" Blaine brightens at this, smiling and nuzzling into Kurt's neck. "I could cook dinner for you."

"I like the sound of that. You, me, good food, good wine."

"Fun times."

"Oh you betcha," Kurt says, kissing along Blaine's jaw. "I am sorry, Blaine. I know that we haven't had any time alone in forever but..."

"It's okay," Blaine says honestly. "We knew the holidays would be a busy time, and you know what else? I wouldn't trade any of it. Danny's face when he saw the bike was just amazing, and I've really loved every second of today."

"It's just that you'll love New Years better," Kurt teases.

"Hey! No fair! You're asking me to choose between a Christmas lunch with your whole family, or you, naked in my bed."

"Who said I'll be naked?"

"I did, and you will be," Blaine says, before claiming his mouth in a deep kiss. "For a very long time."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- Early update today as I'm off to New York! Rumour has it some guy is doing a show. So... I will update on the normal days but timings might be a little erratic since I'll be on US East Coast time instead of UK time.

* * *

"Your hand is all slippery, daddy," Danny helpfully points out, as they walk into Blaine's building.

"Yes, thank you." Kurt opts for the stairs, rather than the elevator, because his legs seem to just about manage if he's in motion, but they're not so good at holding him still. He is grateful Danny doesn't ask to be carried, meaning he can delay arriving at Blaine's door that little bit longer.

He knows it's stupid to be nervous over meeting his brother. It's just the way Blaine talks about Cooper, Emma and their children, makes Kurt realize exactly how much they mean to him, and he knows that despite there being a ten year age gap, the two brothers are exceptionally close, and the three of them are best friends. What if Cooper takes an instant dislike to Kurt? That would spell the end of their relationship for sure, because Kurt can't see Blaine keeping him around if his brother disapproves.

Then there's the jealousy. Kurt had seen Blaine's nieces that day in Target, and in countless photos. Again, he knows how much Blaine adores them, and the one thing that worries him, the one thing that has been keeping him awake more than any other thought running through his head, is what if Blaine ignores Danny, because his nieces are present?

They arrive at the door, and Kurt can't delay the inevitable even if he wanted to, because Danny is banging on the door, and shouting for Blaine to let them in.

"Danny!" Blaine is possibly even more excited than Danny himself, and he swings him up onto his hip, and kisses his cheek. "There's my boy! Come in. They're here already and I can't wait for them to meet you."

Blaine doesn't quite know how to greet Kurt. He wants- very badly- to kiss him, but Kurt looks positively sick with fear, and he seems to be drawn in on himself, so he decides to make Danny the focus for a moment, though he does briefly reach out and squeeze his hand.

"Okay," he calls, and a tall man with sandy brown hair looks up from where he is doing a toddler's jigsaw puzzle on the floor, while the blond lady Kurt recognizes from Target comes out of the kitchen. "Everyone, this is Kurt and Danny. This is Cooper and Emma, and over here, under all these cushions, is Tabitha and Lucy." He sets Danny down, and drags the two girls out from the cushion pile on the window seat, tickling them both and making them scream loudly.

"Oh, girls!" Emma sighs, and she rolls her eyes at them before holding her hand out to Kurt. "Mrs Anderson," she says with a teasing grin. "Not Blaine's wife."

"Uh yeah, I'm so sorry about that," Kurt says, blushing deeply.

"You said you weren't gonna go there," Blaine reminds her.

"Oh look at that, I just did."

"I'm Cooper, Blaine's older, wiser, better looking and straighter brother. How are you? I feel like I know you, actually, since he's always talking about you."

"Oh is he now?" Kurt looks over to where Blaine now sits on the couch, with Lucy on one knee, Danny on the other, and Tabitha hanging around his neck. "Is that right?"

Blaine just grins and shrugs, then whispers something in Danny's ear that makes him giggle. "Blaine says you're beautiful and he doesn't care who knows it!"

"Don't." Kurt points a warning finger at him, but Blaine is high on the euphoria of having all his favorite people in one place, and he just laughs loudly and whispers something again.

"Blaine, please."

"Okay." He sets the kids down and goes to him, dragging him into the kitchen. "Sorry. I'm a little excited, that's all. I only want us to have fun."

"I know, and I do too, but telling Danny I'm beautiful?"

"You are though," Blaine says sincerely. "But it's okay. I'll shut up. Come on, let's go play with the kids."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"You can kiss me a little, if you want, before we go back in."

Blaine grins, moving in close and kissing just behind his ear. "See? You are beautiful," he says proudly, and then his lips are on Kurt's.

It is a kiss that leaves both wanting more, and Kurt finds himself gently backing Blaine into the counter, so he can press closer. "Oh my god I want you," he whispers when they part. "You're just incredible."

"You can't tell me you want me and then walk away," Blaine protests, tugging him back into his arms. "Tell me how you want me, tell me what you want."

"Blaine! They're just through there."

"Come on, Kurt."

"Hmm, well..." His fingers trace over the buttons of Blaine's shirt, until he reaches the bow tie at his collar. "I just..."

"Hey Blaine, do you still have Candyland?" Cooper seems either not to have noticed that he's interrupted a moment, or he simply doesn't care, he just stands there smiling. "Danny says he's never played. Man, your kid is awesome, isn't he? So cute!"

"Uh, thank you," Kurt says, his head still spinning and filled with Blaine.

"Candyland. I do still have it," Blaine starts. "But..."

"Excellent. Okay, get around the table, everyone!" Cooper yells, and then he's off down the hallway to the guest room, with Blaine hot on his heels.

"No, Cooper! No, cause Candyland is..."

A lot of banging, crashing and yelling follows, while Kurt looks to Emma with concern, who just shakes her head. "They're always like this."

"No, no, no, no, Cooper, it's mine!"

Cooper reappears, holding a well worn Candyland box high above his head. Blaine runs in after, his hair sticking up and bow tie askew. Jumping up on the arm of the couch, he triumphantly snatches the game out of Cooper's hand, and holds it tight against his chest. "No one is playing Candyland," he pouts.

Danny looks at Kurt, who frowns and turns to Cooper. "What is going on?"

"Blaine is very protective of Candyland. Like, ridiculously so."

"I am not! I just don't want it damaged, that's all."

"No one's gonna break it!"

"They might," Blaine says sullenly.

"I wanna play the game," Tabitha demands. "And Danny does."

"I really do."

"Danny," Blaine whines. "Don't do this, cause you're adorable and I don't wanna make you sad. It's just, Candyland was mine when I was a little boy, like you."

"So it's really old?"

"Yes," Cooper and Kurt say together, and when Cooper reaches across to high five Kurt, he finally starts to relax. "Oh my god, you really are protective of it, aren't you?"

"Oh fine. Fine! You can play, cause those two keep looking at me," Blaine says, pointing to Tabitha and Danny, who are now sharing a chair, and looking like long lost friends. "But take care of it. And- and don't touch it a whole lot, okay? And wash your hands!" he cries, when Tabitha dares to reach out to take the box from him.

"Kids, go wash up. Uncle Blaine is suffering from extreme paranoia over his game," Emma says, and Tabitha and Danny skip off to the bathroom hand in hand. "You big baby."

"Am not."

"You really are, Blaine," Kurt says, smiling. "It's hilarious."

"It's not funny! If the game gets damaged I'll be really upset."

"You're upset enough that we're daring to play it," Kurt says, laughing harder. "Put the box on the table."

"No."

"Box on the table, Blaine," Kurt warns. "Or certain New Year plans are off."

The box is promptly placed on the table, and Blaine sits primly on the chair, his hands folded in his lap.

"Oh Kurt, you're awesome," Emma laughs.

"You totally promised him he'd get laid on New Years," Cooper says knowledgeably. "Otherwise he wouldn't have set the box down."

"Uncle Blaine, we need our chair," Tabitha announces, and Blaine huffs and stands.

"Great, so now I have to stand and watch my own game get massacred in front of me? Wonderful."

"Oh get over here you big baby," Kurt sighs, and surprises everyone, not least himself, by pulling Blaine into his lap. "Okay. I'll set up."

"Get your hands off," Blaine snaps, smacking them away. "The box is fragile."

"Emma?" Kurt asks. "How old is Lucy?"

"Seventeen months," she replies, bouncing the little girl on her knee. "And yes, she is infinitely more mature than her Uncle."

"My thoughts exactly."

Blaine survives Candyland, mainly because sitting in Kurt's lap, with his arms around his waist, and at a table with all those he loves the most, is the most precious experience in the whole world. Tabitha and Danny get along great, and Kurt fits in so easily with Emma and Cooper that it seems as though he's known them for an eternity. After the game, when Tabitha and Danny are settled in front of Sofia the First, Blaine heads into the kitchen with Cooper to fetch wine.

"Dude, I love him. I love his kid!" Cooper says excitedly. "And what's more, they love you! Marry this man."

"Shut up," Blaine laughs, but secretly he's thrilled beyond belief that it's all going well, and when he returns to the living room, it is to find Kurt sitting on the couch with an arm around Tabitha's shoulders, holding Lucy on his lap, while Emma is in the window seat cuddling Danny and playing with his hair.

"We swapped!" Danny tells Blaine happily, who feels like he might now die of happiness overload. "Emma said she hasn't got a boy to cuddle, and I do give good cuddles, don't I Blaine?"

"You really do."

"And meanwhile, these two are cute as buttons," Kurt declares, bouncing Lucy up and down. "Yes you are, aren't you? Little cutie pies."

"I'm gonna cry," Blaine mutters, spinning around and charging back into the kitchen. "I'm gonna actually cry."

Cooper follows, giving his brother a strong hug, and laughing when he sees that there are indeed tears in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Is it this easy? Really?"

"What?"

"Loving him."

"Well, Blaine, only you can answer that, but everything feels right to me. You've had some shitty exes, my friend, and Kurt just seems a world apart. Danny fits right in... I don't know. I think it might be this easy for you bro, yeah."

"Oh wow."

"Go sit with him awhile. You told me you'd decided not to tell Danny, but you know what? I'll bet he already knows in his heart. He didn't even raise an eyebrow when Kurt made you sit on his lap. He's so used to the ease between the two of you already."

So Blaine returns to the living room, taking Tabitha into his arms, and snuggling in close to Kurt's side. It's so peaceful and quiet, sitting there with Kurt's arm around him, and Lucy sucking on her thumb, that Blaine almost falls asleep, but then Tabitha speaks.

"Uncle Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Can Danny and Kurt have a sleepover with us?"

"Oh." He straightens up, and can feel Kurt tensing up beside him. "Uh... Well..."

"Can we daddy?"

"Um well Danny, you know..." Kurt hopes Danny does know, because he surely doesn't. He can feel Cooper watching him from the floor, and Emma is looking over the top of Danny's head at the two of them sitting on the couch. Tabitha is looking, even Lucy has stopped sucking on her thumb, and seems to be listening intently. "The thing is, bud, there wouldn't be room."

"Yeah, I mean, there's a lot of us," Blaine tries.

"Danny could fit in my bed with me," Tabitha helpfully offers. "And Lucy goes in her baby pop up crib."

"See?" Danny asks hopefully. "I could fit!"

"But there wouldn't be any room for me," Kurt says gently. "Cooper and Emma need to sleep in here on the couch. Sorry, sweetie."

"But you can sleep in Blaine's bed," Danny says simply, and his voice holds no question. He's just a small boy, coming up with what he sees as a perfectly logical solution to a problem. "Oh, and then in the morning I could have cuddles with you and Blaine, in Blaine's bed!"

"Does sound kinda perfect," Emma says quietly, though Blaine hears her perfectly well, and he knows Kurt does too.

The moment is excruciating. What Blaine wants to do, is to turn to Kurt and beg him to say yes to Danny and Tabitha's request. What he does do, is stay sitting ramrod straight, his eyes fixed on a random spot by the fireplace, and he absolutely does not turn his head to the right to see the look on Kurt's face. Instead, he just braces himself for disappointment.

"Sure. Why not?"

"What?"

Blaine whirls around, his eyes wide. "Seriously?" He gives a laugh of total disbelief and almost crushes Kurt's hand in his. "You'll sleepover? Both of you?"

"Yes. I mean, Danny made a good suggestion, I think, and Tabitha would like it if we stayed the night so...so...yes, we'll stay, and Blaine could I please speak with you in the kitchen?"

"Go," Cooper orders, snatching Lucy up. "I've got the babies."

Kurt looks like he might actually faint, and he leaves a rejoicing Danny and Tabitha to have their fun, while he staggers into the kitchen and clutches the counter.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks fearfully. "Are you sure about this?"

"No," he admits. "I mean, yes, yes, I'm sure. I do want to stay, it's just..."

"You're shaking," Blaine says, as he takes him in his arms.

"I know. This is like... all I've wanted. Since I met you, all I've wanted is one night in your arms, and now Danny's given it to me. I've been so hung up on worrying about what he'll think, and he doesn't even notice, does he? He's just become used to us being us, without me needing to say anything, or give some big announcement. I keep hesitating, Blaine, I keep pulling back, and for what? I just can't understand how this is all so right, why all this good stuff keeps happening."

"I don't know either," Blaine admits. "I was telling Cooper, I can't understand how it can all be so easy."

"I want to just relax, and go with it, but I worry, Blaine. I worry all the time. Like now. I'm so happy that Danny wants to sleepover, and we're gonna do it, definitely, but I'm already panicking about what happens if he says something at school."

"Hmm, well, I'd like to think I know Danny fairly well by now. Certainly I know how he is in class, and you know what? When school starts again, he'll become so preoccupied telling Dylan all about his new bike, and listening while the other kids talk about what gifts they got, and how Santa got into their houses, that he probably won't even mention it. And if he does? We're best friends, remember? He gave us the greatest gift of all when he told that to Lily's mom, because any time he brings up seeing me outside of class, we can just say that's why."

"You," a still stunned Kurt whispers. "All night. You and me. In bed. And I don't even care that we can't do anything, I just care that I'll be with you. I get to wake up next to you, and I've been in denial about just how much I needed that until now."

Blaine laughs, kisses Kurt's cheek, and then tugs an earlobe between his teeth. "My door has a lock," he whispers hotly, making Kurt moan.

"Oh Jesus."

"But this kitchen doesn't even have a door."

"I know. Just hold me a moment more," Kurt says into his neck. "I'm having the most perfect day I can ever remember."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why, aren't you?"

"Totally, but they're my family so... but I'm glad you like them."

"They're all wonderful," Kurt says sincerely. "The girls are gorgeous, your brother and Emma are funny and warm and welcoming...Danny adores everyone, everyone adores him in return, yeah. Perfect."

Blaine steps back slightly, but it is only so he can hold Kurt's hands in his, and look into his eyes. "You know, maybe you and Danny could come with me next time I go to Denver? They have room, and Tabitha would love to show Danny her house, I'm sure. Plus, of course, it would be an extended sleepover for us."

"Yeah," Kurt says, smiling. "I'd really love that."

"One more thing," Blaine rushes on. "While you're all happy and agreeable."

"Hey!"

"We're going for lunch at my parents tomorrow. Would you and Danny come too? I really want my mom and dad to meet you both."

Kurt swallows, bites his lip, and then smiles. "Sure."

"You will? Oh..." Blaine grabs Kurt's face in his hands, and kisses his lips firmly, before bouncing into the living room, where he grabs Danny from Emma's arms and squeezes him tight. "Your dad is amazing."

"Yep." His little arms go around Blaine's neck, and he kisses the tip of his nose. "I'm glad we get a sleepover with you."

"I'm glad too," Blaine says, smiling widely. "I love having you here, and I love that you and Tabitha are getting along."

"She's my bestie."

"You should come visit us some time, Danny," Cooper calls across the room.

"That's funny," Kurt says, coming into the room. "Blaine said the same thing. So maybe a trip to Denver is on the cards for the new year?"

"Anytime."

"Okay, come on Danny. We need to go home and get some stuff if we're staying."

"Ah that's okay, leave Danny here with us," Cooper tells him. "He'll be okay, won't ya Danny?"

"Oh, no, that's fine. Come on Danny."

"We don't mind. In fact, take Blaine with you. You might need some help carrying your bag or whatever," he says with a wink.

"Fine, Blaine can come, but Danny's coming too."

"Kurt, we have two children, we can manage to watch one more for an hour."

"I know that, it's not that I don't trust you, it's more that I don't want anyone to feel obligated."

"Why would we feel obligated?" Emma asks in confusion. "Have you met your child? He's an absolute joy. Come here, sunshine, I was enjoying my cuddle until Blaine stole you."

Danny runs back to her happily, and Kurt ducks his head, shyly accepting what Blaine had told him weeks ago. People offer to look after Danny because they like him, not because they feel obligated to do so.

"Okay," he says gratefully. "Thank you. Danny? You be a good boy. I'll go get your PJ's and Nellie."

"Whatever."

"The attitude!" Kurt cries, but Blaine is already steering him out into the hallway and handing him his shoes.

"It'll only get worse," he laughs. "Come on. I'll drive."

"Want me to get Danny's stuff for you?" Blaine asks, when they arrive at the house.

"Are you sure? You don't..."

"Mind? No I don't, now get over yourself and accept the fact that I like doing stuff for both you and Danny."

"Okay, thank you," Kurt says with a laugh, as he follows Blaine up the stairs. "He needs pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. Something cute and nice if we're meeting your parents. And pack spares of everything."

"I'll pack enough for two nights."

"Why two nights?"

"Because that's how long your dad is away, which means that's how long you're staying with me."

Kurt doesn't even argue, he just goes into his own room to gather some clothes, and leaves Blaine to it. He is done in record time, and arrives in Kurt's room, pulling a small blue suitcase and holding Nellie the elephant in his hand. "All set."

"Hmm, good. Come here and help me choose which shirt," Kurt says. Blaine walks over to where they're laid out on the bed, then gives a yelp when he is pushed backward, and Kurt falls on top of him. "I'm desperate for you," Kurt says bluntly, pushing the shirts to the floor. "So please indulge me."

"Gladly."

Blaine's mouth covers his in a hungry kiss, and he flips them, his hand making its way under Kurt's sweater to smooth over his side. Moments like this, where they get to make out hard and fast, and with no concern for getting caught, are precious and few. They are both torn between stripping naked in seconds, and reaching orgasm as quickly as they can, or actually taking time to cherish and worship one another.

The romance wins out though, when Blaine pulls back with a sweet smile, and gently rubs their noses together. "I feel so lucky to have met you."

"Blaine, believe me, we're the lucky ones, me and Danny."

"We could argue about this for all eternity, but I'll settle for this," he says, kissing him again. "I love being alone with you."

"Same. I was so upset when you left last night. I just wanted you here. It's fun with everyone around, but this is the best part."

"We're gonna be one of those sad old couples who sneaks off at parties, aren't we?" Blaine jokes, and Kurt doesn't even flinch, just leans up and kisses him again.

"I really hope so."

That admission has Blaine smiling into his neck as he kisses there, then pulls Kurt's sweater over his head. "Are we about to up our number?" he asks, kissing down Kurt's chest. "Is that what's happening here?"

"Totally." Kurt gasps at the feeling of Blaine's hand rubbing firmly over the front of his jeans, and his teeth scraping over his nipples. "Though I should probably point out that... oh... I don't have anything here. No condoms, lube..."

"I don't care," Blaine says, pulling Kurt's jeans and underwear off at the same time. "Just this is enough."

"Really?"

"Well..."

They both laugh, and then Kurt is stripping Blaine of all his clothes, kissing along the inside of each thigh, before taking him in his mouth.

Blaine looks down, biting his lip, as he tries not to thrust too hard. Kurt's lips around him feel sensational, his tongue gently flicking over his head makes him cry out loudly in pleasure, and he digs his fingers into Kurt's soft hair.

"Fuck, Kurt. Sixty nine with me. Let me get you off at the same time."

Kurt doesn't answer, but spins around for Blaine to take him into his mouth too. The resulting sensation causes Kurt to hum in pleasure, which in turn makes Blaine give a muffled moan. The only sound in the room is their gentle sucking and ragged breathing, the pleasure building for both, until Blaine's hips seem to stutter, and he comes into the warm heat of Kurt's mouth. He swallows all Blaine has, and then gasps loudly as he comes too. He's still shuddering long after, when Blaine is leaning over him for a long, drawn out and sensuous kiss. "You're incredible," Blaine whispers happily, then he falls onto his side, and rests his head onto Kurt's chest, his arms around his waist.

"Blaine... you're like... ugh. I don't even know. Perfection, I think. Just perfection. I can't even fathom what's going on anymore. Five months ago I arrived back in Lima and swore off men for a lifetime, and then you happened."

Blaine gives a sleepy laugh, kissing his chest happily. "Me."

"Yep." Kurt wriggles around, so he can hold him better, and kisses into his hair. "You, with your neat, perfectly gelled, yet fluffy and adorable hair. You with your eyes that are a million and one beautiful different shades. You with your perfectly kissable lips, your sexy as hell body, which you hide under your perfectly preppy cardigans and bow ties. You swept me off my feet, Blaine Anderson, and you stole my heart."

"I'm keeping it," Blaine whispers, his eyes shining with happiness.

"I was really hoping you would."


	16. Chapter 16

"I thought they'd be awake for hours," Cooper comments, as he looks at the bed where Tabitha and Danny lie curled up together. "I guess the excitement got the better of them."

"Yeah." Kurt brushes Danny's hair back from his forehead, and kisses him gently. "I'm a little worried he might wet the bed," he whispers.

"Don't worry about it. Lucy threw up in Tabitha's hair once and she slept right through it."

"Right."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

They step out into the hall together, and close the door, but Cooper holds Kurt back a moment with a hand on his wrist. "Just so you know? You make my brother really happy. If all this happy family thing is getting to be too much for you though, just say."

"No, it's not that. It's more like, I can't believe it's not getting to me, if that makes sense? When my last relationship failed, I said I wouldn't do this again. I wouldn't get into a relationship with anyone, and I certainly wouldn't let anyone near Danny. Now I find myself craving more and more time with Blaine, and watching him with Danny just melts me."

"Well you said all that before you met Blaine," Cooper points out. "I've always felt like there's one person out there for each of us. One soulmate. That doesn't mean you can't be happy with other people, but I think that when it happens, when you meet that one person, that's it. You're powerless to resist."

"You think that's what he is to me?"

"I don't know you well enough to pass judgement," Cooper says with a smile. "I only know that watching the three of you together fills me with a joy that I never thought I'd feel about any of Blaine's relationships."

"Why's that?"

"Well, they were jerks, and you're not. That's the most simple explanation I guess."

Kurt gives a laugh, and then leans back against the wall, thinking. "When you said he talked about me all the time, what did you mean?"

"I guess that's the difference," Cooper realizes. "He talks about you and Danny, but there's never any doubt, or hesitation. He doesn't ask me what I think you mean by this or that, he doesn't worry that he's too clingy, or not good enough. He just knows this all feels right for him. That's really great to see."

"I said we weren't going to tell Danny. We needed to try and hide it."

"I know that."

"And yet here I am, about to share a bed with him, on my son's suggestion. This isn't me. I'm not reckless. I don't take risks."

"It's not a risk though, is it? You will make Danny's life tomorrow morning when he wakes up and remembers where he is, and that he has your permission to get into bed with you both. It's not being reckless when you're giving in to what you want more than anything."

"No," Kurt says thoughtfully. "I guess not. Hmm." He grins, just at the very thought of holding his sleepy boyfriend and son in his arms at the same time.

"Come on!" Emma calls down the hall. "We have wine, and popcorn, and we're gonna watch ET and laugh at Blaine as he cries."

Blaine does cry. Curled up in the large armchair with Kurt, he tries to hide it, but Kurt notices his neck getting wet, and lifts his chin gently with his finger. "Oh baby."

"Shut up. It's very sad," he whispers hoarsely, and Kurt gives a little chuckle, pulling him close once more.

"You want the rest of your wine?"

"No," Blaine says quietly. "I'm tired."

"Oh. You wanna...? Okay."

Blaine is on his feet at Kurt's agreement, his tears over the film forgotten. "We're going to bed," he says joyfully, taking Kurt's hand in his.

Emma looks up from where she is lying on a sleeping Cooper's chest, and gives them a knowing look. "Have fun."

"No, I told you, we're not going to..." Blaine starts.

"Uh-Huh. Have fun."

"She's unbelievable," Blaine huffs, closing the door. His eyes follow Kurt around the room, who seems suddenly nervous, and not at all sure what to do or where to go. "You can use the bathroom first," Blaine says softly, trying to help.

"Thanks. Could I please take a shower?"

"Of course you can." He moves into the doorway of the bathroom, flipping the light on, and glad for the busy distraction, rather than the awkward silence. "I have towels in here," he says, pulling open a small closet. "And you can use my stuff. Or not. You don't have to. Um..."

"Shower with me."

Kurt's voice, coming over his shoulder, directly into his ear, makes Blaine jump, and he whirls around.

"What?"

"I've locked the bedroom door," Kurt says calmly. "And now... yep, I've locked this door too, so... shower with me."

Blaine gives a laugh at Kurt's cunning, but switches the shower on, and starts to undress. "I can do that."

"Your shower is really nice."

"Thank you."

"So is your ass."

Naked, Blaine looks over his shoulder at Kurt, who finishes undressing, and presses himself to Blaine's back. "I thought you were worried, or upset," Blaine says. He leans his head back onto Kurt's shoulder, moaning quietly at the feel of his hands over his body.

"No, just waiting to be with you."

He lets Blaine lead him into the shower stall, which is large, as there is no tub in the room. It has black tiles and glass walls, and Blaine is immediately pushed up against one, as a very dominant Kurt kisses him hotly.

It becomes a battle of wills, as Blaine pushes them both under the spray, kissing Kurt as the water runs over them both, and then Kurt bites hard into his shoulder, reminding him who is in charge. Blaine is having none of it though, and wraps his hand around Kurt's thick cock, satisfied when he feels his knees buckle slightly, and he stumbles against his chest.

Kurt also wraps a hand around Blaine, and they continue to make out, gasping, biting, and licking into one another's mouths, until Kurt sinks to his knees.

Blaine falls apart as Kurt takes him deep in his throat. His hands slide through his slick hair, as he guides Kurt's head up and down, but it is not enough, and he drives his hips hard, hoping Kurt can take him.

He does, relaxing his throat, and then suddenly his fingers are trailing over Blaine's crack, pushing at his entrance.

"Kurt," Blaine cries loudly. "Oh Kurt, yes."

Very slowly, Kurt manages to work one finger inside of Blaine as he sucks him. He can feel his knees starting to tremble, and when he massages over his prostate, Blaine gives a satisfied moan and comes hard, his hand gripping Kurt's hair tightly.

"Fuck," he gasps, falling back weakly against the wall. "You've done it, Hummel," he gasps. "You've ruined me."

He slides down to the floor, too exhausted to even try and stay upright any more. Kurt kneels beside him, gently brushing his wet hair off his forehead and kissing there. "I can't wait to have you inside me."

"Oh god," he laughs, his arm sliding around Kurt's waist as he kisses his chest. "You're so dirty. I love it." He keeps kissing all over his torso, and then he encourages Kurt to stand under the spray once more. "I can't wait to fuck you, too" he whispers darkly, as he wraps his hand around him. "I want to bend you over and take you hard, Kurt. So hard."

"Fuck, yes," Kurt moans, his arms tight around Blaine's neck, his head buried in his shoulder.

"Let me fuck right into you, Kurt."

"Blaine, I'm gonna..."

"Go on, Kurt. Come for me. Come."

And he does, with a muffled yell, his whole body seeming to shudder. He manages to find Blaine's lips, for a sloppy, gasping kiss, and then he is still, his head dropping wearily onto Blaine's shoulder.

They hold each other under the running water, until Blaine has gathered himself enough to tenderly wash Kurt's hair for him, and then his body. Gently and lovingly, Kurt returns the favor, and then they step from the shower and wrap themselves in warm, fluffy towels.

"What?" Blaine asks, when he notices Kurt smiling.

"Nothing. It's just... you're like an entirely different person when we're having sex."

"I should hope I am, somewhat," Blaine laughs, and he leans forward, kissing Kurt's cheek. "I wouldn't want to let just anyone see that side of me."

"I'll bet you're really adventurous, aren't you?"

"Hmm, well, not really," he says, wrinkling his nose. "I just enjoy sex with you a hell of a lot."

"Do you? And why's that?"

"You know why," Blaine says, laughing again. "And yay for us, we've doubled our number in one day. It's been a long time since I've come twice in a day."

"I don't think I ever have."

"Really? Oh Kurt. We need to get away sometime, just you and me, in a hotel somewhere."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Please do. But now, it's time for sleep."

They crawl under the covers, and then toss and turn, as they try to work out a comfortable sleeping position. "Take this off," Kurt says, pulling at Blaine's pajama top.

"But Danny..."

"It's fine, Blaine. I don't have an issue with him seeing you without a shirt, unless you do?"

"No." Blaine pulls his top off, and Kurt follows, then happily lies in his arms, with his head resting on his chest. "That's better."

"Totally," Kurt agrees. "You know, I had visions of us lying awake until the early hours, talking, but actually, I'm so tired."

"Same, and this feels so damn good."

"As good as you imagined?"

"Better." Blaine kisses softly into Kurt's hair, sighs contentedly, and quickly falls asleep.

He wakes in the pitch dark, sure that something has woken him, rather than just stirring in his sleep, but he can't hear anything. He is spooned around Kurt's sleeping form, and he sighs happily, closing his eyes. Then a gentle little tap comes to his shoulder again, and he rolls over, to make out the shape of Danny standing by his bed.

"Hey. What time is it?"

"I don't know," Danny whispers quietly. "I can't tell the time."

"Oh yeah. You okay?"

"I need to pee, but there isn't a light on and I getted scared."

"No worries." Blaine hauls himself out of bed, and lifts Danny into his arms. "Here, you can use my bathroom and I'll wait for you right here."

Danny uses the bathroom quickly, and when he opens the door again, Blaine can't help but smile at his silhouette, with his hair all ruffled, and holding his Nellie. He looks so adorably cute, that Blaine actually feels his heart lurch when he suddenly realizes he is totally in love with this little boy.

"You okay to go back to bed?"

Danny gives a nod, and silently holds his hand up for Blaine to lead the way.

"Or would you like to come in with me and your dad?"

"I would actually like that a lot," he says quickly. "Please and thank you."

"Okay. Come on."

Danny quickly crawls onto the bed, settling down in the middle, for Blaine to climb in on the other side. "Gimme a cuddle," he says sleepily, and he pulls Danny into his arms, and kisses his cheek. "You okay?"

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"It feels like I fit just right."

When Blaine wakes again it is morning, and he is still holding Danny in his arms. He cracks one eye open to find Kurt opposite, lying on his side, watching them both sleep.

"He needed the bathroom," Blaine explains, his voice thick with sleep.

"I'm amazed he managed to wake and didn't just wet himself." Kurt leans over, kissing Blaine on the lips. "God, you two look adorable."

"He said he fit just right," Blaine remembers. His eyes fill with tears, but he's also smiling, and he reaches over Danny to take Kurt's hand. "When I cuddled him. He said it was just right."

Kurt opens his mouth to say something, but the bedroom door is pushed open, and Tabitha enters, helping Lucy to toddle along. "Uncle Blaine? Can we bounce on your head?"

"No, but you can come in for cuddles. Quietly though, because Danny is still sleeping."

"I did wonder where he goed." Tabitha heads for Kurt, wriggling into his arms, and kissing over his face. "Hello."

"Good morning, little lady," he smiles. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep. I like it here. I like you and Danny."

Kurt cuddles her close, because it certainly doesn't look as though Blaine will be relinquishing Danny any time soon, and now he also has Lucy lying on his chest, tracing her tiny fingers over Blaine's eyes, nose and mouth.

"Bay, Bay," she coos, then giggles, as he pretends to bite her fingers.

Danny blinks himself awake, stretching, and then grinning when he realizes where he is. He kisses Kurt and then Blaine, before he starts up a giggly conversation with Tabitha about being in bed with the grown ups.

"We will go and see my mommy and daddy in a minute," Tabitha informs him. "But we have to wait for Uncle Blaine to make coffee."

"Yep. Uncle Blaine better get on that if we're going to visit Grandma and pops."

"Who's that?" Danny asks.

"Well, that's my mom and dad, which makes them Tabitha and Lucy's grandma and pops. We're going there for lunch today."

"Am I coming?"

"I'd like you to, and daddy too, if you want to."

"Will they be my grandma and pops too?"

"Ha! Well, they'll probably fall in love with you like most people do, my sweetheart," Blaine says, ruffling his hair. "Come on, come with me and make coffee."

For Kurt, the morning is strangely relaxed. He had been expecting awkward, but it was calm and easy. There was coffee and bagels, and- much to his and Emma's horror- pop tarts, which they all shared at the table, amid plenty of chatter and laughter. Everyone was still in their pajamas, and Kurt, who hadn't even let his college roommates see him that way, found himself really not caring.

His dad had called briefly after breakfast, and he had gone into the bedroom to take the call. When he returned, it was to find Danny showered, dressed, and watching TV, with Lucy sitting quietly next to him, sucking on her thumb.

"Oh Emma, you didn't need to do that, thank you."

"Oh I didn't," she says with a smile. "Blaine did. He always dresses the girls when we visit. He's showering Tabitha right now. You'll hear the screams any second."

Sure enough, they are all subjected to loud intense wailing about the 'mean water' and the even meaner Uncle Blaine, but ten minutes later she emerges happy and smiling, and dressed in a cute denim dress with stripy tights.

"Did you shower Danny?" Kurt asks, following Blaine into the bedroom.

"Yeah. Why? Is that... was I not supposed to?"

"No, it's not that. I just don't want you to feel..."

"Don't even say it!" Blaine laughs, grabbing Kurt around the waist, and kissing him passionately. "I like doing stuff to help you out, that's all. Danny's no trouble. Even Tabitha isn't a bother, though she does try and bite when she's in the shower. You guys have to do all this stuff all the time, I don't, so I'm glad to help out where I can."

"Ugh. Why are you so perfect?"

"I'm really not," Blaine says, and Kurt is surprised to see him frowning and looking away for a moment. "I just like to try, that's all. Please ask me to do stuff, if you need help or whatever. Please?"

"I'm not very good at that," Kurt admits, with a guilty smile. "I'm quite stubborn."

"I've noticed."

"Hey!"

And then they're laughing again, and Blaine is pulling Kurt into the bathroom for stolen kisses, before they have to make themselves presentable for a trip to the Anderson's house.

"So what did your mom say when you told her we were coming?" Kurt asks on the drive over.

"Oh, nothing. They don't know."

"What?!" Kurt realizes he's yelling, and turns around to give Danny a reassuring smile, before turning back. "You haven't told them?" he hisses. "Blaine!"

"I know, but when you meet them you'll understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I adore my parents, but they get a bit... enthusiastic. If they know I've met someone they'll never shut up about it."

"Met? Hold up. They don't even know that we're...?"

"Well they know I've been on a few dates recently."

"Blaine! Do they know I have a child?"

"Oh my God!" Kurt cries, when he gets no response. "Do they even know you're gay?"

"Yes," Blaine says with a laugh. "They know that."

"I don't even want to go anymore," Kurt says, sliding low in his seat. "I want to go home."

"Nah, it'll be good. Come on, Kurt, please. I really want them to meet you."

"But you're not proud enough to tell them about us before hand."

"It's not that at all," Blaine insists. "Really. It's just that my mom likes to know everything, and I mean everything. I just wanted to keep this to myself, really, until I was sure where it was going, how I felt about you and Danny."

"And how do you feel?"

Blaine says nothing, just reaches across, takes Kurt's hand in his, and drives on.

They arrive at the same time as Cooper and Emma, and Tabitha bounds up the steps to a very large and beautiful home, where she knocks on the door loudly.

It is opened by a woman in her early sixties, Kurt guesses, though she looks good for her age. She has dark hair like Blaine's, and it is piled high in a messy bun, which somehow looks perfect. She wears an apron over her jeans and sweater, with the slogan "Grandmas give the best hugs", and she has reading glasses perched on top of her head.

"My babies!" she cries, catching Tabitha in her arms. "Oh Tabby. And little Lucy! How you've grown! Come in, come in, grandpa's in the living room. Frank?" she calls over her shoulder, "Frank? The babies are here! Emma, sweetheart. You look divine. Any sign of baby number three yet?"

"Never gonna happen," she says, but she's not offended as Kurt thought she might be, she just hugs the woman tightly, and makes her way inside.

"Oh and Cooper. My big boy." Reaching up, his mom cups his cheek and smiles adoringly. Cooper almost crushes her in his arms, and whispers something in her ear, which is obviously about Kurt, who is now standing more or less behind Blaine, with Danny hiding behind his legs.

"Oh my! Blaine?"

"Hey mama." He hugs her, and whispers "Please don't," into her ear, before stepping back.

"So uh... this is Kurt Hummel, and his son, Danny. Kurt, Danny, this is my mom, Rosetta."

"Pleased to meet you," Kurt says, and he offers his hand, only he's swept into a warm hug instead.

"Kurt! My darling! Oh, how wonderful. Frank?" she calls, still not letting Kurt go. "Frank? Blaine has a boy..."

"No," Blaine hisses. "What did I just tell you?"

"Oh. Okay." Undeterred, she turns her attentions to Danny instead. "Well aren't you just an adorable little cherub? Hello young man. I'm Blaine's mama, but you can call me Grandma."

"What? Oh my God," Blaine whines, but Kurt stops him with a gentle hand on his arm.

"I've always wanted one of them," Danny says in awe. "I like that."

"Oh, my sweet baby. Come in, come on. I'll take you to meet pops."

"She's lovely," Kurt says sincerely to Blaine, as they step into the house. "Are you half italian?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know that."

Blaine shrugs. It is clear he is nervous about his mom's over enthusiastic ways, and Kurt takes ahold of his hand, before he can disappear down the hallway. "Don't worry, Blaine, please."

"She means well," Blaine says awkwardly. "It's just she... well, she gets a bit carried away."

Kurt kisses him. Right there, in the hallway, where anyone could see at any moment, he wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, and draws him close, into a deep, loving kiss. Blaine stutters a moment, but then comes to his senses, letting his hands splay over Kurt's back, as he kisses back intently.

"Oh wow," he whispers when they part, both smiling happily. "Just wow."

"I want to be here," Kurt whispers in his ear, still holding him in his arms. "I want to meet your family, to be a part of it, so please, don't worry."

Blaine nods, feeling better, and takes his hand, leading him down the hall. Everyone is in the living room, and Kurt is surprised to find Danny sitting in the lap of a man he doesn't know, eagerly telling him all about his sleepover with Tabitha.

The man looks up when they enter the room, and he smiles, looking so much like an older version of Cooper it's scary.

"Well, well. Blaine, I had no idea that things were so serious."

"Dad, please," Blaine begs.

"He's trying to play it cool, Frank," Rosetta declares. "He's out to impress I think. This is Kurt! Look at him! Isn't he adorable? Stand side by side, boys. That's it. Yes. Yes, you're perfect together. I like it."

"Mom, I am begging you," Blaine groans, but Kurt just laughs. He is blushing, but there's a sparkle in his eye that tells Blaine he's really rather pleased that his mom and dad seem so happy.

"So this is your boy, huh?" Frank asks, ruffling Danny's hair.

"Yes sir."

"He's a good boy," he says with a nod. "I'm amazed Blaine went near you, given you've got a kid, but hey, that must mean he really likes you I guess." He laughs loudly at his own joke, but Kurt gives Blaine a look, that tells him this will most definitely be discussed this evening.

"I'm going to prepare lunch," Rosetta announces. "Blaine, Cooper, find some toys for the babies please."

Things settle down when Cooper grabs the Legos they had as children, and he, Blaine and Kurt set to helping Tabitha and Danny build a rocket ship, while Emma attempts to stop Lucy from eating all the pieces. Frank directs building proceedings from his armchair, and then Rosetta comes in with floury hands.

"Cooper, my angel, I don't have enough tomatoes. Could you run to the store?"

"Sure." He stands and stretches, and catches the keys Emma tosses to him. "Kurt? You wanna come with?"

"Oh, I would but..." he stops, looks at Danny lying on the floor with Blaine and Tabitha, and swallows hard. "Uh... Blaine? Could you watch Danny for me if I go to the store with Cooper?"

Blaine looks up with a huge smile. "Really? Yeah! Yes! Yes, I can do that. Yes. Sure."

"Thank you," Kurt says politely. He wishes it wasn't so formal and awkward sometimes. He wishes he could lean over and kiss Blaine's cheek, like Cooper does with Emma. He wishes he could let Rosetta have her moment, and tell Frank that her son has a boyfriend, but he doesn't want Danny to return to school next week saddled with any more secrets. He is worrying enough about the sleepovers, let alone anything else.

"So let's talk all about my brother while he's not here," Cooper says, as soon as they're in the car.

"Well actually, there is something I want to ask you."

"Really? Okay. I was only joking, though, you know that? I mean you can, but don't feel like you have to."

"No, I want to. It's um... Blaine is confusing for me. Your dad said it was a surprise that he's with someone who has a kid, and he's told me himself twice now that he's not marriage or father material. He said his exes both said it, but why would they? Why would he want to stay away from kids? I mean, that just seems absurd, especially given his profession."

"Well you need to understand his past, I guess," Cooper says, settling in for a long tale. "Blaine wears his heart on his sleeve. He has always been both extremely lovable and loving. He is all the best parts of our parents, only toned down a bit. He claimed to be in love with both Tom and José, but honestly? They treated him like shit. I know he ended things badly with José, but José was incredibly unkind to him, and Blaine just took it. He used to belittle him in front of everyone all the time. Put him down for dumb stuff. Blaine was young, fresh out of college. He used to get drunk and wistful, telling José he couldn't wait to have a family with him and get married. José used to make cruel jokes, saying 'why would anyone want to marry someone as whiny and needy as you?', and that Blaine's kids would just be weak and pathetic. He came for one Thanksgiving, and Mom and dad both said he would never be welcome again, because of the way he spoke to Blaine. Everyone was so shocked when Blaine suddenly dumped him like he did. It was a shit move, but no more than José deserved.

As for Tom, well, he was getting jiggy with the neighbor, obviously. Blaine didn't know that at the time, and again, he thought he was in love, and that this was it for him. He gathered his courage and asked Tom about having a child together, or adopting one, anyway, and Tom told him he didn't think Blaine was mature enough or responsible enough to care for a baby. Clearly that was an excuse, but it makes no difference, Blaine had been hurt twice, and then went around making a big show of never wanting to get married or have kids. I think mom and dad bought it, but I know him too well, and so does Emma. He wouldn't ever tell anyone. He still protests to both of us that he couldn't do the whole marriage thing, he'd be terrible, but he'd be the best damn husband and father there is. And yes, he adores children. You must know he's a good teacher?"

"Oh totally," Kurt agrees quickly. "It makes me really sad to think that the words of two people could have that effect on him."

"Yeah, well, like I said, he wears his heart on his sleeve. He likes to open up in relationships, he likes to become vulnerable."

"Hmm."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I'd agree to an extent, yes, but there's a lot he doesn't say. Like last night. We were... well. Anyway. He said certain things were better with me, and I asked why, but he wouldn't answer, just said I knew. Sometimes I think he's in love with me, and then I think I'm probably imagining it, flattering myself, because he never comes out and says it."

"Do you love him?" Cooper throws back, as they pull up at the store. "Do you say it? You don't need to answer me, I'm just pointing it out. I don't know anything about your past, Kurt, except for Blaine saying you'd had a really bad break up. It seems to me, as an outsider, that you two are onto a really good thing here, but you're both scared of either rushing in, or taking things too slow. My advice? Talk to each other. Spend time together, have fun. Don't sweat it. Appreciate the fact that this really is as good as you think it is. You both need to let your vulnerabilities show. All of them. Then you'll be truly together."

"I am trying."

"I know you are, and I know he is too. You'll get there. You're too fantastic together not to make it."

"Thank you. He... he's just amazing," Kurt says softly, his eyes filling with tears of joy. "He's just totally amazing."

"He is," Cooper agrees. "And so are you. You and Danny make him incredibly happy. Now let's get these tomatoes. By the time we get home, mom will have Blaine in a tux waiting at the altar for you."

"She's funny. I love that they're so happy that he's brought someone home."

"They're adorable, but nuts. I swear I knew Emma was the girl for me when she wasn't remotely phased by them asking her how many kids she wanted. We'd been together a month."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Oh, and ask Blaine about when he came out. Actually, I'll tell you, because it's one of my favorite stories."

They grab the tomatoes, and return to the car, and Cooper is back in storytelling mode once more. "So Blaine is fifteen, and I come home for Labor Day weekend. He calls me to his room and tells me he's gay. We talk for a long time. He cried a lot, and he was understandably worried about telling mom and dad, I mean we didn't know anyone who was gay, we had no clue about their thoughts, opinions or whatever. I told him I'd tell them with him, so we sit them both down, and Blaine, bless his heart, he summoned all his courage and told them, then braced himself for the worst."

"And?"

"And my mom cried, but with happiness. She thought Blaine was about to tell her he'd gotten a D. Meanwhile, my dad goes into the study and fires up the computer, then makes Blaine sit with him for three hours, while he educates the both of them on gay sex. It's a wonder Blaine ever managed sex at all after that."

"He told me he enjoys it," Kurt lets slip, blushing.

"Did he? That's one way of putting it. My little brother has an extremely high sex drive. When he lived with us, Emma was astounded. We like to tease him about it. Anyway, the coming out thing. My mom baked him a cake."

"What?"

"Dead serious." Cooper laughs. "She baked him a fucking cake, with congratulations Blaine written on it. See what I mean? Adorable, but nuts."

"So today I've discovered that Blaine is half italian, is scared to admit his hopes for the future, is a nymphomaniac, and has parents who bake him cakes on admission of his sexuality. How much more is there to learn about Blaine Anderson?"

Cooper looks over, raising one eyebrow. Kurt doesn't look upset, or worried. Far from it. He looks excited and intrigued, and like he really wants to know the answer. "Stick around, Kurt, and you might just find out."


	17. Chapter 17

For those wanting to know... Darren was incredible in the show and as always, a total sweetheart when I met him.

* * *

Kurt thinks the day goes well. Certainly for Danny, it's one of the happiest days he's ever had. Knowing he is short on female influence in his life, Kurt is warmed by the fact that Danny seems to gravitate towards Rosetta and Emma, and trails one of them around at all times.

Blaine is quiet, but Kurt puts that down to him still being nervous or worried that his parents will say something that's a step too far, which they do, several times, but Kurt just laughs each one off. He is actually quite sad when the time comes to say goodbye, and he warmly thanks them both for making him and Danny feel so welcome.

"My darling, it is us who should thank you!" Rosetta declares, while Frank hugs the life out of him. "Come any time. You don't need Blaine as an excuse, just come whenever you feel like it."

"Oh, thank you," he says.

"And if you ever need a sitter, we'd only be too happy," Frank chimes in. "Danny is a wonderful little boy."

"Thank you again," Kurt smiles, and he takes a reluctant Danny from Rosetta's arms, and straps him into his car seat.

"I miss my grandma and pops already," Danny whines, when they're not even two minutes down the road.

"Danny, you don't have to call them that if you don't want to," Blaine says kindly.

"But I want to."

"Oh."

"Am I not allowed?"

"You'd have to ask your dad."

"Of course you're allowed," Kurt says, reaching over to dig a finger in Blaine's thigh. "I'd like to think we'll be seeing them quite often."

"Ooh yay."

"Do you want me to take you right home?" Blaine asks Kurt quietly.

"What? Why? I thought we were staying?"

"You still want to?"

"Yes! What are you on? Why would we not want to stay?"

"No reason, I just thought... nevermind. I'll talk to you later, when Danny's in bed."

True to his word, once Danny is sleeping, Blaine makes their excuses, telling Cooper and Emma that they're tired, and are heading for an early night.

"It's eight thirty," Emma says, trying to hide her smirk. "But okay. Just keep it down, please."

"Told Ya, Kurt," Cooper says, laughing. "You won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Oh for the love of God," Blaine mutters angrily, and he smacks Cooper on the back of the head, before leaving the room with Kurt in tow.

"I'm sorry," he says to Kurt, once the bedroom door is closed. "He just..."

"Don't worry about him. Come here first."

But Blaine doesn't move other than to sit on the end of the bed, so Kurt goes to him, straddling his lap, and taking him into his arms. He feels Blaine sag against his chest, sighing deeply as he wraps his arms around his waist. "Blaine?"

He lifts his head, and Kurt gently brushes their lips together, then kisses him again, and again, until slowly Blaine starts to relax under his touch, reaching one hand to the back of his neck to draw him down. He gives a sad smile when the kiss breaks, and keeps his eyes closed, as Kurt gently traces over his cheekbones with his fingers.

"What my dad said, about being surprised I was with you because of Danny..."

"Shh, it's okay. I know. Cooper told me."

Blaine's eyes fly open, then narrow in anger. "He did? Great."

"No, it is great, because it saves you telling me anything."

"He told you that I don't want to get married, or have kids?"

"He did."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I do. I do want all of that, I'm just scared to admit it because two people have told me I'd be terrible at it, and now I'm worried that I actually will be. So I figure it's easier to tell everyone I don't want that, so that when it doesn't happen, no one is pitying me, because they'll all think I didn't want it to begin with."

Kurt kisses softly into his hair, and holds him that little bit tighter. He has no intention of telling Blaine that Cooper already knows, or that he'd told him as much, because he knows that confession was very hard for Blaine, and the fact that he'd chosen to confide in Kurt was a big deal for both of them.

"Am I scaring you off?"

"Not at all!" Kurt pulls back, looking down at him. "Blaine, please don't think that."

"I'm worried. Saying all that, I don't want you to think that's what I'm demanding from you or whatever."

"Blaine, it's fine, really."

"Or that I'm trying to be Danny's father."

"I don't think that at all. I think you're wonderful with him, and I think I'm very lucky to have met someone who is so understanding about him and his needs, but I don't think you're trying to take over or anything. Please don't be upset. I had a really great time today, and nothing you, or your parents said, has upset me or worried me in any way at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. There is one thing your brother said though."

"Oh crap."

"He said you had a very high sex drive, and I mean... great, in one respect, but also I'm a little worried, because I don't think I can give you maybe as much as you need? I don't know? I mean, how high are we talking?"

"Ugh. He makes me sound like... I don't know. Look. Yes, I've always enjoyed sex a lot. I like being with someone in that way, I like the physical pleasure it brings. The thing is, you're very different."

"Tread carefully," Kurt teases. "This could end badly."

"Oh I am totally aware of that." He smiles then, and Kurt's stomach does a funny little flip. He has to kiss him, he can't resist, and the next thing he knows he's pushing Blaine backward on the bed, and they're making out hard.

"No, no," Blaine protests with a laugh. "You're totally ruining the whole point of my discussion here. Listen to me."

"I'm sorry, but your smile is irresistible."

"That's the thing." He scrambles out from under Kurt, and sits cross legged on the bed, holding his hand. "I will probably say this all wrong, but I don't feel like I need to have sex with you all the time. I mean, it's great, I love it, but... but just to be in the same damn room with you is enough. I want you, like, all the time, and yes, maybe if Danny wasn't around, circumstances would be different, but actually, those times when we're walking along, with him between us, and I catch you smiling, or when we're eating dinner, and I feel your foot against my ankle... they set my heart racing, they make me want to kiss you, to touch you. It's like... like I don't need to connect with you through sex, because we're already close, but I want to connect with you in that way. Does that make sense?"

Kurt gives a nod, completely overwhelmed. "I think it does, yeah."

"When you agreed to spend the night, I wasn't even thinking we would do anything, but I was so damn excited just to be in your arms. That's new to me, that's different, and I like it. A lot."

Kurt falls onto his side, covering his face with his hands. "Don't make me scream like a fifteen year old girl," he says, though his voice is muffled. "Say something dumb. Be a jerk."

Blaine laughs, leaning over him and pulling his hands from his face. "What? You like that? What I said?"

Kurt nods, hiding again, and Blaine kisses softly behind his ear. "Can I tell you that you're the most amazing man I've ever met?"

Kurt nods again.

"Come on, Hummel. Gimme a kiss or something. I deserve that, at least."

Kurt laughs, emerging from his hiding place to pull Blaine on top of him and into a deep kiss. "Did your mom really bake you a cake when you came out?"

"Ugh." Blaine rolls onto his side, looking up at the ceiling. "Yes she did, and you need to stop spending time with my brother."

They talk until late, and it is only when Blaine yawns mid sentence, that they decide they should really try and sleep. Kurt holds Blaine all night long, and is amazed to wake in the same position, the only difference being that he now has Danny, Lucy and Tabitha all climbing over them both.

They all take a bitterly cold trip to the playground that morning, and then it is time for Kurt and Danny to take their leave.

"I'll see you next year," Blaine says to Danny, and clearly that was the wrong thing to say, because he bursts into tears and throws himself into his arms.

"Why next year? That's too long!"

"No it's not," Blaine laughs. "It's four days."

"I know, and it's too long!"

"Oh Danny. Well, you know, Daddy has work and I have to get stuff ready for when school goes back."

"I wanna see you for always."

"Aw, sweetheart, you'd get fed up with me eventually," Blaine says kindly. "Look, New Years Day daddy isn't working, so I'll come over and we can all do something, okay? Grandpa too."

Danny gives a little sniff, still pouting. "Okay."

He lets Blaine strap him in the car seat and close the door, and then he turns to Kurt. "So I can't kiss you, because he's watching us."

"Blaine..."

"No, it's fine. I'll see you New Year's Eve, right?"

"Yes. About eight."

"Thank you for staying, Kurt. It means a lot that you did."

"It was fun. And we'll go to Denver in February. The three of us. You'll get to hold me for two whole nights again."

"February. Yeah. Seems so far away though, doesn't it?"

"I know, but it'll come around quick. I'll call you tomorrow?"

Blaine nods. He knows it's ridiculous to be upset about Kurt going home, because it would have to happen eventually, and he really does need to get started on school work. It's just with Cooper and Emma inside packing to go back to Denver, and Danny sitting in the back of the car crying, Blaine suddenly feels very lonely.

* * *

"Dad? Could I talk to you?"

"Sure. Danny asleep?"

"Yeah, he was worn out. He's had two late nights, so..."

Kurt settles on the couch, and watches his dad carefully, but his face remains impassive. "Could you sit Danny on New Year's Eve?"

"Sure. I mean, the boys are coming over, but I can stick to a couple of beers. That's not a problem."

"Uh... could you possibly sit him all night?"

"Oh. Um... sure. Yeah."

"Do you think that's okay?"

"Are you asking me if I think it's okay for me to sit Danny, or okay for you to spend the night with Blaine?"

"Yeah, that."

"Yes I do. You've just been there two nights."

"I know, but Danny was with me. I don't know what he'll say about it. What do I tell him?"

"You tell him this is an adult only sleepover, but Blaine can come here for a sleepover next time."

"You wouldn't mind that?"

"Kurt, Trent and Marcus have both stayed here."

"I know that, but I'd been with them a lot longer before that happened, and Danny was either not born, or too young to really understand."

"Yeah, and you weren't in love with either of them."

"I was! And anyway, I'm not in love with Blaine."

"Do you lie to yourself for a pastime? Get with it, boy. You're crazy for him, and now that you've met him, you know what it feels like to truly love someone."

"Do you think I should tell Danny what's going on?"

"I think he knows. I think you should take your lead from him. Carry on as you are, and if he pushes you to define it, then do so. Right now he doesn't need it to have any definition other than whatever he's given it in his head. He's really happy, so I see no reason to worry."

"Do you like Blaine?"

"Why is that even a question? Kurt, all I've ever wanted for you is your happiness. Whoever that lies with is none of my concern. As it is, yes, I like him a lot. He's very easy to get along with, and he idolises Danny. He has all the values I could want in a boyfriend of yours."

"Thank you. For everything, not just listening to me voicing my insecurities."

"Anytime, Kurt. It's an honor to be your dad, even if you are filled with unfounded paranoia at times."

"Hey!"

* * *

New Years Eve seems to take forever to arrive, and then Kurt's shift seems to drag on for six years instead of six hours. Danny, Kurt is sure, takes far longer than usual to settle into bed, but when he looks at the clock, he realizes that he's somehow managed to get him into bed before seven, so after he's kissed, cuddled, and reassured him that he will return tomorrow with Blaine, he takes his leave and hurries across town.

Blaine doesn't care that Kurt is early. He pulls open the door and eagerly accepts Kurt's lips on his. His mouth is hot and wanting, his tongue licking into his mouth, as he kicks the front door closed and pins Blaine to the wall.

"I've missed you so much," he murmurs over his lips. "So much."

They seem unable to stop kissing. Blaine brings his hands up, cupping Kurt's jaw, his fingers running back into his hair as he gives a low moan, deepening the kiss.

Kurt hasn't even noticed what Blaine is wearing, but his hands discover it's a polo shirt of some description when he untucks it and runs his hands over his back, and then down below the waistband of his pants.

There is nothing and no one to stop them, but Blaine eventually pulls back, looking dazed. "Did you...?" He looks around, as if trying to confirm something. "Yeah. You did. What's with the bag?"

"Hmm, well, it has pajamas in it, which I have zero intention of actually wearing, clothes for tomorrow, some toiletries, clean underwear."

"Are you serious? You can stay all night?"

Kurt grins, draping his arms over Blaine's shoulders, and kissing along his jaw. "I can stay all night."

"Oh my god! This is like... amazing! Wow! Okay. Well uh, I cooked dinner. Or I need to finish cooking dinner, I should say. So I don't know. Find some wine or something. Let's at least pretend to be domesticated before we fuck all night."

"Blaine!"

Blaine runs into the kitchen, cackling and feeling very pleased with himself, especially when Kurt runs after him and pins him against the counter for more kisses. "I'm sure I should be shocked but I'm just really turned on," he admits, letting one hand rub over the front of Blaine's pants. "Will dinner spoil if we don't eat right away?"

"Hmm, it kinda will," he says, pulling a face. "Which sucks. But I didn't know. I didn't know how crazy I'd get when I saw you again. I didn't think it through. Damn."

"Haha. No worries. We'll eat now. We've got all night, right?"

"All night," Blaine repeats. "Yeah. That works for me."

Kurt is impressed that Blaine has gone to so much trouble. The dining room is set for two, and the food is delicious. It's actually better that they eat first, because it gives them a proper chance to catch up about all that has happened in the few days they've been parted, and just to be together once more.

Blaine brings in dessert, and Kurt is intrigued that there is only one bowl. "Come here," he says, sitting down and patting his legs. "We're sharing."

"Hmm. I like."

"It wasn't intentional," Blaine admits. "If this has cooked right, it should be warm chocolate cake with a liquid center. The other one was a mess. You don't wanna see it. I should have made four and picked the best two, but I had more faith in my culinary skills than I should have had."

"Oh, be quiet," Kurt laughs. "Give me the spoon, let's see if it's worked."

It has, and Kurt spoons hot chocolate sauce into his mouth, his eyes going wide. "Oh my God that is heaven. Here."

Blaine opens his mouth, and his spoonful of chocolate is followed by a hungry kiss from Kurt, who then pulls back with a smear of chocolate over his lips. "Again?"

Blaine just nods, his one hand smoothing over Kurt's thigh, where he sits sideways across him. The other resting on his back. Kurt feeds himself first, knowing Blaine is watching, and then offers the spoon across, chasing it up with another kiss.

He feels a definite tightening of Blaine's grip on his thigh, so he does it again, and again, until suddenly Blaine kisses back forcefully, and stands with Kurt in his arms.

Everything is left exactly as it is, and Blaine carries Kurt right down to the bedroom, not stopping until he lies him down on the bed, his eyes raking over him, before he kneels at the foot of the bed.

"Hold up. What are you doing? Because I have very ticklish feet, and I really don't like having them kissed."

"Shh," Blaine says, trying to hide his laugh. "Just relax."

He doesn't kiss his feet, but takes his socks off and kisses the insides of his ankles, something Kurt can't ever remember having done to him before, and he's surprised how deeply thrilling and erotic he finds it. His pants are removed next, and he can tell Blaine is trying not to crack up laughing when he has to tug really hard to get them down just a few inches.

"For god's sake, man!"

"I'm sorry!" Kurt cries, and giving in, he laughs and Blaine does too. "I like to look good for you."

"You look good in whatever, but you look even better naked. Accessibility should be key in your clothing choices."

He finally gets the pants off, with a triumphant yell of satisfaction, and he crawls over Kurt's body, seeking out his lips. "You're funny, and beautiful. You know that?"

He doesn't wait for an answer, but slowly undresses Kurt, after battling a sweater that has zippers on it, and, when he's down to just a pair of tight black boxers, he kisses the entire length of his body. He takes his time to seek out every ticklish spot, every place that makes Kurt sigh, or cry out softly, and to map every contour of muscle with his tongue.

It makes Kurt emotional, to know that Blaine wants to do this; wants to take his time over him. He reaches his shoulder, kissing there and then along his collarbone, up the column of his neck, and finally Kurt turns his head to the side, covering Blaine's lips with his own.

He rolls on top of him, gasping at the feel of Blaine's hardness through his jeans. He's unable to resist grinding down against him, because the way Blaine has just worshipped his body has turned him on more than he ever thought possible, and to know that it's had the same effect on Blaine himself just makes it even better.

Kurt gives a tug on the corner of Blaine's bowtie, loving the way it gently unfurls into his hand. Unbuttoning the polo shirt means Kurt can kiss into the hollow of his throat, then suck a small hickey there, as a reminder that he knows what lies beneath.

Blaine sits for Kurt to take his shirt off, and then they're making out heatedly, with Kurt sitting in Blaine's lap, his legs wrapped tight around his waist.

Blaine can't ever remember feeling so deeply aroused by just the press of bare chests together, but this is Kurt. Kurt, in his eyes, equals perfection, and he lets his hands move down to the swell of his ass, where he squeezes hard.

"Oh God, Blaine," Kurt gasps, throwing his head back for kisses to be trailed down his neck. "Please touch me, take me."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to bottom. I'm more than happy for..."

"No, I want this. Please." His voice ends in a small whine, as he starts to grind into Blaine's lap, who nods, and shifts around to get the rest of his clothes off, along with Kurt's underwear.

"Um….tell me your stance on condoms," he says, a little embarrassed. "I have them, but I wasn't sure if you... I was tested," he mumbles. "I haven't been with anyone since I was tested. So...ugh. I'm killing the moment, aren't I?"

"No you're not," Kurt laughs. "I haven't been with anyone since Marcus, and obviously I was tested as soon as I found out about him, so we're good to go without if you want?"

"I've never gone without," Blaine admits. "Is it messy?"

"Well, yeah, but it's okay. It's a good messy, if you like that sort of thing. You can sleep in the wet spot."

Blaine laughs, and pulls open the nightstand drawer, grabbing the lube, before tackling Kurt back onto the bed again, smiling and kissing him gently.

"We'll go without, but mess up my sheets, and you'll be washing them."

"So romantic." He watches Blaine as he smears lube onto his fingers, and lies down on his side, tracing his fingers lightly over Kurt's entrance. "I could point out that you would technically be the one making the mess since it's your come but... oh! I'm gonna shut up because your fingers feel so good. So good."

"Don't shut up," Blaine breathes into his ear. "I told you before, I like loud." He slides his finger right in, teasing before adding another, but he hesitates when Kurt winces. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's been a while, that's all."

"I'm sorry. I'll go slow."

"You're not hurting me, Blaine," he reassures. "It's just getting used to the sensation again, that's all."

So Blaine stays patient, and eventually he has Kurt writhing onto his hand, desperately needing more. He kneels between his legs, wrapping his other hand around his cock, and then the tip of his finger rubs over his prostate, and Kurt rises up from the bed.

"Fuck! Oh fuck, Blaine! Yes. Take me, please, I'm begging you."

"Yeah? You want me?"

"Yes!" Kurt cries, tearing at his own hair. He bites his lip and moans loudly when Blaine's fingers disappear, replaced by the blunt head of his cock, pushing against his entrance. Blaine is thick, and it takes a moment for Kurt to adjust, but finally he is inside him, pressed between his legs.

He falls forward, kissing him softly. "You can move," Kurt says quietly. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Blaine says with a laugh. "I will explode from the inside out. Just gimme a moment." He drops down onto his elbows, burying his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. "You're incredible, Kurt," he whispers, and then slowly, he draws his hips back before pushing inside once again. "Oh fuck."

"Yeah, pretty much," Kurt says with a soft laugh. He lifts his legs, wrapping them around Blaine's waist. It feels so indescribably perfect, to have Blaine inside of him, making every nerve in his body tingle, that he has to bite his lip to stop tears from forming in his eyes.

Blaine surrounds him from the inside out, and Kurt holds him as close as he can, while still giving him room to move. He can't ever remember a first time with someone feeling as good as this does, or as right as this does. It all just seems perfect. They stop and they start, Blaine kneels then lies down, shifts his weight from one side to the other, and Kurt angles his legs this way and that, but none of it matters. It all feels right, and good, because it's them, together, and when they finally get it just perfect, it's phenomenal.

Blaine drives hard and deep, fisting the sheet with one hand, and using the other to bring Kurt closer and closer to the edge. His breath is hot against Kurt's neck, and occasionally he manages to kiss there.

Kurt arches his back, gasping, his fingers scraping the length of Blaine's back. "Holy fucking shit!" he cries, suddenly realizing he can't hold back. "I'm gonna..."

"Yes, go on, Kurt, go on," Blaine urges. He holds off, feeling himself tightly coiled inside and ready to explode, and then Kurt is coming, clenching tight around him, and Blaine finally releases inside of him with a shout of his name. His orgasm seems to pulse through him for the longest time, until he can feel Kurt wincing through oversensitivity, and he pulls out, collapsing on his back, his one hand trapped under Kurt's shoulder.

"Well….that happened," he says, still breathless. He turns his head lazily to his left, to find Kurt, his chest still heaving, his cheeks pink and his hair wrecked, biting his lip and looking at him. Together, they burst into laughter, though neither one really knows why.

"I feel better," Kurt admits. "Is that strange? Like closer to you, I think. I've never felt that free with someone before. I think I'm probably quite a shy lover, maybe."

"Don't be shy with me," Blaine says, tenderly cleaning his stomach with tissues before kissing there. "Please."

"I won't be," Kurt says truthfully. "I don't want to be. You seem to like me pretty much, so there's not a lot of point in holding anything back."

Blaine doesn't say anything, just kisses his shoulder, before settling down with his head on Kurt's chest, listening to his heartbeat, which is starting to slow down. He closes his eyes at the feel of Kurt's fingers gently tracing patterns over his back. He is happy, content, and there is nowhere else he would rather be.

"Twelve seventeen," Kurt murmurs after a while. "I think the New Year rang in while you were buried deep inside me."

Blaine snickers, smacking Kurt's chest lightly. "Well that's new. I've never seen a New Year in like that before. Here's to us."

"To us." They fall silent again, and Blaine is on the cusp of sleep, just realizing he should probably turn out the light, when Kurt speaks, his voice soft and hesitant.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm yours, just so you know. For as long as you'll have me, I'm yours."

Blaine lifts his head, resting his chin on Kurt's chest, and looking him right in the eye. He pauses, just looking, watching, trying to memorize every little fleck of blue. "I think that might be forever."

Kurt swallows, blinks, and gives a little nod. "That's what I was hoping for."

Blaine doesn't reply, just leans up and kisses him lovingly, before turning out the light and falling fast asleep in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt wakes in the early hours of the dawn. It is strange, at first, to feel a dull ache running through his body, but then he notices the feel of Blaine's arm, hot and heavy across his waist, his forehead pressed into his back, and he smiles, kisses his hand softly, and heads to the bathroom.

He climbs back into bed on the other side, spooning around Blaine and rubbing his hand over his thigh. Even in sleep, Blaine notices the touch, sighing happily as Kurt moves his hand slightly closer to his crotch. He keeps rubbing along the v where his thigh meets his groin. He can feel Blaine getting hard, and his hand moves to rub gently around the base of his cock and then the length of it.

"Your hand is in just the right place," Blaine says, in a voice that cracks with both sleep and arousal.

"You sure? I'm not freaking you out, waking you up like this?"

"Absolutely not." He turns onto his back, his hand reaching up to pull Kurt into a fierce kiss. "Get on top of me," he whispers when they part. "Come on, Kurt, ride me."

So he does, and as he sinks slowly down, it's like something wild comes and possesses Kurt. He rides Blaine hard and fast, and all Blaine can really do is lie there, his hands gripping Kurt's hips. He directs everything, and Blaine loves every single second. It is hot, sweaty and totally perfect, especially when Kurt leans down and sucks his lower lip into his mouth, biting on it. "Sit up," he says, panting hard. "Give me more."

Blaine obliges, and Kurt wraps his legs around his waist, bouncing up and down, his hands gripping the headboard for leverage. Blaine keeps one hand around Kurt's waist, the other wrapped around his cock, until Kurt throws his head back with a loud moan, and comes all over him. Two more thrusts and Blaine is coming too, pressing his face into Kurt's chest, as he tries to catch his breath.

"Kurt, oh my Kurt. You're so wonderful."

Pleased, Kurt continues to gently rock in his lap, until they're too exhausted and too sensitive to carry on, and then he gently lies Blaine back against the pillows, cleans his stomach, and pulls the covers back over them both.

When Blaine wakes again it is daylight, and the bed is empty. He feels happy, sated and completely relaxed, as he stretches every worn out muscle in his body, then pulls on some underwear and goes in search of Kurt.

He finds him in the kitchen, which now bears no evidence of their meal last night. The surfaces are clean and sparkling, the dishwasher is going, and Kurt is in the process of pouring coffee.

"Go back to bed," he protests. "I was going to surprise you."

"My boyfriend is in my kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of my sweats," Blaine says, coming behind him and sliding his hands around his waist. "I can't go back to bed now."

"Blaine, I can't. Not again."

"I'll stop," he whispers into Kurt's ear, his hand dipping below the waistband of the sweats. "If you want me to."

"Suck me," Kurt hears himself saying, and Blaine sinks to his knees on the kitchen floor.

By the time they are ready to leave the apartment, they are both exhausted. Still, Blaine is insatiable, seemingly not being able to get enough of all the hugs and kisses Kurt is more than happy to offer.

To Kurt, it is true romance, to have someone who can't get enough of you, so much so that he tugs you into his arms in the elevator and pulls your scarf open to kiss your neck.

"If I'm annoying you, please tell me to stop," Blaine says, tenderly brushing his hair from his forehead. "I get overeager. I'm just so happy right now."

"It's not annoying me, I'm loving every single second," Kurt says, and Blaine beams, taking his hand and leading him outside.

"Oh. Rain. When did that happen?"

"I don't know," Kurt shrugs. "Was it raining when we opened the curtains? I didn't notice."

"Must've been," Blaine says, since everything around them seems to be dripping wet. They dash to the car, and Blaine gallantly holds Kurt's door open for him, getting even wetter in the process.

"To be honest, I'm glad for the rain," Kurt says, as he drives away. "Because otherwise Danny would be nagging us to take him out, and I really don't have the energy."

"Isn't sex in your thirties supposed to be better?"

"Oh it's better, it's just more exhausting too."

"I'll let you know my thoughts when I get there."

"Funny. Speaking of, when is your birthday?"

"End of this month."

"Really? See, I didn't know that. How can I be so deeply involved with you and not know when your birthday is?"

"Well, my last birthday was spent picking bits of china out of the carpet after Tom smashed a plate against the wall right by my head, so I'm really not upset if we don't celebrate."

Kurt almost stops driving in surprise, and he glances across, laying a hand over Blaine's. "Really?"

"Yeah. It had my birthday cake on it too. I was really pissed off."

"He made you a birthday cake and then smashed it into the wall? Wow."

"No, I made myself a birthday cake, he called me an ass for doing so, and then smashed it into the wall. I had to repaint as well."

"Blaine... I don't know what to say."

Blaine shrugs, and looks out of the window. He regrets saying anything at all now, because the light hearted fun mood they had going has disappeared. "Doesn't matter."

"It does!"

But Blaine won't talk anymore, and Kurt drives on in silence, until they reach the intersection by his house and the lights are red. "I'd never do that to you," he says, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I promise I will never behave like that."

"Thank you." Blaine gives a tight smile, and then is silent again, sighing heavily when they reach the house.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I shouldn't have told you that. I don't know why I did."

"I'm glad, actually. I don't want your birthday to come around and for you be down about it." He pulls a reluctant Blaine into his arms as best he can in the car. "Come on, there will be a very excited little boy inside bouncing up and down now that my car is in the driveway."

"Yeah."

"You don't want to see him?"

"Of course I do," Blaine says quickly. "Hell, I've really missed him these last few days. I just... miss you when I'm with him."

Kurt's face falls. He wishes things could be different, because he would really like to keep up the closeness they've shared in the last few hours, but he also wants to be with Danny. For the first time, he feels torn. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Nothing," Blaine decides. "You're right. Danny will be waiting to see us and we'll get time alone some other time."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He leans over and kisses his lips lightly. "Thank you for the most perfect New Year."

They head inside, and sure enough, Danny tears out of the living room and into Kurt's arms, showering him with kisses, before holding his arms out to Blaine. "I missed you!" he cries, squeezing them both at the same time. "But I did sleep in grandpa's bed and it was fun. He snores loudly!"

"He does," Kurt laughs, and he hands Danny over to Blaine, but stays close, smoothing his hair and kissing his cheek. "Missed you, baby. I can't believe that's the first time I've ever been away from you all night."

"Really?" Blaine asks in surprise. "Kurt that... that's..." He hugs Danny close, so his face is over his shoulder. "Thank you," he mouths, and Kurt blushes slightly and looks at the floor.

"So Danny, what do you want to do today? Any ideas? The weather isn't all that great so..."

"Can we watch movies?" he asks hopefully. "Grandpa said maybe one, but I think maybe two? Or seven?"

"Not seven," Kurt laughs. "That's a lot of movies. But we can watch two, I'm sure. Let me go say hi to grandpa. Take Blaine to the den and choose what you want to watch."

He finds his dad in his study, books spread out in front of him. It's an image Kurt has ingrained on his brain from childhood, when he used to sit by his side as he balanced his books, and he is warmed to see the same stool he used to sit on, right by Burt's side, obviously where Danny had been sitting before he arrived home.

"Hello," he says, wrapping his arms around his dad's shoulders from behind, and kissing the top of his head.

"Hey. Good night?"

"Yes. Thank you for sitting Danny."

"That boy likes to cuddle," he says gruffly, but Kurt knows he probably loved having him in his bed all night.

"So... I've kinda fallen for Blaine. In a major way."

"I know that," Burt chuckles. "I knew that before you did, you fool."

"I don't really know what to do about it."

"What is there to do? Just let it all play out."

"But everything with Marcus ended so badly."

"Kurt." Burt stops writing and takes his reading glasses off, turning to face him. "Do you really think Blaine would ever hurt Danny? Do you think he'd even yell at him? Because I don't. Not only is he a teacher, he's also just a really laid back, sweet guy."

"I didn't think Marcus would either."

"No, but you did always worry whether he liked him or not, and you said yourself many times that you felt as though he was with you in spite of Danny."

"That's true. But I also don't know what to do about Danny. Or Blaine. Both of them."

"We've been through this. Just carry on as you are."

"But I want Danny to know," he says, and when he says it out loud, he realizes just how badly he wants it all out in the open. "I want to be honest with him and tell it like it is, but I also don't want him to let it slip at school, and for Blaine be in trouble. Ugh, I just don't know."

"Kurt, quit worrying and get in there to spend some time with the two of them. Just relax!"

"Easy for you to say," he mumbles as he walks away. "You're not the one trying to keep everyone happy, including yourself."

As it turns out, both Danny and Blaine are happy, sitting on the couch together, with The Polar Express ready to play.

"We've already had Christmas," Kurt grumbles, settling on the other end.

"Danny's choice," Blaine replies, as if that explains everything.

Danny leaves Blaine's side to climb into Kurt's lap, and Kurt stretches out the length of the couch with him on his chest. He lets his feet slide under Blaine's thigh, and hopes that will be enough for him, because right now, he just wants to hold his baby in his arms.

Blaine smiles across at them, wishing he was bold enough to take a photo of their perfect pose. He can see that this is how Kurt would have held Danny as a baby, cradling him protectively against his chest, kissing into his hair every so often. Their faces are turned to look at the screen, and Blaine admires their profiles, one smaller than the other, but both matching and both beautiful. He lets his hand rest on the top of Kurt's feet, and turns back to the film, swallowing the lump of emotion in his throat.

"Daddy?"

Kurt doesn't take his eyes off the film, just runs his fingers along the back of Danny's neck, and gives a quiet "Hmm?"

"Do you love Blaine?"

He looks down at his small son, resting his chin on his chest, rather like Blaine had the night before. It throws him somewhat, especially when he remembers that Blaine had essentially admitted he wanted to be with him for the rest of his days, and now here Danny is, asking if he loves him.

"Why- why do you say that? Do you love him?"

"Yes I do," he says seriously. "A lot, and I think you should too."

Kurt flicks his eyes to Blaine, but he's staring straight ahead, though Kurt knows he is listening intently. "Tell me why you love him."

"Because he gives me cuddles, and he makes me laugh. He makes me happy inside, and when he smiles his nose crinkles and his eyes go all squishy like this," he says, screwing them shut. "He makes you happy, daddy."

"He does."

"So I think you should love him. I think you should ask him to be your boyfriend."

"You'd like that?"

"Yes."

"Well," Kurt takes a deep breath, prays that he's doing the right thing, and says: "I do love Blaine. A lot. With every bit of my heart."

"You need to tell him then," Danny whispers loudly, and both Kurt and Blaine have to hide their smirks. "You have to say 'I love you, Blaine.'"

"I do? Oh. I love you, Blaine," he says, smiling over at him.

"And I'd like you to be my boyfriend," Danny adds.

"And I'd like you to be my boyfriend."

Blaine lies on top of Kurt, putting one arm around Danny's waist to keep him from rolling off. "Well it's a good thing I love you too," he says, grinning widely. "Both of you," he adds, kissing the tip of Danny's nose. "And I'd love to be your boyfriend," he tells Kurt with a wink.

"Haha! You two have to kiss now!" Danny cries happily. "Kiss!"

They attempt a brief kiss, but they're both smiling too much to make it work properly. Even so, Danny is thrilled, and leaps off Kurt to run and tell his grandpa.

"So…...that happened," Blaine says, laughing.

"Oh my god! I was so worried about what he'd think and then... I love you," Kurt says, as if suddenly realizing again. "I'm so completely in love with you that it makes my heart hurt, and it scares the life out of me, but it also thrills me and makes me excited for what's to come."

"I love you too," Blaine says, nuzzling under his jaw. "I've been in love with you for a while, I think, but I was too scared to say it out loud. I kept thinking this couldn't be right, you know? Like I couldn't possibly feel this way about someone so soon but... I've never felt this way about anyone, Kurt. Ever."

"Me neither. Kiss me again," he says, sliding down under him. "Kiss me forever."

Blaine obliges happily, cupping Kurt's jaw and brushing their lips together, before pressing harder, teasing his tongue over Kurt's lips, and giving a soft moan when he opens his mouth wide for him.

"I'm coming in!" Burt warns loudly, and the speed with which Blaine scrambles to sit upright is almost comical, only it leaves Kurt lying very flustered on the couch.

"Hi Burt," Blaine says politely.

"Dad. We were..."

"I know you were, but Danny tells me I have to come see this."

"See what?"

"You have to kiss again!" Danny shouts, bouncing up and down. "Have to!"

"I'm sorry," Burt says, embarrassed.

"You have to!"

Kurt gathers himself, and kneeling on the couch by Blaine's side, he kisses his lips briefly, and Danny is elated. "You see, grandpa? Boyfriends!"

"Happy for you, kid," Burt laughs, ruffling his hair, then he looks at Kurt and Blaine. "Happy for all of you. Now, you coming to help me, or you gonna watch this movie?"

"I'll come help you for a little bit," he says, and taking Burt's hand, he turns and looks solemnly at his daddy. "Just pause the movie for me until I'm done helping grandpa. He needs me."

"Okay," Kurt says, nodding. "I can do that."

The second he's gone, Blaine is back on top of him, and Kurt gladly welcomes the solid press of his body against him, the feel of his lips moving against his, and the touch of his hand caressing his neck and jaw.

"I can't believe he's so happy," Blaine whispers between kisses. "Seeing him so happy makes me so happy, and it's all just a big load of happiness."

"Happiness and relief for me," Kurt admits. "I know how much he loves you, but I was worried he'd be wary of me having a boyfriend, given the last one was so awful. I guess he knows what dad and I know too."

"Which is?"

"You'd never hurt him."

"I told you I wouldn't."

"I know, but you can tell me all you want, I still need to know it for myself, and I do. Clearly Danny does as well. I'm just worried about what happens now, at school."

"Let me handle it."

"But I..."

"I know you're his dad, and I get that you're worried, but please, let me deal with this for you. I love him, Kurt, I really do. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to him. I don't care about me, or my job, but I do care that he's safe and not worried about people being unkind to him. I'm not going to ask him to keep this a secret, because why should he? But if I think kids are being told by their parents to keep away from him, or anyone is being mean, then I'll step in. I'll keep him safe, Kurt, I swear."

Kurt huffs, and stares up at the ceiling. "Okay," he says after a while. "I'll admit it's not easy for me to let anyone else handle things concerning Danny, but okay."

"I do get it," Blaine says gently, brushing his hair back from his forehead. "You've always been on your own with him, and I know it's been hard enough to let even your dad help out."

"It has, but if we're gonna do this, if Danny is going to be a part of our relationship, which I think we both want, then you're right, I have to trust you to take care of him."

"I'm not trying to undermine you, or take over. I just want you to trust that I'll take care of him at school, because I will. I really will."

Kurt nods, looking Blaine in the eye. "I trust you."

"Thank you."

Danny comes running in, takes one look at Kurt kissing Blaine's forehead, and giggles. "You're still kissing."

"Hmm, well, it's really nice," Kurt says blissfully. "If you get up here I might have some kisses for you, too."

Danny needs no further invitation, leaping up and squashing on top of Kurt next to Blaine. "Do you still love me?" he asks, and Blaine laughs, tickling his tummy.

"Why wouldn't I? You're the best little boy in the whole world."

"Yay!"

"Hey Danny, would you mind if Blaine had a sleepover here tonight?"

"Hmm." He scrunches his nose as he thinks about it, playing with the buttons on Kurt's sweater. "Can I still come in for cuddles? Even if Blaine is in there?"

"Of course. You can get in bed with us just like you did when we were sleeping at Blaine's house."

"Yes! I did like that," he says happily. "Can we sleepover at Blaine's house too?"

"Sometimes."

"Maybe weekends we can have sleepovers here or at my place?" Blaine offers. "Something to look forward to during the week," he says, winking at Kurt.

"I like that," he says, nodding. "What do you say, Danny?"

"Wonderful," Danny declares, making them both laugh. "This is why I love you, Blaine."

* * *

Danny settles happily into bed that night, and falls asleep wrapped in Blaine's arms, to the sound of Kurt reading The Naughty Ladybug. They are sociable with Burt for a while, but Kurt is on his feet before ten, dragging Blaine up the stairs and into his room.

"My door has a lock too," he says smugly.

"It didn't last time."

"I added it. Or rather, I made dad do it."

"I thought you'd be too tired," Blaine says, lying back on the bed.

"Are you trying to make excuses?"

"Not at all! Have you seen you? Get over here." Kurt goes willingly, lying on top of him, and kissing his lips. "Happy, Mr Hummel?"

"Exceedingly so. You?"

"I honestly don't think I've ever been happier."

"Do you think the rest of the year will be this good?"

Blaine flips them, pinning Kurt's wrists above his head, and kissing his cheek. "Better."


	19. Chapter 19

Look out for an extra update each Monday, starting tomorrow!

* * *

School has been back in for three weeks, and things are going great. Blaine and Kurt spend Wednesday evenings together. It's supposed to be their date night, but usually it's just really loud sex in Blaine's apartment, rather than actually going out anywhere.

On Fridays, Kurt finishes work, picks up Danny from the garage, and drives straight to Blaine's house, where they have takeout, and play games or watch a movie. Saturdays are spent together, then they head back to Kurt's house to sleep there, and Blaine takes his leave of the Hummel's late on Sunday night, after stealing kisses from Kurt on the porch steps as if they were teenagers once more.

This particular Saturday night, Danny has just gone to bed, and Kurt and Blaine are curled up in the armchair together, when Burt appears in the living room. "Kurt? Do you have a moment? I could use some help with this email."

"Dad!" Kurt sighs heavily, rolling from the chair and following him down the hall. "How many times do you need me to show you this?"

"It's not that," he says, closing the study door. "When I brought the page up your account was still logged in, and I saw this."

Kurt looks at the screen, his blood running cold. He dares to click 'open' and wishes he hadn't.

To: Kurt Hummel

From: Trent Michaels

Subject: Just to say hi

Dear Kurt,

I hope this finds you well, in fact, I hope this is still your email address. I guess if it's not it will bounce back. How are you? How's Danny? He must be getting big by now. Has he started school?

I think of him often. I think of you, and the life we had together. I wonder if you do too? Does Danny still look like you? Does he ever ask about me? Do you miss me?

As you can tell, I have a lot of questions. I'd really love to see you again, and Danny too. I know you might not want that, and you might still be angry at me, but I think Danny has a right to know his other father.

Please reply to this, even if it's only to tell me to get lost, but I'm hoping you'll see sense and let me meet with you and Danny sometime.

Love,

Trent.

"Oh my god," Kurt whispers, and sitting heavily in his dad's chair, he promptly bursts into shaky, uncontrollable tears. "Oh god, dad. What do I...? Why? Why?"

Burt crouches next to him, putting a strong arm around his shoulders. "I don't know, Kurt. Crap. I just don't know."

"Blaine," Kurt chokes out. "Can you get Blaine for me?"

"Of course I can."

He darts down the hallway, relieved that Kurt wants to share this, as he knows his instinct is always to shut down in times of crisis. That he wants Blaine there, by his side, speaks volumes to Burt about the depth of their relationship, and he calls to Blaine that Kurt needs him.

"Is he okay?"

"Uh no, not really," he says with a heavy sigh.

Blaine is surprised to find Kurt looking incredibly pale and shaking. He immediately takes him into his arms, kissing into his hair, and not caring that Burt is looking on. "What the hell happened?"

"Read it," Kurt whispers, nodding at the screen. "Please just read it and tell me what to do."

Blaine scans the email, and looks up to Burt, who shrugs his shoulders. "Kurt, I..."

"He's gonna take my baby," Kurt whispers, and then his voice cracks and he's sobbing hard into Blaine's arms. "He's gonna take him away."

"No, no, he's not." Blaine tells him quickly. "That won't happen."

"It will!"

"No it won't," Burt says firmly, rubbing his back. "There's no way either me or Blaine would let that happen."

"He's not named, is he?" Blaine asks. "On the birth certificate, you told me he wasn't named."

"He's not," Kurt says through endless tears. "But he could prove something, I'm sure, even that he paid for him to be conceived in the first place."

"But he walked out," Blaine points out. "He didn't want that tie. I'm sure his feelings haven't changed, he's probably just been thinking of you and what you're doing, that's all."

"Why does he want to see him?" he cries loudly, tearing at his hair. "Why?"

"Well," Blaine settles back on his knees, but keeps hold of Kurt's hand. "If I was to walk out right now, and not see you again, I know I'd spend the rest of my life wondering not only about you, but Danny too. What he was doing, how big he was, all of the stuff Trent asks in his email."

"He can't just fuck off for four years and then come back expecting to see him! He just can't!"

"What are you going to do?" Burt asks. "I mean, you can delete it and move on, but my guess is he'll try again, maybe find you on Facebook or whatever."

"I blocked him on all of that," Kurt mutters. "Shit, dad. I don't know. What do you think I should do? Blaine? Please one of you tell me."

"I can tell you what I think, but I can't tell you what to do," Blaine says softly. "Because I'm not a dad, and I don't know how much this is hurting you, though I can tell it is."

"Okay, so what do you think?"

"I think you should reply, saying you're both well, yes, Danny is in school, maybe send a photo, and leave it there. Don't mention meeting up, don't say anything at all about him seeing Danny, and then wait and see if he replies again, or if that's enough for him."

"And what if it's not?"

"Does Danny ever ask about him?"

"Danny doesn't even know he exists, not really. He's asked why he doesn't have a mom, and I've told him that he was made in a special way because I'm gay, and he knows what that means, but that's it. He's never asked if he has two dads. He asked a few times if Marcus was his dad, but when I said no, he didn't ask if he ever had another one. He's seen pictures of me and him with Trent, and I've said that's Trent, but he just moves on."

"Well, if Trent keeps insisting on seeing him, you're gonna have to sit him down."

"I am not!"

"You are, Kurt," Burt says gently. "I know you're protective of him, but the fact is, Danny is five. He has a right to know he has another father."

"He's not his father though!" Kurt screams, pushing back his chair in anger. "He's not! He's a man who paid for Danny to be born, and then fucked off. I'm his dad! I'm the one who is raising him. Sure, Trent was there for the first eighteen months, but I was the one who potty trained him. I was the one who taught him to talk, the one who's nursed him when he's sick, held his hand, loved him... that's what makes a father! Not dollars, or sperm, or blood, marriage, none of that! What makes you a parent is actually parenting a child!"

"Okay, Kurt, calm down a little here," Burt says, reaching out to him, but Kurt backs away.

"Don't touch me! You're both sitting there, telling me I need to let him see Danny, and why? Huh? What possible good could come of it?"

"Kurt," Blaine says softly. "That's not what we're..."

"Yes it is! And he'll take him, you mark my words. He has money, and attorneys, and fuck knows what else. He'll take Danny!" he cries, tears streaming down his face. "He'll take him and he'll be gone, and then you'll both be sorry!"

He tears from the room, and then the sound of his footsteps come, running up the stairs and right over their heads, into Danny's room. "Wow," Blaine says quietly. "I've never seen him like that."

"Oh, he's quite hot headed. Especially when he's scared. Jesus, Blaine, what is he supposed to do? This has come out of nowhere. I was almost expecting Marcus to reappear, you know? Not to get Danny, but because I think he really wanted Kurt in his life."

"He loved him?"

"Nah, I don't think he knows what that is, otherwise he wouldn't have cheated. I think he just didn't want anyone else to have Kurt, which is why he put up with Danny too. But Trent? I thought he'd gone for good."

"Trent doesn't seem as bad as Marcus."

"Doesn't he? He's worse, I'd say. Honestly, all of Kurt's exes have been awful, but he's the worst. Don't get me wrong, I was gutted for Kurt, but so damn happy when he left. Really. He was slippery, you know? Smarmy. Liked to try and charm people with his money... and teeth."

"Teeth?"

"He's stupidly good looking," a disgruntled Burt says. "But I hated him from the start. Kurt was in love..or he thought he was. Totally smitten. Then he pushed him into having a kid together... I mean now, it's like the best thing, you know? Danny's transformed our lives, but at the time, I was livid as hell. I knew Kurt wasn't ready. The boy worked his ass off at college, graduated early, finished his masters in record time. He wanted this great college teaching career, only then Danny was born."

"He stopped working, right?"

"For a time, though I couldn't blame him. That's the thing, though. I think that's what got me the most. A lot of people see Kurt as effeminate."

"What?"

"You don't, I know you don't. That's possibly why I like you. Plus you dress nice. Anyway, I always felt as though Trent pushed Kurt into that role. Not like he wanted Kurt to be a woman, more like he wanted him to be subservient, I think. Before Danny came along, he did it to an extent, but afterward it was worse. Sure, Kurt stopped working to be with him, but Trent took control of all the money, never changed a diaper, never did the grocery shopping. I swear to god, he sat in this house and told Kurt to load my dishwasher. When I said I'd do it, he told me to leave it, because it's women's work. Who the hell did he think did it the rest of the time? It's been all boys in this house since Kurt was seven, and there's no such thing as 'women's work' anyway. I nearly hit him. Kurt just took it. Over and over, he just took it. He had to ask him for money to do stuff, even to buy Danny an ice cream at the park, and then he refused because he said he'd make too much mess. Nah, I hate him. But I also think that Danny has a right to know who his other father is, because he's growing up. He's going to start with a whole load of questions very soon, that Kurt is in no way ready for. I also think Trent will be far nicer about the whole thing if, like you said, he sends a very polite email in response, but doesn't suggest a meet up."

"Hmm."

"Off you go."

Blaine looks up sharply. "Home?"

"No, fool, to Kurt. Someone needs to comfort him, to make him see reason."

"But you..."

"Blaine, I love him to death, but he's not going to listen to me at all. Kurt's needed a relationship like yours for a long time. Now go prove to him that you're on his side."

"If he hits me, I'll blame you."

Burt laughs, patting him on the back. "He won't hit you, why would anyone do that?"

Blaine stays silent, and takes himself up the stairs and into Danny's room, where Kurt lies on the bed, curled protectively around his sleeping son.

"Come on," he whispers, tugging him away. "You'll get his hair all wet. Come with me."

Kurt lets himself be led into his own room, where Blaine turns on the bedside lamp, and then stands with his arms by his side, watching Kurt, whose bottom lip trembles. "Well?"

"He's my baby," Kurt whispers, as he starts to cry again. "He's my little boy, Blaine and I don't want... I don't want..."

Blaine is there in a flash, wrapping his arms around Kurt, and holding him while he cries hard. He swallows down his own fear, which is threatening to overpower him if he doesn't get a grip. The basic fact is, he's scared too. Scared of losing Kurt and Danny, to a man he's never seen, but who has played a bigger part in their lives than he ever feels he can.

He knows he can't let that cloud his judgement though. Burt is right. Danny will soon be asking questions, and if nothing else, Kurt should at least let Trent know that Danny is safe and well.

"No one's taking him," he whispers, soothing as best he can. "Danny is your little boy, and no one, I promise you, will take him away from you. You have to calm down, Kurt, and see this rationally."

"I know," he says bleakly, breaking away to sit on the bed. "But I'm so scared. I never thought I would hear from him again, and I was perfectly okay with that. I don't even know where he is. Is he back in New York? Did he ever leave in the first place? I don't know, but I do know that even though it was tough when he went, there was this underlying peace about the whole thing. I hated that we had nothing, that we were in this tiny, shitty apartment, where I didn't dare step out after dark, but it was just us two. Just me and my baby, and I was surprised how happy and relieved I felt about that. To suddenly have him back in our lives is... is something I'm not ready for, and something I'm not even sure I will ever want."

"I know, and I get that. But I don't think Trent should be expected to live out the rest of his days not knowing where his son is or what he's doing. This wasn't some closed adoption deal where he signed away all rights. Sure, his name isn't on the birth certificate, and he didn't legally become his dad, but all the intention was there, Kurt, you can't deny him that. And I'm not saying this because I'm on his side, or because I want him to have access to Danny, because to tell you the truth, I'm scared too."

"You think he'll try to take him?"

"No, I'm worried that..." He breaks off, and sits down next to Kurt, his eyes swimming with tears. "I'm worried he'll want you back, and you'll go with him. He can offer you more than I ever can, and you've shared so much with him. I'm scared that you'll go, and all I'll be left with is memories of loving you and this beautiful boy, whom I have no rights over at all."

He takes a deep, shuddering breath, after he's admitted it all, and then starts to cry. Kurt's hands frame his face, then move to his shoulders as he holds him, kissing away his tears and reassuring him.

"That will never happen, Blaine, I swear. I told you, I'm yours for as long as you want me. I don't cheat, I'm a faithful boyfriend, and I've never trusted anyone with my heart and my son the way I trust you."

"Really?"

"Really. Blaine, I thought, after Marcus, that I'd have to overcome insurmountable fears to be with someone again. I thought it would never happen, because it would take me so long to trust someone, to let them in, that they'd get tired and give up, but that hasn't been the case at all. Those fears haven't ever appeared, or if they have they've been fleeting. You make me feel safe. You make me unafraid to say what I'm thinking or feeling, and I love you. I love that you love Danny. I love how he loves you. Please don't worry. We're not going anywhere."

"Will you just reply to that email?"

"You think I should?"

"Yes, because if you don't it will play on your mind. Just reply, and then we can put it behind us, go to sleep, and then tomorrow we can go visit my parents. Yay, lucky us."

Kurt gives a tearful laugh, nudging his shoulder. "Don't say that. I'm looking forward to seeing them again."

"Ugh. You know they'll have us moving in together, and six more kids on the way."

"I don't think I'm ready for six more kids just yet," Kurt says, pulling Blaine to his feet. He leads him downstairs, and neither one mentions that Kurt hadn't said anything about not wanting to move in.

Burt is still in the study, and Kurt sidles up next to him, giving his ankle a gentle nudge with his toe. "Sorry."

"Come here," Burt sighs, and he gets to his feet and hugs him close. "Love you, buddy."

"I love you too."

"You gonna write him back?"

"Yeah. Actually, Blaine, would you do it?"

"Me?" He wants to say no, but then all that Kurt has just said is running through his mind, and he knows he is loved more deeply and more honestly than he's ever been loved before. "Sure," he hears himself answering. "I can do that."

Hi Trent,

Thanks for your message. We are both good. Danny is five and a half now, and growing up fast. He likes all the normal kid stuff, like ice cream and riding his bike. He's a good kid.

Yes, he still looks like me, though his hair is still fair. I don't know if it will go darker as he gets older. He is smart, and can read and write well. He's funny, has a great imagination and does well in school.

He's enjoyed his time off over the holidays but loves Kindergarten so is happy to be back.

Kurt.

"Is that okay?"

"I think that's great," Burt says warmly, clapping a hand on his shoulder. He's no fool. He knows how much it pained Blaine to write all that, but he's glad he did it, because Kurt is now squashed into the chair against his side, his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Thank you," he whispers, kissing his cheek. "That's just right."

"Okay. I'm gonna leave you boys and head to bed. Kurt, try not to worry, okay?"

"Okay."

"And just remember you've got a little boy upstairs who loves you more than life itself. He'll always be your baby, just like you are mine."

"Dad!" Kurt laughs, and gets out of the chair to hug him once more. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Night, Burt," Blaine says, getting to his feet, and then he's surprised by a warm, crushing hug which he returns. "Well?" he says, holding his hand out to Kurt. "Ready?"

"Yeah," he says, and stops staring at the now blank computer screen, and takes Blaine's hand.

Kurt cuddles in gratefully once they're under the covers. His head rests on Blaine's chest, his fingers playing with the hair there, as he blinks in the darkness. He can just about make out the edge of the frame he has on his nightstand, which holds the very first picture of him, Danny and Blaine all together at the zoo. He smiles as he thinks of the photo, and kisses Blaine's chest before closing his eyes.

"Do you feel a little better?"

"I do, I think," Kurt says tiredly. "You're right, I'm glad I replied, or rather you did. Thank you for that."

"Anytime. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Your dad said something earlier. Said he didn't like the way Trent treated you. He said he felt as though he treated you like a woman, though I think what he really meant was like a second class citizen, and not like most people actually treat a woman. Is that true? He degraded you?"

Kurt stiffens, and thinks about brushing over it, but then he thinks again of how much Blaine loves him, and how, more than anything, he wants to make this work. "I think he did," he says quietly. "I think that maybe I just took it, without protest, because I wanted to be loved. That was all I ever wanted, you know? Just to have someone love me. I'm not going to pretend that we didn't have good times, because we really did, and I never... I never complained, or spoke up. I just know that I used to feel humiliated sometimes. When our friends would ask about Danny, he'd say stuff like "ask Kurt, he's the mommy" and I'm not. I'm not a girl, and you're right, no woman should be put down like that either. I think his dad was really hard, growing up. He has four brothers. There was a lot of talk of being a man, playing sports, leaving the women to do women's work. His mom was very downtrodden. I only met them twice in all the time we were together, and when he told them we were having a baby they cut him off."

"That doesn't excuse his treatment of you."

"I know. Anyway, it's over now."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that though. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"It's strange. I've always been a real romantic. It's not like my dad never loved me or anything, so I wasn't devoid of affection, I just... I just really wanted that fairytale romance. I think when Danny came along, I started to realize that wasn't what I had at all, but I didn't acknowledge it. Not even to myself. I just brushed it off, because who wants to raise a kid alone? Who wants to admit they've trusted the wrong person with their heart? I loved him, in a way. Or maybe I cared deeply for him, I don't know. I think a lot of it was tied up in my need to feel like I was doing something for him. You know? Like I'd rush home to cook dinner and feed the baby and have him settled... just so that when Trent came home he'd be pleased with me. That's not a fairytale. Well, not one that ends happily, anyway."

"Do you still believe in them?"

"Oh, I think I've found my happily ever after," Kurt says, and he lifts his head, biting his lip fearfully. "Is that too much?"

"Why would it ever be too much?" Blaine says quietly, his voice thick with emotion. "Do you know how wonderful that is to hear? That's all I want. You, me, Danny... always."

Kurt moves up the bed so they are almost nose to nose, and his hand lovingly cups Blaine's cheek, as he gives the softest of kisses to his lips. "I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you too. And you know what? You are strong. Much stronger than Trent would have ever had you believe. Look at all you've done, Kurt. Look at how happy Danny is. You are incredible and worth so much to so many people. Don't ever let any man define you. Not me, not your last relationships, no one. Be you, because you are perfect."

Kurt nods, swallowing hard. He sinks into the kiss Blaine offers, needing the closeness and affection, and not because of any reason, other than he loves being in Blaine's arms. He yawns, though he tries to hide it, but Blaine just gives a soft laugh and settles down again, encouraging Kurt to rest on his chest.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"We haven't had sex," Kurt whines sleepily.

"Kurt Hummel. You're insatiable."

"For you I am, yes," he says smiling. "Oh, but so tired and worn out."

"Sleep," Blaine murmurs, nearly there himself. "Just cuddle me, and sleep. That's enough for both of us right now."

* * *

Kurt is brighter the next day, possibly because he had woken up to see Danny lying on top of Blaine's chest, gazing up at him adoringly. Neither one had known he was watching, and Kurt had caught the moment Danny mouthed "I love you," to Blaine, and he had mouthed it back, and kissed the tip of his nose. That they were still like that with each other when Kurt wasn't around warmed him so much, because he can remember how Marcus used to cuddle Danny sometimes, but Danny had revealed that when Kurt had left the room, he would stop holding him and just ignore his presence.

He had made a big show then, of yawning and stretching, and then Blaine had held his arm out, Kurt had snuggled in, and the three of them had stayed that way for well over an hour.

Now they were pulling up outside the Anderson's house, and Rosetta was already out on the porch, waving frantically.

"It's my Grandma!" Danny cries, and Blaine doesn't feel awkward about him calling her that anymore.

"I love that," Kurt says, as if he can read Blaine's mind. "I want Danny to have as much involvement with your family as he does with mine."

Blaine steps from the car, releasing Danny from his straps, and laughing as he watches him tripping and stumbling up the driveway and into Rosetta's arms. "I love you," he says, taking Kurt's hand in his. "You know, the last time we came here I definitely loved you, but Danny didn't know about us."

"He didn't. Do you ever wonder why we hid it from him for so long?"

"You had every right to be wary," Blaine says softly. "But now that he does know? Now we all know that we love each other? It's kinda the best thing."

He pulls Kurt close, right there, at the bottom of the porch steps, and slides one hand into his hair, kissing him.

"Frank!" Rosetta calls into the house. "Frank! Blaine's kissing Kurt on the lawn! It's the sweetest thing. You have to come see."

"They're always doing that," Danny says knowledgeably. "Sometimes long, sometimes short, but they're always kissing. They're funny."

"Adorable," Frank declares, appearing on the porch and taking Danny into his arms.

They stop kissing, and Blaine laughs, embarrassed, then tugs Kurt up the steps. "Sorry," he says, pink with exhilaration. "I just had to."

"My boys!" Rosetta cries, hugging them tight. "It's so wonderful to see you so in love. Come in, come in, let me feed you."

"Hey Danny, you like trains?" Frank asks, laughing when his eyes go wide.

"Yes I do!"

"You do? Finally! I've got a train set in Cooper's old room. I've been trying to get Tabitha interested but she can't be bothered. Lucy likes it, but she's too young. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes!"

"Come on then. I'll take you up while Grandma gets lunch ready."

They disappear, and Blaine makes to follow, looking back at Kurt. "You're not coming?"

"Actually I'm gonna go help your mom in the kitchen, if that's okay? Trains aren't really my thing, but food is."

Blaine laughs, and kisses him again, because he can. "That's fine. I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun geeking out over trains."

"I will."

Kurt heads to the kitchen, and Rosetta beams and holds her arms out. It surprises Kurt how much he needs and welcomes her hug. He has not had much female influence in his life since his mom died, apart from some holidays where he would visit his Aunt and Uncle, or his Grandma who had passed away when he was fourteen. He is expecting to feel awkward. Rosetta is very motherly, and he is much taller than her, but somehow, for whatever reason, he feels exceptionally relaxed in her arms.

"It's wonderful to see you all again," she says sincerely. "Here, you want a glass of wine while they're busy?"

"I'm not driving, so sure," Kurt agrees, sitting on the stool she pulls out for him.

"So you're official now, huh?" Rosetta asks him, her eyes twinkling. "Everyone knows?"

"Danny knows," Kurt says. "And our families. But that's it. No one else."

"School?"

"No."

"Ah. That is where the trouble will come. I told Blaine, I said don't move back here. Ohio is not tolerant. But he did it anyway."

"We're going to wait until Danny is finished in his class. After that it really doesn't matter."

"Except if Blaine is forced from his job, like he was last time."

Kurt swallows his wine, and tries not to think about the possibility of Blaine losing his job just because of who he loves. "Maybe we'd be better off going back to New York," he muses aloud. "Or San Fran. Get Danny into a Harvey Milk School."

"That's a load of bull," Rosetta scoffs, while she busies herself around the kitchen. "It's the world that needs to change, not you two. You should be entitled to live where you want, and Danny should be able to comfortably attend any school you think is right for him without worrying about him being bullied. If you really think a return to New York would be best for you then go for it, but don't hide who you are just to spare Danny's feelings. Use who you are to change people's thoughts and opinions."

"I get what you're saying, but I don't think the world works that way," Kurt says sadly. "Or at least, Ohio doesn't."

"Kurt, all you need to do is concentrate on your own happiness, and Danny's. The rest will follow. Just by seeing how good a father you are to him, how happy you are with Blaine, people will come to understand that you're no different just because you're two guys."

"Hmm." He sits awhile, playing with the stem of his wine glass, and watching as Rosetta uncovers a still warm ciabatta and starts slicing it. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you put those olives into a bowl, sure."

"Do you think it's possible to be able to see your entire life with someone, if you've only been together three months?"

"Yes." She nods, hurries into the dining room to set the bread on the table, and returns. "Frank and I got engaged after only eight weeks."

"Really?"

"Really and oh! My Pappy was so mad! But here we are, forty years later. I think with you and Blaine, you've both had relationships that haven't worked out so you're more aware, maybe? Either way, I've never seen him this happy and open. If you love one another, and you're willing to take a chance, what harm is there in planning for the future? You have to at some point, right? What's the use in thinking 'oh I won't move in with him just in case,' or 'I won't propose until we've been together five years?' There's none."

"So my ex emailed me," Kurt finds himself saying, to this woman that he's only met twice. "Danny's other father."

"Oh. Can I ask, is he your biological child?"

"Yes. Trent paid for everything, I just..."

"Donated."

"That. He left when Danny was eighteen months and now he's emailing, wanting to know how he is, to see him again."

"After four years? That's tough for you."

"Yeah. I guess... I guess I'm just really scared," he says, and then he lets out a deep breath and starts to cry.

* * *

"So lunch was really late today," Blaine remarks, as he drives Kurt and an already sleeping Danny home.

"Mm-hmm."

"And you'd been crying."

"Had not!" Kurt pauses, and looks across at Blaine who waits patiently. "Okay, maybe I had. Your mom is really easy to talk to, you know that?"

"Yeah, she is I guess."

"I told her all about Trent. I think it helped, to tell someone who's detached from the situation. She gave me some good advice."

"Which is?"

"To visit an attorney if he emails again asking to see Danny. To talk to Danny and let him know that he's out there, and ask if he wants to meet him. If he does, then arrange something through the attorney, and if he doesn't, have them write him saying that."

"Sounds reasonable."

"And to never lose sight of how much we love each other, and how much you love Danny."

"Oh God. See? That's where she gets embarrassing. This is between you and Trent and Danny, not me."

"I disagree. I don't think I could do this without you. You're like my own personal cheer squad, always reminding me that I can do this, that I'm strong, that I'm a good dad. I don't think you know how much that means."

"I know it's all true, every bit of it," Blaine says emphatically. "And I know you'd do the same for me."

"Thank you, for loving us the way that you do."

Blaine looks over, smiling and taking his hand. "It's my pleasure. You're both pretty darn loveable."

"So it's your birthday on Friday..."

"Oh crap. You talked with my mom about that too, didn't you?"

Kurt laughs, leaning across and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I absolutely did."


	20. Chapter 20

"Now remember," Kurt says to Danny, as they arrive at school.

"Don't tell no one it's Blaine's birthday, I know."

"Good boy. And I'm finishing work early, so I'll pick you up, but don't tell Blaine that either."

"Kay."

"I love you. I'll see you later."

"Love you too daddy!" he cries happily, kissing Kurt goodbye, before running to his friends. "It's Blaine's birthday today but shhh it's a secret," he tells Dylan and Lily.

"Who's Blaine?"

"Mr Anderson."

"That's his name? For reals?" Dylan asks. "Can we call him that?"

"Nope," Danny says knowledgeably. "Only I can do that when we are not in school. My dad said."

"That's not fair," Lily pouts. "Cause when we did see him coming out of the drugstore I had to call him Mr Anderson."

"But I see him all the time," Danny says proudly, completely unaware of Dylan's mom standing behind him in the playground. "I sleep..."

"Hey Danny! How are you?" Roberta Annuci asks brightly.

"Good thank you," he says politely.

"Good! And how's your dad? Has he left yet?"

"Yes, he has to work."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll just wait with you until you go inside, okay?"

She doesn't give him a chance to reply, but encourages discussion of their TV habits, and how exciting it was to see Rapunzel on Sofia the First, grateful when the class is called inside.

"Mr Anderson, Danny said it's your birthday!" Dylan calls, as soon as they're in the classroom.

"And we know your name," Lily sing songs alongside him. "It's Blair."

Blaine pauses a moment, trying to keep his face neutral. One look at Danny, who looks fearfully worried, has him plastering a smile on his face, and swinging Lily's pigtails. "It's Blaine, actually, miss silly, and it's no big deal if you know my name, but we'll stick to Mr Anderson in class, okay?"

"Okay."

He glances at Danny again, and winks. When he sees his little face break out into a grin, he knows he's feeling okay again, and really, that's all that matters. "So, since Danny is right, and it is my birthday, why don't we all play a few party games, huh?" The screams of joy are deafening, and Blaine laughs, ruffling Danny's hair as he passes him.

The rest of the day goes smoothly, but Blaine wishes he could find a second to hold Danny in his arms, and give him a kiss. He's finding it harder and harder to keep things professional. Danny doesn't seem to struggle as much, possibly because he's distracted by all of his friends, and anyway, he's still with Blaine all day. He does always glance back over his shoulder when he leaves to go home though, only today he stays in his seat.

"Danny?" Blaine glances around, but Logan is the last child left apart from Danny, and at that moment, his mom rushes in for him. "Who's picking you up? Is it grandpa?"

"Um..."

"It's me."

Blaine whirls around at the sound of Kurt's voice, smiling widely. "Oh man..." he says with a laugh. "You knew about this, huh?" he asks Danny, who grins.

"I keeped it secret all day," he says, pleased with himself. "And now it's really your birthday!"

"Now it really is," Blaine agrees. "Come here, I'm owed a birthday cuddle."

Danny takes a flying leap into Blaine's arms, hugging him tight, his little hands playing with the collar of his shirt. "Can I ride home with you?"

"Sure you can."

"Blaine," Kurt warns. "I don't think that's..."

"Oh hush," he says, bopping Kurt's nose and making Danny giggle. "If anyone asks I'll just say I'm helping you out." He dares to wink then, and Kurt wants to be angry at him for it, because he knows that turns him on, but instead he kisses him quickly on the cheek, and whispers "I love you," before darting out of the classroom.

When Blaine pulls up outside his apartment, with Danny riding in back, he gets out of his car and frowns. "Hmm," is all he says, as he lifts Danny into his arms and heads over to where Kurt is waiting.

"Don't carry him, he's getting big."

"So? One day he'll be too big for me to carry at all, and then I'll be sorry that I didn't do it more, isn't that right, Danny?"

"Will I still know you when I'm big?"

"Yep."

Kurt loves the assured confidence of Blaine's simple reply, and it has him sliding an arm around his waist, and kissing his shoulder, as they enter the building. "I have something for you," Blaine announces, when they're in the apartment.

"Hey, it's your birthday, this is about you."

"No, here," he says, pressing a key into his hand. "It's... Um. A key. Obviously. I mean you can see it's a key. To this place. It's a key to this apartment, so you can you know, come and go as you please. I don't... is that a big thing? I feel like it's a big thing."

"It's an amazing thing," Kurt says, thrilled. "Thank you."

"Blaine? Can I watch Sofia?"

"Sure thing. Let me just..." he trails off when he realizes Danny is engrossed in the TV already, and he drags Kurt into the kitchen. "Let me just kiss daddy, because I've given him a key, and now I feel all funny inside," he says, but it is Kurt who kisses first, a trail up the inside of his neck, and along his jaw.

"I always feel funny around you," he whispers. "But before we go any further, I got another email today."

"Oh."

"Yeah, here," he says, pulling it up on his phone. "I think our tactic worked."

Dear Kurt,

Thanks for your reply. I'm glad Danny is doing good, and that he likes school. I hated it so he's doing better than me already. You didn't say what you were doing or where you're living, but I really hope that you're happy.

Thanks for replying.

Trent

"That's it?" Blaine asks, confused. "It's like you say Danny is fine and he shrugs his shoulders and moves on?"

"Yeah. And you know? I can cope with that level of contact. An email like that every so often is no real problem. If he sends one again I might even send a photo back."

"He didn't ask again for a picture, or about meeting." Blaine is astounded, though Kurt doesn't seem at all surprised.

"No. Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know."

"What a dick. He has a kid. He should be counting his blessings."

"Yeah. Well, I'm certainly counting mine."

"Grade A jerk," Blaine huffs angrily, ignoring Kurt, who is pulling his bow tie open, followed by the top two buttons of his shirt. "Gosh, Kurt, you really can pick 'em."

"I also picked you," he points out, and Blaine seems to come around then, lifting Kurt onto the counter, and stepping between his legs.

"Yeah you did," he grins, leaning up for kisses. "Mmm. I wish we could make love right here and now."

"Don't say that," Kurt laughs, swatting at his arm. "That's just mean, cause now I want to."

"Hmm, you know what would be a really great birthday present?"

"What?"

"You, taking me hard and fast and rough. Then you, taking me slow and gentle. Then you again, doing whatever you damn well please."

Kurt kisses him, but Blaine can sense tension in his body, and pulls back. "Did I say something?"

"No, it's just Danny..."

"I don't think he can hear."

"No," Kurt says lightly, and he hops off the counter, and sidesteps Blaine to get a glass of water. "You're probably right."

"Well that was weird," Blaine mutters to himself, when Kurt has left the room. He fetches his own water, and stands looking out of the window as he drinks, wondering what made Kurt so tense, until he's distracted by a car pulling up outside. "Uh, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are my parents here?"

"Grandma and pops! Grandma and pops!" Danny screams, leaping over the back of the couch to wait by the door.

"It's your birthday."

"I know that," Blaine says, coming into the living room. "But why are they here? My mom comes on Wednesday to clean. Not Friday."

"And you are a twenty eight year old man whose mom still does his housework," Kurt teases. "I asked them to come."

"But why?"

"Because they're adorable, and because they're going to sit Danny while I take you out for dinner."

"What?" Blaine looks between Kurt and his son, stunned. "You asked another human, other than your dad, to sit Danny?"

"Okay," Kurt laughs. "Very funny. Yes I did, and your mom was only too happy."

"Oh I'll bet. You know she'll have baked a cake, right?"

"No she hasn't," Kurt says, when the knock comes at the door. "That's Sunday."

"What?"

"Lunch at their house," Kurt explains. "With my dad."

"What? Kurt Hummel, you..."

But Blaine doesn't get a chance to say anything else, because Danny opens the door, and Rosetta and Frank burst in, happy to see everyone.

"How's my grandson?" Rosetta coos, crushing Danny to her breast. "So beautiful! Blaine, my darling boy, happy birthday, sweetie. And Kurt, beautiful Kurt."

"Danny's not your..." Blaine starts, but he's cut off again, when his dad wraps him up in his arms and kisses his cheek.

"Love you my boy. Happy birthday."

Blaine has to admit, he does adore his parents. He knows he could have ended up being one of those with no family to speak of when he came out all those years ago, but he didn't. He ended up with a cake. And love. Lots and lots of love. He can see it now, too, in the way that they look at Kurt and Danny. It's not their usual over enthusiasm and affectionate manner, it's real, genuine love, at seeing their son happy and settled with such a wonderful man and his son, and Blaine decides he needs to get over his embarrassments and embrace his parents approval.

"Thank you dad," he says, hugging him back. "And thank you for sitting Danny. That was a real surprise."

"Oh my angel, it's our pleasure," Rosetta says, keeping Danny close to her side. "Hey Danny? I checked with your daddy, and he said we could take you out for dinner. Where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to McDonalds?" He asks excitedly, clutching her hand. "Please? We never go! I've only goed once in Lima."

"Uh..."

"Yes you can," Kurt says softly. "If Grandma and pops say it's okay."

"It's okay," Frank declares. "Find some shoes, though, because otherwise we can't go."

"On it!"

Kurt laughs as he watches Danny eagerly pulling on his sneakers, and he leans his head contentedly on Blaine's shoulder. "We won't be too late," he says. "And you have my number. Danny, be a really good boy, okay?"

"I will daddy, I promise," he says, kissing him and Blaine goodbye. He skips merrily away, holding Frank's hand, amid much reassurances from Rosetta that they'll be fine.

"Oh."

"What's the matter," Blaine asks. "You upset because he was so happy to go?"

"Yeah, a little."

"He'll have a ton of fun, and they'll take care of him."

"I know." Kurt sighs. "Well, anyway, let's get ready for dinner."

"Hmm." Blaine grabs him around the waist, and pulls him close. "How long have we got?"

"Not long enough for that," Kurt laughs. "We're going to Columbus."

"Why all that way?"

"Because I'm fed up with watching my behavior with you when we're in public. I want to hold your hand and kiss you and... just love you, I guess. So that's why."

"Well that's adorable," Blaine says with a shrug. "I can get on board with that."

They drive to an Italian restaurant that Blaine's mom had assured Kurt was the best in the area, and she's not wrong. When not eating, Kurt reaches across, holding Blaine's hand, keeping him close, playing with his fingers. "I love you," he says happily, gazing at him.

"I love you too." Blaine leans closer. "And FYI? This is already the best birthday ever, and we haven't even gotten to bedtime yet."

He doesn't miss the way Kurt swallows, as if he's nervous about something, but then he smiles brightly, and Blaine thinks it must have been something briefly crossing his mind. "You okay?"

"Of course."

"You make me horny in that suit."

"I make you horny in anything," Kurt points out.

"This is true. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yes," Kurt says firmly.

"I'd like to take you away for Valentines," Blaine says suddenly. "Just for the night. We don't have to go far, but I figured I'd better ask you, rather than surprising you with it, in case you don't want to leave Danny."

"That's in like, two weeks."

"I know."

Kurt chews his bottom lip, and seems to take an eternity to think about it, but then whatever cloud seems to be hovering suddenly passes, and he smiles brightly. "Yeah, let's do it."

"Really?"

"Sure. Not too far, like you said, but I'm happy for you to pick somewhere. You can take control of the whole thing... including me," he adds seductively, and Blaine laughs, signalling for the bill.

"Okay. It's a date."

They drive home, happy and content, and when Kurt shuts off the engine, he rushes around to hold Blaine's door open for him. "Hmm, thank you," Blaine says, grinning and wondering why something so small can seem so wonderful. "I had a really great time tonight."

"Good. You should know that this entire weekend is your birthday, by the way," Kurt murmurs, drawing him close. "There are lots of gifts coming your way from me and Danny."

"I like that."

Kurt covers his lips with his own, gently backing him into the car, as he directs the kiss, his tongue running into Blaine's mouth, and making him hum in pleasure. "Oh Kurt," he gasps, "Please."

"Yes," he whispers, pressing closer still. "Take me, Blaine. As soon as we get inside."

"Uh... small matter of my parents."

"Shit! I forgot I have a child again! Damn!"

"Kurt!"

"I know," he laughs, thumping his own forehead. "I get distracted. You just... ugh. I love you."

"I love you too, you crazy lax parent. Now get inside."

"He was a total angel," Rosetta tells Kurt and Blaine proudly. "We had dinner, then came back here and watched the princess show he likes."

"Sofia," Blaine offers.

"That's it. Then Frank gave him a bath and he went right to bed as good as gold. What a treasure you have, Kurt."

"Oh," he says, blushing. "Thank you."

"Oh, and Blaine? We drove past the convention center. They have a wedding exhibition running next weekend. You and Kurt could stop by."

"Oh god," he groans, utterly mortified. "Leave now, please."

"Your mama's only pointing it out," Frank says, clapping him on the back. "You know, we have savings, if you wanted to put a deposit down on a venue."

"We're not getting married!" Blaine cries, while Kurt laughs. "I've been dating Kurt for three months!"

"But he's the one though, isn't he darling? I mean, you must see that. We all do."

"Leave," he orders, herding them towards the door. "And if you never return it will be too soon. Goodnight, thank you for sitting Danny and I love you both." He kisses them warmly, Kurt calls goodbye, and then he closes the door, leaning against it. "I have no words," he says weakly.

"Actually, if we wanted a good laugh, we should go," Kurt points out. "It'd be fun, two guys walking hand in hand around a wedding exhibition in Ohio."

"A total joy." Blaine pulls a face, and then holds his hands out to Kurt. "Bed."

They barely make it through the bedroom door, before they're kissing and frantically trying to undress at the same time. Somehow in their haze, one of them manages to lock the door, and then Kurt is backing Blaine up against the dresser, kissing him hard. He fumbles with his pants and underwear, lowering them, before starting on his own. The second they're naked, Kurt is up against Blaine again, his hands roaming over his back and then his ass, squeezing roughly.

"Kurt," Blaine pants, when his lips are free for a second. "Fuck. Just..."

He fumbles quickly in the drawer for lube, and presses it into Kurt's hand, raising an eyebrow. "Please?"

"Oh." Kurt takes a small step back, staring down at the tube. "Um..."

The most awkward moment they've ever shared follows, as they both just stare down at the tube, not knowing what to do or say.

"I kinda thought you knew that was what I was after," Blaine says after a while, and his tone is apologetic, as he takes the lube back and sets it on the dresser. "You don't want to?"

Kurt swallows hard, and tries not to cry. His chest is still heaving, his cheeks flushed, and hair wrecked, but he can feel his erection failing and he sits sadly on the edge of the bed. "No," he whispers. "I don't. I don't want to top. I want you to do it."

Blaine sits next to him, facing sideways, while Kurt stares straight ahead. "Okay," he agrees, reaching out to rub the back of his neck. "That's okay. We don't have to. I'm really sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to...Hey, you did know," he says, suddenly realizing. "That's why there's been those funny moments during the evening."

Kurt says nothing, just looks down at the floor, and gives the tiniest of nods. "Oh Kurt," Blaine sighs. "Why didn't you just say something?"

"Because how do you approach that?"

"You approach it by answering honestly the first time I asked you if you switched."

"I did answer honestly! I used to, but then I didn't, and I'd like it to stay that way."

"Okay." Blaine shrugs, shuffling closer so he can sit behind Kurt on the bed, and pull him back between his legs. "I love you," he says, kissing his shoulder and then the back of his neck. "And I'm never gonna force you to do something you don't want."

"But you're disappointed."

"Are you kidding? You're still my boyfriend. I still get to make love with you. I'll admit I'm surprised, but I'm not disappointed." Wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle, Blaine hooks his chin over his shoulder, and stays there, holding him. "Please don't be sad. Come lie with me."

"You still want it?"

"Not it," he corrects. "You. I don't care if we just lie together cuddling for the rest of the night. I just care that you're with me, and that you love me. That's all I want, Kurt. I told you before, there's something really different about you that makes it less about the sex and more about the connection we share."

Kurt is still sad, but with himself rather than Blaine, and he is grateful to lie down under the covers and rest his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. "I love you," he says with a sigh. "And thank you, for being so understanding."

"Do you want to tell me why?" Blaine asks, trailing his fingers up and down his spine. "I mean, you don't have to, but..."

"I just don't want to do it that way," Kurt almost whispers. "That's all."

"Okay."

Blaine is nearly asleep, when Kurt leans over him, giving a soft kiss to his lips. He smiles with his eyes closed and reaches up, cupping his cheek. "Nice."

Kurt kisses him again, and again, until his touch is firm and his mouth parted. Blaine opens his eyes then, halting Kurt with a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, you don't have to."

"I want to though," he insists. "I always love what we do. I don't want tonight to end just because I'm a failure."

"Oh hey, you're not a failure. Don't talk that way, please. Really, it's not an issue."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure, but I don't want you to feel under pressure to- to put out, as it were, because I'd hate myself if I made you feel that way."

"You never do," Kurt says honestly, and he turns onto his back, encouraging Blaine on top of him. "Kiss me," he whispers, smiling up at him. "Kiss me like only you can."

Blaine is hesitant. He knows all is still not right. Still, he obliges, kissing him lovingly and slowly, but Kurt has other ideas, lifting his legs to wrap around Blaine's waist, drawing him down. He kisses back hard, almost desperately. Blaine tries to pull back, but then Kurt reaches down between them, grasping his cock and stroking him back to full hardness.

"Kurt," he whimpers into his mouth. "Oh...fuck it." Spurred on by Kurt's sudden and wild desire, he sucks a hickey onto his shoulder, letting his hand trail up the outside of his thigh and down to his entrance.

"I had a really bad experience," Kurt suddenly blurts very loudly, and Blaine pulls up short, leaping back as if burned.

"What? What did I do?"

"Not you. Last time I topped. It was awful, so I just don't do it anymore."

"Um... right. So can we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Kurt snaps, embarrassed. "I just thought you should know that it's not that I don't want to do that with you."

Blaine moves from kneeling between Kurt's legs to lie by his side instead, propped up on one elbow. "So you want to do it?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to."

"Can I ask why?"

"I told you, the last time was awful."

"Something went wrong?"

"No, I'm awful," Kurt cries, sitting up and wiping at a few angry tears. "I'm really terrible at it."

"I highly doubt that."

"One of the last times I slept with Trent, we were...and he couldn't... well he couldn't get there with me topping. I finished and then had to finish him off another way, and then, when it was over, he said that me being on top just didn't do it for him. He said I wasn't made to top, and then Marcus said the exact same thing, only he never even gave me a chance to try, so I just... I just think that's me, you know? I'm a guy who bottoms. That's okay, that's no big deal. I can still enjoy sex."

"Yes," Blaine agrees, sitting across from him and holding his hand. "You can. But if you like to switch and I like to switch, then I don't see why we can't give it a try."

"Because I'm really bad, I told you."

"Look, Kurt, sex is really important to us as a couple. It's much deeper and more profound for me than it ever has been with anyone else. It's not chasing an orgasm, or getting laid. We don't get much time alone, and I really just want to cherish the moments we do get to be intimate, because I love you. I love your body. I love sharing this closeness with you. I know it's the same for you."

"It is, but I don't want to let you down. I told you, right at the start, that I was really a shy lover, but you change all that in me. You make it so easy for me to give into my desires, and the times we have together are so good. I always think I want to, that I can do this. Like when I fingered you in the shower that time. That felt so good for me. Or when I ride you. I love that. I love being so free with you. I agree, it's much better than anything I've ever had, which is exactly why I don't want to mess it up."

"I don't know what to say," Blaine tells him honestly. "On a purely basic level, I want to tell you that the thought of you being inside me totally turns me on, but I don't want you to feel like I'm saying that's all you're worth. I also want to say that we can take it slow, or not do it that way at all, but I don't want you to feel like I'm brushing it off, or telling you to forget about it, because I can see it's important to you."

"It is," Kurt admits, wiping at tears again. "I really want to but...I'm worried you won't say, if I'm bad. I'm worried I won't believe you if you say I'm not bad."

"I wouldn't ever lie to you," Blaine tells him, and he shuffles forward, wrapping his legs around Kurt's waist, and pressing their foreheads together. "And I love that you say I make it easy for you to find freedom in sex, because... that's just... all I want, really."

"Sex?"

"No!" he laughs, moving closer still until he is sitting in Kurt's lap. "I want you to feel like you can be yourself with me, because I love you, Kurt Hummel, and I happen to think that yourself is a very awesome person. I also kinda wanna hit your ex boyfriend's in the face with a shovel."

It is Kurt's turn to laugh then, and he holds Blaine close, kissing his shoulder. "So what do we do now? We're still naked," he helpfully points out.

"Oh I've noticed."

"Why don't we... I don't know. Um..."

"Let's play a game," Blaine decides. "Come on. Indulge me. We have to find five ticklish spots on the other, and make them laugh."

Kurt laughs already, at the silliness of it all, and quickly tickles Blaine under the ribs.

"No!" he cries, squirming around. "Uh-uh. There's a rule. You can only use tongues."

"Fine. Lie down. I'm gonna win your stupid game."

"You will not."

Kurt just raises an eyebrow, sits astride Blaine, and starts behind his ear. Blaine keeps his composure as Kurt kisses and licks under his jaw, then blows over it to make it cool. He manages to stay calm while Kurt teases along his collarbone, and then from his wrist to elbow.

He complies when Kurt lifts his arms above his head, and keeps watching as he kisses right up to his armpit. "I'll do it," Kurt says, more to convince himself than anything, and Blaine just shrugs.

"Okay." He licks Blaine's armpit quickly, who gives in and laughs out loud, squirming on the bed.

"You are gross!" he cries. "Totally repulsive."

"You taste good," Kurt says, grinning.

It is easy from there, to make an already happy Blaine laugh, by teasing his nipples with his tongue, and kissing the sensitive area on his side. When he gets close enough, Kurt can't help but tease over Blaine's cock, taking him into his mouth, and moaning as he feels him harden.

"This wasn't in the game," Blaine protests weakly, but he already has a grip on Kurt's hair, and is shallowly thrusting into his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kurt says, and moves lower, licking a strip right behind his balls.

Blaine laughs loudly. "Okay, I give in. Your turn, come on now."

"That was only four."

"Four and half a blow job," Blaine corrects, waiting for Kurt to lie on the bed. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Kurt smugly folds his arms behind his head, confident that he won't give in and laugh.

"Okay." Hopping off the bed, Blaine very quickly licks the sole of Kurt's foot, who doesn't laugh. Instead he screams, and kicks Blaine in the face.

"Ouch! FUCK!" he cries, clutching over his eye. "Ah shit, that fucking hurts!"

"Oh God, Blaine!" Kurt scrambles upright, desperately trying to take a look at Blaine's face. "I am so sorry! I just have really ticklish feet and..."

"I thought you'd laugh, not assault me," Blaine groans, taking his hands away and blinking hard.

"I didn't mean to!"

"I know that, dummy."

"Do you need to ice it?"

"Nah, it'll be okay." He lies down on the bed, still blinking hard and wiping at his watering eye.

"If it helps, I'll let you win the game," Kurt says, spooning behind him, and Blaine laughs.

"Yeah, that'll make it all better."

"How about this?" he asks, smoothing a hand over his thigh. "Does that make it better?"

"You kicked my face," Blaine reminds him. "Not my leg. Here." He takes his hand and moves it to his cock, encouraging him to stroke it slowly. "That makes me feel better."

"I kicked your face," Kurt reminds him, and they both snicker. "But I like your recovery tactic."

Kurt presses closer, hooking his leg over Blaine's thigh and kissing his cheek. He loves the soft moans that come, the catches of breath and the look of complete contentment on Blaine's face. "Can I try something?" he asks, deciding now is the time to be bold.

"Of course you can."

He disappears for a moment, and then Blaine hears the click of the lube being opened, and tries not to smile. "I just..." Kurt says, and then cold wetness appears at the base of Blaine's spine.

"Kurt! That's freezing!"

"Sorry."

"You are so mean to me, I swear," Blaine says, laughing. "Now you have to make me feel better again."

"I'll warm it up for you," Kurt offers, spreading it down between his cheeks. Suddenly his hand is replaced with his cock, sliding slowly up and down, and Blaine turns and bites into the pillow, giving a muffled moan. "Good?"

"So good," he confirms, groaning loudly when Kurt's hand wraps around him once more. "Like, really good."

"You're beautiful," Kurt whispers, biting down lightly on his shoulder. "Can I...?"

"You can do whatever you want," Blaine declares. "Oh, unless it involves physical assault again."

"Shut up," Kurt says, snorting into his neck. He slides his fingers down, pushing gently at Blaine's entrance, until he can slip one inside. He's surprised at the dirty moan Blaine gives, and the way he clutches at his own hair, but it also turns him on more than he thought possible, because he knows Blaine is genuinely enjoying this, so he adds another.

"Oh my fuck," Blaine cries, torn between pushing back onto Kurt's hand or further into his fist. In the end he just clutches desperately at Kurt's knee, which is resting just above his hip. "That feels amazing."

"More?"

"Yes."

"Me?"

Blaine pauses, and looks back over his shoulder. "Only if you want to. We can keep it as this if you want."

"Can I try? And if I don't think it's going well we can stop?"

"Of course."

Kurt nods, takes a deep breath, and pushes inside as gently as he can. He has to stop several times, pretty sure he can't do this after all, but once he's inside, he notices the way Blaine is biting his lip in pleasure. He notices the way it feels to be buried inside this tight heat, the way it feels to reach one arm up above Blaine's head, finding his fingers and lacing them together, the way it feels to wrap one arm around his middle, and hold him close, and the way it feels to slowly pull nearly all the way out before pushing back in.

"Blaine," he moans, his voice cracking. "Oh God."

"Don't stop, Kurt, I'm begging you, don't stop. I know I said you could but this is...just don't stop."

He can feel Blaine's whole body trembling, so tightly coiled with pleasure and ready to spill at any moment. He keeps going, finding more of a rhythm and making his thrusts long and deep.

"Kurt... I... You inside me...I just..."

He twists his head back, finding Kurt's lips in a kiss that is all tongue. Kurt notices how his eyes are partially closed, his mouth open, as he gasps over and over in pleasure. "I can't hold off," he pants. "Please touch me, Kurt."

So Kurt obliges, reaching down and stroking him in time with his thrusts, pushing as hard and deep as he can.

Blaine comes hard, moaning around Kurt's tongue, before breaking away to catch his breath. Kurt feels his body pulsing and that's it, he comes too, over and over, until he feels like he might pass out from the waves of orgasm rushing through him.

"Fuck," Blaine gasps weakly, and his whole body now seems to be a boneless mass of shaking limbs.

"No words," Kurt groans, pulling out and falling onto his back.

"I have words," Blaine says, rolling over to look at him. "Don't ever tell me you're not good at that."

"I don't think I am," Kurt says, but his eyes are shining, and he nuzzles at Blaine's cheek. "But I think that we are, and that's all that matters."


	21. Chapter 21

Blaine has the most perfect birthday weekend he can remember. So perfect, in fact, that he doesn't even think about how it was last year- when he was left alone in the apartment cleaning up after Tom had smashed his cake into the wall- until Sunday night, when he is curled up alone in bed, and wishing Kurt was there with him.

Last year had been lonely. He'd gotten gift cards through the mail from Cooper and his parents, and, much to his dismay, one from Tom too. It had hurt that he hadn't bothered to buy him a gift or bake a cake, and he wished he'd flown to Denver to spend time with his brother instead.

This year had been something entirely different. After Friday night with Kurt, Saturday had seen them visiting the zoo again with Danny, and then he discovered that the following weekend they would be taking a trip to Denver, and Kurt had already booked the flights. Sunday they had gone to his parents for lunch, and yes, there was cake, and there was also the meeting of the parents.

Burt had seemed as enamoured with Rosetta and Frank as Kurt was, and the whole afternoon had been easy and relaxed. When his dad had mentioned they were saving for the wedding, Burt had laughed and said he was too, so it was going to be an elaborate affair. Blaine had pretended to be mortified, but was secretly thrilled that all the parents just assumed they would make it, and he knew Kurt was over the moon too.

He hated saying goodbye though; coming back to an empty apartment and finding a pair of Danny's sneakers in the hall actually made him cry, and he had sat in silence drinking a glass of wine before heading to bed.

The coming week proves tough. He knows he has a weekend in Denver to look forward to, but he can't help a nagging feeling he has. He's not himself on Wednesday, Kurt notices, but they curl up and watch a movie together, and despite not making love, Blaine seems entirely content by the end of the evening.

By the end of Thursday, he is feeling much brighter, and then he practically bounces into school on Friday, knowing he already has his bags packed in the trunk, all ready to head to Kurt's house right after school.

"Mr Anderson, could I see you in my office?"

Blaine looks up from where he is helping Shelby with her letters, and smiles at Mrs Barnes, the principal. "Of course."

"Thank you. Mrs Monroe will watch the class for you."

He trails her down the hall and into her office, where she closes the door and invites him to take a seat. "Is everything okay?" Blaine asks, feeling sick with nerves. He is racking his brain, trying to remember if he had overheard Danny saying anything, or if he had perhaps been overly affectionate to the little boy, but he is sure, apart from a hug after class on his birthday, that everything had been fine.

"I'm not really sure," Sandra Barnes admits. "You're friends with Mr Hummel, yes?"

"Um... Yes."

"Blaine, before we go any further, I need you to know that everything we say right now will remain confidential, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Blaine, are you aware that Mr Hummel is homosexual?"

Blaine frowns, and shifts in his seat. "Yes. I know that. Tell me, where's all this going?"

"Do you see Mr Hummel regularly outside of school?"

"Yes," he says, looking her right in the eye. "Is that a problem?"

"Danny is in your class."

"And Mrs Hudson's kids are in the same school she teaches in," Blaine calmly points out. "And they're her own children."

"But she doesn't teach them."

"Mr Ross teaches his neighbor."

"He does."

"So...?"

"I don't think Mr Ross in in a relationship with that child's mother."

"And you think, because I spend time with Mr Hummel, and we're both gay, that I must be in a relationship with him."

"Are you?"

"Would it make a difference if I was?"

She sighs, and shakes her head. "No, it wouldn't in terms of your position here. I mean, it's far from ideal, but I can't move Danny from your class, and nor would I want to. He is happy and you're very respected as a kindergarten teacher."

"Thank you."

"I'm just concerned for the repercussions if you are together, and it gets out, that's all."

"Mrs Barnes, with all due respect, Mr Hummel and I are both adults."

"But Danny is a child," she points out. "A child who must live his whole life dealing with his father's sexuality. That's enough of a burden, without adding that he's in a relationship with his teacher. This is Lima, Blaine. We don't do gays. Have you see the billboard that's gone up as you enter the city?"

"No I haven't."

"Marriage is between one man and one woman," she says. "That billboard is funded by South Lima Baptist church, and among their congregation is Maggie Stevens, Jacob's mom, Lily's parents, and Logan's entire family, apart from his Uncle who was ostracized for coming out. That's what you're up against, Blaine, that's the backlash Danny will face if this gets out."

"I never said we were together."

"You don't have to," she says with a heavy sigh. "Look, Blaine, I like you. You're a great addition to the teaching staff, and the kids adore you, sure, but I actually like the person you are, and I want you to be happy. I just don't know if this is a sensible decision, given that there's a child involved, and potentially so much anger and upset at your actions."

"But that's their problem, and not mine," Blaine counters. "I'm not doing anything illegal, or breaking any rules here, you said so yourself. I have a right to live my life away from work as I see fit."

"But what about Danny? You're setting him up as a target for bullying and abuse."

"Then the school should crackdown on it," he snaps angrily. "Look, Sandra, Danny is well aware of the situation between his dad and I. The three of us enjoy being together and we are happy. I'm not going to ask him to keep that a secret, but as it is, he is able to very clearly differentiate between the time I spend with him in class, and the times we have outside of it. Kurt and I have already decided to keep this on the down low. Not hidden, just not open. If it gets out, whether from Danny or someone else, then we will deal with it as we see fit, but for now, I'd like my private life to stay just that."

"I agree, I don't want your sexuality to get out."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want anyone to know you're gay," she clarifies. "Because if the parents here find that out, then I'm as good as done for hiring you. They'll never say that was the reason, but the education board will suddenly decide the school needs a change of management or something, and I'll be out the door."

"Then why did you take the risk?"

"I told you, I like you."

"I think..." Blaine pauses, wondering if this is worth it, but then he decides he might as well get it all out in the open. "I think you're a great principal, and I really think that you're speaking out of kindness, I just struggle with some of the stuff you say."

"If that's the case then I'm sorry," Sandra says awkwardly. "This is a hard balance for me, Blaine. You're the first openly gay person I've known, and I've made the decision to employ you regardless of that. I still think I hired the best person for the job, but I can envision this all blowing up and me losing my job, just through trying to be a good person."

"I hope that doesn't happen," Blaine tells her sincerely. "Perhaps we should agree to a radio silence on the whole thing?"

"I think we should," she agrees. "I suggest we give the line, if asked, that all teaching staff's private lives are just that."

"Thank you."

"And in the meantime, I need your word that you will continue to keep your relationship very quiet for as long as you are part of this school. For my sake, and Danny's."

Blaine drops his head, defeated. "I will."

* * *

By the time Blaine arrives at Kurt's house, all he wants to do is cry. However, there's the small detail of a flight to catch, and the even bigger detail of Kurt holding Danny in his arms, waving frantically as he turns onto their street.

"We are so excited," Kurt cries, slinging an arm around Blaine's neck, and kissing his cheek. Blaine pulls back, giving a tight smile.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Come on then Danny, get in the car." He gathers their bags and puts them in the trunk, returning to find Danny in the driver's seat, grinning up at him. "Very funny," he says, though he doesn't smile at all. "Come on, or we'll be late."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks as Blaine drives. "You seem kinda stressed."

"I've had a really horrible day," he admits quietly. "It's just been awful."

"Why?" Danny asks from the back. "Is it cause Dylan spilled the painting water? It was an accident."

"No, it wasn't that. Other stuff," Blaine says tiredly. "Grown up stuff."

"Like what stuff?"

"Just organizational stuff."

"Like what though?"

"Danny, just drop it," Blaine says, and though he doesn't snap, there is a firmness to his words, and both Kurt and Danny are surprised.

The rest of the ride is awkward. Kurt keeps up a half hearted conversation with Danny, and Blaine gives a couple of passing remarks, but mostly he's silent, trying to keep the threatening stress headache he can feel thumping from clouding his vision.

They check in and go through to departures, where Blaine slumps into a seat with Kurt next to him, and Danny sits on the floor at their feet to play with a couple of toy cars.

"So tell me," Kurt says, taking his hand, but Blaine pulls it free and holds his hands in his lap.

"Well, I was really happy when I woke up," he starts, then looks up to see a lady with a stroller trying to get through. "Danny, move over a little, let the lady pass."

Danny looks up too, and shifts slightly so the woman can get through, but it's a tight fit.

"Danny."

"I moved."

"Not enough," Blaine says, hauling him up into his lap. He lets him down again when she's gone, missing the look Danny shoots him. "Anyway, I got called down to... Danny? What are you doing?"

"He's okay," Kurt says gently, looking to where Danny lies on his tummy, pushing his cars.

"He's in the way."

"He's okay for now," Kurt repeats. "I'll move him if needed."

"Fine. So I had to go see the principal. About us."

"What?"

"Danny!" Blaine calls, when he sees him lying on his back pretending to be an angel. "Come on, you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're annoying everyone, and I'm asking you to stop."

"Hey!" Kurt cries, astounded at Blaine's surliness. "Don't tell my kid how to behave. If I have an issue, I'll call him out on it, thanks."

"Oh, so he's...you know what? Nevermind," Blaine snaps, turning away. "Danny, I don't like you rolling around on the floor."

"You can't tell me what to do," Danny shouts, getting up and running to Kurt. "Cause you're not my daddy."

"Great," Blaine flares. "So you're not gonna call him out on that?"

"You didn't give me a chance," Kurt protests.

"Oh forget it," he barks, standing. "Sometimes I wonder if all of this is worth it."

He storms away, and Kurt watches as he goes into Starbucks and disappears. "Danny, you shouldn't have spoken to Blaine that way, and neither should I."

"He's mad at me, isn't he?" Danny asks sadly. "I made him angry."

"Well, I think he's mad at both of us, and at the day he's had, to be honest, but neither of us were kind." He sighs, pulling his son close and kissing his cheek. "I think we need to go say sorry."

They head over to Starbucks, where Blaine is in line, and they sit and wait for him to be done. He comes over with two coffees, and a bottle of water and a chocolate brownie for Danny. "I'm sorry," he says, sitting down at the table. "I've had a really bad day, and I took it out on you two. I love you both, and I can only apologize."

"I'm sorry too," Danny says, crawling into his lap.

"And me three," Kurt adds, reaching his hand across, which Blaine holds tightly.

"I love you, Blaine," Danny tells him, his eyes swimming with tears. "I was mean, and I'm sorry I made you mad."

"Sweetie." Blaine holds him close, kissing into his hair, and trying not to break down. "You didn't make me mad. You... ugh. If I'm honest, you hurt me, but that's because I'd give anything in the world to be your...God. I wish I could just take you both away from all this, you know? Start somewhere new? Anyway. It doesn't matter. You've said sorry, and I accept that. I just sometimes find things really tough."

"Even though you are a grown up?"

"Even though. And I let it all get to me today," he says, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry." He holds Danny close and blinks. It's when Kurt sees two tears rolling down his cheeks in the middle of Starbucks, that he leaps into action, grabbing their drinks and standing.

"Come on, let's go back to the seats. Danny can play with his cars a little more before we board."

"Sit there," he instructs, manhandling Blaine into a chair. "And before we do anything else, tell me what happened at work today."

So Blaine sits, and he quietly tells Kurt about his conversation with the principal, and how it had made him feel. "Like a failure," he admits, watching Danny pushing his car along an armrest. "Like I couldn't defend myself, let alone you two. I'm the one who's always telling you that I'm not ashamed, but when she asked me to make sure this doesn't get out, I just took it, Kurt. I just agreed to keep our love a secret, and why? I'm not ashamed of loving you. I want to shout it from the rooftops."

"I know," Kurt assures him, briefly squeezing his leg. "And you will be able to do just that very soon."

"Will I though? Or will Danny still get hassle because of it? I'll still be in the school, still visible. Everyone will know that his dad is dating the kindergarten teacher, and I don't want that for him. I think I'm gonna have to look for another job."

"It will make no difference," Kurt says sadly. "His dad will still be gay. And actually, I'd prefer you were around to intervene if necessary. I feel happier, knowing he has you looking out for his safety. This will get out, Blaine. Whether the principal likes it or not, you have no reason to keep us quiet once the school year ends. I don't want her to lose her job, but I don't think she can expect us to live life under the radar for your entire time at Parkside, just in case anyone knows she hired a gay man."

"It just sucks. She used Danny against me, I feel. She knew I'd do anything to keep him safe, and it just sucks."

"It really does," Kurt agrees with a sigh. "I'm so sorry you didn't get a chance to tell me earlier."

"I'm sorry for going off at Danny like that."

"You know what? I was about to ask him to move too, it's just when I heard you say it, it got my back up a little. I guess I'm still not used to someone else caring for him and... well, I'm never quite sure how much of a role you want to play. I don't want you to feel like he's a drag."

"I'd never feel that way, Kurt. I... I wish he was mine. Ours. I wish we'd met ten years ago, and he was our son. I wish we lived somewhere more tolerant and understanding, where I could walk hand in hand with you, and no one would care. I wish you had a job that made you happy, and where you could use the talents you have. I wish... God, I wish everything was different to this shitty existence we've got going on now."

"Hey! Don't be so defeatist," Kurt says firmly. "Look, today hasn't been great, but you know what? We have to make the best of what we have, which is each other and Danny. And I happen to think that's all pretty great. Now we're going to visit your brother for the weekend, you'll see Tabitha and Lucy, and while we're there we can talk with Emma and Cooper about all of this too."

Blaine nods, but the negativity is settled too deep within him, and he can't let it go. "You didn't say anything about Danny in all of that, I note," he says bitterly. "Or how you wish we'd met ten years ago too. Any of that."

"Blaine... if you want me to be honest, I'm trying to wrap my head around it all, and figure out what the hell I want to answer with, because all that you said is quite overwhelming, but in a good way, trust me. Please, I love you, and I just want to enjoy this weekend together."

Their flight is called, and Blaine stands, lifting Danny into his arms, and holding him possessively, as if daring Kurt to challenge him for carrying him. He says nothing, deciding to see how it all plays out, and he lets Blaine be the one who fastens Danny's seatbelt for him, and holds his hand during take off.

The flight is short, and they only have carry on luggage, so they're soon heading through the airport in search of Cooper, with Danny once again in Blaine's arms.

"You'd better still carry him like that when he's eighteen," Kurt says, resting his hand on the small of his back.

Blaine smiles, feeling an oppressive weight lifting from his shoulders. "We're in Denver."

"We damn well better be."

"Come here," Blaine demands, and he shifts Danny to his hip, puts an arm around Kurt's shoulders, and pulls him into a kiss. "That's better. I love you."

Kurt breaks out into a huge grin, putting his arms around both Blaine and Danny. "I love you too," he says softly, pressing his forehead against Blaine's temple. "Don't be sad. We'll be okay."

"I know we will. It's just gonna be a bumpy ride that's all."

"It'll be worth it, I promise."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine teases flirtatiously. "How you gonna make it worth it?"

"Yeah daddy. How?"

Kurt doesn't answer, but leans in, kissing Blaine as deeply as he can, with Danny in such close proximity.

"Put him down, Hummel! You don't know where he's been!"

"Cooper!" Danny screams, leaping out of Blaine's arms and racing toward him.

"Danny! How's my favorite guy, huh?" He swings him high, showering his face in kisses and hugging him close.

"I never get that welcome," Blaine complains, giving his brother a hug and kiss.

"Nah but you're boring now. Kurt!" Cooper hugs him also, and Kurt is struck yet again with how amazingly natural his bond with Blaine's family feels. "Okay guys, dinner is waiting. Let's go!"

During the course of the evening, Kurt notices several things. Firstly, it is an amazing feeling to hold Tabitha and Lucy again, and he realizes how much he has missed them, even though he's joined Blaine for several Skype sessions. He is also happy to see Emma again, and the way Danny's face lights up is everything.

The third thing he notices is how vulnerable and insecure Blaine appears to be. He stays close to someone at all times; he is never on his own. If he can't sit with his head resting on Kurt's shoulder, then he holds Danny or one of his nieces in his lap. After dinner, when the four adults are moving around the large kitchen, tidying up, he trails Emma around, until she sets a stack of plates on the counter, and turns to hug him close.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"I hate life," he murmurs into her neck, and Kurt has to hold back from throwing some pointed remark. "I love Kurt, I love Danny, I love all of you guys, but I hate everything else. All of it."

"What, specifically?"

"Being gay."

"Bit late there, my friend," Cooper calls brightly. "You've been sucking cock since..."

"Cooper!" Emma frowns, and points down the hall. "Three children in this house! Let's get them to bed and then we can talk."

"How can you say that?" Kurt whispers, as they follow Cooper and Emma down the hall. "You wish you weren't gay? So you wish you hadn't met me?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all! I just wish... okay, I don't wish I wasn't gay, I wish I wasn't in love with you and living in Ohio."

"You wish you weren't in love with me?"

"Stop twisting everything!" Blaine says loudly, stopping outside Tabitha's bedroom door. "I just... you know, Kurt," he says pleadingly. "All that stuff I said to you before we boarded? You know how I feel, surely?"

Kurt looks at the ground and nods. "I do," he whispers. "I just wish you weren't so sad about everything, that's all. I wish I could make it better for you."

"Just hold me," Blaine says softly, and Kurt immediately takes him in his arms, while Cooper and Emma slip into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Okay, kidlets, bedtime," Emma says, clapping her hands together.

"Where's Uncle Blaine and Kurt?" Tabitha asks, hands on her hips. "Uncle Blaine promised he'd read us a story."

"They're probably kissing," Danny says matter of factly. "They usually are, but Blaine has had a bad day today."

"Why?"

"The principal was mean to him, I heard him telling my daddy. She said he's not allowed to be gay at school."

"That's dumb."

"I know."

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heared."

"It sure is, pumpkin," Cooper agrees, "And I expect it made Uncle Blaine feel sad, so let's surprise him by getting you three in your PJ's, so you're ready for your story, okay?"

"Help me get my head around this, Kurt," Blaine whispers outside the door.

"Of course I will. I'm always gonna be here for you. I promise."

"I'm sorry if I'm spoiling your evening."

"Blaine, you're making my entire life a million times better. One evening where you're feeling down is nothing, really. I understand why this has hurt you, and we'll work through it. We'll talk it through tonight, and tomorrow is another day, right?"

"Right."

"And no doubt we'll be woken before seven by three small children wanting to bounce on our heads."

Blaine gives a small laugh, before kissing Kurt briefly on the lips. "I love you, Kurt. Thank you for being wonderful."

"Charmer," he teases, opening the door. "I love you too."

Over a bottle of wine, Blaine tells Cooper and Emma about the events of the day, the pressure he feels to keep his relationship hidden, and how upset he was to think that Danny could become a target because of him. Kurt interjects occasionally, pointing out what he's already told Blaine; that Danny will be a target anyway, and reiterates that he still wants to be with him, no matter what.

"I don't know what to say to you, bro," Cooper says, sighing heavily. "But if it's upset you that much, leave."

"I can't," Blaine moans. "I can't just quit in the middle of a school year, that's not fair to those kids."

"Then wait until the end of the year, and move then. Hell, if you hate it that much in Ohio, then move away. No one could understand why you went back there in the first place. Move back to New York. Move here. You could live with us until you found your feet."

"I couldn't leave Kurt."

"I wasn't suggesting you would," Cooper says, and he notices the way his brother shyly glances across at his love. "The fact is this. If you two decide to stay in Ohio, no matter the circumstances, no matter what school you work in, or where Danny goes, you're never going to be able to publicly flaunt your relationship, unless you really don't give a damn. You're not going to be able to walk down the street hand in hand. Danny isn't going to be able to say he has two fathers, unless you guys decide that you're gonna adopt a fuck you attitude, and be out and proud about it. You've both only had relationships in New York or, for Blaine, Chicago, both liberal cities. So you gotta decide what you want to do."

Emma reaches across the table for Blaine's hand, squeezing it gently. "Blaine, since I've known you, all I've ever wanted is for you to find happiness. I know you thought you were happy with José, and then with Tom, but I think you know, don't you, what happiness actually is now?" She smiles when he nods, and carries on. "You keep telling us how easy it is to love Kurt and Danny, so keep it easy. Don't let the outside world make it tough for you. You two have a really great thing, and you need to protect it at all costs. There's four months left of the school year. I think you can hold on until then, but if you want my honest opinion, I don't think either you or Danny should remain at Parkside after that."

"There's a lot to think about," Blaine says quietly.

"There is, but we'll work it all out, I told you," Kurt says, putting an arm around him. "I don't want this to bring us down."

"There's a wedding fair on this weekend," Cooper teases. "And gay marriage is legal here."

"Shut up!" Blaine laughs, flicking the wine cork across the table. "You're as bad as mama."

"Come on, Kurt, make an honest man of him."

Blaine thumps his head on the table, but Kurt just smiles, reaching out to play with his hair. "One day."

"I'd do it, you know," he says, once they're curled up facing each other in bed.

Blaine looks back at him in the moonlight, smiling at how beautiful he looks. "Do what?"

"I'd move. Wherever you wanted. New York, here... wherever. Danny and I, we'd move."

"Where would you live though?"

"Oh." Kurt swallows and bites his lip. "Um... w-well, I thought... um... okay..."

"If the answer is anything other than with me, you're in trouble."

"Oh you bastard!" Kurt cries, breathing a massive sigh of relief. "You fuck face! I hate you!"

Blaine laughs, and easily lets Kurt roll on top of him, pinning him to the bed. "I got you there."

"Yes you did. Holy crap I was panicking like hell."

"I love you, Kurt Hummel. I love Danny too, but if we're going to have a future as a family, we need to discuss some stuff, don't we?"

"We do." Kurt rolls off him, and goes back to lying side by side again, this time both on their front, and while Blaine turns his head to look at Kurt, Kurt just stares at the headboard. "I thought about what you said at the airport."

"Oh?"

"I wish Danny was yours too. I wish you'd been my only partner in life, that we'd met when you were eighteen, and now we had this wonderful kid together... yeah. But you know what? Then we wouldn't be us. I feel like maybe we both needed those crappy relationships, the broken hearts, to get us to where we're meant to be. Because I have no doubt in my mind how much I love you, or how you love us in return. I feel safe and secure with you, and I can confidently discuss a future with you, because I know it will happen. I don't spend all my time worrying if you still love me."

"Well that's... wonderful," Blaine says, grinning. "And I do love you both an insane amount."

"This is really difficult for me," Kurt admits. "I'm over the mental barrier of worrying that Danny is a burden. I trust you when you say you want to spend time with both of us, as much as you do with just me. My problem is..." He takes a deep breath, turning onto his back, and rubbing his hands over his face. "I still want to take this slow. At the same time, I want you to have maybe more involvement in Danny's... I don't know. Care? Upbringing? But I don't know how to go about asking you, or approaching Danny about it. I'm aware that if I ask you to do more stuff, I might push you away, or you might feel like I'm using you just so I don't have to do it all alone."

"What if I say that I want to though? What then?"

"It's not easy," Kurt warns him. "Being a parent is hard, but I think being a step-parent is even tougher in many ways. You heard him in the airport. How many times is he gonna throw in your face that you're not his dad?"

"But if we back each other up..."

"And you'd be okay with calling him out on his behavior? Making sure he's done his homework? Practiced his letters? It's not all sunshine and rainbows, there's storms too."

"I know that," Blaine says calmly. "But like you said, we can take it slow. What if I took Danny after school a couple of days each week? That'd give your dad more time for his work, and me and Danny a chance to find our feet in that capacity. Then, when summer comes, we can look at setting up a home together, and doing this parenting game as a pair."

Kurt moves closer, leaning in to place a soft kiss to his lips. "You'd really want to do that?"

"I'd love nothing more."


	22. Chapter 22

Though sad to say goodbye to Cooper and his family, Blaine and Kurt return to Lima excited for the future. Blaine marches boldly into school on Monday morning, and informs Mrs Barnes that he will be sitting Danny after school Tuesday through Thursday each week, and Kurt would be in later to confirm this. The look on her face tells him very clearly that she is not happy about this, but he makes a big deal of saying loudly in front of the secretary that he's helping out as a friend, and he figures that's all he can do.

He's on the edge of his seat all day Tuesday, and he knows Danny is too. The second class is dismissed, the little boy grabs his coat and backpack, then tears back into the classroom and sits in his chair waiting for Blaine to finish up.

"So this is kinda perfect," Blaine says happily, as he tidies the class. "I don't usually see you on Tuesday."

"You see me every day."

"Outside of class, I mean." He ruffles his hair as he walks past. "I thought we could make dinner together, if you wanted. We could load it up and take it over to your house when daddy and grandpa get home."

"So you'll get to have dinner at my house too?"

"Hmm, yeah," Blaine says casually, hoping Danny can't see through his scheming.

"Yes please. But no broccoli."

So Blaine has dinner with the Hummel's on Tuesday, and then on Wednesday after school he takes Danny for his swimming lesson. It fills him with pride, to watch him splashing around in the water, and know that he is the one responsible for him at that moment in time. He sees several families there from school, but he couldn't care less. He's helping out a friend, is his standard line when asked, and in his head he keeps the thought that they just have to hold on until the end of the school year.

He takes Danny home to Burt, then races back to his apartment, gets his lessons planned out for the next day, and waits for Kurt to arrive at eight. He's all set to sit down and talk about possible new locations, but Kurt has other ideas after a hard day at work, and drags an all too willing Blaine into the tub, and then into bed.

"I hate having to go home," he groans late that night. His head rests contentedly on top of Blaine's and he sighs. "I mean, I like my family, but I hate leaving you."

"Not for much longer," Blaine murmurs. "Besides, we get our night away on Saturday."

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"My parents pastor owns a cabin in the woods, overlooking a lake. It's lovely."

"We're going to defile a religious man's cabin with loads of gay sex?"

"Yeah. But he's a nice guy. Cool with everything. He knows it's us going."

"Okay. Ugh. I should move." Kurt stretches and rolls over, looking at the clock. "It's nearly one in the morning."

"So stay," Blaine urges, gently cupping his cheek. "I'll wake you at six so you can get home, I promise."

"I can't," Kurt moans, pulling himself out of bed. "If either Danny or my dad wake in the night and I'm not there, they'll panic."

Blaine sighs and sits up, pulling on his pajama pants. "Alright. I'll walk you out to your car."

"Like that?"

"Yeah, why? You worried Maggie Stevens might be lurking in the bushes hoping to lure me away?"

Kurt laughs, pulling Blaine close and kissing into his neck. "She'd have to get past me, and I don't fancy her chances."

It is freezing outside, and Blaine shivers in just the thin cotton pants and no shirt, so Kurt kisses his lips briefly. "I'll pick Danny up around seven tomorrow. Are you sure you're okay to give him dinner?"

"Of course."

"Not poptarts, Blaine."

"I know that. Poptarts are a breakfast food."

"Not KFC."

"Damn."

Kurt laughs, unable to resist pulling him close once more. "He loves being with you," he whispers. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Um, my dad needs to go away Sunday, when we get back from the cabin. He won't be home until Thursday so..."

"Yes, I'll take Danny after school on Monday."

"And maybe you could stay with us for a few days?"

"I'd really like that," Blaine grins. "Count me in."

But Thursday brings with it a very quiet and withdrawn Danny. Kurt brings him in late to school, and the day seems to go downhill from there.

"Can I talk to you?" Kurt asks quietly, and Blaine steps outside the classroom, like he had all that time ago when they'd just met. "We had a terrible night, Danny wet the bed twice."

"What? I thought he was past all that."

"So did I."

"You didn't get home until one thirty," Blaine whispers. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Not really. He came in at three, and I left his bed as it was and took him in mine, then he wet again at five."

"Oh god, Kurt."

"I know. Anyway, I don't know what's wrong with him. He's whiny, miserable..."

"Tired, probably."

"Yeah, I guess. I hope it's that."

"You don't think it's me looking after him, do you?" Blaine asks fearfully. "It's too much for him?"

"No, I really don't think so," Kurt says, smiling softly. "It's very hard to get fed up with you." He looks up and down the hallway, then quickly leans in and kisses Blaine's cheek. "I love you, I'll see you later."

Blaine returns to the class with a smile on his face, but it is short lived. Danny sits slumped down on his chair, scowling and refusing to talk to Dylan, who looks most concerned.

"Is everything okay, boys?"

"I want my daddy," Danny says sullenly, not looking up. "Just want my daddy."

Blaine crouches by his side. He wants to reach out, to lovingly rub the back of his neck, or lift his chin, but he pulls back at the last moment. "Can I help? Sometimes it's good to talk things through?"

"I just want my daddy."

"Well, he'll come pick you up just as soon as he's finished work," Blaine says as cheerfully as he can. "So in the meantime let's get on with our day."

But try as Blaine can, there's no shifting Danny's mood. During recess he sits alone, not wanting to join in with any of the games. He tells Mrs Monroe, the assistant, that he just doesn't want to, he only wants his daddy, which makes Blaine even more fearful that their after school care plan is failing badly, and it's him who is the cause of Danny's upset.

He refuses most of his lunch, and then promptly falls fast asleep during rest time, and that's when Blaine starts to wonder if he's sick.

"I want my daddy," he cries when he's woken. He rubs at his eyes, then bursts into great, loud sobs. "I just want my daddy."

Deciding that the consequences must be damned, Blaine lifts him into his arms, and sits with him on a beanbag, cradling him as he would a baby. "Shh, come on Danny. It'll be okay."

"I just want daddy."

"I know you do, I know. Let me see if we can call him for you, okay? Or grandpa."

Mrs Monroe is dispatched to the office, but she returns to tell Blaine that Burt has gone to Kentucky to pick up a vintage truck, and Target had told them that Kurt couldn't take personal calls during his shift.

"Is he coming?" Danny asks hopefully, and Blaine shakes his head.

"No, sweetie. Here, wait with Mrs Monroe. I'll be right back."

He hurries down to Mrs Barnes, grateful that she is alone. "I need to take Danny home. He's sick."

"I heard. Apparently we can't get Mr Hummel senior or Danny's father. He'll have to rest in the nurse's office until it's time to go home ."

"No, he can't. I take Danny on Thursdays."

"Oh. I see."

"So I'm gonna take him now."

Sandra Barnes' eyebrows disappear into her hairline. "You are not."

"I am. I haven't taken any personal time at all since I started here, and Mrs Monroe is more than capable to be left in charge for art and storytelling. It's only an hour and a half until the end of the day."

"But you..." She stops, takes one look at the determination written on Blaine's face, and knows she won't win. "Fine, but you don't tell a soul. I don't care what you say to the class, but you do not tell them Danny is going home with you."

"I won't," he says, then disappears before his eyes can roll out of his head.

"Go and grab your coat," he whispers to Danny, who is looking more and more pale by the second. "Wait in the hallway."

He talks with Mrs Monroe quickly, lying through his teeth, and saying he's going to take Danny to another relative on the other side of town. She pats his arm kindly, and tells him he's an angel. "So caring," she coos. "I can't believe a nice man like you doesn't have a wife. Oh my! I know, my niece is looking for a boyfriend. Maybe I could set you two up on a blind date!"

"That would be um... great, I'm sure," he says, not wanting to upset this sweet woman. "Listen, if I slip out now, can you tell the class I had to go to a meeting? That way I can make sure Danny is settled without having to rush off."

"Of course I can," she beams. "I hope young Danny feels better soon."

Once home, Blaine carries Danny carefully inside, and lays him on the guest room bed. He is nearly asleep, but he opens his eyes long enough to look around him and smile. "Home."

"Well, my place, but close enough."

"This is my home too," he murmurs, then buries his face in the pillow and falls right asleep. Blaine texts Kurt to let him know the situation, knowing he will look at his phone on break, and then calls Emma, whereupon he has a minor freak out over having a sick child to care for.

"So? You wanna do this, don't you? You want him in your life. Rough with the smooth, my darling brother."

"I don't have anything here," he moans. "I can't take his temperature, I don't have medicine..."

"Touch his forehead and the back of his neck, that's your best gauge anyhow. If he's burning up, run him a lukewarm bath, not cold, and stick him in it. Sponge him down and leave him in his underpants, then text Kurt again and ask him to bring some kids Tylenol."

"He does feel pretty warm," Blaine muses, hovering over him. "Should I wake him?"

"No, wake him if he's really burning. Parenting is instinctive, Blaine. Trust yourself. All a sick little kid really needs is plenty of water, cuddles, and reassurance that they will soon feel better. You'll know if he gets worse, or needs urgent care."

"How?"

"You'll just know, trust me. I'll call later to check on you both."

He sits on the bed with Danny, not daring to move even for the bathroom. Time ticks on, and he realizes his texts must have missed Kurt's lunch break, as three o'clock turns into four. Danny sleeps, but fitfully, tossing and turning and crying out in his dreams. Blaine tries to offer comfort as best he can, and then suddenly, Danny sits.

"I feel sick," he declares, and Blaine springs into action, grabbing him up and racing down the hallway to the bathroom, but he's too late.

Danny throws up everywhere, all over Blaine's oatmeal carpet, splattering the walls, the hall table, and the bathroom door, before falling limply against his chest.

"I sorry," he says through his tears.

"Hey, it's okay, it's all okay," Blaine soothes, lifting him easily. "It's my mistake, I should've had a bucket ready for just in case.

"I don't feel so good."

"No, I know. Come on, I'm gonna shower you off, get you some water, and then get you back to bed."

"But the floor..."

"It can wait. You're much more important than any carpet."

Danny sits patiently in the tub while Blaine showers him, then dries him gently, holding him in his lap after, so he can sip at some water. He has no clothes, so Blaine finds an old, comfortable t-shirt of his own, and puts it on him. He tucks him back into bed and waits until he's asleep, then remembers the stench in the hallway and groans, reluctantly getting to his feet.

"Hey! I'm here!" Kurt bursts through the door, tripping over his own feet and then drawing up short. "Holy shit!"

"Yeah." Blaine stands on the other side of the vomit, looking over at him.

"Oh God, Blaine, I'm so sorry."

"How is this your fault?"

"He's my kid! I should've known he was sick."

"He wasn't sick this morning, he just came down with it as the day went on. Find your way past this and go see him. He's asleep, but he needs some of that Tylenol to bring his temperature down."

"Okay. Then I'll clean this up."

"No you won't. He's been asking for you all day. Go give him cuddles and I'll take care of this. I think my mom stocks my cleaning cupboard pretty well."

"I'm not letting you clean up a pile of puke," Kurt declares, sidestepping it and gasping at the state of the bathroom door.

"Kurt, go be with Danny. Go."

Kurt knows he is beaten. He can see a determination that he's not seen in Blaine before to protect and provide, and of course, he's unaware it's been in evidence ever since he informed Mrs Barnes he was taking Danny home. He continues to the end of the hall, and slips into the guest room, while Blaine goes in search of disinfectant.

"Hey," Kurt says softly, stroking Danny's hair back from his forehead. "How's my baby?"

"Daddy?" Danny wakes, groggy and disoriented, but when he sees Kurt kneeling by the side of the bed he smiles. "You came."

"Of course I did. I'm so sorry you're sick, sweetie."

"I throwed up on Blaine's everything. The floor and the walls and everything."

"Don't worry about that," Kurt whispers, gathering him up into his lap. "Here, take this for me, it'll make you feel a little better and... what in the world are you wearing?"

"Blaine gived me a dress," Danny says, the pride evident in his worn out voice. "I think I can keep it."

"Right. Okay. Swallow this then, buddy." Danny obliges, and Kurt settles him back into bed, pulling the covers up to his waist. "Try and sleep a little more, I'm just gonna talk with Blaine and then I'll be right back."

He emerges into the hall to find Blaine on his hands and knees, scrubbing, the strong smell of floral disinfectant in the air. "Sex Pistols?"

Blaine looks up. "Excuse me?"

"You put my son in a Sex Pistols t-shirt, which, by the way, he thinks is a dress, and a gift."

"Oh crap, I didn't even look. I'm so sorry, I just grabbed the first one I saw."

"Don't worry," Kurt laughs. "Here, let me help you. Is it coming out?"

"Yeah. I have stainguard on the carpet. Now I know why. I'm kinda regretting encouraging him to eat at lunchtime."

"I can't thank you enough for everything," Kurt says, wiping down the walls. "As soon as this is done I'll take him home, leave you to have your evening."

"Don't do that, let him stay. He's settled, you know? There's no point in moving him, and also, if he wakes in the night, at least there's two of us."

Kurt is about to point out that there will be two of them at his house as well, since he knows his dad would help out, but he gets the feeling that Blaine wants to do this, maybe to prove to himself, and Kurt, that he can, so he nods and carries on cleaning.

"I'll have to go home and get some stuff, maybe go to the drugstore."

"Grab take out while you're there," Blaine suggests. "I can't pretend like I'm not excited at the prospect of another night with you."

Danny sleeps fitfully most of the evening, while Blaine and Kurt eat chinese, watch a movie, and take turns checking on him. Just before eleven, when they both decide it's time for bed, a wobbly Danny weaves his way down the hallway, squinting at the bright lights.

"Daddy?"

"Oh." Kurt hops off the couch and kneels in front of him. "You okay?"

"My tummy feels funny."

"Quick!" Kurt grabs him and charges into the bathroom, standing Danny in front of the toilet, pleased that they made it. "There you go. You can throw up if you need to."

"I don't need to," he says, confused. "It's just my tummy feels funny and I don't like it." He starts to cry, and Kurt crouches next to him, rubbing a hand over his back, while Blaine kneels in front, holding his hands.

"You'll feel better soon," he says, gently wiping at his tears. "You've got me and daddy to take care of you."

"Yeah, and tomorrow I won't go to work, I'll stay home with you," Kurt promises.

"My tummy," Danny moans, his eyes fixed on Blaine. "It's like..."

He hurls suddenly and without warning, right down the front of Blaine's dark green Brooks Brothers shirt, all over his nice pants, and then finally, a little bit into the toilet, after Kurt manages to direct him there.

"I throwed up on everything again," he wails, while a rather shaken, stinking and soaking wet Blaine, tries to unbutton his shirt.

"It's fine," he says gallantly. "It's not a problem. We'll clean this up in no time. I'm sure you... Oh."

He stops, looking at the back of Danny, who now stands facing the toilet. "Uh... Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"It was both ends."

"Oh crap!"

"Yeah."

It is after midnight by the time everyone is clean, and the bathroom is thoroughly scrubbed. Danny falls back into bed, and Blaine and Kurt follow, leaving both doors open.

"Blaine, I am really so sorry. He couldn't help it. I know he's been hard work and I.."

"Kurt, please stop. I teach Kindergarten. I clean up accidents, I change their clothes, I get snot all over me, I get upset little kids sitting on my knee and wetting themselves. Granted, no one's ever thrown up all over me before, but I'll live. I just want him to feel better."

"He's so whiny though. It must be annoying."

"I'm whiny as hell when I'm sick. Last time I had the flu in New York I made my mom fly out to take care of me."

"That's doesn't surprise me in the slightest. Still, I worry he's annoying."

"I'm not your ex," Blaine huffs, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm not gonna get annoyed at him for crying, because the poor kid feels like crap. You can tell that from looking at him. Now please, shut up about it, and just let me help you take care of him."

Kurt looks at him in the darkness, and gives a nod. "Of course. You're not him. You're a million times better and I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine answers, and he moves closer, kissing him tenderly. "And we'll get our night at the cabin some other time."

"What? That's Saturday. We could still..."

"Kurt, listen to me. Danny might be better by then, but he's not gonna be great. I have no doubt that your dad is more than capable of caring for him, but I know I don't want to leave him while he's sick, so I know you're definitely not going to want to. I just want both of you to stay here with me until your dad's back from his trip next week. I'd really like that. Then I can redecorate after you've gone."

Kurt laughs, resting his head into the crook of Blaine's neck. "Okay. We'll stay."

Blaine doesn't quite know how he makes it through work the next day. He's up at two, three, four and six with Danny, and he and Kurt hold him as he brings up the watery contents of his stomach over and over again. He leaves them both to sleep as he creeps around and gets ready, then calls Burt on his way to work and asks him to stop in and check on them.

He's still sitting at his desk, bow tie loose around his neck, and nursing a mug of coffee, when the children stampede in. He's sure they're louder today than any other day, and he is thankful it's Friday and he can sleep all weekend if he chooses.

"Mr Anderson, are you okay?"

He looks up to see Roberta, Dylan's mom, standing over him.

"Huh? Yeah, fine. Tired."

"Is Danny still sick?"

He glances around in a sudden panic. "He's not here today," he mumbles, sure he's turning red as he speaks. "His dad called."

"Is Danny okay though? Dylan was worried."

"All night," he groans. "He was throwing up all night." He suddenly realizes what he's said, and sits up straight, his eyes wide. "Um..."

Roberta smiles, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I hope he's better soon."

"Thank you," he says meekly. Is he naive to hope she didn't notice his slip up? He thinks so. "I'll pass it along," he adds, figuring the cat is already probably out of the bag and half a mile down the road. He also realizes that he doesn't actually care. He wishes he wasn't here. He wishes he could be at home, holding the little boy that he is rapidly coming to think of as his own, in his arms.

He sighs, and looks up at the clock. It's going to be a long day.

"How is he?" Blaine calls, nearly falling through the front door in his rush to be home.

"He's made it to the couch," Kurt calls, and Blaine heads into the living room, to find Danny curled under a blanket, looking small, pale and sleepy, but still managing to smile.

"Hey little man," Blaine says, kneeling by his side. "How you feeling?"

"My tummy is all bubbly," he says weakly. "And I did miss you."

"Oh I missed you too, my darling boy," Blaine says fondly. He brushes his hair back from his forehead and kisses there.

"He stopped throwing up around eleven," Kurt informs him. "But the other end is still going strong."

"My poop is just water," Danny says, as he stretches and yawns.

"Delightful."

"I did some laundry, I hope that's okay," Kurt says. "And dad had to wear one of your sweaters home. He was the last victim of the projectile puke. He wants us to stay here, if you're sure you don't mind? He can't afford to catch this and miss his work trip."

"That's fine. That's better than fine," Blaine says, grinning. "I'm just glad to be home with you both. Tell me what I should do."

"Whatever you want," Kurt laughs. "Just relax, it's your weekend now."

"I know, but I want to be useful."

"Well in that case, get over here and kiss me."

* * *

Saturday comes, and Danny is brighter, but still clingy and lacking in energy. He manages some toast and water, but all he wants to do is sit on the couch and watch Sofia.

"Great way to spend Valentine's," Kurt grumbles, as he sits with Danny in his lap.

"Oh, I think it's pretty good, actually," Blaine says, putting an arm around his shoulders. "I feel like..."

"Like what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I feel like we're a family, and I love that."

Kurt turns, capturing his lips, then pulling back to smile at him softly. "Me too. I'll make today up to you, I swear."

"You don't have to. Anyway, we've still got later."

But later that evening, after Danny has gone to sleep, and Blaine is just contemplating hauling Kurt into the shower with him, he notices two things. One, is that Kurt has turned even more pale than usual, and the second, is that when he stands to go into the kitchen for water, he looks completely lost.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just... because I don't think I can drive right now," he answers, rubbing his forehead in confusion.

"Huh? Who's asking you to drive anywhere?"

"The zoo."

"Okay." Blaine leaps to his feet, takes Kurt by the shoulders, and steers him gently down the hall to the bedroom. "You're burning up. Lie down while I get some stuff for you."

He's no sooner out the door, and he hears Kurt retching, and running back in, he follows the trail of vomit into the bathroom, where Kurt now kneels on the floor, his head resting against the toilet. "I threw up."

"You don't say." Blaine sighs. He knows what's to come, and it's going to be another long night of nursing and not getting much sleep. "Okay. I'll get Tylenol, then clean this up. You get pajamas on."

At some point, night turns into day, but Blaine couldn't tell you when. If anyone had thought Danny was needy when sick, it is nothing compared to Kurt, who cries each time he throws up, and begs Blaine not to leave him. Blaine kneels by his side, gently pressing a cool washcloth to the back of his neck, and then he helps him back to bed until it starts all over again.

Danny wobbles into their room just after nine, wearing his Sex Pistols dress, and today his eyes are sparkling, and his cheeks a healthy pink color. "Can I have poptarts?"

"Have whatever you want," Blaine mumbles, one arm thrown across his eyes. "Just let me sleep."

"Is daddy sick?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be sick next."

"Yeah."

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you. Thank you for taking care of me so nicely. If I was your teacher I'd give you a gold star."

Blaine sits and smiles, overwhelmed with the flood of emotion that he feels at hearing such sweet, honest words. "I love you too," he chokes out. "Come on, little man, let's find breakfast."

Between keeping Danny entertained, caring for Kurt, and trying to clean the apartment, Blaine works harder than he can ever remember. In a weird way though, he welcomes it. He thinks back to when he first moved here, when he would come home after work and not speak to another living soul until the next day, when his only company was his parents or Cooper and family if they visited. He knows that this, now; washing the bathroom floor for the third time in as many hours, might not be what he dreamed of, but loving someone and being loved in return, definitely was.

He calls Burt, who offers to postpone his trip and help out, but Blaine assures him he can handle all this himself.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, no, but I'll give it a try," he laughs.

"What about Danny?"

"He's good," Blaine says, smiling over at him. "He's playing with some cars I had as a kid, and then we're gonna play Candyland. That's my favorite."

Burt laughs. "Okay. Look, Blaine, I really appreciate this. I have to make this trip, it could bring in work for the next eight months."

"Of course."

"I hope you manage to escape it."

"I doubt it, but thank you. I'll see you next week."

"You will. I'll buy you a beer if you're not puking. Look after our boys, huh?"

"I will."

He hangs up, and turns to face Danny, who holds the Candyland box as if it were made of gold dust. "Ready? I'm gonna win."

"You are not!" Danny giggles, and as Blaine sets the game up, he realizes that little sound fills him with more joy than he's ever known. He welcomes Danny into his lap, kisses his cheek, and gets ready to play.


	23. Chapter 23

By Monday, Kurt and Blaine are both exhausted. Early in the morning, before waking Danny, Blaine makes a decision. He makes sure Kurt is sleeping peacefully, makes breakfast, and gets Danny ready for school.

"Will Daddy be okay?" Danny asks, as Blaine helps him into his car seat.

"He'll be fine. I'm not going to school today, I'm going to take you then come right back here."

"You won't get told off?"

Blaine thinks back to the almost hysterical tone the principal's voice had taken on when he'd called her at seven, and the way he had eventually silenced her ranting in the middle of the call. "Nope." He smiles. "No trouble at all. Daddy needs looking after. Hey, would you like Grandma and pops to meet you at school?"

"For real?" Danny cries, his whole face lighting up. "Yes! That makes it okay that you won't be there."

"Well I'm glad I'm so easily replaceable," Blaine laughs, starting the engine.

He parks at the school, and swallows hard. He knows there will be plenty of raised eyebrows, and lots of whispered discussion, but he takes hold of Danny's hand, and marches in with his head held high, right to the office.

"My parents will be picking Danny up today," he announces to the secretary. "His password is poptarts."

He is not surprised at all to see Sandra Barnes suddenly emerge from the inner office, her glasses perched on the end of her nose. "What's this?"

"My parents are picking Danny up."

"Does he know them?"

Blaine fixes her with a glare. "Yes," he says through gritted teeth.

"I'm reluctant to let him go with anyone who's not family," she says over the head of the bewildered secretary. "Do they know his password?"

"Poptarts," Blaine almost spits, then turns back to the secretary. "Danny's grandparents will be picking him up," he says firmly. "He calls them Grandma and pops. They're his family."

He marches away without another word, and takes Danny outside to wait with the rest of the class. As suspected, he is practically mobbed by small children, who want to know why he's not wearing a bow tie, and why he's holding Danny's hand.

"I won't be teaching you today," he says kindly. "Danny's dad is sick, so I'm looking after him. I'll be back tomorrow though, so be good for your substitute, okay? She'll give me a full report."

He ignores Maggie Stevens, who is holding onto her son, Jacob, with one hand, and frantically texting with the other, and everyone else who is staring, and turns his attentions to Danny instead.

"Have a good day, little man," he says, as he crouches in front of him. "And have fun with Grandma and pops. They'll bring you home in time for dinner."

Danny nods, staring at the ground. "Am I allowed to hug you goodbye?" he asks in a near whisper.

"I'd be upset if you didn't," Blaine declares. "Kiss too, please."

The light in Danny's eyes makes each and every one of the stares and whispers worth it, as he hugs Danny tightly and kisses his cheek. "Love you loads," he says, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I love you too," Danny calls, as Blaine starts to walk away. "And give daddy a kiss from me."

A week ago, a scared, panicked and timid Blaine, would have cringed and tried to play down his comments, but today he laughs, turns around and gives Danny the thumbs up. "I will."

* * *

"Hey."

Blaine turns around from where he is loading the dishwasher, and smiles at the sight of Kurt standing in the kitchen doorway, his hair standing on end and his cheeks flushed.

"Hey you. Feeling any better?"

"A little, yeah. Ugh. I don't think I've ever been so sick in all my life."

"Take a seat. You want some water?"

"Please." He falls into a chair, resting his head on the table. "What day is it?"

"Monday."

"Where's Danny?"

"School."

"What? Why aren't..."

"I took a personal day to take care of you," Blaine explains. He sets the glass down and pulls out the chair next to him. "So I took Danny in, and my mom and dad will pick him up. They're going to take him to the playground before they come home. I mean, it's cold, but the kid needs some fresh air. He's been home since Thursday."

"You'll get in so much trouble," Kurt says weakly. He sits upright, reaching for Blaine's hand. "Just for us."

"I don't care anymore," Blaine tells him. "You and Danny... you're everything. These last few days, all that mattered to me is that you two get better, and I realized something. I don't give a damn. I don't care what people think about me loving you, because I think... no, I know, it's the best thing ever. Danny is probably the closest I'll ever get to being a dad, and I'd be a fool not to be damn proud to be in his life. As for you? Well, you're just amazing. I love you so much, Kurt, and no job, no stupid town, no narrow minded, opinionated idiots, will change the fact that I am so happy to be with you, and I'm proud to stand up and say that we're in love."

"But Danny..."

"Will be fine. You know why? We love him. Your dad loves him. My mom, my dad, Cooper, Emma... everyone loves him. There's always gonna be raised eyebrows. Even when he's in college, there will be kids who stay away when he tells them his dad is gay, but you know what? None of that will matter if he has family to back him up, to love him and support him, and show him that it's okay to love whoever you want. I'll take care of him, Kurt, I swear. With you. We'll do this right."

Kurt says nothing, just blinks a couple of times before sipping his water. Setting the cup down, he looks at his hands. The last few days have been a blur, but the overwhelming memory he has, is of Blaine diligently and steadfastly caring for not only him, but Danny too. Even today, when Danny was well, he'd made sure all his needs were met. Somehow, Kurt has found a man who loves him and Danny completely, and he loves him just as much in return.

"If I kiss you and you get sick, will you be mad?" he asks, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Not one bit."

Sliding one hand into his hair, Kurt leans in close. "I promise to clean up your puke," he whispers, giving a little smile, before he brings his lips to Blaine's in a soft kiss. "God, I love you," he sighs. "All you said... yes. We will raise Danny to know how much he's loved, and he'll be a better man because of it." He kisses him again, firmer this time, and the sharp intake of breath from Blaine tells him how much he's been missing this, as he kisses back, pulling Kurt into his lap.

Kurt breaks the kiss with a gasp, and he straddles Blaine, pulling his head to his chest. "Okay, I really can't have sex with you. I'll die. Or throw up."

"Thanks."

"You know what I mean." He laughs, looking down and trailing his fingers along his jaw. "When I'm properly recovered I promise you the night of your life."

"Oh it's on." Blaine smiles, his hands sliding under Kurt's t-shirt to his back.

"In the meantime, I'm gonna take a bath. I could probably use some help, if you want?"

Blaine stands, and takes a moment just to hold Kurt close, craving the affection he's been missing. "Yes," he murmurs, kissing into his neck. "I'll scrub your back."

* * *

Blaine returns to work the next day, arriving with Danny and taking him home again, but in a bizarre twist, no one says anything at all. He had braced himself for the worst, and had a fighting speech prepared and ready. In many ways he thinks the silence might be worse. It feels as though he's constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He is gutted when Kurt and Danny return home after a week. He knows it's stupid, of course. It's entirely logical that Danny would need to be in his own room with his own toys, instead of Blaine's old cars and Candyland. He knows that either he or Kurt have been dashing across town to get clothes and various items, and he knows, really, that they had never planned on spending a week together.

It's just that it hurts to come home to an empty apartment, and he's almost annoyed that he didn't get sick himself so Kurt could've taken care of him.

It hurts to see Danny skipping over to hug Burt at the end of the day, and know that he won't see him until the next morning. It hurts even more when Kurt announces he's working extra that Saturday, and that Danny will spend the day with Burt.

"I could've..."

"But he hasn't seen dad properly in forever," Kurt says kindly. "He wants to go to the garage."

"Okay."

"Will you sleepover though? We can do something Sunday."

"Sure."

It's the same the following weekend, and Blaine is hurt. Deciding he can either spend another Saturday sitting around feeling miserable, or actually be proactive, the moment Kurt and Danny leave his apartment that morning, he springs into action.

He tells Kurt that he is to bring Danny over right after work, and after lots of texting back and forth, Kurt agrees, even though he'd rather head home and put his feet up. Blaine hears the key in the lock just after six, and he's on his feet, ready and waiting in the hallway.

"Hey you," Kurt says with a smile, automatically sliding his arms around his neck. "Good day?"

"Better now," Blaine says honestly. He kisses Kurt quickly, then lifts Danny into his arms. "Danny? I need you to go to your room."

Kurt's heart skips with joy to hear it labeled as Danny's room, and he doesn't even think to question why Blaine takes his hand and tugs him along too.

"Blaine!" Danny shrieks. "It's all different!"

Kurt's eyes fill with tears, when he sees the covers on the bed have been changed to brand new Star Wars ones, and there's a new shelving unit with boxes of toys in it.

"It's not too much, is it?" Blaine asks, glancing fearfully at Kurt.

"I love it!" Danny cries, pulling down boxes of Legos, cars and train track. He finds a small pile of books too, and then an empty cupboard. "What's this for?"

"Clothes and stuff, if you want to leave some things here? I don't know. Daddy might like to as well, or not. I don't know."

"Daddy would love to," Kurt says softly, leaning over his shoulder to watch Danny excitedly looking at everything. "Danny, excuse us a sec, okay?"

He doesn't respond. Too busy using the books to build a ramp for his cars, and Kurt tugs Blaine out into the hallway. "Don't think it's too much, because it's perfect."

"I miss you," Blaine says sadly, feeling tears pricking at his eyes. "I miss both of you. I know time with your dad is important but... I'd just started to feel like we were a family, and now I feel like that's all gone away again." He breaks off, running his hands through his hair in despair. "I'm aware how selfish I'll sound here, but I like having Danny around."

"I know you do," Kurt says gently. "I just figured you'd probably had enough when we'd both been sick, so I asked dad to keep him."

"You asked? I thought Burt had wanted to."

"No. Well, yes, I mean he loves Danny visiting the garage, but I think all day is a bit much for him, to be honest. He doesn't get much real work done."

"So maybe next time you have to work on a weekend..."

"Danny could stay with you and just visit dad for a couple of hours?"

"I'd like that. And Kurt? I've said it before and I'll say it again, this is all I want. I'm not gonna get fed up with either of you. I'm just not."

"Okay."

Kurt presses their foreheads together, closing his eyes and sighing happily. "Gosh, I love you."

"I love you too."

"And thank you for doing all that for Danny. I should give you..."

"If you're gonna offer money, forget it," Blaine laughs. "Kiss me instead."

So Kurt does, and not entirely chastely, either. He opens his mouth wide, running his tongue into Blaine's mouth, and backing him up against the wall.

"What time is it?" he murmurs against his lips.

"Six thirty."

"I wonder if Danny is tired?"

Blaine laughs, kissing him again, and letting his hands dip just below the waistband of his pants. "That's cruel, you bad daddy. Come on. Let's get dinner, and then, once it's actually a reasonable bedtime for him... I'm all yours."

"Good," Kurt says, as Blaine walks him toward the kitchen. "Because we haven't, since I was sick."

"Oh believe me Kurt, I know."

Kurt stops dead, and pushes Blaine up against the refrigerator, kissing him hard and desperately, his fingers tangling into his hair as he moans loudly.

"Blaine! There are new Star Wars pajamas under my pillow!" Danny bellows, rushing through as they jump apart. "And my dress! I love you for this!"

That night, once they've checked and checked again that Danny is still sleeping, they frantically tear at each other's clothes as they fall into bed. They're unable to get enough of one another. Blaine almost seems to revere Kurt's body, kissing every inch, but it is Kurt who encourages Blaine onto all fours, kisses down his spine, and then opens him with his tongue.

Blaine bites the pillow hard, unable to quite believe that this is happening, and that Kurt has been the one to take the initiative on it too. He is close to tears of desperation by the time Kurt moves his mouth away, and then drives his cock in hard and deep, but it's exactly what they both want and need after so long spent sleeping chastely side by side or alone.

It is escapism, it's reconnecting, it's letting go and coming together as one, and when they're finished, when Kurt's legs are still shaking and he lies on his back with Blaine's head resting on his chest, he smiles down at him and tenderly kisses the tip of his nose.

"I love you more than I ever thought possible," he whispers softly, and then they fall fast asleep.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Kurt starts to notice little changes in Blaine's habits. His mom no longer comes to clean the apartment; instead she comes with Frank on Tuesdays after school, to spend time with Danny and Blaine, until Kurt arrives after work. More often than not they stay for dinner, and Blaine confidently prepares a good meal, which even Danny will eat.

His cupboards, though they still hold pop tarts, become full of healthy, nourishing food. One morning Kurt arrives in the kitchen to hear Danny and Blaine arguing over why he doesn't buy Lucky Charms anymore, and it makes him smile.

"You're mean!"

"I don't care," Blaine says, setting the whole wheat flakes on the table. "If you're gonna be eating here all the time I'm not gonna keep buying sugary cereal. When it's your birthday I'll buy you a box, but until then, you'll eat these."

"I will not!"

"Then you'll go to school hungry, and you won't be able to concentrate, and your teacher will ask you why."

"You're my teacher!"

"Exactly. Now eat your cereal."

He turns his back, resting his hands on the counter and breathing deeply, but he instantly relaxes when he feels Kurt's arms wrapping around his waist.

"Some mornings are really tough," he moans quietly.

"Hmm. I know." Kurt hooks his chin over his shoulder, kissing his cheek. "But you know what's happening, don't you?"

"No, what?"

"You're becoming a parent."

Gradually, without any actual discussion about it, Kurt and Danny end up sleeping at Blaine's six nights out of seven. On Fridays, Burt picks Danny up from school, Blaine goes over for dinner when Kurt gets off work, and they all stay there, but the rest of the week they're at Blaine's apartment. Most of Danny's clothes end up there, a lot of his toys, and about half of Kurt's closet; which is quite a substantial amount. No one really notices these changes, as they happen bit by bit, but suddenly it's the start of April, and one Friday night they're watching a movie with Burt, when he casually raises the question of where they might live when the school year is done.

"We haven't decided," Blaine tells him, settling back with his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "There's a lot to consider, I guess. Ohio has you, and my parents. It also has a high amount of prejudice and intolerance towards gay people. Denver has Cooper and Emma, but we don't know anyone else there."

"What about New York?"

"We both decided that's out," Kurt answers. "Too many bad memories."

"Well you know, there's not just three states," Burt remarks. "There's forty seven others. Though Alaska might not be to your liking, I guess. Seriously though, you guys need to start thinking about this. Look at some possibilities. If Danny is starting first grade somewhere new, then he needs to have a chance to get to know a place. Blaine needs to start searching for teaching jobs, and Kurt, you'll need to find work too."

"There are Targets all over, dad."

"I wasn't talking about that," Burt says, leaning forward in his chair. "You need to return to teaching."

"Absolutely not."

"Burt, I tried this once before. It didn't go over well."

"Stay out of it, both of you," Kurt snaps. "You know I can't go back to teaching so drop it."

"But you can," Burt argues back. "You left. Nothing was proven."

"And there's a mark on my record that a student made an allegation of assault against me!" Kurt shouts. He tries to remain calm, but all those memories, all those bad feelings, are flooding back, as if it were only yesterday. "The second any college asks NYU for a reference that's it, I'm done for. There's no point in applying, because I'll never in a million years get another job offer from anywhere worthy of note."

"You're too good for this, Kurt," Burt presses. "Target have been really good employers, I get that, but that's not where your heart lies. All you've ever wanted to do, since you were a kid, is teach performing arts, and you were damn good at it. If you and Blaine move away, you're going to need something with more child friendly hours. You won't have me, or Rosetta and Frank."

"Give it a rest!" Kurt cries, getting to his feet. "I'm a failure, I get that. I ruined my career because of whom I chose to sleep with. Well excuse me for ever daring to put my trust in anyone. It won't happen again."

"That's not what your dad's saying," Blaine says gently. He gets to his feet, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "You weren't ever to know that Marcus would go off with one of your students. It's just your dad and I...we both feel like you're not fulfilling your potential, and while it's your choice, I don't believe that ultimately, working at Target will fulfill you as a person. What happens if you earn a promotion? Are you going to be happy, working weekends, while I'm home with Danny? All summer long, you're going to be okay with us taking trips and you setting off to work? You are so smart, Kurt, and I don't think you'll ever be truly satisfied until you're in a job you love."

"Plus, your income would triple," Burt points out, thinking he's being helpful. "Which means you could afford a bigger place."

"He has a point," Blaine says, carefully pulling Kurt back to sit on the couch. "I mean I know we'll need a mortgage, but they're likely to lend us a lot more if we..."

"Hold up. Mortgage?" Kurt stares at Blaine, who looks perplexed. "Mortgage?"

"Well I have a mortgage now," Blaine says, frowning. "I'm a teacher, Kurt, I can't just buy somewhere outright."

"Who said anything about... What are you...?"

"When we move."

"We won't be buying anywhere together," Kurt says slowly. "In case you hadn't noticed, I bought two apartments with two guys and both times I got stung and lost a lot of money. There's no way on earth I'm ever going to buy property with another person. I mean, I love you, Blaine, but we'll rent somewhere, surely?"

"O-kay," Burt says, getting to his feet. "It sounds like you two have a lot to talk about so I'm just going to...hide, somewhere."

"I don't want to rent anywhere," Blaine says meekly, not even noticing that Burt has left the room. "It's dead money. I own my place now and..."

"So rent that out," Kurt says brightly. "That way you're still a property owner and we can use that income to cover some of the rent on a bigger place somewhere."

"I want to buy together."

"No. I've spent nearly a year living here with dad, saving what I could. I'm not going to lose all of it five years down the line because we break up."

"I'll sign something!" Blaine cries. "If that's what you want? I'll sign something to say that if we split you get seventy five percent."

"And why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I would need to know Danny was safe. Please Kurt. I don't want to rent," Blaine repeats. "I want to buy a house with you, for us and Danny. Why would we waste money on renting? We need to save for Danny's college fund..."

"I have a college fund already set up for my child, thank you."

"Oh so you're gonna play that card are you?" Blaine asks, laughing in disbelief. "Really? Come on, Kurt, don't hide away from the real issue here, which is that you're scared of committing to anything, a good job, a mortgage, a relationship, just because others have fucked you over. I'm not like that," he pleads. "I won't hurt you like that. I just want to love you and Danny. I want for us to be a family."

"He'll always be my child, Blaine," Kurt snaps. "And it'll always be my life, my decisions. If they don't fall in line with yours then that's your issue, not mine."

"That's a load of crap!" Blaine cries, getting to his feet. "If we're in this together then it's both our issue to work through."

"I will not buy a house with you, Blaine, and you will not pay for my son's college education, end of story. Now you either accept that and we carry on with our plans, or you don't and we break up. Your call."

"Do you actually even want to be with me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then commit."

"I have!" Kurt yells, throwing his hands up in despair. "I've said we'll live together, I trust you with my baby. What more do you want?"

"I want some surety that you think this is for life!"

"You know I do! I've told you that. I've laid my heart on the line for you, Blaine. I've let you in."

"Yes you have, and I love you for it, but I'm still not getting all of you, am I? You're going to keep holding back from things that hold any slight risk."

"Because I've done it before," Kurt cries sadly. "I've taken those risks and they all backfired. I can't do it again. I won't ever be able to pick myself up if things go wrong between you and I."

Blaine sighs and steps forward, taking Kurt into his arms and kissing his cheek. "I love you, Kurt. That's all I can say. I can't give you a cast iron guarantee that we will never break up, but I can promise you that I will always give everything I have to making us work."

"I will too. Please, Blaine, you have to know that my reluctance to commit to something as big as buying a house doesn't lessen my love for you in any way."

"I know you love me," is all Blaine replies, and he holds Kurt close, as an uneasy stalemate is reached.


	24. Chapter 24

Two weeks later, and Blaine and Kurt are carrying on as normal, happily not discussing any future plans whatsoever. Cooper, Emma and the girls fly in to spend Easter weekend, and on a family trip to the zoo, Emma pulls Blaine aside as they walk along.

"So what's up?"

"Huh? Nothing."

"Mmhmm, right. Try again. I've been your sister for ten years. Now what gives?"

"Kurt won't buy a house with me," he says sadly. "He won't discuss where he wants to live, what he wants to do in the future, other than to say he won't consider going back to teaching, and I'm not allowed to contribute financially to Danny's future. It's like he... he lets me get so far, you know? I'm allowed to be his other parent, but only up to a certain point, and then it's all 'no, he's my kid not yours,' and I hate it."

"Woah."

"Yeah."

He tells Emma everything, while Kurt is distracted with the three children and Cooper. When he's done, and after they've stopped for lunch, Emma pulls him aside once more, linking her arm through his. "You know he's scared shitless, right?"

"Yes I do. That's why I'm still here, because I know why he's being like this. I'll stay forever, you know? Even if he never stops being scared, I'll still be right by his side, taking what he offers."

"Hmm, which is all very noble and sweet, but you shouldn't have to settle, Blaine. You settled twice before, and look how both of those turned out."

"So what should I do then? I can't force him into something he doesn't want. He'd run for the hills."

"You should propose."

"Fuck off."

"Don't speak to me like that!" Emma cries indignantly. "I'm serious."

"No way. No. Uh-uh. Not ever."

"Why not? And don't start with that crap about you don't want marriage and kids, because we all know that's a lie."

"Because...okay. Because Kurt knows where my heart lies. He knows what I want from life, I've told him, and the subject of marriage has never come up, not even as a remote one day in the future possibility. We've been together six months, Emma. He would hit the roof if I proposed, and I know it would be a straight up no. Once you ask someone something like that, there's no going back. You can't say 'Oh good, I'm glad you said no, I was only joking.' Or 'Forget I said anything.' It's out there, it's said and done. If I asked now and he said no, I'd never ask again for fear of being rejected... and then he wouldn't ask me because he'd be worried it would seem like he's just giving me what I want, and no. No, Emma. It's a horrible idea."

"Okay, so proposing is out then, but what are you gonna do?"

"Wait, I guess," Blaine shrugs. "And hope that one day he'll decide I'm a risk worth taking."

The next day, when they're all at the Anderson's for lunch, Kurt finds himself alone in the kitchen with Frank and Burt. He becomes suddenly aware that they're both sitting at the table, beers in hand, watching him as he leans against the counter, looking out at the yard.

"What?"

"You seem awfully interested in my shrubs," Frank remarks.

"Actually I was watching Lucy," Kurt replies, trying not to sound too snarky. "She's running around everywhere, and I was thinking how much she's grown since I've known her."

"She has," Frank agrees. "Six months is a long time. Funny, isn't it? I wonder where we'll all be in six months time?"

"I'm gonna..."

"Stay right there," Burt orders. "We need to talk this out, Kurt. Or rather, you do."

"I'm good."

"Can I ask a question?" Frank says, then carries on without waiting for a reply. "What are you so scared of? I mean, your dad's filled me in on what happened in New York."

"Thanks, dad."

"I guess I'm biased, being his daddy, but what makes you scared of Blaine? Surely you know he'd never cheat on you, or leave you high and dry?"

"I know he'd never cheat on me," Kurt says quickly. "High and dry? I'm not so sure. I mean, what if we just get to the point where it's not working? What then? And we've got property to sell, assets to divide? What happens to the savings in Danny's college fund? What if Danny was sixteen and we split? Ten years time. I couldn't replace all the money in time for him to start college. If Blaine left I'd be heartbroken, but the effect it would have on Danny would be the most traumatic thing. It could potentially ruin his life. At least when Trent left he was tiny, and then Marcus never paid much attention to him anyway, plus he was still small. That's not the case now."

"What if I'd never married your mom though?" Burt counters. "What if I'd thought I'd better not have a child with her, in case something went wrong? I was heartbroken when she died, Kurt, but I'm so grateful for the time we shared, and for you."

"I can't guarantee you two will be together for the rest of your days," Frank says gently. "But personally I think you will be. Either way, Rosetta and I have raised both our boys to respect others. Blaine has a big heart and he loves you and Danny beyond belief. Even if his feelings for you changed somehow, he'd never dessert Danny. He'd never demand his financial input back. As for selling a house? He'd be more likely to walk away without a penny and insist you keep everything so that Danny was provided for."

"So you think I should give in?"

"Why does it have to be a battle, Kurt? Why can't you just think 'You know what? This guy loves me, and I love him, and we're gonna give this a shot.'"

"I'm with Frank all the way," Burt interjects.

"I had no doubt you would be."

"You have a real shot at total happiness here. And you know what else? Blaine isn't going to leave because you won't get his and his bank accounts. He's not going to throw in the towel because you won't take the plunge and try to get that allegation off your record, he's just gonna wait right by your side."

Kurt leans back against the counter with a sigh, and looks out over the yard once more. "He will, won't he?"

"It's whether that's fair to him," Burt adds quietly, but loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"It's also whether you'll be happy with that, Kurt," Frank adds.

"With Blaine by my side? Of course."

"I don't mean that. I mean, whether, when Danny's off at college, and you look back on your life, are you going to be happy with how you've lived it? Or will you wish you'd taken a few more risks? I'm not suggesting you go backpacking around India with Danny in tow, or go and deliver the message of acceptance to Westboro, I mean whether you will wish you'd opened up a bit more, given more of yourself to the relationship? That's what you need to consider."

That night, once they're in bed, Kurt rolls into Blaine's arms, resting his chin on his chest. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If I don't buy a house with you..."

"You've already said you wouldn't."

"I know, but if I don't. If we just go and rent someplace and raise Danny like we're doing now... Will you be happy? When we're old and gray?"

"If I'm with you, yes."

"Really?"

Blaine considers it, gently running his fingers up and down Kurt's spine, as he stares at the ceiling and thinks. "Yes," he says after awhile. "All I want from life, really, truly all I want, is to love you and Danny for the rest of my life. If I get to do that, then yes, I'll be happy."

"What about your job?"

"I have no intentions of changing. I only ever wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. It brings me great joy."

"And if I want to maintain this separate but together lifestyle we've got going on now? Like if I want to be responsible for Danny but I still want you living with us?"

"Well that's better than not having you in my life at all."

"Hmm."

Kurt settles down and closes his eyes, while Blaine stares at the ceiling for the longest time.

* * *

"I thought he'd fight," Kurt tells Cooper over coffee the next day. "When I asked him if he'd be happy like that, he just...took it. I feel kinda disappointed."

"He is fighting, Kurt." Cooper reaches across the table, squeezing his hand. "He's fighting to keep you."

Kurt raises his mug and then pauses, thinking. He watches as Danny lies on the floor, with Tabitha and Lucy sitting on his back, pretending like they're on a train. He smiles at them, but his mind is elsewhere, thinking of how quiet and meek Blaine had seemed this morning, and how he had just nodded when Emma asked him to accompany her to the drugstore. He knows a similar but different conversation will now be taking place between the two of them, probably over coffee in Dunkin Donuts.

"I guess I never thought about it like that," he says after awhile. "I was looking at it from the other way."

"Mmm-hmm. Well, try to see it from his point of view, Kurt. He loves you as much as you love him. Neither one of you want to be apart, and if that means huge compromise on his part, then Blaine's willing to do that, just so you don't leave. You're not the only one scared of a future apart."

He thinks about it all day, and clings to Blaine at every turn, reluctant to be parted from him. Blaine, of course, welcomes the affection, and neither one even tries to rein it in at the playground. Though they are on the other side of town to the school, there is always a chance of someone spotting them, but they hold hands regardless, and when they're standing laughing at Cooper attempting to get Danny out of a tree, Kurt kisses Blaine's cheek, before resting his head on his shoulder.

That evening, he leaves Blaine, Emma and Cooper arguing in the kitchen over what takeout to order, and heads to Danny's room, to remind them it's five minutes until bedtime.

"Is Uncle Blaine your daddy?" he suddenly hears Tabitha asking, and he moves closer, peeking into the room. He has to smile at the three of them lying on the bed together, with Lucy in the middle holding onto her toes.

"No. Daddy is my daddy."

"I know that, but I just thinked he must be your daddy now. You live here, don't you?"

"I think we do," Danny says, contemplating it all. "But I think we do also live with grandpa still."

"Oh. I did think that Uncle Blaine was your daddy. Like I have a mommy and daddy and you would have a daddy and daddy."

"Nope. I just have daddy."

"Oh."

They're silent for a while, and Kurt is just about to step into the room, but then Danny speaks again. "I do kinda wish he was my daddy as well though."

"Yep," Tabitha agrees sagely. "If I didn't have my daddy I'd want Uncle Blaine to be my daddy. He blows on my tummy and makes me laugh lots."

"Kisses," Lucy says with a giggle. "Blaine kisses."

"Yep, and when he cuddles it makes you all warm inside, like you fit just right," Danny says, and Kurt runs back down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"I know you like Thai," Blaine is saying to Cooper, with a heavy eye roll. "But I'm telling you, that place is no good. Last time they-" He is cut off when Kurt comes storming through, takes his face firmly in his hands, and kisses him hard.

"You're fucking amazing," he declares, then kisses him again, more gentle and loving. "As you were."

He leaves as quickly as he arrived, and Blaine shrugs and carries on. "Last time they forgot the rice and had to come back. I'd rather get Chinese."

Kurt's loving, silly mood stays, and as soon as they're in the bedroom that night, he's backing Blaine right into the bathroom and into the large shower.

"What is with you?" Blaine laughs. "I mean, I'm not complaining at all, but you're all... bubbly."

"Hmm, well maybe I'm just suddenly really aware of how totally amazing you are, and how much you love us."

"You only just realized?"

"No." Kurt ducks under the spray, kissing Blaine's shoulder as his hands slide over his ass. "I knew. It just hit me today how much of a good thing we have here."

"Well, I'm not gonna argue with that," Blaine says, throwing his head back with a satisfied moan. "Holy hell Kurt. You're so damn hot."

"Will you still think that when I'm forty?"

"Of course."

"Fifty?"

"Yes."

"Sixty, seventy, eighty five?"

Blaine grins, and nips at Kurt's neck. "Definitely. I'll love you forever, and you know you're gonna be one of those lucky ones who always stays hot. We'll have amazing old people sex."

"Hmm." Kurt smiles, loving the way Blaine's hands wander over his body. "And now? Will we have fantastic sex now?"

Blaine lifts Kurt's leg, hooking it around his waist, as his lips gradually move along Kurt's jaw. "Absolutely."

* * *

Blaine spends most of the next three weeks grinning like a fool. He knows he's overdoing it, when one of his kids tells him to calm down during songtime, but he can't help it. He thinks Kurt is turning a corner, and while he doesn't ask him about anything, he did see him online looking at houses for sale in Columbus. He'd closed the laptop quickly, and Blaine had pretended he'd not seen anything at all, but they did have fantastic sex that night.

He doesn't care where they live, to be honest he can see pros and cons for both staying and leaving, but he wants Kurt to find his own path, and decide his future for himself, and that's become his biggest hangup, the thing he wishes he'd said to Kurt when the subject was first raised. It's not about being house owners, joint parenting, or the town they settle in, it's about Kurt knowing he's happy, which in turn will make Blaine content too.

"Okay class! Time to clean up please. Let's whistle while we work!" He sings along loudly, chasing the little kids around the class, as they giggle and try to clean the classroom up perfectly, wanting to please their beloved teacher. Once they're done, he keeps singing, encouraging them all to join hands and skip in a circle, and of course, he just happens to make sure he's holding onto Danny, giving his hand an extra little squeeze as he looks down at him and smiles.

"Forget your troubles, try to be just like a cheerful chickadee."

"Mr Anderson!"

He stops when the door is thrown open, and lets go of Danny and Dylan's hands. "Principal Barnes," he says, smiling politely. "How nice."

"Can I talk with you a moment? Mrs Monroe can watch the class."

"Sure."

He follows her out into the hallway, smiling at dear Mrs Monroe, who is still trying to set him up with her niece. He's expecting to be led down to the office, but instead he is stopped in the hallway, where a man stands, casually dressed in jeans and a navy shirt, hands stuffed in pockets and seeming to tower over Blaine.

"Mr Anderson," Sandra Barnes starts rather nervously. "This is Mr Michaels."

Blaine stares, and stares some more. He knows all the color has drained from his face, and he knows he needs to breathe, but right now he can't. Right now he can only feel everything giving way beneath him, and see the world spinning around his head.

Danny's father.

Danny's other father is here, standing in the hallway of the school his long abandoned son attends. The school where Blaine had promised Kurt he would make sure Danny was always safe. He finds his feet, scrambling back a few paces to the edge of the door frame, as if he would really ever hold any hope of blocking his path.

"No," he whispers. "No. You can't be here."

"Mr Michaels is..."

"I know who he is," Blaine says, holding out a hand as if to ward him off. "And you're not seeing him. You can't."

"Mr Anderson," the principal tries again. "Any second now the parents will be arriving to pick up their children. We can't discuss this here. I'll take Mr Michaels down to my office, if you could bring Danny as soon as you've dismissed class."

"What?" Blaine finds his voice and it's loud, angry and full of disbelief. "Are you insane? No! I'm not letting him see Danny! He's... And Danny is... No! Just no!"

"Excuse me?" Trent Michaels speaks, his voice deep, assured, confident. "Are you stopping me from seeing my own son?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm doing."

Blaine moves again, making sure Trent can't look in through the window in the door. He is oblivious to a slow trickle of parents trailing in behind him, ready to pick up their offspring.

"I'm Danny's father."

"I know exactly who you are, and you're not his father at all," Blaine snaps. "You left them high and dry when Danny was a baby. He doesn't even know who you are, or even that you exist," he adds, feeling smug when Trent looks surprised. "And there is no way I'm letting you see Danny unless Kurt has given express permission."

"He has," Trent says, taking one enormous step closer. "He says it's fine."

"He does not."

"Mr Anderson," Sandra Barnes says quietly, reaching out for his elbow as she glances fearfully at the now complete lineup of parents waiting to pick up their children. "Shall we just...?"

"No!" Blaine cries, and he stands firm. "Kurt doesn't want you seeing Danny. He's never said you could."

"I told you, I spoke with him."

"When?"

"Earlier."

"When earlier?"

"An hour or so ago?"

Blaine laughs bitterly. "No you didn't," he spits. "Kurt is at work. Has been since seven thirty this morning."

"He got out early," Trent says, frowning. "And how do you know so much about his movements anyway?"

"Doesn't matter," Blaine shrugs. "Until I see Kurt standing in front of me asking me to let Danny see you, you're not going near him."

"You know nothing," Trent snarls, becoming angry. "Nothing at all. FYI, Mr teacher, I was with Kurt this morning. Early this morning. Before he went to work, if you know what I mean."

Blaine laughs loudly, mocking as he folds his arms across his chest, and knows he's won. "No you weren't."

"And you would know this... How?"

"Mr Anderson, I'm warning you."

"Because Kurt woke up in my bed, with me, where he always is." He speaks loudly, clearly and concisely, looking Trent right in the eye. "Where he's been for the last seven months now, and where he will continue to be for the rest of our lives. Danny woke us up with cuddles and kisses, and we all had breakfast together before Kurt went to work, and I brought Danny here to school. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and take him home again, cook dinner, and wait for my partner to return home."

"You're fucking him?"

It's only when Blaine hears a sharp intake of breath, that he turns around and notices everyone looking on. "No," he says firmly. "I'm not. I'm deeply in love with him, and we're raising his child together. You might have paid for his creation, but make no mistake, Danny is Kurt's son and my everything. I've been more of a father to him in seven months than you've been in almost six years. Now stay the hell away, and if you want to see him, you make contact through a lawyer, you hear me? Class K one," he says brightly, turning around and clapping his hands together. "I think they're ready to go home."

He doesn't know how he manages to open the door and smile sweetly at the children, telling them their grown ups are waiting. He doesn't know how he makes sure twenty children have all their belongings, and are sitting neatly at their desks, and he doesn't know how he manages to stand guard at the door, calling them out one by one, instead of inviting the parents into the class like usual, but he does.

When only Danny is left, he closes the door softly, and slumps into his chair, rubbing a shaking hand over his face.

"Blaine dear? Are you okay?"

He looks up at Mrs Monroe, and over to Danny, who sits patiently at his table, watching and waiting. "I'm in love with Danny's dad," he says quietly. "We've been together for a while. I think I just inadvertently told all the parents."

"Whoops. That's nice dear, though, that you've found someone," Mrs Monroe says, patting his shoulder. "You're far too nice to get left on the shelf. Will there be wedding bells? Not in Ohio, I suppose. Stupid backward state. Anyway. I must get going. Have a lovely evening."

"Are you okay?" Danny asks, when Mrs Monroe has left. "You look a bit...sick."

Blaine wants to cry. He wants to cry and cry until he's ready to throw up, and then he wants to bury himself in Kurt's embrace and never have to surface again. "I'm fine," he says as happily as he can. He holds his arms out, and Danny goes running, jumping onto his lap and kissing him all over his face.

"Well that certainly makes things better," Blaine says, squeezing him tight. "God, I love you so much."

"Love you too. Can we go home now?"

"Sure. Hey, let's do something fun," Blaine says, thinking on his feet. "Let's go out this way today," he says, opening the door that leads out onto the playground. "Oh, and you know what? You should put my jacket on," he says, taking it off and draping it over Danny. "Over your head, like this. And we're gonna run, okay? I'll carry you and we'll run as fast as we can, all the way to the car."

Danny stares at him like he is completely out of his mind, which right now, he feels like he is. "Are you really okay?" he asks with a frown. "You're being really weird."

"I know, but it's fun," Blaine declares, then grabs his and Danny's bags, hoists him into his arms, and charges across the playground to the parking lot. He straps him in quickly, hoping he won't notice the shaking of Blaine's hands, or the way he reverses fast, before shooting out of the lot and out onto the road. "Wanna go visit grandpa?"

"For reals? Yes please!"

Somehow, Blaine manages to keep up inane conversation with his dear little boy, all the way to the garage, and mercifully Burt is there, working under the hood of a truck.

"Ah, two of my three favorite boys," he declares happily. He catches Danny and swings him up high, kissing both his cheeks, and then he looks at Blaine. "Uh... Danny? I just need to talk with Blaine a moment. Could you go into the office and wait for me there?"

"But it's boring in there," Danny groans.

"Take my phone," Blaine says, handing it to him. "Play on whatever you want."

That cheers him up, and he skips away into the office, while Burt leads Blaine into the staff area.

"I don't have brandy, but you look like you could use some. What gives? Kurt okay?"

"He's... yes," Blaine says, as it all suddenly begins to hit him. He sits down heavily, drawing a deep breath, before he begins to cry. "Trent's back," he sobs, his face screwed up in pain and anguish. "He's back and I'm scared he's going to take them away from me, Burt. I'm scared I'll lose Danny and Kurt."


	25. Chapter 25

"Where's my beautiful boys?" Kurt calls happily, as he opens the apartment door. "Who's got kisses?"

He kicks off his shoes and walks into the living room, fully expecting to be bombarded by Danny and Blaine, but he draws up short.

"Oh. Hi dad. We don't usually see you on Wednesday." He leans over the back of the couch and kisses his dad's cheek, and then he notices how pale and shaken Blaine looks, curled up in the armchair.

"What's up? Where's Danny? Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Burt says quickly. "He's completely fine. He's in his room watching a movie on the iPad."

"Blaine?"

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like him doing that. I just... I needed to talk to your dad."

"You're leaving?" Kurt asks in a small voice, and he kneels down on the floor next to him. "Please don't leave me. Please."

"I'm not leaving," Blaine says, sitting up and leaning over to take his face in his hands. "Oh no, Kurt, I promise I'm not going anywhere." He kisses him gently, pressing their foreheads together. "It's just um... Trent showed up at school today."

Kurt pulls backward and scrambles to his feet, one hand fluttering up to cover his mouth. "W-what? What did you just... Trent? Trent?"

"Yeah."

"Danny... Did he...?"

"No. He didn't see him. He tried to. He claimed he'd spoken with you before you went to work. I told him he couldn't have, and kinda spilled to everyone that we're together. But that's not important right now."

"Dad?"

"Blaine came right to me," Burt says gently. Getting to his feet, he places a hand on his son's shoulder. "I think we need to talk this through, decide what the hell to do."

"My boy," Kurt chokes out. "I need to see my boy."

He stumbles blindly down the hallway, and crashes into Danny's room, who looks up in surprise and pulls his headphones off. "Daddy! Blaine did let me watch the Incredibles."

"That's nice baby," Kurt says, trying desperately not to cry, but it's futile. He wraps himself around Danny, and breaks down completely, sobbing as he holds him close. "I love you," he cries. "Oh Danny, I love you so much, so, so much."

"Daddy? What's goin on?" He wriggles around, trying to see Kurt's face. "Blaine? Grandpa? Daddy's crying!" he bellows. "I don't like it!"

Blaine runs in, followed by Burt, who firmly takes his son into his arms and leaves Blaine to pick Danny up. "It's okay. Daddy heard some news and got upset," he says, as Burt leads Kurt away. "Come on. Give me a cuddle. Daddy just needs a moment."

He sits in the bed and cuddles Danny close, wondering how he's ever supposed to deal with this himself, let alone trying to help Danny and Kurt through it all.

Danny sits quietly, as a string of memories come flooding back. His daddy, screaming and yelling at Marcus, pushing him out of the door and slamming it shut. He remembers how he was shaking, as he held Danny close and promised him they would be okay. He remembers waking up in the night, and hearing his daddy crying hard, on the phone to grandpa and saying he couldn't do this anymore, and he remembers his daddy sliding down the door of their New York apartment, holding his head in his hands and crying hard.

"It's like when Marcus did go away," he says quietly, then looks fearfully at Blaine. "Are you going away?"

"No," Blaine says firmly. "Never, I swear."

"Because I would cry forever, just like daddy is crying now."

"Danny, my gorgeous boy, I promise you I will never leave you."

"What if daddy makes you go away though? He made Marcus go. But I didn't like him anyway. Is that why he's crying? Because he's making you go away?"

"No, no, not at all." Blaine soothes, kissing into his hair. He hopes and prays he's right, but he can't escape the sickening feeling that Kurt could well decide to give Trent another chance. "You know what I think we should do? I think that you and I should go pick up some food somewhere, while daddy dries his tears, then we can have dinner with grandpa before he goes home. What do you say?"

Danny nods, and Blaine feels a stab of anguish when there's none of his usual excitement at the thought of getting take out. He finds Kurt in the living room, and gets the same deadpan response when he tells him the plan.

Danny is silent the whole trip, and just shrugs when Blaine asks if he wants a cheeseburger or chicken nuggets for his happy meal.

"It'll be okay," he says, as they drive home with the food. "You wait, when we get home daddy will feel much better."

"Hmm. Why did he cry?"

"He heard some bad news."

"What bad news?"

"Um... someone wanted to see him, and daddy doesn't want to see that person, so he got upset. It's okay though."

"Marcus? Not Marcus!"

"No, not Marcus. Just someone who's a bit of a pain. You know, like Jacob's mommy."

He flicks his gaze to the rear view mirror, happy to see the small trace of a smile cross Danny's face.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love my daddy?"

"Danny, I love you and your daddy more than anyone or anything. You're both so precious to me."

"Cause you did tell me once that sometimes we should keep precious things for just us, and not share it with people because then it's not precious anymore."

"Well yes, but..."

"And then you said to Mrs Monroe that you telled the whole school."

"Um, well, yes I did. It kinda works both ways."

"Like how?"

"Like... it's nice to have things that are just for us. It's really exciting and fun, but actually, I love you two so much that I kinda want the whole world to know how lucky I am to have you in my life. I'm really proud. I feel blessed that I get to tuck you into bed at night, and that I wake up next to your daddy, and I get kisses from you both. I don't want the whole world to know about all the special memories we make. I'm not about to tell everyone about that time the three of us watched Cinderella together, or how we sometimes bake cookies, because they're our memories to treasure, but I do want everyone to know that I love you."

"So I can tell people too?"

"You absolutely can. You just have to be prepared that some people might not like it a whole lot."

"My friends? What do I do then?"

"You find me, and I'll take care of it."

"Is it because you're gay too? Like daddy?"

Blaine almost laughs out loud, but stops himself just in time. It had never occurred to him that Danny hadn't quite comprehended that he would be gay too. "Yes I am."

"Oh. I wondered if you were, or if you were like Tracy."

"Who's Tracy and what is she...or he?"

"Tracy used to sit me sometimes in New York. She had a girlfriend, but sometimes she would have a boyfriend."

"Ah, okay. No. I just have boyfriends. Well, one boyfriend now."

"Forever?"

"Yep," Blaine says with a smile. He pulls up at the apartment, and cuts the engine, turning around to look at him. "I'm never going to have another boyfriend, just your daddy."

"That's nice," Danny decides. "I hope that daddy only has you for a boyfriend too."

"Right," Blaine says, his happy feeling fading fast. "Yes. I hope that too."

Somehow they all force themselves through dinner, and Kurt even manages to join in with the conversation, as if nothing were amiss. Danny seems happy enough now that Kurt has stopped crying, and heads to bed shortly after they've eaten, very pleased that he's escaped bathtime.

"So dad told me everything," Kurt says, once Burt has taken his leave. "It's all just one big fucking disaster."

"Yeah, I know."

"You just told our secret to all the kindergarten parents," Kurt carries on. "And now the whole school will know. Four weeks, Blaine. Four weeks until the end of the year, and you did that? I don't get it."

"Uh... I think you're kinda missing the point here," Blaine says in surprise. He takes his glass of wine, and goes into the living room, where Kurt joins him on the couch. "That's like...the least of our worries."

"What? How can you say that? My son is now going to be alienated, and his final few weeks of kindergarten will be a misery, because you couldn't keep your mouth shut!"

"Woah! That's uncalled for. It wasn't like I was planning on announcing it like that, Trent goaded me into it."

"So you walk away!"

"I couldn't walk away," Blaine cries. "I was scared he would see Danny, know who he is, and call out to him or something! I didn't want him announcing himself before you'd had a chance to talk to Danny first. He was trying to make out like you'd given him permission to visit the school, and I just said there was no way that was the case."

"So why couldn't you have left it there?"

"Because he said he'd seen you that morning, before work. He implied you'd spent the night together, and I knew I could tear his argument down, so I said you'd woken up in my bed, where you'd been for the last seven months, and where you'll be for the rest of our lives."

"You'll be fucking lucky at this rate."

"Don't make this ugly, Kurt," Blaine says as calmly as he can. "You're not that type of person. I never imagined all the parents would be waiting to pick up their kids. Time hadn't even occurred to me. I was angry, upset and completely terrified. He asked if I was fucking you. He made it sound ugly, dirty, and I told him no. I said that I'm deeply in love with you, and that we're raising Danny together. I also said that I've been more of a father to him in these few months than he's been in six years."

"But you're not his father!" Kurt shouts loudly. "He is! And now I've gotta decide what the hell I'm gonna do, not only about telling Danny, or letting Trent see him, but all this shitty situation that you've now caused at school!"

"Oh here we go again," Blaine cries, losing his temper. "Daily reminder that I'm not Danny's dad. Never quite good enough, not up to standard. Sure, I'm okay to look after him, provide a home for him, feed him, love him, TEACH HIM, but god forbid I ever try and be a dad to him."

"That's not..."

"Then what are you saying, Kurt? You seem to be blaming this entirely on me. Tell me, what was I supposed to do? Show him into the class? Call Danny to the front and say 'this is your other dad, now off you go'?"

"No!"

"I'm doing my absolute best, Kurt. I've never loved anyone like you. I've never lived with anyone who has a child, I've never done anything like this. I've never been a...a...not a step dad. Whatever the hell it is that I'm supposed to be. I'm just trying to blindly stumble through and hope I don't fuck it all up entirely. I'm sorry I let it slip about us, but I promised you, and I've promised Danny, that I will keep him safe. You say I'm not his dad, and no, I'm not, I get that, but please never underestimate how much I love him. When Trent showed up, I was gripped with panic and fear. I am terrified, Kurt, that somehow I'll end up losing not only you, but Danny as well, and where would I be then? I can't ask for access to him if we break up. I have no rights because, as you're always so happy to point out, I'm not his father!"

"We're not breaking up! I'm not leaving you over this! Blaine I would never... I love you," he says, softening somewhat. "And I'm scared too," he admits as his voice cracks. "I don't know what to do, about any of it."

They fall into each other's arms, crying freely, both letting all their feelings manifest themselves in gasping sobs, as they clutch at each other, until things slowly subside. "I don't want to lose my baby," Kurt says into Blaine's neck. "I'm worried Trent will want to fight for access, and I don't have the money for a fight, Blaine, I just don't."

"No one will take him, I promise," Blaine says, sniffing and wiping at his eyes. "And if he wants to get lawyers involved then... then I have savings we can use. We'll fight."

"I just don't know what to do. I feel like a bastard to just tell Trent he can't see Danny at all, but the way he tracked us down? Turned up at his school? It freaks me out. Completely scares me, because I don't know why he would do that after that initial email he sent. I don't get it. Surely if he had just been thinking about things and wanted to see him, he'd email me again and ask? Wouldn't you?"

"No, because I wouldn't have left in the first place."

"Oh come on, Blaine."

"I wouldn't! If I'd held Danny as a newborn, I'd have fallen in love with him immediately, just like you did. Heaven knows I'm in love with him enough as it is. And if we'd decided to have a child together, even if we hadn't worked out, I wouldn't have abandoned my kid. I would have worked to a shared custody agreement or something. He walked out on you and never looked back. He sends one lousy email, and then shows up trying to see Danny without your knowledge or consent? I don't think you should let him near him."

"Do I tell Danny?"

"I want to say no," Blaine admits. "But I think you have to. At some point in his life he will question how he came to be, and if he wanted to try and contact Trent then, and found out you'd kept all this from him, I think the fallout could be huge, and I wouldn't want that for either of you."

"What if he asks to see him now?"

"You have to decide if you'll allow that."

"What do you think?"

"I think," Blaine takes a deep breath, and looks Kurt right in the eye. "I think you need to make that decision, because you're his father."

"What? I can't decide stuff like that on my own!"

"Ask your dad then."

"But I don't want to ask my dad," Kurt moans. "I mean, I value his input and advice, but I want to know your thoughts on it all too."

"Why? It makes no difference, Kurt. I'm not Danny's dad, it's not for me to say."

Kurt falls back against the couch with a heavy sigh. He knows he's not really got a leg to stand on, after the way he raged against Blaine. Even so, he finds himself wishing Blaine will step up. "Will you just tell Danny with me? Please?"

"I'll be there," Blaine says stiffly. "Because I love you and I wouldn't want you to go through that alone, but I'm not having any input. It works both ways, Kurt."

"We're supposed to be together."

"Then decide what that means," Blaine pleads. He gets to his feet, collecting their glasses and heading into the kitchen before returning. "I can't keep doing this, Kurt. You talk of a future together, yet you won't commit to it. You tell me I'm not Danny's dad, I'm not allowed to save money for his college education, or play an equal part in his upbringing, yet you want me to sit down with you and tell him about Trent. What happens if he wants to see him? Am I entitled to feel jealous and upset, or will I have to keep it hidden? What happens at school tomorrow, when the inevitable questions start? Am I allowed to defend us, and our relationship? Am I allowed to publicly declare that I love Danny like he was my own, or do I need to add on the end that I'm not and never will be his father, I'm just used as you see fit?"

"I am not using you!" Kurt cries. "I'm not! I'm just the same as you, Blaine, trying to find my way in all this. Trying not to let past mistakes ruin all we have now. Trying to let go of all my hang ups and just be with you."

"You're not just like me though," Blaine says sadly. "Because the difference is, I keep you and Danny at the center of all I do, whereas I think you only focus on yourself and Danny, a throwback to when it was just the two of you, and I thought it was the three of us now."

"Blaine..."

"I'm going to bed."

"It's nine thirty."

"I know."

After an hour, Kurt arrives in bed, curling around Blaine in the darkness, and kissing his shoulder. Not a word is spoken, but Blaine wriggles backward slightly, pressing himself close to Kurt's chest, and pulls his arm around his waist, lacing their fingers together and holding him tight.

Kurt kisses his shoulder again, and then the back of his neck. Blaine gives a soft sigh, and Kurt feels him relax an infinitesimal amount. Hooking his leg over his thigh, Kurt gently runs their joined fingers along the waistband of Blaine's pajama pants, feeling his stomach muscles flutter in pleasure. He dares to move a little lower, palming over his cock through the fabric, feeling him swell into his hand.

When he's hard and aching, desperate for more, Blaine turns over, flipping Kurt onto his back, and claiming his lips in a searing kiss. Kurt opens his legs willingly, whimpering when Blaine grinds against him, before fumbling to get them both out of their pants.

Blaine's touch is firm, commanding, as his hands and lips trail over Kurt's body. He takes him in his mouth, his hands firmly gripping his hips and holding him in place.

Kurt lets Blaine take control, knowing this is what they both need right now. He wishes he could see his way to letting Blaine take control of his life too, or at least share in it fully, but somehow he can't.

He moans long and low when Blaine enters him, burying as deep as he can, before taking up a slow pace with long, driving thrusts. He buries his head into Kurt's neck, marking him there, and figuring he'll take the disgruntled complaints when Kurt notices.

For his part, Kurt rises up, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist, locking his arms around his neck, and moaning loudly. He arches his neck, welcoming the feel of Blaine's teeth scraping over his throat, as he seems to tear him open with his thrusts.

Their lovemaking is intense, angry, yet filled with love, affection, and a desire to be together and share in this moment. Blaine comes first, clutching Kurt close to him, who digs his nails into his back, and draws them down the length of his spine. He works a hand between them, quickly bringing Kurt to orgasm, and feeling a thrill of satisfaction when he falls back on the bed, exhausted.

"I love you," Blaine murmurs, kissing his cheeks. "I love you so much."

Kurt opens his eyes, still dazed and riding high. "Love you too. Oh, hey," he says when he notices the tears in Blaine's eyes. "Come on. We'll be okay, I promise you. We will."

Blaine nods, pulling out and rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. "I need you as much as you need me," he says sadly. "Possibly even more. Please remember that."

He still diligently cleans Kurt's stomach for him like always, and kisses there, briefly resting his head for Kurt to play with his hair. They take turns using the bathroom, and Kurt returns to clean sheets on the bed, and a pair of pajama pants waiting for him. He dresses and gets into bed, holding his arm out for Blaine to cuddle in with his head on his shoulder.

Kurt kisses into his hair, still damp and smelling of something that is uniquely Blaine, something that makes his heart fill to overflowing with love for this man. He lifts his chin gently, kissing his lips and smiling softly. "You're my whole world," Kurt whispers. "For the rest of my life, I promise I will love you."


	26. Chapter 26

_A fairly applicable chapter, I feel, for such an historic day. Love wins, people. Marriage equality for all across the US. How beautiful. I'll be celebrating by posting a double update on SUNDAY._

 _Hope you all have a great weekend!_

* * *

Blaine is woken at three, by a tap on his shoulder. Rolling over, he squints as he makes out the shape of Danny standing by his bed. "Hey. You okay?"

Danny shakes his head, and Blaine sits, reaching out to rub the back of his neck. "You wanna come in?"

Danny shakes his head again, looking down at the floor. "My bed did get all wet," he says quietly. "I don't know how."

It's only then that Blaine notices he is shivering slightly, and he gets out of bed, and leads him down the hallway. "Don't worry," he says kindly. "We'll get this cleaned right up."

Danny settles back into a clean bed, in dry pajamas, and Blaine kisses him tenderly, before returning to sleep. He's back at four thirty though, and this time Blaine just changes him, and puts him in the middle between him and Kurt, deciding the laundry can wait.

He's disturbed again at five thirty, by Kurt leaving the bed, and he lies still for a few minutes, before deciding to follow him. He finds him in the living room, squinting at the laptop screen, the curtains still closed on the slow rising dawn.

"What're you doing?"

"Emailing Trent."

"Oh." He makes his way into the kitchen, pouring coffee for them both, and trying to ignore the fearful pounding of his heart.

"Done."

He jumps at the sound of Kurt's voice, then smiles, and gratefully accepts his arms around him. "What did you say?"

"That he had some serious explaining to do, and he needs to call me either today or tomorrow."

"You gave him your number?"

"I kinda had to."

Blaine doesn't reply, just sags a little bit further into the warmth of Kurt's arms. "I miss happy, full of sunshine Blaine," Kurt murmurs, rubbing his hands over his back. "Can we bring him back please?"

"Happy sunshine Blaine is hard to do on a few hours sleep."

"He wet the bed, huh?"

"Twice."

"You should've woken me."

"Probably, since you're his dad."

"Don't start with that."

"No. No, you're right, I'm sorry. I'm just upset. He hasn't wet here before."

"It's not a reflection on you."

"No, but it's a reflection of him feeling unsettled about stuff, and I tried my best to put his mind at ease yesterday. I thought I'd done a good job."

"I'm sure you did."

"I doubt it." Blaine turns out of his embrace, and starts gathering cereal and bowls from the cupboard. "Since I'm not his..."

"For fucks sake, Blaine! What do you want me to do, to say? No, you're not his dad, but do you have any idea how much you mean to him? I catch him looking at you, and all I see is love. He adores you, and I love watching the two of you together. It's not easy for me to ask for help with him, or to trust people with him, but I trust you, and I need you to help me with all of this."

Blaine nods meekly, and slides his hands around Kurt's waist. "I'm sorry. I'm hurting, and I'm dreading school."

"Same and same," Kurt admits. "Look, just hold your head up, okay? You're the one who keeps saying you're not ashamed. No, everyone finding out like that wasn't ideal, but it is what it is now, and we've just gotta get on with it. So fuck 'em. And keep our boy safe."

"Our boy?" Blaine asks, his heart giving a lurch. "Did you just...?"

But Kurt only smiles, kisses his lips, and then walks away to wake Danny for breakfast.

Blaine manages to make it into the classroom with Danny without anyone noticing. They had debated whether Kurt should take him in later, but decided against it, figuring it would be better if he wasn't seen. He goes about his usual morning routine, setting everything out, and making sure the classroom is clean, while Danny sits on a beanbag looking at books.

"Good morning Blaine dear," Mrs Monroe says, bustling in with a vase full of flowers. "These are for you."

"Oh. Uh..."

"From me," she clarifies. "So that you can look at them and be reminded you do have support."

"Thank you," he says sincerely, putting an arm around her shoulders. "That's incredibly sweet."

"I don't think today will be easy," she confides, out of Danny's earshot. "But hang in there. You've done nothing wrong."

Five minutes later, and Mrs Barnes throws open the door, and marches into the classroom, seeming to either ignore or not notice Danny in the corner. "Eight," she announces. "Eight complaints, and two of those have already gone to the board. Eight complaints! Since yesterday. There will be more too, you mark my words."

"Well, I'm sorry," Blaine says stiffly. "I did what I did, but it's out there now. No more secrets. There's four weeks of the school year left. If people don't like me teaching their children because I'm gay, they can either take their kid out for the remainder of that time, or put up with it and know that next year they'll have someone different."

"I told you to keep it quiet," Mrs Barnes thunders. "We agreed! When I hired you, it was based purely on your ability to carry out the job. You've been an excellent teacher, Blaine, but since you entered into a relationship with Mr Hummel, you've changed."

"Yes I have, and you know why? Because I've fallen in love with him. Think back to when you met your husband. Did you have to worry about where to go on dates, in case you were seen? Did you have to pretend to people that you didn't have a boyfriend? I shouldn't have to hide my happiness. I shouldn't have to say nothing when Mrs Monroe tries to set me up with her niece. The irony being she's now delighted for me that I'm happy with Kurt. I have as much right as anyone else to a happy, peaceful, private life, and I should be able to talk about it honestly if asked. I'm really sorry that it all came out like it did, but it's said and done now, and all we can do is move forward."

"I hope by moving forward you mean onto other jobs," she snaps. "I tried, Mr Anderson. I tried to be tolerant and accepting, and this is how I'm repaid."

"You didn't," Blaine counters. "You liked to think you were being progressive, that God would give you a pat on the back for giving the gays a chance, but inside you're as narrow minded and bigoted as the rest of them. Not only that, but you let a complete stranger into this school based only on his word that he was who he said. Do you still want to talk about my moment of indiscretion? Because in my opinion, what you did far outweighs my actions. Now excuse me, I have a class to prepare for."

Affronted, Sandra Barnes marches back out of the classroom, leaving Blaine to try and calm his breathing, as he paces around restlessly.

"Well, that told her," Danny says quietly, and Blaine stops, stares at him, and then bursts out laughing.

"I think it did," he says, falling on the floor next to him. "We've got this, little man. You and I."

Danny reaches out, momentarily letting his fingers touch Blaine's cheek. "We got everything."

The children file in, much quieter than normal. Blaine can tell instantly the ones who have been told something by their parents, and the ones that haven't- of which there are very few. Mrs Monroe reappears, and doesn't leave the room, and Blaine is grateful.

"Lily, don't rock on your chair please," Blaine says, as they all settle down, but she just stares at him, and rocks back even further. "Lily, I'm not telling you to be annoying. You could fall backward and hurt yourself, now please stop."

She continues to look at him, defiantly rocking back and forth. "Lily, you heard," Mrs Monroe says firmly. "Now stop rocking."

"Yes, Mrs Monroe," she says sweetly, then turns back and sticks her tongue out at Blaine for good measure.

"Okay, young lady, that's enough," Blaine snaps. He can see the other kids gradually taking notice of this exchange, surprised to hear their normally kind and funny teacher talking angrily. "I am in charge here, and you will do as I say. In fact, you know what, class? Let's all come sit down on the mat over here. We're gonna talk this out."

They all head over to the corner, and Danny settles onto the beanbag he was on before, only to be rudely shoved to the floor by Jacob, which doesn't surprise Blaine one bit, given who his mother is. "Jacob Stevens how dare you!" Blaine shouts, helping Danny to his feet. Kneeling on the floor, he puts an arm around Danny's waist. "You apologize now. Right now, or you'll be down in Mrs Barnes' office." He doesn't add that it would be a futile punishment, just stares the kid down, until he drops his gaze and mumbles a sorry.

"Okay. Danny, you sit here with me. Dylan? Where's Dylan?"

Roberta Annuci bursts in right on cue, carrying a large box, and ushering her son ahead of her. "Sorry, sorry, we were...well, we wanted to do something for you, Mr Anderson, to let you know how much we appreciate you. So..."

"We made you a cake," Dylan says proudly. "And it's a rainbow one, only it took a long time to get all the m&m's on it."

He proudly sets the box on Blaine's lap, and inside is a rainbow shaped cake, with rows of m&m's neatly laid out.

"I guess a rainbow is a bit cliche," Roberta says, embarrassed. "But it's so warm and bright...accepting. I don't know. It just seemed appropriate."

"It's wonderful," an emotional Blaine answers. He hugs Dylan briefly, then gets to his feet, kissing Roberta's cheek. "Thank you so much. I um... actually, could you stay? Do you have to work, or...?"

"I can stay," Roberta says with a shrug. "You need some help?"

"We were about to talk through a few things," Blaine says delicately. "It'd be good if you and Mrs Monroe could stay for moral support, maybe help me out a little if I get stuck?"

"Absolutely I will," Roberta says, and she takes a seat at one of the desks, while her son finds his way to Danny's side, who beams at him brightly.

"Okay. So K One, this isn't going to be easy, but we need to talk about what happened yesterday."

"My mom says you're disgusting," Lily announces loudly. "She says you're making God angry, and you and Danny and his dad will burn in hell."

"Oh my."

"Your mom needs a new education," Mrs Monroe snaps, but Blaine silences her with his hand.

"I don't believe that, Lily," he says calmly. "I think, if there is a God, then he is loving and kind, and he wants everyone to be happy and loved. I certainly don't think he would ever want anyone to burn in hell."

"Why are you disgusting?" Kyle asks. "Did you eat your boogers at the dinner table? I did."

"Uh no, I didn't," Blaine says, pulling a face that makes most of the children laugh. "Okay, here's the deal. Some of you will have been told some stuff by your parents, some of you won't, so I'm gonna tell you my side, and I'll ask you to listen really carefully, okay?"

"Yes, Mr Anderson."

"Good. So I know all of you here, except for Danny and Dylan, have two parents. You have a mom and a dad, and they love each other, right? So then Dylan has his mom, and Danny has his dad. That's great. Families can be made up of all sorts of different people. Some people live with their grandparents, or they have a stepmom or stepdad. Some of you have brothers and sisters, some don't, and so on. Generally speaking, I know you think that boys and girls fall in love with each other, but that's not always the case. Sometimes a girl can love another girl, and a boy can love another boy, and that's okay. That's good, and there's nothing wrong with that at all. When I moved here, to become your teacher, I didn't know anyone at all. Danny also moved here, from New York, with his daddy. I became friends with his daddy, and we started spending time together outside of school. We went on trips to the zoo, we went to visit Santa, we did all sorts of stuff together. Basically, I fell in love with Danny's dad. Just like your parents love each other, or people you see on TV, Mr Hummel and I love each other too. Most of the time, Danny and his dad live with me in my apartment. I guess a lot of your parents might not like that. They might even have told you that it's wrong, but it's not, believe me. Love is love, and I think it's important to be happy in life. So that's me. That's us, me and Danny and his daddy. We're a family, just like any other, and I'm also your teacher. Nothing has changed, I'm not a different person, because I love another man, and I'm not a bad person either. I just want us to carry on as we were, because I really love being your teacher, and it's not very long before you'll all move up to first grade, so I'd like us to enjoy these last few weeks together."

"Is Danny your son?"

"No, he's not," Blaine says, swallowing his sadness. "But I love him very much, and I help look after him, just like your moms and dads look after you."

"My mom said I wasn't allowed to speak to you," Logan calls. "Cause you're gay like my Uncle. She said I couldn't play with Danny no more, because if I do then I will turn gay, and then my daddy said she was stupid and shut up woman, and then they did fight all night long."

"Right. Okay."

"My mommy said it didn't make any difference," Monique tells the class. "She said Mr Anderson is a really good teacher and that's all that matters."

"That is all that matters," Mrs Monroe says, jumping in. "Imagine if you had a teacher who was really horrible, strict and mean? You kids are so lucky to have Mr Anderson, and you know what else? It doesn't actually matter who he lives with. It only matters that he comes in here every day, and teaches you all fantastic stuff."

"My mommy said you're a liar," Jacob says. "And that Danny is a liar too."

"That's enough," Blaine snaps. "Listen to me. I've told you my side, and that's all I can do. I love teaching you all, you're great kids, but if you choose not to like me anymore, then that's your call. One thing I will not tolerate though," he says firmly. "Is anyone being unkind to Danny. This has nothing to do with him. Imagine if your mom cut someone off on the highway, and then everyone stopped speaking to you because of it. You weren't driving the car, it wasn't your choice to cut someone off. You're all getting to be big boys and girls now. Most of you are six already, and I think that's old enough to understand that you can't be unkind to someone just because of who their parents are."

"Something else," Mrs Monroe calls, getting to her feet. "I love helping out at this school, and class K One is always my favorite. It's always so full of love in here, such a happy place to be. I expect that to continue. Mr Anderson has been exceptionally good to you, children, and despite what you may hear at home, he is a good man with a good, kind heart. I don't want to see or hear about you being rude, or defiant. I want this class to continue being the happy place it always was, because nothing has changed. All I want, and all Mr Anderson wants, is for you all to be happy during your time at this school, and you should all want that for Mr Anderson too."

Twenty children stare up at her and Blaine in absolute awe, and Blaine knows that for now at least, it's worked. "Time for some cake?" Roberta asks brightly, and Blaine rapidly agrees.

"Well done," she says, when all the kids are settled at tables, eating.

"Thank you, and thank you both for being there," he says. "It really helped."

"I mean it, Blaine dear, you've made my retirement really happy by welcoming me into your class," Mrs Monroe says, kissing his cheek. "Take a moment and I'll watch the kids."

"I knew ages ago," Roberta confides, as they watch Dylan and Danny laughing together. " I saw you and Kurt at the playground back in November as you know. You turned around and kissed him, and it was just the sweetest little moment."

"You never let on."

"No, well, the following weekend Maggie Stevens tried to set us up, remember?"

"Not likely to forget. She's insufferable. Did you know she had an affair with the gardener? And told me, quite proudly, plus hinted I could be next. And yet now it's known that I'm gay, the wrath of God will fall upon me, and not her."

"Gardener, pool boy, the guy who used to run the drugstore on Lakeside, the plumber who fixed her washing machine... and I suspect others. Yeah. Ignore the bitch."

Blaine laughs, and eats some more of his cake, which is really good.

"Who was the guy, yesterday?"

Blaine sighs. "Danny's other father."

"I thought as much. He wants access?"

"I don't know what he wants. He showed up trying to see Danny, but he hadn't contacted Kurt about it, so neither of us know if he simply wants to see him, or have access to him, or what."

"That must be tough on you both."

"It's pretty horrendous," he admits. "I kinda have this sick feeling in my stomach all the time. He walked out when Danny was a baby."

"Danny must be Kurt's though, biologically? I mean he looks just like him, apart from the blond hair."

"Yeah he is. It's just the other guy funded him being born, and is still friends with the surrogate they used. Ugh. We'd been going along so happily, you know? And then suddenly everything hits at once."

"So what's going to happen now? Will Danny see this guy? Will you move?"

"I don't know. We need to talk to him about it all, and we're waiting to hear from the guy too. As for us... we were going to move anyway," Blaine confides. "Though we don't know where yet. To be honest, I think we would both like to stay in the area to be close to our parents, but it's finding a school where Danny is safe that's going to be the problem."

"Hmm. You know, my sister is a teacher in Toledo, at a small private school. It runs right through pre-K to senior. Zero bullying tolerance. It's a great little school. It would be my choice for Dylan if I had the money. They're very big on acceptance and understanding, and I know she has a boy in her fifth grade class with two moms."

"Really? I could look into that."

"You should. And I should go. Otherwise it will be time to pick Dylan up again before I know it. Keep smiling, Mr Anderson," she says kindly. "You're too good to lose this fight."

* * *

Blaine feels much more positive as the day carries on. After his talk, the class settles down, and Danny is happy and content. He is pleased to be able to tell Burt that all is well when he arrives to pick up his grandson, mainly because he's fearful of what the outcome would be otherwise. Burt Hummel looks like a man who is ready for war, and if Maggie Stevens was thinking of saying anything at all, she certainly wouldn't dare after the look Burt shoots her.

By the time he arrives at the Hummel house for dinner, Kurt is home from work, ready and waiting to melt into his arms, with relieved kisses. "You kept him safe."

"I told you I would."

"I know, but... I'm so proud of you. You know, Roberta Annuci stopped by the store today."

"Oh she did?"

"We're going there for dinner sometime," Kurt tells him with a soft smile.

"Completely fine by me."

"Blaine, I think we should talk to Danny tomorrow."

"Sure. Ugh. You're right, I agree, but ugh. Where is he, anyway? And your dad, for that matter."

"In the yard. They're building an arbor. Actually, dad's building, Danny's getting in the way."

"Okay, so we can talk quickly?"

"Hmm, I guess," Kurt says, wrinkling his nose. "Though I can think of something else we could do quickly, if we wanted."

"Or really slowly, tonight," Blaine answers with a laugh. "Sit down a minute. First of all, did you hear from Trent?"

"Nope. Nothing. So you think we should talk to Danny tomorrow, after school?"

"Yes. I told you, it sounds like a good plan. Okay, so Roberta tells me her sister is a teacher in Toledo."

"And?"

"She teaches at a little private school, which has zero bullying, and promotes acceptance. There's already at least one kid there with same sex parents."

Kurt looks at him, his eyes searching, questioning. "And this has what to do with us?"

"Well, we want to move, and it's less than an hour away from Lima, closer to my parents."

"And it's a private school," Kurt adds slowly. "Which means paying for it."

"I know."

"And my savings wouldn't even get Danny through half of first grade."

Blaine shifts uncomfortably on the couch, and takes Kurt's hand in his. "Hear me out, okay? I want Danny safe. I want us to be happy. I checked the school out. We could sell my place, and together with my savings, we could pay for Danny to get through to fifth grade. By that time, we could've saved again, and gradually we could fund the rest of his time there. It goes right through to eighteen, Kurt. What do you say?"

Kurt stares, blinks once, and stares again. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" he asks, his voice low. "You want to pay for my son to go to private school? You want to rub in again how pathetic and lowly my existence is, how little money I make, how I should have savings, but I have none because of my shitty past relationships?"

"No, Kurt, I..."

"Fuck you!" Kurt shouts loudly. He gets to his feet, throwing his hands up in despair. "My child will not be going to private school, funded by you! What happens when you ditch us? What happens then? He trails back to public school, where he's bullied mercilessly for having come from private school and having a gay dad?"

"You know what? I wanna come back at you and say I'd never ditch you, but you're making this all too easy right now!" Blaine yells back. "Jesus Christ, Kurt! I not even doing this for you! I'm doing it because I love Danny, and think of him as my own son, even if you remind me on an almost hourly basis that he's not! I'll sign some kind of contract in blood, if you want it, to say I will pay for all his schooling. What the hell is wrong with you? Why don't you trust me? Why don't you let me help you? Why do you always push me away, always remind me that Danny will never be mine?"

"Because no one will ever understand, that's why! No one will ever love him like I do."

"Bullshit, Kurt! I do! I love him with every damn bit of me, and it's killing me that you want me around, you make all this noise about loving me forever, but you won't let us be a family. You stood in my damn kitchen, and told me I was becoming a parent. You told me being a stepparent isn't easy, and asked if I was willing to take it on. You know this is all I want, Kurt! I laid my heart on the line for you, I admitted it all. The last guy I told I wanted kids, smacked me in the mouth and called me a needy, whiny bitch. You think it was easy for me, to admit to you it was all I've ever dreamed of?

I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm not with you because of Danny. I'd want you whatever the circumstances, but as it is? He's here, and he's not going anywhere. All this with Trent has me feeling sick to my stomach, scared you're going to up and leave. Then, on top of that, you made it perfectly clear that everything that happened at school was my fault, and now, when I'm trying my damnedest to step up and help provide for Danny, and keep him safe, you throw it all back in my face again."

He lets out a yell of anguish, tearing at his hair. "You know what? I'm outta here. I need time alone."

"What?" Kurt asks in surprise. "You're going? Where?"

"Home," he snaps, heading out into the hallway.

"Blaine! You can't just walk out! Look, I told you I was proud of you today, and I meant it. You kept Danny safe."

"Yeah, I kept him safe in a regulated environment where I was his teacher, and nothing more, and I kept him safe according to your terms and conditions. You need to decide, Kurt, what it is you want. If you want us just to date, fine."

"I don't want that, you know I don't!"

"Well what is it then? Cause it sure as hell isn't what I had planned."

He pulls open the front door, and walks swiftly down the porch steps to his car, leaving Kurt to call after him. "Blaine! Don't go! What am I supposed to tell Danny?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something," he says, pausing by his car door. "You are his father, after all."


	27. Chapter 27

Blaine gets drunk that night. He sees his way to the bottom of two bottles of wine, not even caring that he has work the next day. When he's done drinking, and his head is spinning, he calls Kurt, slurring and crying over the phone, asking why he doesn't love him anymore.

Kurt hangs up, and Blaine curls up on the couch, clutching his phone and crying, but twenty minutes later the front door opens, and Kurt is by his side.

"You're a mess. Come on."

"Where we goin?"

"To my place."

"Nah, wanna jus go bed on my own."

"Tough," Kurt snaps, hauling him to his feet. "Go drink some water, and I'll pick your clothes out for tomorrow."

Blaine is silent and morose on the drive to the Hummel house, but he's surprised to find it in darkness when they arrive. "Where is everyone?"

"Sleeping," Kurt says patiently. "It's almost one in the morning."

"Tomorrow's gonna hurt, isn't it?"

"In more ways than one. Come on, inside. I need to talk to you."

Kurt has never seen Blaine drunk before, and the way he slides up the stairs, leaning against the wall, would be almost comical, if it wasn't so desperately sad. He hesitates outside of Danny's bedroom door, and Kurt can see he wants to go in, but he doesn't, just weaves unsteadily across the hallway.

"You can see him, if you want," Kurt says quietly, but Blaine shakes his head.

"Not like this. I don't want anyone to see me like this. Wish you'd let me stay home."

"I love you," Kurt says, guiding him to sit on the edge of the bed. He kneels down and starts untying his shoes. "I don't want you sitting at home, drinking alone, and I certainly don't want you crying."

Blaine flops onto his side, grateful that Kurt is there to smooth his hair from his forehead, and kiss him gently. "I love you too," he says, as silent tears roll down his cheeks. "I'm just a mess."

"Trent called," Kurt suddenly blurts out, unable to wait until the morning to tell him.

"Oh."

"I'm um... I'm going to meet him Saturday morning. I said I would ask Danny if he wants to come too."

"Right."

Blaine staggers to his feet, and into the bathroom, where he throws up violently, and hopes that Kurt can't hear. He brushes his teeth, and strips down to his underpants, leaving his clothes abandoned on the bathroom floor. He manages to remember to drink several glasses of water, and take advil, but somehow he doesn't think it will be any help come morning.

Returning to the bedroom, he can feel Kurt's eyes on him, but he doesn't look up, just climbs into bed on his side, and closes his eyes, against not only the light, but all of it. School, the parents, Trent, Danny, even Kurt himself. Blaine just wants to forget.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say, Kurt? He's your kid, and Trent is his father. It's not for me to pass comment."

"Fine," Kurt huffs, then goes about getting ready for bed, almost relieved to find Blaine asleep when he returns.

* * *

Danny pushes open the door to Kurt's bedroom and creeps in, happy to see Blaine there too. He gives his shoulder a little nudge, but there is no response, so he tries harder, but Blaine is really sleepy, Danny decides, so he wakes his dad.

"You wet?"

"Sorry, daddy."

"No worries." Kurt pulls himself up, and looks at the clock; four forty. Not too bad. "Strip," he whispers. "And climb in with Blaine. I'll go get you some clean PJ's."

"Blaine smells funny," Danny whispers, when Kurt returns.

"Hmm. Well, I told you baby, he's sick. That's why he didn't come over."

"But he's here now."

"He is. Come on then, cuddle in."

Danny snuggles close, sighing contentedly and closing his eyes, but he can't shake off the feeling that his daddy and Blaine have had a fight, and that's really why Blaine didn't come over that night.

His suspicions are confounded in the morning, when he wakes to hear them both having a whispered conversation above his head.

"We need to talk this through," Kurt is saying, and Danny keeps his eyes closed to listen to Blaine's response.

"We do not. I told you last night, you're his dad, not me. Now just drop it."

""I'd like to know if you think I'm doing the right thing," Kurt pleads. "I'd like some support in this."

"Some... Kurt, I've given you everything! I have tried and tried to help you out here, and you just throw it all back in my face. I am not Danny's dad."

"But..."

"But nothing. I'm going to take a shower."

Kurt huffs, and then Danny hears him moving around the bedroom, before he disappears, presumably to go and take the wet sheets off his bed. He lies there, not at all sure what to do. He takes a quick peek out of the window, and sees that grandpa's truck has gone, so he lies back down and stays put, while he tries to work out why Blaine suddenly doesn't like him anymore.

He is quiet all through breakfast, but then Blaine and Kurt are quiet too, and no one seems to notice that he doesn't eat much of his cereal.

"How's your head?" Kurt asks Blaine, who sits cradling a mug of coffee as if it were his lifeline.

"It hurts."

"Yeah well, I'm not surprised."

"It's not from the wine."

Kurt huffs loudly, something he hasn't stopped doing since he woke up, and gathers the bowls from the table. "Okay. I'm heading to work, Danny. Blaine will take you in."

"Amazed that I'm even allowed," Blaine mutters angrily.

"Oh don't start with me," Kurt snaps. "Danny, I'll see you later."

He kisses the top of his son's head, and glares at Blaine, then heads down the hall, only to be rammed from behind by Danny, who charges at him and clutches his legs. "Don't go! Please, daddy, don't leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you," Kurt says with a laugh. "I'm just going to work. Blaine's got you."

"No he don't got me!" Danny cries desperately. He casts a fearful glance at Blaine, who is standing in the kitchen doorway, and then back to Kurt. "He doesn't like me anymore, he said!"

"What?" Blaine and Kurt cry together, sharing worried looks.

"Danny, no, that's not true!" Blaine says, kneeling in front of him. "That's...why would you ever think that?"

"I heared you telling daddy," Danny says, as he starts to cry. "You said you're not my dad, daddy is, and drop it. You're just like Marcus! You said you wasn't, but you are! You're just the same!"

Blaine reels backward, to sit leaning against the wall, while Kurt crouches in front of Danny, and holds his shoulders. "Danny, I promise you, Blaine loves you. I wouldn't ever lie to you about this, I swear. He loves you so much, my darling boy. So much. And he wants you to be happy just like I do. What you heard...it was just me and Blaine having a silly fight, that's all. Sometimes adults get mad at each other, but you know what? We might be mad at each other, but we still love each other, and we love you. Both of us. We love you."

"It's true," Blaine chokes out, and he doesn't even try to hide his tears. "I love you and daddy more than anything. Danny, you're everything to me. You know what else? I'm never going to stop loving you or daddy either. Not ever. All I want from my life is the opportunity to spend it with both of you. That's all. I'm so sorry if you heard what I said and got confused. We were being silly about some stuff, but it'll all be okay, I promise you."

Danny looks between the two of them, feeling like he's somehow made a massive mistake. "You do still like me?"

"Yes I do," Blaine says softly. "I'll like you and I'll love you forever."

"And daddy?"

"And daddy," Blaine says. He moves to kneel on the floor next to Kurt, putting an arm around his shoulders. "I love you," he whispers, giving a soft kiss to his cheek, and Kurt nods, unable to speak, but the way he leans into Blaine's touch says everything.

"Cause when I did think you might not like me, my heart hurt," Danny admits, wiping at his eyes. "You and daddy and grandpa are the ones I love the most. And grandma and pops," he adds as an afterthought. "And Tabby, Lucy, Cooper, Emma. Everyone."

"And everyone loves you right back, little man," Blaine says, holding out his arms.

Satisfied, Danny throws himself into Blaine's embrace, even happier when Kurt's arms come around them both. "I love you both so much," he murmurs into the softness of Danny's hair. "But I'm gonna be late if I..."

"Go," Blaine says kindly. "I've got this."

"And after school?"

"I'll be here. We could take Danny for ice cream, maybe? Like we did on our first date."

"That wasn't our first date," Kurt teases, as they all get to their feet. "Our first date was the zoo."

"Yeah, Blaine, our first date was the zoo," Danny says, hand on hips. "That was just ice cream."

"Well excuse me," Blaine says, and laughing, he draws Kurt close, kissing under his jaw, then his cheek, and finally his lips. "I love you endlessly," he says, resting their foreheads together. "Thank you for last night."

Kurt pauses, lifting one hand and gently brushing over Blaine's cheek. "Thank you for loving us," he whispers, and then he kisses Danny and is gone.

Blaine is torn between wanting the day to pass quickly, so he can see Kurt again, or wanting it to never end, so he doesn't have to sit by his side as he tells Danny of his parentage. Either way, the day moves swiftly, and when pick up time comes, Mrs Monroe actually locks him in the supplies cupboard, so none of the parents can see him, and dismisses the class herself. He's still laughing about it as he drives to the Hummel house, finding it endearingly sweet that she seems to have decided her role now is to be Blaine's protector.

He thinks back to the hallway scene that morning, and his heart aches to think that Danny doubted his love for a moment. He wishes there were some concrete way he could prove himself, but he can't think of anything that wouldn't rile Kurt immensely, so in the end, he figures he'll just have to hope Danny got the message. He had, however, been warmed by how quickly Kurt assured his son that Blaine loved him. He also loved the way in which he firmly stated that they loved each other. That gave him hope that maybe Kurt wouldn't be swayed by Trent's return, though he still felt sick about their coffee date the next morning.

He knocks on the door, surprised when Burt answers. "They're just battling over sneakers," he explains, with a nod to the staircase. "Apparently his best ones are at your house."

"Oh. I should've... I could get them, maybe?" Blaine asks in a panic. "I don't want him upset."

"Relax, Blaine. No one thinks this is your fault. Danny's just finding everything a bit tough right now, as we all are."

"I'm dreading this," he confides in Burt. "Are you coming?"

"No. I thought about it, then I figured it might be better for me to wait here. That way Danny can tell me himself when he comes home. It gives him a chance to hear it all out loud in his own words."

"Good idea."

"Just remember," Burt carries on, stepping out onto the porch. "You and Kurt are amazing parents to this little boy, and I couldn't be prouder."

Blaine opens his mouth to protest, to remind Burt that he's really not Danny's parent, but then he finds himself hit so hard with a wave of emotion, that he's incapable of saying anything at all, so he just stares at the wooden boards of the porch, until he hears Danny come clattering down the stairs. "Blaine! I telled daddy Mrs Monroe locked you in the cupboard and he laughed. He hasn't laughed in days, has he?" he asks, as if he suddenly realizes.

"Well, it was funny," Blaine says with a smile. He lifts Danny up onto his hip and kisses his cheek. "It was a good day, I think."

"I think so too."

"I love how you carry him," Kurt says, as he appears and rests his hand on the small of Blaine's back. "It's just the cutest."

Blaine doesn't point out that he's reprimanded him for carrying Danny on numerous occasions, he just takes his leave of Burt, and straps Danny into the car, while he wonders why Kurt has suddenly decided it's cute and not indulgent.

Kurt holds his hand for the entire ride, smoothing his thumb over his palm, and watching him carefully. Blaine throws the occasional smile his way, but really he's too nervous, too full of heightened emotion, about a million and one different things, to be able to focus properly on Kurt and appreciate the affection.

They park, and Danny bursts from the car, leaping up and down at the prospect of getting ice cream together once again. "I feel like the world's worst person," Kurt confides, as they take their seats. "I don't know how he's gonna react. Am I about to wreck his world?"

"No," Blaine says, squeezing his thigh. "It'll maybe be shaken up a little, but he'll still have you. It won't be wrecked."

"Us," Kurt corrects. "He'll still have us."

"You."

Kurt frowns, but rather than pushing the issue, he just opens the menu and asks Danny what he wants to order.

"All of the chocolate, like Blaine had when we did come here last."

"You remember that?" Blaine asks in surprise.

"Yes, and you let me have the last spoon," Danny says, smiling. "And we were sitting like this, with me in the middle," he adds, climbing across Kurt and settling there. "Do you remember?"

"Oh I do," Blaine says with a smile. "I remember feeling really happy that daddy had asked me to get ice cream with you both, and I remember that I was talking to you and thinking how wonderful you are. Plus, I liked looking at daddy. He looked sorta really pretty," he says with a wink, which makes Danny giggle.

"Yeah, you didn't look too bad yourself," Kurt teases. "Still don't."

Blaine smiles, and they hold each other's gaze, until the waitress appears, and Kurt reluctantly tears himself away to place their order. "So Danny," he starts when she's gone. "You remember the first time we came here. Do you remember other stuff too? What do you remember about being in New York?"

The change in Danny's demeanour is startling. He stiffens in his seat, and fiddles with his own fingers, before resting them in his lap. "Nothing."

"Really? You don't remember our apartment? The playground down the street?"

"A little bit I do," he says in a small voice. "But there wasn't any Blaine and not much grandpa. I didn't have a grandma and pops, and Dylan wasn't my friend."

"No, but I'd just like to know if you remember much of when we lived with Marcus."

"I didn't like him."

"Do you remember before Marcus?" Kurt asks gently. "Do you remember when it was just me and you?"

Danny looks up, and Kurt knows the shake of his head is his honest answer. "I were a baby."

"Actually you weren't, you were about two or three. So I guess what I need to ask really is, do you remember a man named Trent?"

"No," Danny says with a frown. "Did he live across the hall?"

"No. Trent was my boyfriend before Marcus," Kurt says, forcing himself to look his son in the eye. "We lived together before you were born, and we decided to have a baby together. That baby was you."

"And here I am!"

"Yes," Kurt says with a laugh. "Here you are." He reaches out, cupping his cheek. "Sweetie, when you were a baby, Trent lived with us. You couldn't talk, so you didn't call him anything, but we used to say that I was daddy and he was dad."

Danny wrinkles his nose, looking between Kurt and Blaine. "I don't think I remember him."

"No, and that's fine," Kurt says kindly. "It's just that he contacted me, and wants to see you again. He hasn't seen you since you were one, so it's been a long time, and I guess he's wondering what you're like now that you've grown up."

Kurt is grateful that the waitress returns with their order, and he's even more grateful for Blaine's arm stretching across the back of the bench, and rubbing gently at his neck.

Danny kneels on the seat, preoccupied for the moment by the whipped cream and sprinkles, but once he's had a few spoonfuls of chocolate ice cream, he puts his spoon down and looks at Kurt. "I have another dad?"

"Yes."

"One who is not Blaine?"

Blaine swallows hard, and digs his spoon around in his sundae glass, not looking up.

"Blaine isn't..." Kurt starts, then stops himself. "Trent is... Well I guess he's your other father. Some kids have a mom and a dad, some two moms, two dads, one mom and no dad, one dad and no mom, and so on. You have me and Trent."

"Oh."

Danny eats some more, but both Kurt and Blaine just stare sadly across at each other. Kurt wishes he could make this better for Blaine, but he doesn't know how.

"I don't think that's right," Danny says eventually.

"What isn't? Why?"

"That the man is my dad. Because I don't know him."

"I know that, but trust me, when you were a baby we were a family of three. You, me and Trent."

"Thank you daddy," Danny says sincerely. "But I like being a family of three with you and Blaine. Don't need no other man to be my dad, just need you and Blaine."

"So you don't want to meet him?"

Danny turns on the seat to look up at Blaine. "What do you think?"

Blaine sighs. He would like to be able to change the subject, or even tell Danny a straight up no. "Actually, I think you should," he hears himself saying. "Let me tell you why. If I saw you today, and then I didn't see you again, but in four years time I asked if we could meet, I'd be hoping you would say yes. I'd be thinking of you all the time, wondering how grown up you were, if you still had blond hair, how smart you were... all these things. I think that's how Trent is feeling right now. He wants to see what a wonderful little boy you've become. I also think it might be nice for you and daddy to spend some time with Trent. Maybe you might even want to become a family again, who knows?" He breaks off quickly, forcing himself to eat a spoonful of ice cream, instead of bursting into tears.

"But what would happen to you then? If we were a family with the man, what would you do?"

Blaine shrugs. "I would...you know what? I'm not important here," he says, looking across desperately to Kurt. "But Daddy is meeting Trent tomorrow, and I think you might like to go with him, even if it's just to hear some funny stories from when you were a baby."

"Okay," Danny says, looking back to his daddy. "I'll come with you."

"Okay." Kurt gives a nod. He feels a little sad in a way. He thinks he might have been hoping for Danny to get angry, and refuse to go. He thinks he might also have wanted Blaine to put up a fight, to tell Danny that he would always be there, always a part of his life, but he didn't. If any of those things had happened, Kurt would have shut the idea down immediately, declaring Danny wouldn't be seeing Trent, and that was final, but now he found himself in the most unenviable position.

He looks across the table to Blaine, whose eyes are swimming with tears, shoves a handful of quarters at Danny, and dispatches him to the Whack-a-mole game, then slides along so he can hold Blaine's hand tightly.

"We are a family of three," he insists. "Yes, we are," he says, when Blaine shakes his head. "I'm terrified, Blaine. So scared that he will try and take him, and I don't know if I'm doing this right or setting myself up for one big disaster, but I do know I need you by my side for all this."

"If he tries to take Danny you can fight," Blaine says hoarsely. "If I lose Danny I have to roll over and take it, because that will be a decision you have made."

"You'll never lose him, Blaine, I swear. What you said about we might want to be a family with Trent? That's just never going to happen. I can't prove it to you, you just have to trust my heart. I love you so much."

Blaine nods, looking down at their joined hands. "I love you too."

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

He looks up, and suddenly Kurt's lips are on his, soft yet firm in their touch. He brings one hand to the back of Blaine's neck, and right there, in the middle of the diner, inclines his head and deepens the kiss.

"You're everything to me," Kurt whispers, nuzzling against his cheek. "I love you beyond all measure, and I know how much you love Danny too."

"I do," Blaine whispers, not quite trusting his voice. "Both of you. I really do."

"I also know you've been hurt in the past, and all this right now is coming back to play on both our insecurities, but we'll get through this, both of us."

"We will."

"Come with us tomorrow?"

"No," Blaine answers quickly. "In a weird way I appreciate you asking, but this needs to be just the two of you. Especially after my encounter with him at school."

"Okay."

"But come home to me after. We can grab lunch, then take Danny to the water park. It's supposed to be warm tomorrow."

"I'd love that." Kurt smiles, the first proper smile he's had in a long time. Somehow he knows that everything is going to be okay.


	28. Chapter 28

Kurt pulls up outside the soft play center, and attempts to smile at Danny in the rearview mirror. "Ready, little man?"

"Why didn't Blaine come? He always goes on the slide with me."

"He can come next time."

He keeps a tight grip on Danny's hand as they enter, reminding him that he has to be nice and polite to Trent first before he can play, and then he sees him sitting alone at a table on the far side.

"That's him, over there."

Danny looks, then looks back at Kurt and pulls a face. "Really? He's all big and angry looking. I like Blaine better. He's pretty."

"Yes he is," Kurt agrees with a smile. The difference between them is startling, and Danny is right. Trent looks almost thuggish in his appearance now, and the large tattoo on his forearm definitely wasn't in place when Kurt knew him. He finds himself thinking fondly of Blaine's beautiful eyes, and the way they crinkle when he smiles. The shadow of dark stubble he has at the end of the day, the way his hands seem so large and firm, yet his touch is always gentle and loving. He thinks of how Blaine holds Danny, cradling him against his chest as they share a storybook, or how he holds Kurt with so much love and devotion. He thinks of how Blaine's hair feels as it runs through his fingers, the graceful curve of his neck, and the cut of his jaw. He thinks of his lips, so perfectly soft and beautiful, and he stops in his tracks as he thinks of how amazing it feels when they kiss.

"Kurt?"

"Huh? Oh." He is jolted back to reality, by Trent getting to his feet and calling out to him, and he rushes over to the table, forcing a smile into place. "Trent. Hi."

"Good to see you again," Trent says, forcing his hug upon him. "How have you been? Do you want coffee? I'll grab you one if you want."

"Uh Trent? This is Danny," Kurt says, reminding him of the child's presence.

"Right! Yeah. Hi Danny, how are you? You've grown up a lot, huh?"

Kurt stands, startled, as Trent, who hasn't seen Danny for over four years, simply pats his child on the head, and smiles at him.

"I am almost six."

"Good. So are you going to play?"

"I guess," Danny says with a shrug, and he kicks his shoes off and is gone. Trent goes on a mission for coffee, while Kurt sits, then he returns with a bright smile.

"So, like I said, it's good to see you. I expect you're after an explanation, right? Why I left?"

"Actually, no," Kurt says, realizing he really doesn't care. "But I would like to know how the hell you found us, and why."

"As an IT programmer, it's really not that hard to track an IP address," Trent says with a laugh. "And I knew you must be at your dad's."

"But you showed up at the school, Trent," Kurt hisses. "That is seriously not okay! Danny didn't even know about your existence!"

"I knew your dad wouldn't let me in the house," Trent counters. "So I searched the schools, and I remembered that you once told me you went to Parkside. I tried it, and the principal just told me she would take me down to his class. She didn't even really question it. To be honest, I wasn't expecting to see him. I thought they'd call you and ask you to come in."

"Well they handled it very badly," Kurt snaps.

"Are you really dating that guy?"

"No. I'm in a serious, committed relationship with him."

"Did you move from New York to be with him?"

"We met here."

"Oh. I know you split with some other guy back last year."

"Are you stalking me or something?"

"No, that was pure coincidence, I swear." Trent holds his hands up, while Kurt glares at him, then sighs and carries on. "When I left you, I went to Florida, then Arizona. I transferred back to New York last May- it seems like we overlapped by a couple of months. Anyway, in December, I was sent to do some reprogramming for Bloomingdales and..."

"Oh my fuck you met Marcus," Kurt gasps.

"Yeah. I was there for a couple of weeks, and a few of us went out for some drinks one evening."

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with him, please."

"Calm down. I didn't."

"He cheated on me," Kurt explains through gritted teeth. "With one of my students."

"Yeah he said. They didn't last though. He was single when I met him. Anyway, it got me thinking about you and Danny, and then I decided to do something about it."

"So here you are."

"Here I am. I gotta say, Kurt, you look good."

"You have no chance, Trent, so back the fuck off, and tell me what you want to do about Danny."

"Uh.." Trent sits a little straighter, frowning. "It's more what I want to do about Danny and you. I've uh... I've been offered a transfer to Ireland, and I wondered if you would consider joining me?"

"Excuse me, what now?"

"You heard."

"And what part of 'In a serious, committed relationship' did you not hear?"

"With a teacher? Come on, Kurt. You like the fancy life, you always have. Danny's a good kid, it'd be fun to have him around, and you...you were my big love, Kurt."

"Danny's a good kid? Yes he is. But you don't know him, Trent. I thought today was about seeing him. I told him he would have to sit with us before playing, because I assumed you would want to get to know him a little bit."

"I do know him! I lived with him for eighteen months!"

"He was a baby!" Kurt says loudly, then lowers his voice when people turn around. "Listen. When you told me you had never loved me, it hurt. But then, when I met Blaine, I realized I never actually loved you or Marcus at all. Don't get me wrong, I cared for you a great deal, but there were major flaws in our relationship, Trent, not least that you pressured me into having Danny, and then treated me as if I were subservient because I stayed home to look after him."

"But you adore him."

"Of course I do! He's my baby, and my heart changed the day he was born. But how I feel about you is never going to change. If you want to see him, or work out some kind of arrangement, then I'm willing to work toward that, but if all you want is to find out if I'll move across the world with you because you're rich, then it's a no."

"Right." He looks dismayed, and stares down at his coffee, before he looks over to where Danny is jumping in and out of a ball pit. "He is really cute," he says, smiling. "But access is going to be a problem from Ireland. I guess... I guess I'd like to see him if I visit the US sometime? Or move back? But I can't say when that will be."

"Fine. Then just email me if that happens, and we can work something out."

"I really wish you'd think about this, Kurt. I know things went wrong, but a lot of time has passed since then. Bring Danny over here, and the three of us can spend some time together. You'll see how good it can be, I promise."

* * *

Blaine lies on his couch, watching as the clock moves nearer toward two. Kurt had said they'd be done by twelve, and now he's worrying. He had tried calling, but got no response, so now he was just waiting, and it was torture.

He leaps up when his phone buzzes with a text, and he reads it twice, before curling up in a ball and sobbing.

"Danny and I have a lot to discuss and think about. I'm sorry, but we really need this time to process everything. Please know that we love you. I'll contact you tomorrow."

The rest of that day is spent trying to call Kurt, with no response, trying Cooper, who promises Blaine he will call back tomorrow, since he is overrun with work, and then calling his mom, who sighs and says it's best to give Kurt time to work to his own conclusions.

"But I don't think those conclusions include me," he says sadly, and then he breaks down and starts to cry. "And I think I've tried my hardest, but I'm still gonna lose, mama. I'm always gonna be the loser in life."

"Oh my darling boy, listen to me. I don't think you have anything to worry about at all. Trust me, Kurt loves you. Seeing this man again would have brought some very complicated feelings to the surface, and I think it's far better that he takes time now to deal with those, and to talk everything through with Danny. Then he can come to you tomorrow with a much clearer head, and tell you all you need to know."

But Blaine is not convinced, and for the first time ever, he cries long and hard over a guy. It's not just any guy though, it's Kurt, and Kurt is also the key to the most precious child he's ever had the privilege to love.

At some point he falls asleep. He wakes at four, still on the couch, and stumbles into bed, pulling the covers over his head. He wakes again when it is light, but still early, to the feel of small fingers trailing over his face.

"Danny?"

The little boy grins, and beckons for Blaine to come with him.

"What? What's... what's going on?"

"Come with me. Come see."

"But..."

He tugs Blaine out of bed, and down the hall to the living room, where Kurt is waiting. "Good morning."

"When did you get in? How did I not wake up? Jesus, I hope I'm never robbed."

"There is that," Kurt says with a small smile, but he doesn't come any closer. "Take a seat."

"I don't know what's going on," Blaine says, starting to panic. "But I don't like it. Just say whatever it is you need to say, and be done with it."

"So after we met Trent, Danny and I needed to do a lot of talking," Kurt starts, as Danny sits next to Blaine on the couch. "We talked for a long time about you, and there was a lot of things that Danny wanted to say to you, but he was worried he wouldn't know how, so we made a video."

"You made a... I don't think I want to see."

"Just watch," Kurt says, turning on the laptop and setting it on the coffee table. "And ask questions afterwards."

Danny takes his hand, while Kurt settles on the floor near his feet. Blaine can't ever remember feeling more fearful for what's to come, but he tells himself over and over that whatever is said, he mustn't hold Danny accountable.

Suddenly his little face fills the screen, sitting at home on his bed, holding his Nellie, and Kurt's voice comes over. "So, we saw Trent today. Did you like him?"

"A little," Danny says, scrunching his nose. "He was nice to me, but it was kinda... like I didn't know what to say, and he didn't know what to say."

"Awkward?"

"Yeah. He wasn't mean, he just wasn't Blaine."

"Danny? I know we already talked about this, but can you tell me what you think makes a good dad?"

"Yes," he says, grinning. "A good daddy is someone who loves you, and kisses you and cuddles you. They have to know what makes you happy, and what makes you laugh, and they have to be the bestest person at making you feel better when you're sad. If you're a daddy, you have to...to...to like, take care of your kid, like if they scrape their knee, you have to know where the bandaids live, and you have to take care of them when they're sick. Also, you have to sometimes tell them off if they're naughty. Not like yelling," he adds, and Blaine has to smile at the way he swings his legs and looks up at the ceiling as he speaks. "Like you maybe have to speak very loudly if they're being naughty, so they understand that they're not being good. Also, a really good daddy feeds you pop tarts when your other daddy isn't looking, or lets you hide your broccoli so grandpa doesn't know. And they just make you happy, really. Daddies just make you smile all the time."

"Wow," Kurt says with a laugh. "That's quite the list. I hope I manage all that."

"You do, daddy."

"I don't feed you pop tarts though."

"No, but Blaine does."

"That's true. What do you want to say to Blaine then? What's your message?"

"Um... I just want to say thank you for loving me and daddy, cause you make us really happy. You make me feel all smiley, and when you kiss daddy my heart goes all big, like this," he says reaching up high. "You're like... the best. I don't think that Trent can be my daddy, because he doesn't know the list of things to do, but you do, and daddy does. It's like... even though you're Blaine, you're an extra daddy, you know? And I love you."

"That's cute," Kurt says, obviously smiling. "Okay."

The camera moves down, obviously for Kurt to switch it off, but then Danny's voice comes again.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Blaine would be my daddy for real life?"

The screen goes blank, and Blaine sits, staring, while Danny and Kurt watch him. "I don't... I'm not... What...?"

Kurt kneels up, resting a gentle hand on his knee. "Hear him out."

Danny bites his lip, just as Kurt does when he's nervous, and Blaine gives his hand a little squeeze. "I want you to be my real daddy," he says in a small voice. "Like I want to be able to say you're my... Papa. Me and daddy talked about it, and thought that might be a nice name for you, cause papa's are cuddly, and he said I should ask you. So I'm asking you if you will be my for real papa?"

Blaine just stares, with tears coursing down his cheeks, unable to comprehend all he's just seen and heard. "I... Me?" he chokes out. "You want..."

"And I'm asking if you would formally adopt Danny, too," Kurt adds softly. "So that he's legally your son."

"What?"

"We love you, Blaine," Kurt says, looking up at him with a tearful smile. "I told you, we're a family. You are an amazing father. You love Danny so completely and he loves you in return.

I have Trent's permission, not that I needed it, but if you'd like to, you can adopt Danny, so we will both be his named parents. My guarantee, if you like, that you'll never lose him."

Blaine takes a deep breath, smiles at Kurt, and then turns to Danny. "Yes, is the quick answer. I would love to be your papa. It's all I've been longing for. You, me, daddy... we're all set, I think, don't you? I never in a million years thought I'd be lucky enough to become a dad, and I was honored just to be in your life, but this is everything to me. So yes, thank you. I'll be your papa, and I promise to love and take care of you forever."

Danny launches himself into Blaine's embrace, who lets out a sob, and squeezes him tight, his eyes screwed shut with happiness.

"And me?" Kurt asks, rubbing one hand over his knee. "Will you love and take care of me? Will you marry me?"

Blaine's eyes fly open, and he looks down to where Kurt kneels on the floor, holding an open ring box before him. "What the hell did you just say?" He shifts Danny so he's sitting on his other knee, and clutches Kurt's hand. "Are you out of your damn mind?"

"Quite possibly," Kurt says with a smile. "But I've been doing a lot of thinking. Not just this past twenty four hours, but these past few weeks. All you want is what I want too, I've just had a hard time letting go of all my hang-ups and trusting you completely, and I'm so sorry for that. The thing is, Blaine, loving you is easy, and I've never had it this good before. It really is as simple as it seems. Your dad said..."

"My dad? When did you talk to my dad?"

"We went there yesterday. I had to ask permission, right? Your dad put any last lingering doubts I had to rest. I mean it seems crazy, doesn't it? Together a little over six months, and here I am, asking you to marry me, but when you know, you know. Everyone has faith that we will make it. I know we'll make it. I want to share my life with you, Blaine. All of it. The good, the bad, the precious," he says, cupping Danny's cheek. "Since meeting you I've had to overcome a lot of personal barriers, and each one I've managed with your support, and I've felt so much better for it. You are incredible, Blaine, and I know without doubt that you will be the only man for me as long as I live. So I'm asking you, Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

"Grandma's made a cake," Danny whispers. "You kinda have to say yes."

"Yes!" Blaine cries with a laugh, and he pulls Kurt up and into a long kiss. "Yes, yes, yes! Yes, I'll marry you, yes, I'll be Danny's papa, and yes, I'll do my absolute best to be the greatest husband and papa I can be."

"I don't think you'll need to try too hard at all," Kurt says, kissing him tenderly. "Oh my God, you said YES!" It suddenly hits him, and he grins, kissing Blaine all over his face, and Danny too, "I love you. I love you! I love you, my darling fiancé."

Blaine laughs, and gladly holds out his hand for Kurt to slide a white gold ring into place, with a diamond at the center. "That's a new word," Danny ponders. "What's that mean?"

"It means that one day, pretty soon, you'll get to be best man as Blaine and I get married."

"For reals?"

"For reals."

"Will there be cake?"

"Grandma will be there," Blaine says, still wiping at his tears. "Of course there will be cake."

He kisses Danny's forehead, then leans in close to Kurt once more, unable to resist the lure of his lips. "I love you," he murmurs. "I thought I'd lost you. I thought you were going to..."

"Never. I mean, he did ask if I'd move to Ireland with him..."

"He what?"

"But it would never have been an option. I realized just how much I love you, and you love me, when I saw how much you were hurting, yet you never stopped supporting me. You know I said Trent was Danny's father, but he's not. He might see him again, he might not, and I don't think either of them are bothered either way. But you... You are his father, in every sense of the word. You love him just as much as I do, and you've been an amazing papa for so long without me even realizing. You make my heart melt when I watch the two of you together, and you also make it race when you look my way and smile. A winning combination, I'd say."

"I can't believe my parents knew," Blaine says, shaking his head. "I called my mom yesterday, crying my eyes out."

"I know you did, I was there. And it hurt. I wanted to say something, but I also wanted all this to be perfect. I needed that time. I'm sorry, Blaine. I just needed to get my head straight before I came to you."

"Given how it's all turned out, I'd say it's perfectly okay," Blaine grins.

"Is it ten yet?" Danny asks impatiently.

"Ten? What? Why?"

"Almost, buddy," Kurt says, ruffling his hair. "I think Blaine needs to get dressed, and I'll fix us some coffee, juice and toast. Then it should be about time."

"What's going on with you two?"

"You'll see," Danny says, then runs down the hall, cackling.

"Don't ask me for clues," Kurt warns, but Blaine just pulls him on top of him, as he lies the length of the couch.

"I'm not asking anything, I'm just gonna kiss my new fiancé, if that's okay?"

Kurt looks down at him, brushing his curly bed hair back from his forehead. "I get the feeling shit's about to go down."

"No, you're gonna go down, later, but for now, kissing will have to suffice."

Their kiss is heated, burning with a new, deeper, more profound level of love and desire than ever before. Blaine's hands quickly find their way under the thin cotton shirt Kurt is wearing, smoothing over his back, and pulling him close.

Kurt gives a moan, his one hand sliding to the back of Blaine's neck, the other fisting the front of his t-shirt.

"We should... you should... you need to get dressed," he gasps when they part, but Blaine only hums his agreement, before kissing behind his ear. "We have plans," Kurt says weakly. "I had hoped you would say yes, and I planned today accordingly. Is that presumptuous?"

"Very," Blaine whispers in his ear, making him shiver. "I love it."

"Can I also assume tonight will be filled with crazy fantastic sex?"

"Definitely."

They laugh together, and fall into another kiss, which is interrupted when Danny comes charging back into the room. "Is it ten now?"

"No!" Kurt laughs, pulling Blaine to his feet, and directing him toward the hallway with another lingering kiss. "Go on. Get dressed. Then our first day as fiancés can truly begin."


	29. Chapter 29

Kurt finds it very hard to stop kissing Blaine now that they're engaged, and he finds any opportunity he can to be near him, even sitting in his lap to eat breakfast, which Danny thinks is hilarious.

After they've eaten, and Danny is engrossed in Sofia the First, which he still publicly protests is for babies, Blaine pins Kurt against the counter in the kitchen, kissing him, before asking what happened with Trent.

"Well, it was all a bit weird," Kurt says, hopping up and pulling Blaine between his legs. "In many ways, the whole thing was really annoying, but actually, I think meeting up with him will turn out to be a really smart move."

"He doesn't want Danny then?"

"Far from it. At first he really showed him no interest, and then Danny came back to the table, and he was better with him, I think. He said several times that he's a good kid, but he's moving to Ireland, and while he didn't rule out seeing him in the future, I don't think he will go out of his way to make special plans."

"And what did Danny make of this?"

"He wasn't bothered at all. Like literally, all he said was that Trent was nice enough, but he wasn't his father, which I have to agree with. There was no bond there at all. That was the final thing for me. I remember standing in dad's study, saying how being there for a kid, loving him unconditionally, and providing for them, is what makes someone a father. Trent hasn't done any of that, but you have. It seems as though Danny was thinking the same thing, because as soon as we were outside, he started talking about you, and how you were more like his dad, and I agreed."

"I don't understand why... or how, you could meet Danny, know that he was your child, whether biologically or not, and yet not want to see him again."

"Of course you don't. I don't either. Your mom was horrified. Because we all love him."

"So he didn't want Danny, and yet he wanted you to move with him?"

"Yeah." Kurt laughs, kissing the tip of Blaine's nose. "And I told him there was no chance. I seriously have no clue why he asked, unless he's worried about moving abroad and wanted a familiar face around. I don't know. But I do know that when I asked if you could adopt Danny, he was more concerned about whether we were going to get married, than you becoming Danny's other parent."

"Moron."

"Pretty much. Anyway. I'm glad I went. It cemented how both me and Danny feel about you, it brought us here, to this point, and also, one other thing."

"Oh?"

"I think... I think I need to be brave. It's a long story, but Trent told me that Marcus is no longer with the student who accused me of assault. It might be a long shot, but I'm going to contact NYU, and see if they would consider talking with him again, and asking if he would withdraw the complaint."

"Kurt that would be amazing," Blaine says happily. "Even if you stay at Target for the rest of your life, just to know you were exonerated would be amazing, wouldn't it?"

"I think so. But I don't want to stay at Target. I'm not entirely sure what I want to do, to be honest."

"One step at a time, I think," Blaine tells him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Agreed. And you know what?"

"What?"

"Next weekend? We're totally going to that cabin. A very delayed Valentines treat."

"What about Danny?"

"All taken care of. Dad has him Friday, until Saturday afternoon, when he goes to your mom and dad for his first sleepover."

"Oh God, I bet they were ecstatic."

"There were tears of joy."

Blaine laughs, then looks up at the clock. "It's ten."

"Hmm." Kurt pulls him close, placing a long lingering kiss to his lips. "Let's go."

Blaine has no clue where they are going, and he really doesn't care. It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, he has a ring on his finger, a fiancé driving next to him, and their son... _their son,_ in the back seat.

"You okay back there my son?" he asks, trying it out, and Danny kicks his legs in excitement.

"Yes papa."

"Do it again," Kurt says, laughing with them. "Blaine, record it on my phone."

"Okay, okay. Ready? Okay. You okay back there my son?"

"Yes papa!" Danny shouts, and then they record the same conversation three more times, just for the hell of it.

Their light hearted mood continues for the whole trip, until they pull up at Indian Lake. "A day at the beach, Mr fiancé?" Kurt asks flirtatiously, and Blaine leans in close.

"Sounds perfect," he says, then claims his lips once more, because it's been far too long between kisses. "I love you."

"And we love you papa!" Danny says, unbuckling himself and climbing into the front.

"Yeah, that's never gonna get old," Blaine says happily, and he pulls him down into his lap, and kisses all over his face. "My little boy."

"I'm getting big! I'll be six soon!"

"Three months," Kurt laughs. "Anyway, it's a rule that even when you're taller than papa, you'll still be our little boy."

"I'll be taller than papa?" Danny asks, delighted. "For real?"

"Ugh. For real," Blaine groans.

His face brightens, as a truck enters the parking lot, parking on the far side, and Burt gives a cheery wave. "Your dad's coming?"

"Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay. Your dad is amazing."

Kurt beams, taking Blaine's hand and holding it tight. "That's nice to hear. I mean yes, he is, but it's still nice to hear it."

"I invited your parents too," he adds, nodding to where they pull up next to Burt.

"Awesome."

They all step from their respective cars, and then another car pulls up on the other side of Burt. "And someone else," Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear, and Cooper leaps from the rental car, quickly joined by Emma.

"Well?" he hollers, and Kurt throws his hands up in the air.

"He said yes!" he cries loudly. "To all of it! YES! HE SAID YES!"

It is Cooper who reaches them first, charging across the parking lot, to scoop Danny into his arms, and crush Kurt and Blaine into his side, kissing all of them. "Amazing!" he keeps saying over and over. "Just amazing. So I'm your uncle," he tells Danny proudly. "I'm your uncle and Emma's your aunt, and Tabitha and Lucy are your cousins. Sweet."

"I like that," Danny says happily. "Daddy and papa are going to get married. And you know what? It's not weird to call Blaine papa. It sounds more weirder to call him Blaine already. That's funny, isn't it?"

"That means it's meant to be," Emma says, as she joins them. "Come here and give me a cuddle. All of you."

"I'm so happy for the three of you," Burt says, and he holds Kurt close, kissing his cheek. "Love you, son."

"Love you too, dad. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, so thank you."

"Well, it's kinda been my pleasure," Burt admits, blinking back tears. "I'll miss you guys."

"Oh hey, we'll still see you all the time," Kurt reassures. "You could still take Danny a couple of afternoons? We could still do Friday dinner?"

"Of course. But if you move away..."

"We haven't really decided yet," Blaine says gently. "But whatever happens, you'll still be a huge part of Danny's life."

"My darling Angels!" Rosetta cries. She is laden down, with Lucy on her hip, and Tabitha holding her hand, while Frank trots behind, carrying umbrellas and an enormous picnic basket. "I made a cake. I'm so happy my sweetheart," she tells Blaine. "You're such a dear, sweet boy. You deserved to find love, and Kurt is so wonderful. Danny? You make us so happy. You know, when Cooper was young and so reckless, and Blaine was gay, I never thought I'd get grandchildren, and yet here we are with three! How lucky. How blessed."

Blaine and Kurt just grin, they can't help it. It feels so good, to be surrounded by a warm, loving and supportive family, who happily share in their joy.

They all settle on the beach, and the three children play happily on the sand, with Burt and Cooper helping them to build a huge sandcastle, while Kurt and Blaine share a towel, lying next to Emma.

"So tell me, Emma," Blaine says, rolling onto his front and leaning on his elbows. "When did you fly in?"

"Last night. Kurt called us yesterday after meeting the dude, and talked to both of us for a long time. Then he went to his dad and your parents, then called us again, and said he'd decided to go through with it all, so we booked flights."

"You knew I'd say yes? I'm that predictable?"

"Hmm, well. That sounds like a bad thing, but I don't think it is. I know how much you love him. I know no one has ever loved you more than Kurt does, and I know the three of you are a great little family. So I knew you'd say yes, because I know how much you love each other."

"How long are you staying?"

"Just until tomorrow. We need to be back... Cooper has this thing going on with his work. I'll let him tell you."

"Sounds intriguing," Blaine says, but Emma just nods and picks up her book.

Blaine turns to look at Kurt, who lies on his side, propped up on one elbow. He's never known him to be so openly affectionate before, but here he is, trailing his fingers gently up and down Blaine's spine, gazing at him as if he can't quite believe his luck.

"I love you," he says quietly, and gives a quick glance up the beach, before he leans in and kisses his lips. Blaine's eyes flutter closed and he sighs, more content than he's ever known.

"This is the best day ever," he whispers, then daringly reaches one hand to the back of Kurt's neck, pulling him into a proper kiss.

"My brother and your son are making out," Cooper tells Burt. "Gross, yet cute."

"Ah, they can't help it, I guess. They're completely euphoric."

"And the state of Ohio suffers a coronary," Cooper adds, as a disgusted couple stand up and move off down the beach.

"Pathetic, isn't it?"

"Completely. So, do you think they'll stay in the area?"

"Honestly? No, I don't," Burt says with a sigh. "I think they'll go somewhere more tolerant. Who can blame them? I'm happy for them, but sad at the same time, you know?"

"Yeah." Cooper watches them a moment more, as their kiss breaks, and Kurt pulls back with a smile, trailing his fingers over Blaine's shoulder as he speaks.

"I'm thinking of asking dad to keep Danny tonight," he is saying to Blaine.

"Oh?"

"I feel a little mean, but we need to celebrate."

"We do," Blaine agrees with a sly grin. "So what does that mean?"

"It means we can get loud," Kurt whispers. "I know how you like that."

"Oh I do," Blaine says, with a choked off moan. "I really do."

"Can I ask why?"

"It's so hot," he says, shifting slightly on the towel. "To hear you letting go like that. Giving in to the freedom of it all. Knowing that I'm making you feel that way. Yeah."

"Change the subject," Kurt begs. "Quickly."

"Okay. So uh..."

"Why do you have to be shirtless?"

"We're on the beach. A man made one, granted, but a beach nonetheless. Besides, you're shirtless."

"I know, but you're hot."

"So are you," Blaine points out, then kisses him again. "And we're getting married."

"Hey there, brothers of mine," Cooper says, sitting down next to his wife.

"Now that's how you change the subject," Blaine says, making Kurt laugh. "Hey Cooper."

"So. Have you thought about where you're going to live?"

"Not really. I know you said about Denver but... I know this sounds crazy, but I don't think either of us really want to move away from Ohio."

"That's good," Cooper says with a grin. "Because actually, I'm applying for a promotion which could see us moving to West Virginia."

"Are you kidding?" Completely delighted, Blaine hugs his brother hard.

"No kidding, but keep it quiet for the moment. Mom and dad know, but the girls don't. Emma and I both figure now is the time to do it, before Tabitha starts Kindergarten. We want to be closer to you guys, and both sets of parents. It just feels right. That said, there's six of us applying for it, so I don't know if I stand that much chance."

"Nah, you'll get it, I know you will," Blaine declares. "Everything is so easy. So right. It's just all meant to be."

"I admire your optimism, little brother. Let's hope you're right."

"Time for food!" Frank suddenly declares loudly, and everyone descends on the enormous picnic Rosetta has arranged, including a big cake with "Congratulations Daddy Kurt and Papa Blaine" written across it.

"Danny decided on the writing," Rosetta explains, pulling the little boy against her side and kissing his cheek. "It seemed perfect to me."

"It is," Kurt agrees.

Though still very much a part of the group, joining in with the loud conversation, and helping the children with their food, Kurt and Blaine only really have eyes for each other. Blaine loves the way he can feel his heartbeat speed up when he catches Kurt looking at him, and Kurt enjoys the way his stomach flutters when Blaine reaches out, touching their fingers together, and showing off his engagement ring.

After dinner, when Lucy is asleep, and Tabitha and Danny are attempting to play catch, Blaine lies on his back in the sun, his eyes closed, feeling completely relaxed. He's not even stressing about work the next day. If anything, he's excited to tell the class his news.

"You're smiling," Kurt says, hovering over him and blocking the sun. "You look beautiful. I'm gonna need to kiss you."

"Go ahead."

"Oh get a room, you two!" Cooper calls, when he sees them at it again.

"Hey!" Frank gives his eldest son a shove. "They can't help it. Blaine's a very passionate lover. Like his mama."

"Gross!" Cooper cries, and Kurt and Blaine pull apart, for Blaine to sit upright on the blanket.

"Dad, do you mind?"

"He only speaks the truth," Rosetta says, coming to her husband's rescue. "It's the Italian blood. It makes us good lovers, isn't that right, Kurt?"

"I uh... I couldn't possibly comment," Kurt says, blushing red. "I just... Dad? Could you pass me a beer?"

"You don't drink beer," Burt remarks in surprise.

"I do now."

* * *

It is late by the time Kurt and Blaine close the door to the apartment, and are alone at last. Their day has been perfect, but they are ecstatic to be able to make out properly, like they've been trying to do all day, and Blaine lifts Kurt, who wraps his legs around his waist, to be carried down the hallway and into the bedroom.

"We should get rid of this sand," Blaine murmurs, kissing down Kurt's neck. "Shower?"

"Definitely."

They lose clothes quickly, as they continue kissing, and Kurt backs Blaine into the bathroom and under the spray. "This feels so good," he moans, letting his hands roam over Blaine's chest and shoulders, then down his back to the top of his ass. "You know, I've always wanted to fuck you in this shower."

Blaine's mouth hangs open as he blinks, and tries to find words. In the end, he settles for some kind of noise, and his fingers dig into Kurt's hips as he pulls him closer.

"Yes?" Kurt asks, one eyebrow raised. "Or no?"

Blaine nods, and gladly takes the kiss Kurt offers, which is forceful and dominant, and leaves Blaine clutching Kurt's waist in order to remain upright.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Kurt asks, kissing behind his ear. "You want me to dominate you, to take control."

"Yes," Blaine whimpers, groaning when Kurt sinks lower and nuzzles his cheek against his cock. "Please."

Kurt looks up, smiling. "I love you," he murmurs, then he kisses the head of his cock, before taking him deep.

"Oh fuck!" Blaine cries, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I love you too. This is... this is fantasyland right here. Oh God."

He stands there, under the spray, watching as Kurt hollows his cheeks, and takes him even deeper, while his fingers tease along his crack, gently pushing. He shudders as the tip of his finger slips inside, and Kurt feels it, smiling at the very thought of giving Blaine all he wants.

He stands, pulling him into another crushing kiss, as their hard cocks rub together perfectly. "I should wash you," he murmurs against Blaine's lips.

"No, no, you really shouldn't," he protests. "Just take me. Please."

"I'm gonna wash you."

Blaine doesn't complain any further. How can he, when Kurt's hands are all over his body, rubbing the soap over his skin, and working it into a lather? His hands move lower, gripping Blaine's cock and making him whine again. He kisses Kurt desperately, his need for more is obvious, and Kurt caves, really not able to stand long, drawn out teasing, when Blaine is so hot and willing in his arms.

He rubs their cocks together, the soap letting them slide easily as they're washed clean, and they both cry out at the sensation. "Oh fuck, Blaine! Fuck. Turn around."

He does so gladly, his hands resting on the glass, as he waits for Kurt, who suddenly disappears.

"What the...?"

"Lube!" comes the shouted reply, and Blaine laughs loudly at the mental image of a soaking wet Kurt searching through the bottom drawer of their nightstand.

Their nightstand.

"Move in with me," he blurts, as soon as Kurt is back in the shower.

Kurt stops, looks down at the lube in his hand, then back at Blaine, and shrugs. "Okay."

"I mean, I know you're here most of the time anyway, but move in properly. Please. Let this be our home."

"Yes," Kurt says with a smile. "We will. Now you have to get off the wall so I can kiss you again."

Blaine does so, wrapping Kurt tenderly in his arms, and kissing him slowly. In all their heated passion, it is a moment of true loving emotion, and when they pull apart, they're grinning, and Kurt brushes the tip of their noses together. "Now you can turn around again."

"Hell yes." Elated, Blaine spins around, smacking his elbow hard on the wall and wincing.

"You okay?"

"Just dandy," he gets out through gritted teeth. "Damn that hurt. Nevermind. Fuck me, I'll feel better."

Kurt laughs, kissing his shoulder, and wrapping an arm around his waist. "I love how smooth and sophisticated we are," he snorts. "Our shower sex is just like you see in the movies."

"Shut it, Hummel. It's better, cause it's us."

"This is true. Okay. Back on course. How about this?"

He nudges Blaine's legs apart with his knee, prompting him to lean forward, away from the spray, to rest his hands back on the glass again. A slick hand is suddenly beneath him, cupping his balls, squeezing them gently, before his fingers move back to his entrance, pushing firmly and insistently, opening him wide.

"Fuck, Blaine, you look good like this," Kurt groans, kissing along his spine. "I'm gonna fuck you hard and slowly, is that okay? I'm gonna make you beg to be allowed to come."

"That is... That is... That... _Yes_."

Kurt holds his hips firmly, and enters him. The resulting motion causes Blaine to stumble, and collide with the glass wall, prompting more laughter, as Kurt falls over his back. "Oh Jesus. We're hopeless. Okay, okay. Ready?"

"Ready? I'm desperate!" Blaine cries. "Just don't push me too hard. It's slippery in here."

"You wanna move to the bed?"

"No I do not," he says firmly. "We're always limited to bed, which is fine, cause... you know, but I'm determined to make the most of this. Now fuck my ass."

"Blaine!"

"Come on, Kurt," he pleads, reaching around with one hand to grab his thigh and keep him close. "Take control of me."

"Oh, that's..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Slowly, Kurt starts to move, pulling out and looking down to watch as he pushes back in. "That's so hot."

"Tell me."

"It's... Oh God, you're beautiful," Kurt says, cutting himself off with a moan. "You're... the curve of your body, bent like this. The way I slide in and out of you. It's..." He drives back in, a deep, long thrust, and both of them cry out. "I love that you're mine." He reaches one hand to the top of Blaine's spine, dragging his nails down his back, as his other hand holds his hip. "Mine."

"Shit, shit," Blaine cries. He hangs his head, panting, as Kurt continues to almost tear him open with his slow, driving thrusts. "Touch me," he begs. "I need you to touch me."

"Straighten up," Kurt commands.

"Can't. I'll fall over."

"No you won't, I've got you, now straighten up."

He straightens up, but then Kurt isn't inside him anymore, and he groans.

"No, no, we've got this," a very determined Kurt says. He wraps one arm across the front of Blaine's shoulders, the other gripping his hip, and drives back inside. He is forceful, insistent, and everything Blaine has been fantasising about. His hand comes up to Blaine's throat, pushing his head back so it rests on Kurt's shoulder. Their height difference works perfectly, and suddenly Kurt is hitting his prostate each time.

"Fucking hell," Blaine moans. "Fuck, Kurt, yes."

"So good," Kurt breathes into his ear. "Damn, Blaine, you're amazing. We're amazing. Shit. This is..."

"I'm gonna come."

"Not yet."

"What?"

"Not yet," Kurt repeats with a soft laugh. "This is too good. Hold off, it'll be so much better."

"I'll fucking explode."

"Good."

He nudges Blaine's legs further apart, bending his knees slightly, so he can thrust up even harder. He cries out, then bites down into the soft, wet skin of Blaine's shoulder, marking him, watching as it darkens before doing it again and again.

"Kurt! I can't... I'm gonna..."

"Jesus Christ, Blaine," Kurt pants. He moves his hand from Blaine's throat, down to his chest, scraping his nails across him. His other hand moves up, grabbing a fistful of Blaine's hair, and pulling him backward so his throat and neck are exposed once more.

"Fuck!" Blaine's eyes are screwed shut in pleasure, his whole body heaving, as he tries to remain upright. Finally Kurt's hand is there, wrapping around his cock, and Blaine shatters from the inside out. "Kurt!" he yells, as he shoots over the glass wall. "Kurt, oh my God... _Kurt._ "

Kurt comes with a loud moan of satisfaction, still pulling on Blaine's hair. He can feel himself releasing, filling Blaine up, and it is with some satisfaction that he looks down, gasping for breath, to see his come slowly starting to trickle down the inside of Blaine's thigh.

"Stay there," he orders, then falls to his knees, running his tongue along the perfect crease where Blaine's thigh meets his ass. "You are so gorgeous," he murmurs, before kneeling up to kiss at the base of his spine. "You can let go of the wall now."

"I'll fall over."

"I'll catch you."

Blaine sinks to the floor, and into the lap and arms of Kurt, who holds him against his chest, and kisses his lips tenderly. "Are you okay?"

"That was the most phenomenal sex I have ever had, ever," Blaine says happily. He is exhausted, his arms hurt, his elbow is bruised, and his entire body feels used in the best possible way. He grins, resting his head into the crook of Kurt's neck, as they shift around for the warm water to run over them once more.

"I had no idea I was capable of that," Kurt marvels. "Everything kept going wrong and then suddenly it was right."

"So right."

"We'll sleep well, anyway." He looks down at Blaine, smiling softly. "I love you, Blaine. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mr Fiancé," he whispers, leaning up to kiss his lips. "And I'm completely exhausted," he adds, and Kurt laughs and kisses his cheek.

"Come on, I'll dry you off."

Once they're dry, and wrapped in robes, Blaine sits on the edge of the bed, glancing at his phone. "It's nine thirty. We were in there for over an hour."

Kurt laughs, kneeling on the bed behind him, to gently dry his hair with a towel. "We needed to wash the sand off."

"I had visions of us drinking champagne and discussing all things wedding-y into the early hours."

"That can wait. I just want to hold my fiancé in my arms as we sleep."

"I like the sound of that."

Blaine curls on top of the covers, and Kurt spoons behind him, peeking beneath the collar of his robe to kiss over the marks he made. "You'll need to keep a shirt on around Danny for a few days. Sorry."

"Worth it," Blaine declares. "God, you're a minx."

"I didn't know sex got a million times better when you're engaged. Can't wait to be married."

Blaine gives a sleepy, worn out laugh, and flips the lamp out, closing his eyes. "We should think about a date. People will keep asking."

"Well if we're going to honeymoon after, it'll have to be summer, when school's out."

"True. Next summer then."

"Yeah." Kurt yawns, and kisses the back of Blaine's neck. "Yeah. Cause this summer would be too soon."

"Totally. We've been together such a short time."

"People would think we're crazy."

"They would," Blaine agrees. "Plus we need to decide on a location, and then a venue and stuff."

They fall quiet, both nearly asleep, until Kurt's voice comes into the dark. "Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"This August first?"

"Perfect."


	30. Chapter 30

Blaine wakes a little after midnight, surprised to find Kurt is not in the bed with him. He stretches, loving the ache in the lower half of his body, and goes in search of his fiancé.

He finds him in the living room, still in his robe, curled up in the window seat, and looking out at the lights of Lima.

"You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah. Just thinking."

"Oh?" Blaine settles down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. "You're not..."

"No second thoughts," Kurt says with a smile. "I was actually just thinking how different life is now, compared to a year ago, when I thought I'd lost it all. It's like... like this is all so perfect. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"You deserve nothing but happiness, and you know what?" Blaine asks, as Kurt straddles him, his hands caressing the back of his neck. "I'm going to spend my life giving it to you."

Kurt raises one eyebrow. "Giving what to me?"

"Happiness," Blaine says with a laugh. "Although..." He leans up, kissing Kurt softly, as his hands come up under the robe to smooth over Kurt's thighs. "I think this constitutes happiness, doesn't it?"

Kurt pulls both their robes open, pressing their chests together. "Most definitely." Sliding one hand to the back of Blaine's neck, they kiss languidly, as the slow stirrings of arousal begin again.

Blaine slides Kurt's robe from his shoulders, and then shucks out of his own, gathering him close, all the while never breaking their kiss.

His hands smooth lovingly over Kurt's back, as he undulates slowly on top of him and they both become hard. Blaine is just contemplating carrying him back to bed again, when the kiss breaks and Kurt leans down, grabs his robe and rummages in the pocket, then presses lube into Blaine's hand.

"I put it in there after the shower."

"The blinds are open."

Kurt levels his gaze right at Blaine, his eyes darkening. "I know."

"Oh you bad boy," Blaine says with a laugh, pulling him down into another kiss. "You bad, bad boy."

He keeps Kurt in his lap, but hooks one of his legs over his shoulder, before slicking his hand and rubbing his thumb over his entrance. His other hand holds tightly to Kurt's shoulder, smiling at the look of total pleasure and want that comes over him.

"Kurt, you're so beautiful," he says, his voice low with desire. "What the hell d'you wanna marry me for?"

"Because you're really good at sex," Kurt quips, moaning and biting his lip when Blaine's thumb slips inside. "I love you, dummy," he says, rocking down. "You're my soulmate."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah." He stops, gasping at the feel of Blaine quickly sliding two of his fingers in. "Of course you are."

"Well, shit. That's hot."

Kurt grins, reaching down to wrap his hand around Blaine's cock. "You're hot. I love you like this. You're wild for me and no one else gets to see it. Just me. Remember when I wondered what you'd look like when you came undone? It was better than I could have ever hoped."

They fall into a heated, passionate kiss, until Blaine replaces his fingers with his cock, driving up into Kurt with a loud moan of satisfaction.

If anyone happened to be walking past at midnight, and also happened to look up to a third storey window, they'd have gotten quite the show, but as it is, neither Blaine or Kurt actually find themselves caring, or getting a thrill from the thought that they're being more than a little risqué.

What gets them going is the thought of being soulmates, that this is it, they've found their destiny, and they will be united in their love forever.

Kurt rides Blaine hard, pressed as tight to him as he possibly can be, occasionally leaning down and running his tongue into his mouth. "Fuck me," he moans loudly. "Come on, Blaine, give it to me hard."

"Yeah, Kurt, talk to me like that," Blaine cries, panting hard with the exertion. "Tell me how this feels for you."

"Fucking sensational!" Kurt replies, and then he and Blaine both burst out laughing. "What? It does!"

"Good! Keep it going."

"You just feel good inside me." He leans back, his hands resting on Blaine's knees, his feet braced against the wood of the window seat. "I'm gonna feel this tomorrow and think of you."

Throwing his head back, he gives such a low, dirty moan that it's almost a growl, and then he opens his eyes to see Blaine watching him. Against the backdrop of the black night outside, Blaine's hair is wild, his jaw covered in dark shadow, and his whole body heaving with desire. He holds Kurt's eye contact, the moment becoming even more impossibly charged than it already is.

"Watch me," he commands softly. "Watch me as we come together. Don't close your eyes."

"But I..."

"Watch me."

He wraps a hand around Kurt's cock, pumping in time with their thrusts, looking him in the eye the whole time. "You close?"

"Mmhmm."

"I love being with you like this, Kurt. I love you. Come with me, go on."

"Jesus, fuck!" Kurt cries loudly, and comes, looking into Blaine's eyes as he feels them both pulsating together. "Oh fuck...fuck..."

"Oh my God," Blaine gasps, finally breaking the eye contact to press his sweaty forehead against Kurt's chest. "Ruined. You ruined me."

"I made you come undone," Kurt whispers in his ear, then kisses his cheek tenderly.

"Oh you did. And then some."

"Wait until this weekend... wait until our honeymoon."

"Holy hell. We'll never survive."

Kurt gives a soft laugh, cradling him in his arms. "Dammit. We should get to bed."

"Not yet," Blaine murmurs, cuddling in and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Just gimme five minutes."

They crawl into bed at nearly two in the morning, with Kurt spooning behind Blaine, and that is how they wake at six thirty, with Blaine raising Kurt's fingers to his lips, and kissing each one in turn. "You feel amazing, pressed against me like that."

"Hmm." A sleepy Kurt gently slides his erection in between Blaine's cheeks. "S'nice. Feels like I could just slip inside."

"Do it."

"Yeah?"

"I want you."

They make love slowly and quietly, but even so, they're left gasping for breath and completely exhausted when they finish, and a weary Kurt rests his forehead against Blaine's shoulder, and gives a laugh of disbelief.

"That's three times in twelve hours."

"Three times in ten hours, if you want to be specific," Blaine teases. "Still, I feel like we've adequately celebrated our engagement."

"Oh my God I'm gonna be dead on my feet today at work." Kurt stretches, then rises reluctantly from the bed. "And we'll both be late if we don't hurry."

"Just kiss me some more," Blaine begs, trailing him into the bathroom, and Kurt is more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Once they're outside, Blaine, despite running late, still finds time to pull Kurt close, kissing firstly behind his ear, then his cheek and finally his lips. "I love you so much," he murmurs, and Kurt laughs, lightly pushing him away.

"I love you too, but we both need to get to work."

"Drive me?"

"I can't! I'll be even later, plus then I'll see Danny, and I can't just give him a passing wave, can I? Don't pout at me," he adds, kissing Blaine's jutting lip. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Please don't. I can barely sit down."

"Haha, okay. I'll give you sweet cuddles instead."

"That's good."

"Give my boy kisses when you see him," Kurt remarks, then claps a hand over his mouth. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. That was..."

"It's okay," Blaine says lightly. "He's still your boy anyway, it's just that he's mine too."

"I should have said our boy."

"No you shouldn't, really, it's okay. I knew what you meant and I didn't take any offense, I promise. I'll give him heaps of kisses and tell him daddy loves him, okay?"

Kurt smiles, and kisses Blaine's lips. "Please."

"Okay, have a good day. We'll have dinner waiting when you get home."

Blaine bounces into work, despite the dull ache he can feel in the lower half of his body. He whistles as he walks down the corridor, past the office, and right on down to his classroom. "Mrs Monroe?" he bellows, and suddenly she appears, sticking her head out of the supplies closet.

"Good morning, Blaine! You seem very happy."

"Engaged!" he cries, proudly holding up his left hand. "Kurt asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

"Oh, Blaine!" She rushes to him, giving him a huge hug and kiss. "Blaine how wonderful! Oh, how exciting!"

"Even better, Danny asked me to be his other dad, so I'm gonna adopt him, and he's calling me papa and... wonderful!" he cries happily, twirling around with his arms outstretched. "It's all just so wonderful!"

"It is," Mrs Monroe agrees. "And where is young Danny?"

"Oh." Blaine stops and clears his throat, embarrassed. "He uh... he stayed with his grandpa last night. We uh..."

"Lovely," Mrs Monroe declares. She is certainly not about to embarrass the poor man further. "So, are you going to tell the class?"

"I don't see why not."

"Mr Anderson!"

Blaine almost groans when he hears Sandra Barnes behind him, and he hangs his head briefly, before looking up and turning around, fixing a smile in place. "Yes, Mrs Barnes?"

"I hear you're to be a married man."

"How did you...?"

"It's hard not to hear you booming it out like that," she says, offering a small smile. "Congratulations to you and Mr Hummel."

"Thank you."

"And to Danny. You'll make a wonderful father."

"Oh! Uh, thanks. Thank you very much."

"Welcome. Just keep it quiet, please. We don't want word getting out. It's still illegal here."

"No." Mrs Monroe steps forward, and Blaine is surprised to see her hands clenched into fists. "Why should he have to keep it quiet? Blaine has just gotten engaged. That's a wonderful thing. Why should he have to hide it from the very people he's spent the most time with this past year, apart from Kurt and Danny? He has no reason to be ashamed. If Miss Curtis had gotten engaged to her boyfriend, you wouldn't expect her not to say anything."

"Yes, but,"

"And it's not illegal," she carries on, while Blaine stares. "It's just not legal in this state. Which is stupid. Come along, Blaine, let's go get the kids in."

Having his mother and Emma in his life, Blaine knows better than to argue with a strong woman, so he meekly follows her outside into the playground, even though he usually takes these few moments to get his classroom in order before the small people arrive.

"Thank you for defending me," he says quietly.

"I'm defending what's right, and logical," Mrs Monroe says, then she stops and turns around with a smile. "Plus you have really lovely hair."

Blaine laughs, and kisses her cheek. "Thank you."

"Hold your head up, Blaine, be proud."

He nods, and pushes open the door, squinting into the bright sunlight. Danny's entire face lights

up to see Blaine arriving out on the playground, and he lets go of Burt's hand and charges across to him.

"My boy!" Blaine swings him up high, in full view of everyone, and squeezes him tight. "Hello little man. I missed you. Did you have fun with grandpa?"

"Yes! I sleeped in his bed! Did you have fun with daddy?"

"Uh, yes."

"Do you still have your ring, or did you lose it?"

"I didn't lose it!" Blaine laughs, rubbing their noses together. "It's very precious to me. The most precious thing I have, apart from you and daddy." He kisses into the warmth of Danny's neck, not caring that people are looking on and staring. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Danny says, and then he pulls back, looking down and playing with Blaine's bowtie. "I have to call you Mr Anderson, don't I?"

"Hmm." Blaine scrunches his nose. "You kinda do when we're in class, yeah. But you can tell people, if you'd like to? That I'm your papa now?"

"I can?" Danny beams brightly, screeching when Blaine nods. He wriggles out of his arms and trips over his own feet, in his effort to get to Dylan. "Dylan, guess what? Mr Anderson is my papa now! My real one! And he's gonna marry my daddy! He has a ring and daddy asked him. 'Will you marry me?' Like that, and he said yes and so now he's my papa and I can call him that but not in school."

"What?" Dylan's eyes go wide, as gradually the other kids fall out of the line Mrs Monroe has assembled, and turn to listen to the conversation. "Wow! Mr Anderson is your papa? You are so lucky!"

"I know!"

"How come?" Monique asks. "Like you just asked him, or what?"

"Yes! I just telled daddy that I wanted Blaine to be my other daddy and we asked him. But I call him papa, because otherwise it would be all confusing. He's still my daddy though. That's what a papa is. A daddy."

"I know that," Kyle says knowledgeably. "Because that's what I call my daddy."

Blaine watches them talking, happy beyond belief, and then looks up and catches Burt's eye.

"Thanks for having him."

"Anytime. He's a joy." Burt walks closer, watching him. "You look tired."

"Um..."

"I see. Look, I know you're all loved up an' all, and that's great, but promise me that this weekend, at the cabin, you two will actually talk about where you're gonna live?"

"We will. I um... I kinda asked Kurt to move in," Blaine says, feeling awkward. "I'm sorry. I should've asked you."

"Not at all! I wasn't expecting you two to be married and him still living with me. I'm happy he's so happy," he says, putting an arm around his shoulders. "And not to sound too sickly sweet about the whole thing, but I've got another son now, haven't I?"

"You definitely have."

"Good."

"We set a date," Blaine adds quietly. "August first."

"This year?"

"Yeah."

"August first. Right. Okay. I can work with that. I'll call your dad later."

"Burt, you don't have to pay for..."

"Quiet, sunshine. I'm a proud man, and so is Frank. Don't go offending us by offering money, just work out what you want and we'll foot the bill between us."

"Okay." Blaine hangs his head, knowing he is beat yet again. "Thank you. Hey, you wanna come for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. About six?"

"Perfect."

"Have a great day," Burt says, then takes him off guard by hugging him. He has a feeling, from the frantic gossiping going on from the lingering parents, that he's going to need it. "Celebrate your happy news."

Blaine grins, and then makes his class laugh by skipping to the head of the line. "Well good morning, K one! I hope you're all ready for another fantastic week. We've only got three weeks left before you're all set free for the summer, so let's make the most of them. Now, I've got some really happy news that I'd like to share with you all." He pauses. He can feel the parents, who were starting to walk away now that class is beginning, stopping to turn around. "Yesterday, two really special things happened for me. The first, is that Danny asked me if I would be his other daddy, and I said yes, of course, and the second... well, Danny's daddy asked me to marry him, and again, I said yes. So this summer, while school's out, I'm going to be getting married."

"Danny just told us that!" Monique cries. "But I like hearing it again!"

"You're getting married?" Shelby shrieks, jumping up and down. "That's like... amazing! My cousin is getting married too! Next weekend. I love weddings!"

"Me too," Blaine laughs.

"Mr Anderson?" Adam asks, raising his hand. "Will you be my daddy too, if I ask?"

"You have a daddy," his mom says, smiling, then she looks across to Blaine and nods her head. "Congratulations to all of you."

"Thank you."

"Marriage is one man and one woman, Mr Anderson."

Blaine turns to see Maggie Stevens staring him down, her arms folded. "It says so in the bible. Same sex marriage is not legal in this state, and therefore I ask you not to mention your sin in front of my child, thank you."

"Marriage is between two people who love each other," Blaine corrects, his voice calm and unwavering. "Not two people and the gardener."

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard. Marriage is two people promising to love and care for one another for the rest of their lives. It's two people coming together to declare their love in front of their family, friends and God.

"God! You will burn in hell for living with another man," she spits venomously. "God will judge."

"Yes, he will," Blaine agrees. "If he exists, and I don't think he needs you to do that for him. Come along, class, I think we should all play weddings for the rest of the morning, don't you?"

He leads nineteen happy little children into school, while Maggie Stevens grabs her son by the wrist, and storms towards the principal's office.

* * *

Kurt rushes up the stairs to Blaine's- and now his- apartment, too impatient to wait for the elevator. He bursts in the door, rushes into the living room, and right on through to the kitchen.

"Fiancé!" he cries, pointing at Blaine and throwing a bunch of flowers his way. "Son!" he cries, pointing with both hands at Danny. "Oh, and dad! Yay!"

He doesn't know who to kiss first, but he opts for Danny, scooping him up off the counter and into his arms, before kissing his dad's cheek, and then making his way over to Blaine, who stands by the stove, admiring his flowers. "Hello," he says, slightly calmer. He shifts Danny to his other hip, and nuzzles into Blaine's neck, kissing there. "I'm so excited to come home to you."

"We didn't notice," Burt remarks dryly. "Come on, Danny, let's leave them to it. I think we've got time for one episode of Sofia before dinner."

"Kiss kiss kiss!" Danny teases, and he takes Burt's hand and goes into the living room.

"He's gonna give us hell when he's a teenager," Kurt laughs.

"If we're still kissing by then."

"Oh, we will be." They both grin, and then they're kissing properly, Kurt backing Blaine up against the counter, and sliding his hands over his hips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Did you have a good day?"

"I had an excellent day," Kurt says happily. "Because I just thought of you all day long. How was yours?"

"Mixed. Danny and I shared our news. The kids are excited, and we played weddings. There's an evil sadistic part of me that's really hoping Logan goes home and tells his mom he married Kyle today."

"Blaine!"

"It was his choice! I put everyone's name in a bowl and picked one, that person became the bride or groom. He was picked first and he chose to marry Kyle. Then we had Shelby and Adam get married, then Dylan married Mrs Monroe."

"Interesting." Kurt laughs, shaking his head as he dips a finger into the sauce Blaine is making, and sucks it clean. "So it went well?"

"It did, but Maggie Stevens and I had a little um... discussion, in the playground. She reminded me that gay marriage is against God's wishes, and I reminded her marriage is for two people, and not for the gardener as well."

"Blaine Anderson, you did not! Oh my god, you're gonna get in so much trouble."

"With three weeks left to go? I don't think so. Anyway, the downside is she's taken Jacob out for the summer starting now."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Sucks. He's a cute kid, though he turned quite nasty when everyone found out about us. You know what though? She told Mrs Barnes it's because I shove it in people's faces all the time. It wasn't because I was rude to her, it's just because I love you."

"Ugh. People are so hateful. Blaine, what are we gonna do? I know we both want to try and stick it out in Ohio, but really, are we going to be able to? What about Danny?"

"I don't know," Blaine says honestly. "I just know that with the possibility of Cooper moving back as well, I'm kinda not wanting to move away from our families."

"Same."

"Your dad tells me we have to talk about it this weekend."

"Really?" Kurt pulls a face. "I had other plans."

"So did I," Blaine says with a grin. He pulls Kurt close, cupping his cheek and kissing him sweetly. "I love you. We'll find our way in all this, okay? I promise you."

"Of course we will." Kurt slides his arms over Blaine's shoulders, and rests their foreheads together. "We'll be husbands, and parents together. Nothing else is gonna matter. Just our family, forever."


	31. Chapter 31

On Wednesday, Blaine officially tenders his resignation at Parkside Elementary, and Kurt also tells them Danny won't be back next year. The relief which floods principal Barnes' face is evident, and though Kurt and Blaine have no clue where they will end up, they both know it's the right thing to do.

"I'm so sorry you've been forced out," Roberta Annuci tells them that night, when they go for dinner. She looks out to where Dylan and Danny play in the yard together, watched over by Mrs Monroe, who had been invited along too. "I wish there was something more we could have done."

"I don't look at it as being forced out," Blaine tells her honestly. "I look at it more as not wanting to start our life together with any added stress. Why would we willingly put ourselves in that situation? I'll miss the kids, though I'd have a new bunch anyway, I'll miss Mrs Monroe, but that's it. The only thing I'm sad about is that Danny won't be with Dylan anymore."

"He wouldn't be anyway," Roberta reveals. "We're moving to be closer to my sister, in Toledo. She got promoted to vice-principal at her school, and she needs someone to watch her kids, so I'm going to be her nanny, technically."

"That sounds great," Kurt says warmly. "But we'll miss you."

"We'll keep in touch," she promises. "The boys would like that and so would I."

* * *

Friday night sees Kurt and Blaine arriving at the cabin, weary after an emotionally heavy week. Kurt and Danny had now officially moved into Blaine's apartment, and while all three were definitely excited, it had been hard to pack up and leave Burt behind.

Burt, of course, had been very gallant about the whole thing, and reminded Kurt over and over that he only ever moved back as a temporary measure, and that he was so happy he had found Blaine. Even so, they all cried that night, and when Burt had finally shut the front door, he had cried hardest of all.

"So uh... you know, Roberta, she was saying her sister's school has a vacancy for a kindergarten teacher."

"The private school?"

"Yes," Blaine says with a sigh. Clearly he's not going to get anywhere with this right now. "The private one."

"Where is Toledo, anyway?" Kurt asks, as they turn off the freeway.

"Not too far from here, actually. Why, you wanna take a look?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"Okay. Well, the cabin is about ten minutes away now."

"Cool. I'm excited. Are you excited? We haven't been away together before."

"I know." Blaine reaches across and squeezes his hand. "And yes, I'm excited. I don't even care that it's only forty minutes up the road. I'm also hoping it gives us time to try and figure out the future a little bit."

"Yeah."

They fall silent again, but Blaine is watching Kurt from the corner of his eye. "So teaching staff at that school get cut price tuition for their own kids. Fifty per cent off."

"Oh? I didn't know that."

"Hmm."

Kurt clicks his tongue, and picks up his phone, so Blaine turns back to driving, assuming the discussion has ended.

"They have a university."

"Excuse me?"

"Toledo. Well, they have several colleges," Kurt says, holding up his phone. "But the university of Toledo offers a theatre program."

"Right."

"Oh quit playing it cool," Kurt snaps. "We can go take a look around tomorrow. But just a look!" He says when Blaine squeaks. "This does not mean we are putting our son in a private school."

"Our son." Blaine grins out at the night, and pulls up outside a small log cabin. "Our son."

Kurt laughs, and leans over to kiss him. "Our little boy. Isn't that just like the greatest thing ever?"

"Definitely," Blaine agrees. "Come on. Let's get inside."

The cabin is tiny, with just a small living room, an even smaller kitchen, and a bedroom and bathroom upstairs, but it is also completely perfect, and Blaine and Kurt can't stop exploring everything, including the inside of cupboards and drawers.

"There's a bible!"

"I told you," Blaine laughs. "This place belongs to my parent's pastor."

"Is he nice?"

"He's lovely. So is his wife."

"Would he marry us?"

"I guess," Blaine shrugs. "Why?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what would be the right thing to do."

"Well." Blaine flops onto the couch, and pulls Kurt on top of him. "I had an idea, but if you hate it just say."

"I will."

"I have no doubt. Okay. We can do like you said, and have a traditional wedding. Or..."

"Or?"

"Or we can pack the whole family up and go to Disney World and get married there."

"Disney?" Kurt shrieks, sitting upright. "For real?"

"Yes, Danny," Blaine laughs. "For real. I mean, I've never been, but I looked online and-" he is cut off by Kurt's mouth on his, his lips eager and demanding, as he pushes Blaine back down onto the couch.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes," he murmurs between kisses. "Just family. Just us. Mickey Mouse. The kids will love it. We'll all love it. Yes."

"Like a wedding and honeymoon all rolled into one."

"Yes! Oh, but we will get at least one night alone, right? Cause I'm gonna be needing to make love like a lot."

Blaine laughs, wriggles out from under Kurt, and stands, offering his hand. "Yes, I promise you our wedding night will be just us. Come on. We need to get practicing."

Despite having the luxury of being able to sleep in, Blaine is still up early the next morning, but he's surprised to find Kurt has beaten him to it, and has breakfast already laid out on the table.

"This is unexpected."

"Well I thought we could get going early, get into Toledo and take a look around."

"Kurt, we don't have to."

"I know." He shrugs, dumps a pan in the sink, and makes his way over to the table, where he sits in Blaine's lap rather than in another chair. "But we might as well see the place. Don't get your hopes up though. This doesn't mean either you or Danny are about to go to some fancy private school."

"I know. Thank you, though, for at least wanting to take a look at the place. It's strange, being with someone who actually takes my requests into consideration."

"Blaine, I've gotta ask you something. You've said a few things before that have made me think... did Tom used to hit you?"

"Um..." Blaine stiffens, and looks away. "Let's just get going. We can talk in the car."

Kurt drives, and he doesn't prompt Blaine to say anything else, he just waits. Eventually, he clears his throat, and Kurt reaches over, placing a hand on his leg as he speaks.

"It wasn't a regular thing," he starts quietly. "It was maybe like three or four times. The first time, we were in a bar, and some girl was flirting with me. I'm pretty clueless about women, really, and suddenly she launched herself on me, and started trying to kiss me. I pushed her away, obviously, but Tom and I had a huge fight that night, and he smacked me across the mouth. Another time, he punched me in the stomach, but he pretended like it was a joke, like it was just bros fighting, you know? But I didn't find it funny. And then, when I found out about the baby and stuff, I was so dumb. I was crying, and begging him not to go, but to stay and have kids with me instead, and he smacked me hard then, like my jaw was bruised for a long time. He called me a needy, whiny bitch and walked out. I remember sitting on the floor of the apartment, and thinking I deserved better than this, there must be something, or someone, better, brighter, kinder. And here you are," he adds, smiling at Kurt. "Here you are."

He doesn't even notice that Kurt has stopped driving, and has pulled into a small, suburban street, to listen to Blaine talk, but then he leans over, lovingly taking his face in his hands and kissing his lips.

"I am so sorry. I can't believe I've never asked you before, that I never dwelled on the little things you said. Damn, Blaine. I feel like such an ignorant fool. Why didn't you just tell me? Make me listen?"

"Well, you know, I've never told anyone. Cooper would kill the guy. Even if he heard about it today? He would find him and he would kill him. My parents would be upset... it sounds terrible, all said like that, but we had good times, you know?"

"That's what they all say," Kurt murmurs. "Blaine, it might not count for much, but I swear, I will never, ever, touch you in anger, not at all."

"I know you wouldn't," Blaine says sincerely. "You know what? When we met? I knew that right away. I didn't look at you and think 'oh he'll never hit me, I'll get with that,' it was more an instinctive trust. I don't know, Kurt. The more I think about it, the more I am convinced we were put on this earth to find each other. Whether that's the intention of God, or the universe, fate, whatever you want to call it... I believe we were made with one another in mind."

"I feel that too," Kurt says, with an emphatic nod. "I really do. I never believed in any of that. I believed we shaped our own destinies, that we were in control, but the more things that happen with us, the more convinced I am that there is some kind of intangible force that controls things, and that has led us to each other. It's all been too easy, too right, for it to be otherwise. Like we were both led back to Ohio. Danny wet the bed that morning, which meant I had a chance to talk to you... the car wash where Danny asked if we could wash with you... the ease with which our families accepted us... the way Danny fell in love with you... it's all been so easy, and so right, and that's how I know this is it, because it's perfect."

"He hasn't wet the bed," Blaine suddenly realizes. "Not since you proposed. I know that's only a week, but he was doing it every night for a while there."

"Because he feels as at peace with it all as we do," Kurt says, leaning over again to kiss his cheek.

"I like that," Blaine says with a smile. Kurt rests his head on his shoulder, and they stay that way for a while, looking down the little road. "This is a cute little place."

"Hmm it is," Kurt agrees, as he watches two boys riding their bikes down the sidewalk. They dump them outside a small gate, and run up to a house, knocking on the door, and then greeting a little girl, who grabs her bike and joins them. "Nice houses."

"Except that one." Blaine nods toward a large house in the corner, which was once probably sweet and charming, but now the front yard is overgrown, and the paint is peeling from the picket fence and the house itself.

"Aw, that's sad. Who could let a house go to ruin like that? Look at the shutters."

Blaine takes in the red shutters hanging loose from one of the upstairs windows, and then sees the real estate sign outside. "It's for sale. I guess it's been empty for some time."

"It makes me sad," Kurt declares, as he starts the engine.

"Never mind, Kurt," Blaine laughs. "I'm sure some family will fix it up together and be very happy there."

"You're right. Come on, let's go find some coffee."

They find a cute little cafe overlooking the lake, and sit outside together, taking in the bright, sunny morning.

"Oh my word, they have a zoo," Kurt exclaims, as he flicks through a guide book. "With polar bear cubs! We have to bring Danny."

"Have you never been here before?"

"No. Neither have you."

"True, but I'm from Cincinnati. You're Lima born and bred."

"Lima doesn't have a zoo."

"I know that."

"They have a science center! Ooh, I wanna go."

"Danny would love that too."

"He would. Oh, Blaine! The fire boats do a display out on the lake!"

"Well that settles it. We're definitely coming back here with Danny." He smiles as he thinks of him and Kurt holding his hands between them, as they walk along the waterfront. "It's so nice here."

"It is. And so artistic." Kurt sighs wistfully, as he looks out over the lake. "I miss culture."

"Me too. Wanna go to that art museum we passed?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They wander around the art museum, and then get lunch, before taking a walk through a park, which is filled with families having fun in the sun, and watching a display of circus acts. They call Danny, who trips over his own words, as he tells them that grandpa had taken him to the water park, and now he was going to grandma and pop's house, and pops was going to take him fishing.

"Fishing?" a horrified Kurt mouths at Blaine, before pulling a face.

"I used to go fishing with pops," Blaine tells him, as all the happy memories come flooding back. "Have fun, little man. Catch a fish for grandma's dinner."

"I will! Oh, and papa, guess what?"

"What?"

"Me and grandpa looked online, and where you and daddy are? There's a zoo near there what has baby polar bears!"

"I know!"

"Are you gonna see them?"

"Not without you. We thought we could bring you here for a visit sometime."

"Ooh yay."

"It's really lovely here, Danny," Kurt tells him. "You'd love it."

"I love you."

"Aw, baby boy, we love you too," Kurt says, smiling at the phone. "Have loads of fun with grandma and pops. Enjoy..." He swallows hard. "Fishing."

Blaine laughs as they hang up. "What's wrong with fishing?"

"It's gross! You just sit there, hoping a fish will come along and hook itself on your line, and then you pull it out of the water so it can die in agony."

"You eat fish," Blaine points out.

"I know."

"You eat meat."

Kurt smirks. "Yes I do."

"Funny. Is it okay for dad to take him? If you'd rather he didn't..."

"Blaine, it's fine. You used to go with him, I suspect Cooper did too, and no doubt when they're old enough, your dad will want to take the girls."

"I know, but he's your..."

"No!" Kurt leaps to his feet, laughing as he points at Blaine. "Don't you dare say he's my kid! He's ours." He pulls Blaine to his feet and into his arms, kissing his lips right in the middle of the park. "Danny is as much your baby as he is mine."

"But you..."

"I'm over all that, I told you. I love you, and Danny, an insane amount. I was listening to the two of you during that call, and you talk to him just like I do. He's half Anderson, half Hummel, and that's the end of it."

Blaine grins, unable to resist kissing Kurt again. "Is that what we'll be? The Anderson-Hummel's?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yes. Having the same last name as you two is really important to me."

"Then yes," Kurt declares. "We'll be the Anderson-Hummel's. Now let's get back to the car. There's somewhere I want to visit."

He refuses to say where they are going, but after a ten minute drive, he pulls up outside Ottawa Hills Academy. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"This is the school Roberta was talking about," Kurt explains, pointing up at the sign. "I know it's all locked up, but we can get out and try and see where the kindergarten is, if you want?"

Blaine smiles. "Thank you. Yes. I'd like to just take a look. I mean, I know it doesn't mean anything but..."

"Come on."

Blaine watches Kurt carefully as they walk around the perimeter of the school. He doesn't want to get his hopes up, because Kurt keeps his face entirely neutral, and focuses on the building rather than Blaine, but why had he gone to the trouble of finding out the name of the school, and driving Blaine here, if he didn't have some thoughts about it possibly being a future job for Blaine, and a future school for Danny?

"That must be it." Blaine points to a separate entrance, bright yellow doors, with a huge rainbow painted over the top. Written in an arch over the top of that, they both read the words: "Let your imagination soar. Live, love, laugh and be free."

"That's adorable."

"Isn't it?" Blaine agrees happily. "What's the first thing you think when you look at it?"

"Acceptance. Warmth. Happiness."

"Same. You know," he carries on, again watching Kurt closely. "Wherever I end up next year, I might steal that phrase and use it in a mural for the class."

"Hmm," is Kurt's only reply, and they slowly walk back to the main gates and the car. "Aw shit," he mutters, when he sees another car arriving. "I hope I didn't take their spot. I didn't think anyone would be around. Sorry!" he calls, when a young woman steps from the car and opens her trunk. "We were just looking around. We're leaving now."

"Not a problem." She smiles and waits for them to arrive at the car. "Are you new to the area?"

"No," Kurt tells her. "We live in Lima, but we're looking to relocate. This is my fiancé, Blaine. We have a son together, he's almost six, and Blaine is a kindergarten teacher."

"Wait a minute, you're Roberta's friends, right? I'm Callie!"

"Her sister?"

"No," she says, as she shakes their hands. "Francesca is her sister, but Fran and I are best friends. I know all about you guys. I teach third grade. Fran's about to become vice-principal. And..." She pauses, giving Blaine a warm smile. "We have an opening for a brilliant Kindergarten teacher, if you know any."

Blaine laughs and ducks his head. "Oh, I don't know if..."

"He is a brilliant teacher," Kurt says, stepping in. "I can vouch for that."

"Come in," Callie urges, pulling a box of supplies from her trunk. "I need to take these down to my class, and I can show you around if you'd like."

As they walk around the school, Kurt tells her more about Danny, and Blaine talks more about his job. They are open and honest, with Blaine telling her why they've decided to leave Parkside, and Kurt telling her his hang ups for sending Danny to a private school.

"Financially, I wouldn't worry," Callie says, as they head down to the first grade classrooms. "If Blaine were to land a job here, you'd get half off anyway, but I've never known a kid be kicked out because their parents couldn't pay. Circumstances change, and we've had families before who suddenly find themselves unable to keep paying. If that happens, the board and the principal usually work to some kind of agreement with the parents to stagger reduced payments."

She shows them into the classroom where Danny would be. It is bright and welcoming, and Kurt wanders around, looking at the wall displays. "Roberta said the school is accepting of same sex parents?" Blaine asks, and he knows that Kurt is listening intently, though he continues to walk around.

"Oh it is. Basically we try and embrace everyone's diversity, no matter their religion, parentage or color. We have a girl with two moms, and another little girl moving up to second grade with two dads. There's twin boys higher up the school, in ninth grade, whose dad, and I know he won't mind me saying, is trans. Everyone is very open and honest here; we actively teach about all types of family groups, and we don't tolerate discrimination of any kind."

"So if I worked here I could tell my class that I was gay?"

"Of course. Our classes are small; between twelve and sixteen students in each, and because of that, you become almost like a little family unit. You'd be encouraged to share with them about your home life as much as they would share with you. Come see the kindergarten, it's really cute."

"Where do the older kids go?" Kurt asks, as he follows her down the hall. "Roberta said the school runs right through to senior year?"

"It does, but on separate sites. Once kids get to the end of eighth grade, they move down the street. We all meet once a week for a whole school lunch and to spend time together. The kids are put into what we call family groups; groups of mixed ages and abilities from kindergarten right up. They do activities and stuff. This is an arts based school, so we might put on a play as a whole school, or do group artwork. And this is the kindergarten."

Blaine smiles as he steps inside. Like all the classrooms they have seen, it is bright and welcoming, but the kindergarten room seems almost magical. It's easily the best equipped and well kept classroom he's ever seen, and with all he's heard, he finds himself longing to come and work here.

"When's the application deadline?" Kurt asks, as if he can read his mind.

"Wednesday, I think," Callie answers. "Interviews to be held the following week. I don't know if I'm technically allowed to tell you this, but we've had a high number of applicants. The half price tuition always appeals," she says with a laugh. "But it's worth a shot, right?"

"Definitely," Blaine agrees.

"There's a lot to think about," Kurt tells her, and Blaine knows how close he is to freaking out.

"There is. And we'd better go. Thank you so much," he tells Callie, shaking her hand again. "Your school is lovely, and we're really grateful to you for showing us inside."

"Anytime. I hope to see you here in August!" she calls, but Kurt is rushing toward the car, his head down.

"Where are we going?" he asks Blaine, who calmly takes the keys from his hand and ushers him in the passenger side.

"Back to the cabin? We could pick up some food, a bottle of wine...what do you say?"

"Yes please," Kurt says, relief flooding his face. "Blaine, I..."

"Not right now, Kurt," Blaine says kindly, squeezing his hand. "Take a moment to process. Talk when you're ready."

"Thank you."

He sits in a contemplative silence, grateful that Blaine is patient and understanding. He is still quiet as he trails him around the small grocery store they find, and just nods as Blaine loads the basket with various cheeses, meats and bread for dinner.

"Ice cream?" Blaine asks, and he gets another blank nod. "Okay. And wine. Um..." He doesn't bother to ask, just loads a bottle of Chardonnay into the basket, and gives a smile. "We're all set."

"I think this is where we're meant to be," Kurt suddenly blurts, and Blaine turns around to stare at him.

"What?"

"I feel like...like it's all so easy. And I've learned that when it seems easy, it probably is, and it's that way for a reason. But I'm so scared, Blaine. I'm really scared."

"Okay." Blaine sets the basket down in the middle of the aisle, and takes both of Kurt's hands in his. "Just calm down a little and try and tell me what scares you."

"Me. My future. We both love the city, what we've seen of it. The school was delightful, Callie was nice... I could definitely see you teaching there, and Danny as a student. He'd love it. The way Callie spoke made me feel comforted that Danny would be safe and welcomed there. We could afford his tuition... And then there's the house. That house. It spoke to me. I could see us there, fixing it up, making it our family home. I could see it Blaine, I could see how happy we would be, but what about me? Can I take this huge step not knowing what job I'd have? What if I didn't find anything? What if I had to take another job that didn't use my skills? This past year I've done it for Danny, but you're right, I can't do it forever, because I need job satisfaction to contribute to my home life satisfaction. I don't feel I can be the best husband or dad if I'm not happy in my work. It's like I can see this big picture...but I don't know where I fit in it all."

"Oh Kurt." Blaine steps forward, pressing a soft kiss to his bowed head. "Kurt, listen to me. It's okay to be scared, because I am too. Yes, it does all seem to be lining up, everything is falling into place. I loved the school as much as you did, and I could definitely see us fixing up that house. I thought it at the time, but didn't want to say anything, because like you, it all seems too easy. What if we take that plunge and eighteen months in, we hate it here? What if you come to resent me because I pushed for the move? What if we move somewhere entirely different and hate it? I'm perhaps more of a risk taker than you are, but you know what? When you take those chances they usually work out okay, like asking me for ice cream, or proposing." He breaks off with a smile, holding up his left hand to show off the engagement ring.

"You need that defining moment, my darling, and I get that, but don't spend too long getting weighed down by it all. Sometimes we need to take a chance and trust that things will all work out okay. At least we'll be taking this chance as a family, together, and we'll be there to support one another."

Kurt looks down again, overcome with the vast array of emotions going through his mind. He takes a moment and then gives a small nod, before taking the wine from the basket, setting it back on the shelf, and putting two bottles of champagne in instead.

"What's that for?"

"To celebrate us," Kurt declares, kissing his cheek quickly. "I might not be able to make a decision right now, but knowing I have your support and love is everything to me, and I want to celebrate us, and our engagement, tonight."

"I think we did that last weekend. I can still feel the effects."

"Very funny."

Kurt nudges him toward the checkout, where he pays, while Kurt studies the community bulletin board. "Ottawa Hills Community College present Hairspray," he tells Blaine when he's done. "I love that show."

"Hmm. You'd make a good Edna."

"Hey!" Kurt cries, as he trails Blaine out to the car. "I'll kick your ass for that!"

"I can think of something else you can do with it." Blaine grins and unlocks the car, holding open the door for Kurt. "I love you," he says, resting one hand on his arm. "Trust me, Kurt, everything will work out just fine."


	32. Chapter 32

"Oh for fucks fucking sake!" Kurt cries, then he sighs and starts scrolling again. Out in the tiny kitchen of the cabin, Blaine rolls his eyes and carries on arranging their cheese plate, sincerely hoping Kurt will have settled down by the time they're ready to eat.

Things had lightened up on the drive back, and Kurt seemed a little happier about everything, until they had walked in the door. He had obviously been seized by a sudden thought, because he had stopped dead, and Blaine had walked right into the back of him. He had then dumped the groceries on the counter, and taken up residence on the couch with his phone, where he had been looking at information ever since. Blaine had tried to catch a glimpse, but it just looked like a lot of writing, and Kurt had steadily been getting more and more angry.

"Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah."

Blaine brings everything into the living room, and hands Kurt a mug with champagne in it. "Sorry, no wine glasses."

"S'okay."

"Are you okay, though? You don't sound it."

"I was just looking for jobs."

"Here?"

"Yeah, but there doesn't seem to be any. Not at the university, anyhow. To be honest I'm not even sure I want to teach college anymore."

"Really? I thought that was all you ever wanted to do."

"It was, but it's been tainted for me. I don't know, I think about going back to it, and it makes me feel kinda meh. Then I think about how long it's been since I had that creative outlet, and it makes me sad, because I miss it. Ugh. I just don't know."

"You'll figure it out. In the meantime..." He holds his own mug up, and clinks it against Kurt's. "Here's to us."

"To us," Kurt agrees, and smiles as he takes a sip, then grimaces when his phone starts to ring. "For fucks fucking sake!"

"You keep saying that."

"I'm in a bad mood."

"You don't say."

Kurt doesn't recognize the number, and snatches it up with a barked "Yes?" at the poor caller on the other end. "Oh. Hi. Yeah, yeah. Hi."

He runs from the room and up the stairs, while Blaine sits tight and wonders who the hell is on the other end of the line. Kurt is gone for fifteen excruciating minutes, but when he returns he climbs straight into Blaine's lap, and kisses him firmly on the mouth. "I'm exonerated."

"Huh?"

"That was Barbara, the lady I used to work with at NYU. The official documentation is being issued on Monday, but all charges have been wiped from my record, and they'll give me a reference for future employment if needed."

"Kurt! Oh my god!" Blaine squeezes him around the waist, kissing him hard. "Oh. My. God. That's amazing!"

"I know, right? Blaine, I feel like I can breathe," Kurt says, laughing. "I didn't know it would mean this much to me. I didn't... I'm free from it all. I can move on. I just... This is so good. So good."

"I'm so happy for you," Blaine says, smiling up at him. "The world is your oyster now. Whatever you want to do, it's yours for the taking."

"I'm still not sure I want to teach theatre."

"And that's perfectly okay. You'll figure it out, I told you. Only now, you can think about all the options, and not be scared that your record will hold you back. This is so wonderful."

"It is!" He settles back into the crook of Blaine's arm as they eat, letting it all wash over him. "It's all over," he keeps saying, while Blaine kisses the top of his head. "That's it, Blaine. No record of it. None."

"I'm so glad. I hate that you had to live a year with a blatant lie on your record, but I'm glad it's gone now."

"You always believed me."

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"But right from the start. That day, at the car wash. I didn't even tell you what had happened, just that I hadn't done it, and you believed me."

"Because I knew, even then, that you would never lie to me. Other than to say you've done the dishes when they're blatantly still sitting in the sink."

"I do not do that!" Kurt protests, then scrunches his nose. "Well, once or twice, I guess." They laugh together, and Kurt turns on the couch so he's looking at him. "Thank you," he says sincerely. "There aren't words to say how much I love you for all the faith you have in me, and the support you give... but maybe this will suffice." He picks up his mug and drains it, shaking his head as the alcohol hits, and then, taking a deep breath, he looks Blaine in the eye. "I want you to apply for that job."

"What?"

"I want you to apply," Kurt repeats. "First thing Monday. If you get it, I want you to accept, and then we'll see if that house is still available. The rest will fall into place."

"You're serious?" Blaine asks, gripping his hand tightly.

"Totally. You're right. Everything seems to be sliding into place, I just have to trust that something will come up that's perfect for me. That call was my deciding factor. Realizing the unwavering love and support I have from you, has given me courage to take the chance."

Blaine tries to nod solemnly, but he ends up grinning and then draining his own champagne. "Okay. I'll apply." He stands, and walks out to the kitchen, leaving Kurt to fall back on the couch and grin up at the ceiling.

"I know you're dancing out there!"

"Yes I am!"

He returns with their mugs refilled, and squeezes next to Kurt, so that they are both sitting the length of the couch. "I love you so much. I love my life, and all that it's become. I never thought it would be this good."

"It's only gonna get better."

"Hmm, that's true." They sit side by side, sipping their champagne, and thinking of all that is still to come. "A year ago I was so lonely," Blaine says quietly. "And I remember going through that awful stage where I thought being back with Tom would be preferable to being alone."

"Blaine? Just so you know? If fate ever puts that man in my path, I will not be responsible for my actions."

"If we ever see him, it'll be enough for me to know he's seen me truly happy, and that it's all because of you, Kurt... wait a minute. What's your middle name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Very funny."

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is!" Kurt protests with a laugh. He pushes upright a little, takes a mouthful of his champagne, and smiles. "It really is."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. My parents wanted me named after them in some way, so Kurt is following on from Burt, obviously, and then they gave me my mom's name too."

"You're actually Kurt Elizabeth Hummel? I have to stand at the altar and say that out loud? You do realize we will have to prepare Cooper for this beforehand, right? I mean, if he's not warned he'll die laughing."

"Yes you have to say it, and in front of Mickey Mouse, too."

"Mickey Mouse will not be at our wedding."

"He will. Anyway, what's your middle name?"

"Devon."

"Ha! See, that's...that's... sorta normal and kinda boring."

"Yeah, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you're right. Totally dull." He reaches up, pulling Kurt down into a long kiss. "You're beautiful, Kurt. So beautiful. I love watching you laugh."

Kurt kisses him again, nudging the tips of their noses together. "I love you too. You're funny, and cute, and caring, and I could go on and on about how wonderful you are, but I'm gonna ask you to go get me some more champagne instead."

"You've finished that already?"

"Yes I have."

Their evening is filled with light hearted chat, interspersed with long lingering kisses, and plenty of laughter, as they tell each other stories from their past, and Kurt tells Blaine all about Danny as a baby.

"I love him. I wish I'd been around then." Blaine sighs, sitting on the couch with his legs tucked under him, and Kurt mirroring his pose.

"I know but it's like you said, everything has led us to this moment."

"I said that?"

"Yeah, when we were flying to Denver and you were all pissy in the airport. You said everything led us to be here, now."

Blaine frowns as he thinks back. "No, I'm pretty sure you said that, because I said I wished we'd always been together."

"I did?"

"You did."

"Oh." Kurt blinks, then smiles. "Then I am very wise. Time for more champagne."

He stands, takes two steps, wobbles, and falls down. "Crap. I'm really drunk."

"Haha! Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just drunk. Fine."

"Oh my god," Blaine laughs, rolling onto the floor next to him. "I've never seen you drunk before. It's funny. How are you drunk?"

"Gee, I don't know, Blaine. Maybe it's because we've drunk nearly two whole bottles of champagne." He stops, and stares at the random display of plates on the wall, as they seem to undulate before him. "Heheheheh. It's fun though. I can't remember the last time I was drunk. Let's play a game!"

"Okay. Like what?"

"Spin the bottle. I'll get the bottle." He gets to his feet, the alcohol rushing to his head, and making him weave unsteadily to the kitchen, where he grabs the near empty bottle and returns, holding it up. "Here!"

"Why didn't you get the empty one? And how can we play, anyway? There's just two of us."

"I didn't think about that."

"You're hilarious." Blaine ruffles his hair as he gets to his feet. "Woah!"

"See? You don't notice it until you try to stand up."

"Shit. Yeah. Wow." Blaine wobbles toward the stairs, and then, considering there's no banisters in place, crawls up on his hands and knees. "Bathroom. Be right back."

He returns, sliding down feet first, on his tummy, while Kurt cackles from his position on the floor. "You look like Danny! That's how I taught him to come down stairs when he was a baby."

"They need to put railings here," Blaine says, gesturing to the open stairs. "It's dangerous."

"The pastor probably doesn't have to navigate stairs when he's drunk."

"This is true." Blaine lies down on top of Kurt, so that his chest presses into his back, but that's not what Kurt notices.

"I can feel your cock pressing into my crack."

"Oh my god!" Blaine cries, laughing. "All filters are off, I see."

"I love your cock."

"Definitely off."

"It makes me very happy."

"Good." Blaine kisses his neck, then tugs his earlobe between his teeth. "Making love with you is the best thing."

"I love fucking."

"Kurt!"

"I do!"

"I know you do, but try for a little romance, huh?"

"Hmm." He bites his lip as he thinks. "I love it when you come inside me. Feels good."

"Oh my god." Blaine bursts out laughing, and rolls off him, onto his side. "You're very lucky I love you so much, and you're lucky you're such an adorable drunk."

Kurt snorts, and giggles uncontrollably, while Blaine just grins. "I'm gonna get you drunk on a daily basis."

"Please don't," Kurt protests, still laughing. "It's gonna take me weeks to recover from this."

"C'mere and kiss me then."

Kurt shuffles forward on his elbows, pouting ridiculously. As soon as his lips touch Blaine's, the atmosphere changes, and his pout softens as he smiles, and then opens his mouth a little wider. He shifts his weight onto one elbow, to use his free hand to pull Blaine closer, but in his drunken haze, he can't balance, and falls sideways instead. "Aw shit," he mutters into the rug, and Blaine falls onto his back, laughing so hard he can barely breathe.

"Oh Kurt! That's it, I'm falling in love with you all over again. My god, you're adorable. Totally adorable." He hovers over Kurt, who rolls over and looks up, gently touching his cheek.

"I know I'm drunk, and a little silly, but I love you, Blaine. You've made me come alive again. It's like I'm no longer existing, I'm living, and I love you for that."

Blaine doesn't answer, just leans down and kisses him with total and utter love and devotion. As their kiss deepens, he gradually moves, until he's lying fully on top of Kurt, his hands tangled into his hair. Things become heated and he breaks away, kissing the underside of his jaw and down his neck, before moving back to his lips again, needing to feel the touch of his tongue against his own.

Kurt opens his legs, letting Blaine slot between, and then he pulls his shirt free from his pants, smoothing his hands along the waistband, dipping his fingers below, making his intentions clear.

"Your lips," Blaine murmurs against them. "So beautiful. Your eyes." He stops, kissing over Kurt's closed eyes, and then the tip of his nose. "Your nose, cheeks, chin, neck..."

He kisses each one in turn, lightly biting at the skin over Kurt's collarbone, before studying his top intently. "Damn. Buttons."

"Oh, those buttons are just for show."

"Oh. Good. Sit up."

Kurt does so, and Blaine tries to pull the turquoise top over Kurt's head, but it gets halfway up and then sticks. "What the hell?"

"There's a zipper!" comes the muffled cry. "At the back! A zipper, Blaine! Zipper!"

"Okay, calm down." Blaine tugs the zipper down, and the top comes off easily, though Kurt looks annoyed.

"Zipper."

"So you said. Who the hell has a zipper on the back of their clothes? How do you zip it up?"

"You zipped it up for me this morning, you fool! You gave me the same line then!"

"I did? Oh yeah." He grins sheepishly. "I did. My bad. Ah well, at least now you're shirtless."

"And you will be in a second, drunkard."

Blaine nuzzles into the warmth of Kurt's neck, kissing there and proving wholly distracting, while he tries to unbutton Blaine's shirt for him. "You're drunker than me."

"Don't think so." Kurt giggles, then pushes Blaine down onto the rug. "You're sexy."

This makes Blaine laugh again, and Kurt loves the way his stomach muscles move as he kisses over them, before opening his fly. "I'm gonna suck your cock."

"Oh my god."

"I like feeling you in my mouth."

"Good. Fine. No complaints." Blaine rests his arms behind his head, looking down as Kurt slides his pants and underwear off, then wobbles to his feet to remove his own. "Better. All naked. Naked and sexy and gonna have sex."

"C'mere, let me hold you a moment."

Kurt lies down by Blaine's side, happy to be taken into his arms, and kissed as if it was their first time all over again. He loves being with Blaine in this way, the alcohol has made them both giggly and extremely happy, and they keep having to break their kiss just to smile at each other, until slowly they start to grind against each other, and Blaine gives a moan. "You turn me on so much."

"I turn me on too," Kurt declares, then moves lower, and takes Blaine into his mouth.

"I think you meant... Ah, fuck it. Yes, Kurt. That feels so good." Blaine thrusts up with a loud moan, as Kurt seems to devour him. His hands are everywhere, roaming, seeking him out, nails scraping over flesh, fingers digging, kneading, making Blaine draw his knees up and tear desperately at his own hair. "Fuck me, Kurt! Jesus. Oh my... turn around. Turn around for me."

Kurt pulls off, grinning, pleased that he's making Blaine this desperate. "Okay." He turns so he's sitting over Blaine's knees, facing the fireplace. "Now what?"

"Not like that," he laughs. "Come here. Shuffle back."

"Back where?"

"Here!"

"On your face?"

"Yes." His eyes go dark while Kurt's go wide. "I wanna taste you with my tongue while you suck me off. Is that clear enough for ya?"

"Um... perfectly. Yes. And very erotic. Fuck." Kurt scoots backward, until he feels Blaine's strong hands guiding him into place, and then he groans. "Oh shit this is gonna be good."

He is not expecting Blaine to bite his ass cheek first, and he's certainly not expecting it to feel as amazing as it does, but he finds himself pushing back and loving the feel of Blaine sucking a mark there, as if he's branding him. When he feels Blaine's tongue running over his entrance, he remembers he's supposed to be doing something, and he bends low, taking him into his mouth once more.

The only sound in the room comes in the form of muffled moans and harsh breathing, while both take pleasure in tasting the other. Kurt finds himself perilously close to the edge of orgasm, as Blaine stretches him open with his tongue. He tastes, he licks, he explores deeper and deeper, until he slides a finger in alongside his tongue, and rubs it over Kurt's prostate.

"Holy shit!" Kurt cries loudly, forgetting all about sucking Blaine's cock. He sits almost upright, completely smothering Blaine as he starts to stroke himself. "Yes, Blaine. Keep it up. Come on. Gonna come. Gonna come so fucking hard. Oh shit... Shit..."

"Wait!" Blaine gasps, turning his head away and pushing Kurt off. "Fuck, Kurt. I gotta..." He comes up behind him, encouraging him onto all fours. "I need to be inside you. I need you." He grips his hips hard and drives in fast, immediately taking up an unrelenting pace. "You feel so good. So perfect. So mine." He reaches down, stroking Kurt's already wet cock in time with his thrusts.

"Yes!" Kurt cries, trying to remain upright and not end up flat on the rug. "Fuck me, Blaine, take me! Come on, please, please. Let me feel you come in me."

"Yeah."

"Yes?"

"Yes! Oh Kurt... Fuck..." Blaine comes with a loud cry of pleasure, burying himself deep inside of Kurt, who comes at exactly the same time, covering Blaine's hand and the rug.

His arms give out and he falls down, with Blaine still buried inside him, landing on his back. "I swear to god, and I'm not just saying this," he mumbles into the rug. "I'm not. Really. But you're the best at sex in the whole entire world and that is a fact."

Blaine laughs, pulling out, and then tugging Kurt around until he's in his arms. "Uh-uh. I think me and you? Together? We're the best. Cause me and you are the best at everything, especially loving each other."

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you carry me up to bed?"

"No."

"What? That's just mean! My bones ache."

"No railings," he tells Kurt solemnly. "I might drop you and then I'd cry. We can crawl up."

So they do. They crawl up the stairs, leaving the living room exactly as it is, and they fall wearily into bed, cuddling close. They are very nearly asleep, when Kurt suddenly sits upright and gives a laugh of disbelief. "I came all over the pastor's rug!"

They're still giggling about it the next morning, when Blaine cleans the rug, and Kurt tidies the rest of the place. Somehow, they've escaped hangovers, but seem to have huge appetites instead, so Blaine drives them to a Denny's, where he marvels at how much Kurt can devour in one sitting.

"Have we got time to take a walk?" Kurt asks when they return. "We've been here two days, but we haven't actually made the most of our surroundings at all."

"Speak for yourself. I got to rim you, so I'm good."

"That doesn't even count," Kurt says with a laugh. "Come on. Let's explore the forest a little before we drive back."

Hand in hand, they walk through the trees, talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying being together. "Things are gonna be crazy for these next few weeks," Kurt says, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I know, but you know what else? August first we become husbands. Then it's a couple of weeks in Disney with Danny and our wonderful families, before we settle down."

"It's gonna be exciting, isn't it?"

"It's gonna be the absolute best," Blaine agrees. "You, me, Danny."

"The Anderson-Hummel's."

"Well, fiancé? Shall we head back to our little boy?"

"I think I'd like that a lot," Kurt says, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, as they walk back to the car.

There is surely nothing sweeter than pulling up outside the Anderson's house, where Danny is kneeling next to Rosetta, helping her tend to her flowerbeds. He looks up, a grin spreading over his face, as he breaks into a run. He reaches Blaine first, who scoops him up, swinging him high in the air. "My baby!"

"Papa!" Danny squeals, as he's crushed against Blaine's chest. "And daddy!"

Kurt wraps his arms around both Danny and Blaine, kissing his darling boy on the lips, and closing his eyes in happiness. "My sweetie. Did you have a good weekend, little man?"

"The absolute bestest, but I'm happy to see you and papa, cause I missed you and your kisses."

"Really?" Blaine asks. "Hmm. Good thing we brought lots of them back with us, then."

"You did?" Danny asks, laughing. "How many?"

"Ooh hundreds," Blaine tells him. "Thousands."

On cue, he and Kurt shower him with kisses, making him scream in delight, and squirm in Blaine's embrace.

"Hello, my angels," Rosetta says, coming up behind them. "It's wonderful to have you back," she says, kissing Kurt and Blaine warmly. "But I'm afraid I can't let you take Danny home. He's too adorable. I need to keep him here forever."

"Yeah?" Kurt says, taking Danny into his arms. "Well, I'm sorry, Rosetta, but he's our baby. I can make it better though. How would you like to come to our wedding?"

"Well darling, I was rather hoping I'd be invited," she laughs.

"In Disney World."

"What?" her and Danny both shriek at the same time.

"You're getting married at Disney? For real?" Danny cries.

"Yes, for real," Blaine laughs. "And we want everyone there. Mama?"

"Oh I'm in. Your daddy will be too, Blaine. Cooper will need no excuse."

"Will Tabby and Lucy be there?" Danny asks.

"I'm hoping so," Blaine tells him. "We were kinda hoping to turn in into a big family vacation. What do you say, little man?"

"Yes! Can I tell pops? Can I?"

"Go for it," Kurt laughs, setting him on his feet, and he tears into the house calling loudly. "Well? he asks Rosetta. "Is that a fair exchange? We keep the boy, and you get to come on vacation with us?"

"It sounds marvellous, my Kurt," Rosetta agrees. "But the only way I'll let you keep the child is if you promise to call me mama."

* * *

After leaving the Anderson's, they drive to Burt, who sheds more than a few tears when Kurt tells him that the complaint has been dropped, and then cries again when he tells him of their wedding plans.

"I think it sounds perfect," he says, wiping at his eyes. "Perfect. Just family. I like that. All of us. It'll be fun. As for the rest of it, well, if you ask me, Toledo sounds like it's calling your name."

"It does to me too," Kurt admits, squeezing his hand. "I'm still scared though. I mean, that's dumb, right? I have Danny and Blaine, I have you, the Anderson's... so much love and support and yet I'm still scared."

"I think that's only natural, after all you've been through," Burt tells him. They look out of the kitchen window, to where Blaine throws a baseball to Danny, who is trying desperately to catch it in a mitt. "Yes, you have all of us, and in time you'll learn to relax completely, but it's okay to still be scared, to fear the unknown. Just think of how far you've come, Kurt. Think of that. You were broken, a year ago, and I worried that you'd never be able to pick yourself back up. Now here you are, about to get married to the love of your life. You're right, the rest will fall into place. Trust in Blaine, and in your instincts as a couple."

"Do you think Trent will ever return?"

"Who knows?" Burt gives a shrug, and looks out onto the yard again, where Blaine is now patiently standing behind Danny, showing him how to angle the mitt. "But if he does? I don't think there's any need to worry. The adoption will be through before Christmas, and Danny's a smart kid. He knows exactly who his parents are."

That night, after his bath, Kurt takes Danny into his and Blaine's bed to read him a story, while Blaine finishes planning his lessons for the week ahead. "Lonely fire truck?"

"I'm too big for that now, Daddy. I like Mr Stink though."

"Mr Stink?"

"Yeah." He runs to his room, and is back moments later, proudly handing the book over. "Grandpa buyed it for me. He said it reminded him of his uncle John when he was a little boy."

"Hmm." Kurt studies the front cover. "It does look a little like him. This is a real book," he remarks as he thumbs through it. "With chapters."

"I know. Grandpa said you'd like it. He said you would want to turn it into a play, like with most things you read."

"Well that's true," Kurt laughs. "Okay then. One chapter. Honestly," he mutters, pulling Danny close. "Books with chapters. You're growing up, little man."

Blaine finds them an hour later, fast asleep. Kurt is spooned around Danny, the book held loosely in his hand. He wakes him quietly, and wordlessly helps him into his pajamas, but when he makes to scoop Danny up, Kurt stops him.

"Can he stay here tonight? With us?"

"Of course he can," Blaine whispers, kissing Danny's forehead. "Any reason?"

"He's growing up," Kurt says, smoothing his baby's hair. "And soon he'll be too big for this. I just want to cherish these moments, that's all."

Blaine gives a nod, and quickly changes and uses the bathroom, before flipping out the light and getting into bed, so Danny is in the middle of them.

"It's early, you don't have to go to bed at nine," Kurt says softly, but Blaine reaches out until his arm is across them both, his hand resting in the small of Kurt's back.

"I do," he whispers, leaning over to kiss his lips. "Because you're right, I want to cherish these moments too, and make them last a lifetime. When he's sixteen, I doubt he'll let us curl up in bed with him at nine, and sleep contentedly all night long. I'm so grateful to have you both."

"Did you plan all your work?"

"I did, and I also emailed my application for the job."

"Do you think I'll find something too?"

"I know you will," Blaine tells him, rubbing firmly over his back. "Because all of this, every single second of us being together? It was all meant to be."


	33. Chapter 33

The noise of children playing happily in the playground floats through the open window, but Blaine doesn't hear any of it. He only focuses on Danny, standing by the edge of his desk, his eyes shimmering with tears.

"I feel sad," he admits, as one tear escapes and rolls down his cheek. "Cause I don't think anyone likes me no more."

"Let me get this straight," Blaine says calmly. He reaches out and takes his little hand in his. "Jacob is having a birthday party, and you're definitely not invited."

"He told Dylan I wasn't. He gived invites to everyone but not me, and when Dylan asked where mine was he said I wasn't allowed to come."

"I see. Okay. Let me take care of it, little man."

"What did I do, papa?" Danny asks, his voice small. "I thought Jacob was my friend."

"Oh baby, he is, he is." Blaine lifts Danny onto his lap, cuddling him close and kissing into his hair. "It's not you." Deciding he might as well be honest, he takes a deep breath. "Jacob's mom doesn't like the fact that daddy and I are going to get married, that's all. That's why Jacob doesn't come to school anymore."

"Why?"

"Because we're two guys. She thinks that guys can only marry girls."

"That's dumb."

"I know it is. What's even more dumb, is that she thinks that means Jacob can't invite you to his party, but you know what? You're better than that. You're a wonderful person, Danny, and you're my little boy. It's a shame not everyone can realize how awesome you are, but a lot of people do know that, and they're the ones that count."

"I still want to go to the party, though."

"I know you do, my darling. I know."

Blaine is ready and waiting when it's time to go home, and the second he has dropped Danny with Burt at the garage, he drives over to the Stevens house. "My son is upset," he says, once Maggie opens the door.

"You don't have a son," she sneers, fixing him with a death glare.

"My son is upset," he repeats, calmly. "It seems Jacob is having a party and has invited the entire class except for him."

"Children like him are not welcome in my home."

"So you acknowledge it was your choice to leave him out, and not Jacob's?"

"Of course it was mine, Mr Anderson," she spits venomously. "What did you think? That I'd be suddenly okay with all of this? Especially after how you spoke to me in the playground? I withdrew my child from kindergarten three weeks early because of you and your disgusting actions."

"I want you to invite him. If you don't want Kurt or me in your home that's fine, he can come with Roberta."

"No."

"Wasn't it Jesus who said 'let the little children come to me?' This is not Danny's fault. He has no say in how Kurt or I choose to live our lives. He's growing up to be a happy kid, and I hope he'll go on to be a kind, loving and caring adult."

"With you two as parents? Unlikely. He'll grow up mentally damaged, that's what. He'll be the kid who jumps off the bridge at seventeen, or the one who turns to drugs. He'll be the one who disowns you both, or ends up in prison for committing some horrific crime, and you two will be solely to blame."

Blaine looks down at the ground and takes a deep breath, before looking her right in the eye. "Fuck you," he says, quietly but firmly. "You are the nastiest, most vindictive bitch I have ever had the misfortune to meet. The irony of all of this, is that if I'd accepted your advances, back in October, you'd have happily had an affair with me and kept me as your dirty little secret. Tell me now who's the sinner? I hope there is a god, Mrs Stevens, and I hope that one day you have to be accountable for your actions."

He spins on his heel and walks back to the car, driving away without looking back. To Maggie Stevens, he seems wholly unaffected, totally cool, calm and collected, but on the inside he is filled with rage, disbelief and sadness. He pulls over once he's way out of sight, covers his face with his hands, and cries.

He composes himself after a few moments, and picks up his phone and calls his brother. "I don't like being a dad," he gasps, as his tears start again. "I can't make this better for him."

He tells Cooper the whole thing, from when Maggie had slipped him her number at the bake sale, right up to the conversation that had just taken place.

"When's the party?"

"The day after school gets out."

"Book flights, come here. Tell Danny you've realized that Jacob probably didn't invite him because he knew you were away."

"That's a lie, though."

"It is," Cooper agrees. "It's also the only thing that will make poor Danny feel even a tiny bit better. As a parent you do what you gotta do to keep your kid happy. This sucks, I agree, and I'd like to punch the bitch in the mouth, but Danny is loved, Blaine. You and Kurt are loved. This will not be the only time this happens. Kids go through this all the time, and a lot of the time it's for even more petty reasons. You know, when Emma was in high school, she was the only girl on the cheerleading squad not invited to some girls party one year. The only reason was that her parents had bought her a nice car, and that one girl was jealous. So pathetic, yet Emma still remembers how upset she was about it. Life is cruel and unkind. What makes it bearable is those you surround yourself with to support you in it all."

"I don't want to go home. Kurt's gonna be upset with me. I promised him I'd keep Danny safe and I've totally failed."

"He is safe."

"He's had his little heart broken and he's not even six!"

"Blaine... I hate this phrase, but man up. You wanted to be his daddy so bad, so now you have to put a brave face on it all for him. Be upset by all means, but don't let it show in front of him. If he thinks it's no big deal to you then he won't worry, trust me."

So Blaine drives reluctantly back to the garage and plasters a smile on his face, thanking Burt for watching him and then leading him out to the car.

"Where did you go?" Danny asks, as Blaine fastens his seatbelt.

"Oh I had to drop some stuff off to Mr Ross," Blaine says lightly. "I figured it would give you a little grandpa time."

"I like grandpa time. I said Jacob didn't invite me to his party and grandpa said his mommy is a moron."

Blaine chuckles and watches Danny carefully in the rear view mirror as he drives. "I was thinking about that."

"I'm still sad."

"I know you are, but actually, uh... I think there might be a reason Jacob didn't invite you."

"Yeah, because his mommy doesn't like you and daddy."

"No. Well, yes, but I think that you can't go that weekend anyway."

"Why?"

"I forgot to tell you, we're going to Denver. We thought it would be fun to go there after school gets out," Blaine lies, knowing full well he'll have to intercept Kurt the second he walks through the door tonight.

"Oh! For real? I'd love that! I miss Tabby and Lucy. Well, I miss Uncle Cooper and Aunt Emma, but I miss Tabby and Lucy the most of all."

"There ya go," Blaine says, reaching back and rubbing a hand over his ankle. "That beats any party, right? Uncle Cooper was telling me there's a carnival in town that weekend too."

"Oh yay!" Danny claps his hands together, and Blaine thinks he's home free, until he looks in the mirror again and catches him deep in thought.

"You okay, little man?"

"How did Jacob know we were going to be in Denver?"

"Um... I saw his mom the other week when I was getting gas."

Not a total lie, he had indeed seen Maggie getting gas, which was why he'd driven home instead, and then gone out again an hour later, but Danny didn't need to know that.

"And you telled her I couldn't come?"

"She just asked what we were doing the weekend school got out, and I told her we were going to Denver, and she said that's a shame because you wouldn't be able to make the party."

"Oh. Papa?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not going back, am I? Like Dylan. I'm going to another school, only we don't know where that is."

Blaine swings into his parking spot and cuts the engine, then releases Danny from his straps and lifts him into his arms. "No, you're not going back. I know that's sad, in many ways, because you'll have to say goodbye to a lot of your friends. I also know it's a little bit of a worry, when you don't know where you're going to be starting first grade, but we'll find you the most perfect school, I promise you."

"Will you be there?"

"That's what me and daddy are hoping for," Blaine tells him, squeezing him tightly. "I won't be your teacher, but I'll be your papa, and everyone will know everything. All about me and your daddy, and we'll be married by then, and everyone will know you're our little boy. It'll be a little bit sad, maybe scary, but I hope it'll end up being the best thing we ever did."

"I think," Danny starts, scrunching his nose. "I think that as long as you're there with me, then I'll be okay."

"You're such a good boy," Blaine says, kissing into his hair. "Hey, how about this weekend we get those training wheels off your bike, huh? Then you'll have something really exciting to tell Tabitha the following weekend."

"I'd like that," Danny agrees brightly, as they head inside. "And anyway, I don't even want to go to Jacob's dumb party if it means I won't see Tabby."

"Exactly. We'll have a party all of our own. Maybe you'll get to swim in Uncle Cooper's pool."

"Yes!" Danny kicks off his shoes, and immediately picks up the remote to find Sofia the First. "Cuddle time."

Blaine leaps up the second he hears the key in the lock, and hurriedly whispers to Kurt that they're taking a trip to Denver the day school gets out, and he'll tell him more later. But it is Danny who tells him all about the party, over dinner that night. It is Danny who tells him that Jacob's mom doesn't like them because they're getting married, and it is Danny who says he is not invited to the party but he doesn't want to go anyway, because he wants to see his cousins.

Kurt nods along, and keeps his face neutral, occasionally flicking his gaze to Blaine, who pokes at the food on his plate and seems thoroughly miserable. Once the subject has changed, and Blaine is telling Kurt all about the amazing Ferrari Burt has in the garage, Kurt watches his son. He is quiet, and given that he's usually dominating the conversation, it's very noticeable. He also keeps drifting in and out of deep thought, Kurt knows because he tells him they should go steal the keys and take the Ferrari for a spin, and Danny just gives a vague smile.

"Bath time, I think," Kurt announces, once the kitchen is clean, and Danny wanders down the hallway without any kind of protest at all.

He sits quietly in the bath, playing with the bubbles, and then suddenly he looks up. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can." Kurt kneels by the side of the tub, rubbing a gentle hand over his back. "You can tell me anything."

"I think that Jacob's mommy really didn't invite me because you and papa are gay. I think she just telled papa it was because we were going to Denver, but for real it was because she doesn't like gay people."

Kurt swallows hard, and from the corner of his eye he catches Blaine hovering in the doorway. "Is that what you think? And how does that make you feel?"

"Sad," Danny admits. "For you and papa. Because I think people shouldn't be mean like that. Like if you want to marry a girl or a boy and you are a girl or a boy it should be up to you. It makes me mad that Mrs Stevens is so mean to papa, but you know what?"

"What, baby?"

"I'm glad we're going to Denver anyway, but if Jacob did invite me, I would say I'm not going until she says sorry, cause that's not nice."

"I think we'll definitely have a nicer time in Denver," Kurt agrees, kissing his forehead. "I love you, little man, and you make me and papa very proud. You know what I was thinking? When we get back from Disney, it will be somebody's sixth birthday."

"Mine!" Danny cries. "It's my birthday! August twenty first."

"It is? Oh wow! Well, I was thinking we should ask grandma and pops if we could use their yard for a big party for this special person's sixth birthday, what do you say?"

"Yes! Daddy, I love it! I want to do that! Can you call and ask now?"

"Get dry, and I'll call before you go to bed."

"So he knows," Blaine says morosely, as soon as Danny's door is closed. He walks sadly down the hall and into the kitchen, pouring two glasses of wine, and handing one to Kurt. "All that story I was spinning, and he knows."

"He knows, but you still spared him a lot of pain."

"I don't feel like I did. I feel like I failed him."

"You did not," Kurt says firmly. He sets both their glasses on the counter, and pulls Blaine into his arms. "You went and immediately made plans, plans which you knew would make him happy. You didn't let him get weighed down by it all. He figured it out because he's growing up, Blaine."

"He's gonna realize I lied to him, one day. Maybe not right now, but one day he'll figure it out."

"Yeah, and you know what? He'll love you all the more for it. When I was seven, right after mom died, I used to wear her jewelry. We were in the grocery store one day, and some redneck spit at my feet and called me a faggot. My dad told me he was foreign, and trying to pay me a compliment on my pearls."

He laughs when Blaine does, but then turns serious once more. "When I got to middle school I figured it out, but it didn't hit home for me until I was in my junior year. I was being called that on a daily basis. My dad could have hit that guy that day. He could've punched him to the floor and told me it was an insult, but he didn't. He made sure I felt safe and secure, and loved. One day, Danny will realize exactly what you did for him today, and he'll remember this day when it comes to raising his own kids, too."

"I just wanna be a good dad," Blaine says quietly, looking down at his feet. "That's all I want. When he looks back, I want him to say that I did okay, but today I just feel like a complete failure."

"You're not." Kurt pulls him that little bit closer, knowing just how much he needs his reassurance right now. "Parenting is instinctive, thinking on your feet, protecting your little ones at all costs. You did all that and more today, and Danny has gone to bed feeling perfectly happy. He was always gonna realize that some people have a problem with us, that's unavoidable, but he knows, and he doesn't give a damn. Please, Blaine, trust me. If I didn't think you could do this, I would never have asked you to adopt him, would I? I just would have left everything as it was."

Blaine gives a nod, and offers a small smile, as he wipes at his eyes. "He really is growing up."

"He is, but I know the best part of his day is still coming home and watching Sofia with you. The show might change as he gets older, but I hope you two will always have that."

"Me too."

Kurt leans in, kissing him softly. "You feel a little better? Wanna take a bath with me?"

"I'd love that. I have to send two emails quickly, and then I'll be down."

When he does appear in the bathroom doorway, he has a look of total shock and surprise on his face. "Uh, Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt turns around, just in his tight black briefs, and Blaine grins, pulling him close and smoothing his hands over the swell of his ass.

"I got an interview."

"What? Oh my god!"

"I know. Better still, it's this Friday at five, since they want to meet you and Danny too."

"They what? Woah. Oh god. I don't know if I..."

"You can," Blaine says into his neck, before kissing there. "It's only so they can introduce themselves to Danny, I think. You know the best part of all? It said 'We would like to meet your family.' That's you two."

"I know that," Kurt says, laughing. "Sounds good, doesn't it? So this is it. We're moving..."

"Don't say it! Don't jinx anything, it's just an interview."

"Okay." He takes his underwear off and gets in the tub, where he eyes Blaine hungrily as he undresses. "If you do get it though, can I call Maggie Stevens a stone cold bitch to her face?"

Blaine laughs and gets in the water, leaning back against Kurt's chest. "That woman is a complete c-"

"Blaine! Don't you ever use that word! Not ever."

"Cow."

"Oh."

"Nah, I was gonna say the other thing," Blaine admits, laughing when Kurt smacks his shoulder.

"Well don't be vulgar. Put your mouth to better use instead."

* * *

Blaine doesn't know how he manages to teach class on Friday. He is on edge all day, and by the time the kids finally depart for the day, he is entirely convinced he won't get the job.

"Just smile for them, Blaine, dear," Mrs Monroe tells him, squeezing his hand. "Talk about all the fun things you like to do for the kids. I've never known a teacher engage as well as you do. You'll be fine, trust me."

"I've never been this nervous," he admits, as he gathers his things. "I really want this job. It's a perfect little school in a perfect location, you know? It's an hour from here, close to my parents... what will I do if I don't get it? Kurt will be disappointed, Danny will be upset. Maybe I shouldn't take him with me after all? What if he falls in love with the school and then I have to let him down?"

"Blaine, listen to me." He whirls around to find Kurt leaning against the door frame, dressed in a nice navy suit. He walks slowly toward where Blaine stands, a small smile playing on his face. "Your dad once gave me some great advice, and I think of it all the time. When I was saying I wouldn't buy a house with you, and you couldn't contribute to Danny's future, he told me it was fine to carry on as we were. Then he added it was just a question of if I'd be happy, or whether I'd wish I had taken more risks. I know you're nervous, and I don't blame you, but you need to take this risk. If it doesn't work out then so what? I'm always gonna be there for you, no matter what. If you don't get this job then we'll regroup and find something different. You won't be letting us down, we'll just be proud of you for having the courage to go to the interview in the first place."

Blaine hangs his head, letting Kurt take him in his arms, so his head can rest on his shoulder. "Thank you," he murmurs gratefully. "Thank you so much for loving me."

"Time to get going," Mrs Monroe says gently. "I've got Danny ready for you."

Blaine turns to see Danny standing there, in a yellow plaid shirt and beige shorts. His hair is neatly brushed and his face clean, and Blaine can't help but grin. "You are so cute," he says, holding out his hand. "Ready, little man?"

"Yep. Bye, Mrs Monroe, I'll see you Monday."

"You will. Best of luck, Blaine dear. We're all rooting for you. Well, I am, anyway."

Blaine and Kurt load Danny into the car and head off. Luckily the traffic isn't too bad, and they arrive in Toledo with time to spare. Time which Blaine spends pacing nervously up and down the corridor, where a female candidate eyes him warily, while Kurt and Danny are shown around the school by the current vice-principal.

"What do you think, Danny?" she asks, as their tour comes to an end.

"It's nice."

"It is."

"So why are you leaving?"

"Danny!"

"It's okay," she laughs, resting a hand on Kurt's arm. "I'm only leaving because my boyfriend got relocated to the west coast. It's a little far to commute. Trust me, I wouldn't be going if I didn't have to."

"At my school now, no one really likes my papa because he's gay. Like they say mean stuff, and Jacob's mommy made him leave school and won't let me go to his party."

"That's a real shame," she tells him sincerely. "I can assure you that wouldn't happen here."

"How do you know that for real?"

"Well, if you come here, your parents will have to fill out a lot of paperwork, which all parents do. One of the forms they will sign is called our zero tolerance policy. It basically says that we don't have any bullying or being mean to people because of how they look, or dress, or who they love. Everyone is different, every child is different, every family is different, and we embrace that and encourage it. We think it's a really good thing."

"My daddy is gay too."

"I see."

"So no one would be mean to them or me?"

"No, and if they tried? They'd be in a lot of trouble. They might even be asked to leave the school, because we don't want people like that here."

* * *

"Papa!" Danny comes running down the hallway, throwing himself into Blaine's arms. "I love it here! I want to come to this school. Not any other. Please! Please, papa. It's okay for you to be gay if you work here, papa. That lady said so. You have to get this job. Have to."

"No pressure," Kurt says as lightly as he can, but Blaine looks sick to his stomach and doesn't say anything at all.

"Mr Anderson?" The door to the principal's office opens, and a friendly looking lady steps out

"We're ready for you now."

"Good luck," Kurt whispers, kissing his cheek. Blaine gives a tight nod, and forces a smile, as he walks into the interview that will decide the future of his entire family.


	34. Chapter 34

Two more updates left!

* * *

"One final question, Mr Anderson, and then you can go. Why do you want to leave Parkside?"

Blaine swallows hard, and tries to think of a decent answer. He knows he's given a good interview. He knows he's answered all the questions thoroughly, and he hopes the panel now think he's a good teacher with strong leadership skills and a good heart...so now what?

"Uh..." He clears his throat and tries to collect himself. "I'm gay," he says in a steady, level voice. He knows the principal knows this already, but he's unsure if the rest of the panel are aware. "This past year has been hard for me at Parkside. I've enjoyed my job, but the reaction of parents and staff to my relationship has made it almost impossible to stay."

"Explain from the beginning, Blaine," the principal suggests gently. "Let the panel get the whole picture."

"Okay. I uh, I moved from New York to take the position. I was single. Even so, I was honest in my interview and mentioned my sexuality to the principal. She advised me not to mention it in my second interview, so I didn't. Shortly after starting there, I met Kurt. Danny, his son, is in my class. Kurt and I started to date, and we're about to get married in August. Danny is...well, I've come to think of Danny as my son too, and we're in the process of me adopting him. The parents at Parkside, and some of the staff, are kind of um...very against it all."

"So you're running away?"

The question from the school board director takes Blaine off guard, and he blinks like an owl, taking a while to recover. Suddenly, he remembers the night Kurt had told him why he left New York, and his words come back to him.

"I have a duty," he says solemnly. "When I accepted Kurt's proposal, I didn't just commit to becoming his husband. I also promised to be a father, and I have a duty to be the best father I can be, and to keep my boy safe. I can't do that at Parkside. Is it running away? Yes, if you want to look at it like that. Maybe, if it was just me, I'd tough it out. I'd try to change people's opinions and perceptions. It's not just me though. It's Kurt and it's Danny too. Whatever happens here, today, Danny still needs to be in a school that will be tolerant and understanding, because he's always gonna be the kid with two dads. I don't mind that, and he doesn't mind it either, but none of us want him to be the kid who's bullied because of it. As for me, and this job, when I was told about this school it was like a dream come true. I was sure it couldn't really be as amazing as it all seemed, but then we visited unexpectedly. The words over the door to the kindergarten? They reignited all the passion I ever had for teaching. It felt like coming home. I strongly feel that this is where me and my family belong. I don't see it as running away, I see it as moving on to a happier, better, and brighter future as a family."

* * *

"So it went well?"

"I think so," Blaine says, as he drives home. "I find out on Monday."

"Ugh. Sucks, having to wait the whole weekend."

"I know. Hey, they asked why I was leaving Parkside, and one of the guys said I was running away."

"He said what? Don't tell me we're gonna come up against the same old..." Kurt stops himself, remembering just in time that Danny is sitting in the back. "You're not running away."

"I know that. So does he, now. He's not gonna be homophobic, is he? On the board of a school like that. I think he was just trying to challenge me. It made me give a better answer, I think. More comprehensive."

"What did you say?"

"What you told me when you left New York. It's not running away, it's wanting to be the best father I can be, and I can't do that while I work at Parkside."

"I'm proud of you," Kurt says, taking his hand. "Hey, shall we go by and look at our house?"

"It's not our house, Kurt," Blaine says with a laugh. "We haven't even applied for a mortgage, or tried to sell the apartment."

"It's our house."

"Kurt, I admire your enthusiasm and optimism, but if I don't get this job I'm gonna hate myself forever."

"It's meant to be, Blaine, I'm telling you. Now take a left."

They pull up outside the house, Kurt takes Danny from the car, and together they walk into the yard to take a closer look. Blaine sighs and leans back in his seat, wishing Kurt didn't look so utterly happy and beautiful, as he lifts Danny onto his hip and starts pointing things out. He had gone from being the reluctant one, to being the one who was most excited of all, and despite his reassurances that he would support Blaine no matter what happens, Blaine still feels sick with nerves. He jumps about a foot when his phone rings, and snatches it up right away.

"Hello?"

"Blaine? Rachel Price here, principal of Ottawa Hills Academy."

"Yes?"

"Blaine, we were going to deliberate over this on Monday, but as it is, the board has come to a unanimous decision already. We'd like to offer you the job of Kindergarten teacher, and we would also welcome the opportunity to have Danny in our school. Your son is a credit to you and Mr Hummel, and we think you will be a valuable asset to the teaching staff here."

"I got it?"

Rachel smiles over the phone, when she hears the excited, almost hysterical, edge to his voice. "You got it."

"Yes! I mean, yes, please, thank you. I accept. And for Danny too, I mean, he loves the school already and...oh gosh. Thank you. Just...thank you."

"It's my pleasure. We were very impressed with both you and Danny, and I'm so happy you'll accept. I'll let you go and enjoy your weekend, and I'll send you all the information in an email on Monday. We'll be seeing you soon, Blaine."

He tries to play it cool, he really does, as he steps from the car and walks slowly towards Kurt and Danny, but then Kurt turns, catching his eye, and he can't help but grin, throwing his arms up in the air. "I got it!" he yells, his shout echoing off the houses. "I got the job!"

* * *

Blaine arrives on Monday for his final week of work at Parkside. He feels like a new man already, and happily swings Danny's hand as they walk down the hallway together.

"Excited?"

"Yes!" Danny squeaks, as he skips alongside. "I hope we can buy that house."

"We can. We will. The apartment is up for sale already, and the bank should let us know today if we can get the money needed to buy the house and restore it. It's gonna cost a lot of money, but it'll be worth it in the end."

"And I will get my room to be yellow, if I want?"

"Of course."

"And we will go to school together just like we do now, only it's that school in the Ottawa that's not in Canada?"

"You know that," Blaine says, laughing. "You've asked me that at least five times already this morning."

"I know, I just like hearing you say it. Dylan will be close?"

"Dylan will be very close. I'm not sure which school he'll be in, but we'll see him all the time, I promise."

"Cool. Papa?"

"Yes?"

"What will daddy do? If you and me are busy in our new school, where will daddy go? Will he still go to Target?"

"No he won't," Blaine says, as he unlocks the classroom and shows Danny inside. "I'm not sure what he's going to do yet, but he'll figure something out, I'm sure."

* * *

Kurt knows it's lax to call off the rest of his shift with a migraine, especially when he's only got one week of work left, and especially when he doesn't even have a migraine anyway, but he does feel stressed as hell, and he needs comfort and support from one person in particular.

"Dad?"

"Hey!" Burt rolls out from under a Ford, looking up in surprise. "No work?"

"I left early. I wondered if we could talk before Blaine and Danny finish school?"

"Of course! Gimme ten minutes and I'll knock off too. We can go home."

Kurt likes that his dad still calls it his home too. He likes that Burt guides him to the couch and forces him to sit while he makes coffee, and he likes that when he does sit down next to him, it's with an arm around Kurt's shoulders, and a reassuring kiss to the top of his head.

"Out with it then."

"I am...thrilled with everything right now," Kurt starts, sounding anything but. "Blaine has an amazing new job, Danny is in the most perfect school we could have imagined for him, and it looks likely we'll get this house for a knock down rate. It's all going to be amazing."

"I agree," Burt says, sipping at his coffee. "From a purely selfish point of view I'm absolutely delighted you're staying so close by."

"I just don't know where I'm gonna fit in it all. It's like... like I get really excited about it all, you know? And I'm rolling along in this happy bubble of celebrations and successes, and feeling like yes, this is all meant to be, and where we belong, and then...then suddenly I realize I don't even know what I want to do anymore. For my job, I mean. I know I don't want to stay at Target. I know I don't want to teach at any university anymore, and I just...don't know what I do want to do."

"Kurt, you've been this way since you were a little boy. I see the same hesitance in Danny sometimes. I gotta say, you've gotten better at taking risks since Blaine came along, but I do understand why you keep feeling this way. It's not easy, to just hope something will come along. I get that. Tell me why you don't want to teach anymore."

"I think, since that incident at NYU, I just feel tired of teaching these talented kids who give no effort, you know? That was why I lost it with that boy. He had so much there, he's at one of the best colleges for theatre in the world, with all the education, equipment and support he could need, and he's just pissing it all away. I'm fed up with seeing it. There are kids out there who would give anything to have that level of education, to be able to afford to go to college out of state... I just don't feel like they appreciate it."

"Okay. I get that. Having worked hard for everything I have, I know where you're coming from."

"So what do I do?"

"Well, I know what I think you should do. You might not agree with me of course. You usually don't."

Kurt gives a laugh and rests his head on his dad's shoulder again. "Go on, tell me."

"I think you should teach at a community college."

"What?!"

"Calm down, I'm not suggesting you go work in some foreign country. Think about it, Kurt. You're super qualified and extremely good at your job. You have a natural talent for musical theatre, and you could pass that along to students who would never otherwise get the chance to have that standard of teaching."

Kurt hides his face behind his hands and gives a groan, while his dad gives a laugh. "Yeah, okay, I knew it. You hate the idea. Well, it was just a thought."

"I hate that."

"I know. I said I thought you would. It's just that you're so good, and I still see that same enthusiasm for theatre. I hear you, watching movies with Danny, and telling him how you would stage it, or picking up a book and telling Blaine it should be a musical."

"I hate it."

"No you don't, you hate my suggestion."

"How do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Get it so right?" Pulling his hands away from his face, Kurt turns to look at his dad. "I don't hate your suggestion, I hate that you're right about it all. I hate that you know me better than I know myself. Well, I don't hate that, I'm very grateful. It's just annoying, you know? I like to be right."

"I know you do, but I'm your dad. You and Blaine will be the same with Danny when he's older, trust me."

"Somehow I don't think anyone will ever be as great a dad as Burt Hummel."

"Oh hush. So you'll consider it?"

"Consider it?" Kurt cries. He smiles widely and kisses his dad's cheek. "I don't need to consider it, it's perfect! It fits me like a glove, doesn't it?"

"I think so, yeah. You just need to see if there are any jobs available."

"Will you help me?"

"I'll sit next to you while you look on the computer, if that's what you're asking."

"Thank you," Kurt says, hugging him hard, and somehow, Burt knows he's thanking him for a whole lot more.

* * *

Blaine bends over to pick up the last remnants of tissue paper from the floor, and straightens up sharply when someone whistles from behind him. "You..." he says, blushing when he sees Kurt lounging in the doorway. "I was panicked for a moment there."

"I came to invite my boys out for dinner."

"Hmm, well one of your boys is down the hall annoying the janitor while I clean up here."

"In that case, I came to kiss my big boy, and then when the other one arrives I'll reissue the invite."

He grins, coming closer until he can wrap his arms around Blaine's neck and kiss him slowly. "Hmm, that feels good."

"We're in my classroom."

"I know, believe me. If it were anywhere slightly less wholesome I'd be tempted to do a lot more."

"Kurt! Why aren't you at work, anyway?"

"I left early. I needed to figure some stuff out, so I went to see dad."

"Am I gonna like this?"

"Yes! Oh gosh, Blaine, no second thoughts, trust me on that. I'm um... I'm going to try going back to teaching, but at community college instead."

Blaine pulls back, looking him in the eye to check he's not being pranked. "You're serious," he says softly. "You found it. You found your place."

"I did. There's a part time position at a college on the other side of town. It's only three days, but I've also emailed every other community college in the area, and asked them to please keep me on file."

"You're amazing."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be," Blaine says, kissing his lips. "Oh Kurt, don't be, please. You are such a wonderful person. They'll know, as soon as they meet you, that you're the best person for the job."

"I hope so."

"We got our mortgage approved." Blaine says it so quietly, that Kurt almost misses it, but then he catches on, and his eyes go wide as he grips Blaine's forearms.

"We did?"

"We did. So first thing tomorrow, we're good to make an offer."

"Oh Jesus. Now I'm even more scared."

"Why? This is where you want to be, isn't it? What you want to do?"

"Absolutely. I think that's the problem. I want it so bad."

"I've told you before, you deserve nothing but good things, and I think those good things are starting to happen."

"We'll be getting married before we know it."

"We will." Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt's cheek, and then his lips, lingering and opening his mouth wider. The first brush of their tongues has Kurt giving a small whimper, prompting Blaine to start walking him backwards.

"Where are you...?"

"Supplies closet."

"Blaine!"

He backs them inside and closes the door, plunging them into blackness. "Just kisses I swear, nothing more. I just can't do that out there." Then his mouth is on Kurt's again, hot and demanding. Kurt doesn't know what he stumbles into, but he then finds himself backed against some kind of shelving unit, as Blaine kisses him over and over, his tongue teasing and making Kurt's heart race.

"Papa? Where are you?"

"Damnit," Blaine mutters. He pulls back immediately, but Kurt moans and tries to chase his lips again.

"One more."

"We can't."

"Papa?"

"I promise you my total and utter devotion later tonight."

"I can work with that."

"Are you in the closet?"

"No," Blaine says, throwing open the door and stepping into the classroom. "I came out of there years ago."

"Mr Anderson."

"Oh. Principal Barnes. Hi." He knows he blushes immediately, and he knows Kurt is currently dying behind him. While Danny clearly has no clue why they've both been in the closet, she does, and the disgust is written all over her face.

"You're very lucky it's your last week," she snaps, then spins on her heel and walks away without another word.

"Daddy!" Danny cries happily. "You're home! Not home. Here. But with us. That's what I mean."

"I am." Kurt kisses his son and takes his hand in his. "I was wondering if I could take you and Blaine on a date, what do you say?"

"I say yes!" Danny cries, jumping on the spot. "I love dates, remember? Let's go!"

Blaine takes Danny's hand on the other side, and together they walk their son from the class, sharing a knowing smirk all the way.


	35. Chapter 35

"Just hold still!"

"Hold still? You're pinning me! Not the pants, me! What is it? Why did they split? Have I put on weight?"

"Hardly." Emma kneels behind Kurt, pins between her teeth, as she tries to repair the small split in the seam of his pants. "It's a fault with the stitching."

"That's ridiculous! This suit cost nearly two thousand dollars!"

"And you wonder why you're broke."

"We're broke because the builders are working overtime getting the house finished for us." He stops when he hears Emma sniggering. "What's funny?"

"Just realized I'm sewing up my brother's butt on his wedding day."

"You're sewing my pants, woman, and trust me, it's only as a last resort. Anyway, did Cooper hear about that promotion yet?"

"I didn't get it," he suddenly booms, stepping into the suite. He looks elegant and refined in his black tux, and Kurt knows that just down the hall, Blaine will be dressed identically.

"Oh Cooper. I'm so sorry." It's a moment of real sadness on his wedding day. Kurt had been so excited to have Cooper and Emma nearby, not to mention the girls. Now he feels deflated and close to tears.

"All good, my darling brother. I got offered a job in Columbus. Starting in October."

"What? You took it, right? Please tell me you took it?"

"I took it," he laughs, catching Kurt as he hugs him hard.

"Hold still or Blaine's won't be the only prick you'll be getting in your ass."

"My wife is vulgar," Cooper says proudly. "I love it."

"Is he okay?"

"Blaine? He's fine. He's sitting with mama reminiscing about when he was young. Our fathers, however, are run ragged. Your dad said if he had to chase after one more princess as they walked by, he would just kidnap her and hold her hostage so the kids could gaze at her all day."

"That might be frowned upon."

"All done." Emma straightens up, drapes her arms over Kurt from behind, and kisses his cheek. "Thank you for making Blaine so happy. For being so wonderful. I'll see you in an hour."

Kurt gives a nod and pats her hand, overwhelmed, and she heads off to her own room to get ready.

"This is it then," he says, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "I'm about to become a married man."

"Uh….you're about to become my brother. Priorities, Kurt."

Kurt laughs, then turns sideways, smoothing down his jacket. "Do you ever just stop and wonder what the hell your life has become?"

"Yes. Often."

He is surprised to hear such a serious response from Cooper, and he turns around to listen. "I was always the joker," he explains with a shrug. "At school I did well, but I could have done so much better if I'd concentrated. I could pick up girls easily because I was funny and outgoing, but all I wanted was to fall in love. Properly, completely in love. And suddenly, there she was. Man, I often look at her and wonder how the hell I got so lucky. Who or what put Emma in my path and subsequently gifted us with two beautiful kids. We've been blessed as a couple too. Emma loves Blaine completely, our parents all get along, and then there's you and Danny. I think I count you two as the biggest blessing of all, really. All we wanted was for Blaine to be happy. Whether that was with someone or alone, didn't matter, we just wanted him happy. You and Danny blew the roof off all we had ever dreamed for him, and we love you. Both of you. And your dad is amazing. I want him for my own."

"Your dad is wonderful!" Kurt protests.

"I know that, but I want another."

Kurt gives a laugh, but then his tears begin, and he sinks into a chair to wipe at his eyes. "Is it really cheesy if I tell you that by meeting Blaine I also made two new friends?"

"Completely," Cooper says, kneeling next to him. "But I know what you mean, and it means a lot to hear you say it."

The door opens and Burt comes in with Danny, who stops and stares accusingly at Cooper. "Why is my daddy crying?"

"Because we're getting all sentimental about how much we love each other," Cooper laughs. "Okay this is my cue to go to Blaine. Danny? Do you wanna come see papa for a moment?"

"Can I, daddy?"

"Of course you can," Kurt says as brightly as he can, and he kisses his son goodbye before sinking back into the chair. "I love him, dad," he tells Burt, before his tears start again. "I love Blaine so much."

* * *

Down the hall, Blaine catches his son in his arms and lifts him high, nuzzling his tummy, before bringing him back down to eye level to kiss all over his face. "How's my boy?"

"Good! Grandpa and pops took us down to the foyer and Pluto was there! I told him my dads are getting married, and he gave me a high five! Then he let Lucy kiss his nose."

"You like it here, huh?"

"Yes! And we've only had one day! We still have...how many?"

"Eleven."

"Eleven more to go! And you and daddy get your special night tonight."

"We do," Blaine agrees, while Cooper hides his smirk. While they had booked a series of rooms at the Animal Kingdom, for tonight he had booked the honeymoon suite at the Grand Floridian, to ensure their privacy and a night of total luxury for him and his new husband.

"Daddy is crying," Danny adds matter-of-factly. "Uncle Cooper made him upset."

"I did not! We were just talking about how great it is to have you in the family, actually," he says, ruffling Danny's hair. "And how amazing life can be sometimes. I told him about our move," he adds, grinning at Blaine. "He was as excited as you were."

"Of course. You can come and help fix the kitchen."

Cooper laughs, grabs a bottle of water, and settles down next to his mama on the couch. "Did you know the house was in that state when you bought it?"

"We looked around, yeah. I mean it was stupidly cheap, we knew before went in that it wouldn't be great, but it turns out it needs new everything. Bathrooms, heating, kitchen...roof."

"Roof? You'll be paying for this forever."

"It'll be worth it. We'll have a five bed, four bath family home with a yard..."

"A pool!"

Blaine looks at Danny and laughs. "Still up for debate, little man. But anyway, we're gonna have a proper family home and no need to move. It's perfect."

"It's so perfect, my darling boy," Rosetta agrees. "And Cooper moving back too."

"Papa? Am I Danny Anderson-Hummel yet?"

"Not yet, bud. A few more months. Daddy filled out all the forms, but they take a while to process. You can still use that name at school though, they said you could."

"Ooh yay. And can I go now? See Tabby and Lucy?"

"You've been with them all morning," Blaine laughs. "You can go, but only down the hall to daddy. You need to get dressed and then I'll see you at the altar."

"And Mickey Mouse."

"Cooper, for the millionth time, Mickey Mouse is not coming to our wedding."

"He so is."

"Ugh. Mama? Can you take Danny down to Kurt? I'm waiting to get married."

Danny's eyes go wide as he takes Rosetta's hand and heads to the door. "Married," he breathes, then breaks away and runs back to Blaine one more time, squeezing him tight. "I love you."

"I love you too. Tell daddy I'll see him soon."

* * *

It seems as if time has been moving backward all day, but suddenly there's only a half hour to go, then ten minutes, and then Blaine and Cooper make their way down to the small rose garden in the bright Florida sunshine, where Kurt waits with his dad and Danny.

"I never thought you'd only have eight guests at your wedding," Burt says, as he rocks on his heels.

"Family," Kurt says with a smile. "That's all that matters. I'll bet you didn't think I'd spend all morning crying either."

"Oh I knew you would. I know you, remember?"

"How could I ever forget?" He smiles and rests his head on Burt's shoulder, looking down the small walkway to where Tabitha and Lucy wait, the picture of perfection in their yellow and white dresses, and holding their little posies. Kurt had told them they were groomsmaids, not bridesmaids, and this had thrilled them both. Danny was his best man, Cooper was Blaine's, and Burt...well Burt was just everything.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Before this happens..."

"Kurt don't," Burt whispers, and Kurt notices that his eyes are shimmering. "Please. I'm barely keeping it together as it is."

"I'll keep it brief, I promise. I just wanted to let you know that you're everything to me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You've had constant faith and belief in me and you've loved me devotedly. If I can ever be half the man you are, I think I'll have done okay."

Burt stares down at the floor, and Kurt notices two tears splash onto his newly shined shoes. He clears his throat and looks up. Bringing Kurt close, he closes his eyes as he gently kisses his forehead. "I love you," he whispers. "And you're my everything too. I couldn't wish for a better son."

"Daddy, I see papa!"

"Okay." Kurt blows his nose quickly, and Burt kisses his son one more time, before taking his seat, while Danny bounces up and down excitedly.

"Let's do this, daddy! Let's get you married!"

* * *

"As your brother, and best man, I feel it's my duty to say something before we walk down that aisle together."

"Something entirely inappropriate no doubt," Blaine jokes, as he straightens his bow tie. "I know all about wedding night expectations thanks, we've been practicing for months."

"Actually, I was going to say that I know we're really fortunate to have Emma and Kurt in our lives, but you'll always be my best friend, Blaine. I feel incredibly lucky to have such an amazing brother, and I'm really proud of you today."

"Oh God, Cooper!" Blaine looks up at the bright blue sky and blinks hard, but the tears fall regardless. "Why'd you choose this moment for sentimentality? Jeez!" He laughs, as does Copper, and the pair fall into a deep hug. "Same," he whispers. "Best friends forever."

"Ready?"

The soft music starts to play, and Blaine looks over to where Tabitha and Lucy stand, waving. The other side of them he can see Danny's blond hair, and he smiles, before frowning, when he sees someone else. "Yeah. Hang on. Is that Mickey Mouse?"

"Told ya."

* * *

The wedding ceremony seems to be over as quick as a flash. Looking back, they both remember different things. Blaine remembers being stunned that Kurt could pull off a silver tux, before remembering that Kurt always looks sensational.

Kurt remembers that Blaine had seemed to glow with happiness as he walked slowly toward him, and that Lucy had called out "my Blainey so pretty," making everyone laugh.

Blaine knows that everyone cried, even Mickey Mouse, and he also knows that as soon as the officiant had pronounced them as husbands, Kurt had kissed him tenderly, as if he never wanted it to end. It was Danny who pulled them apart, and they lifted him up between them, kissing his cheeks and making him squeal.

Kurt knows that Danny, Tabitha and Lucy got fed up with photos in the end. At the time he wondered why, but when over six hundred proofs were emailed to him, he realized.

Both will always remember that evening, spent with family, watching the sun set and the animals roam in the park, as they all sipped champagne and laughed together, and both will always remember the moment they closed the door to their honeymoon suite, and immediately fell into a deep and passionate kiss.

"My husband," Kurt murmurs against Blaine's lips. He closes his eyes, sighing happily at the feel of Blaine trailing kisses along his jaw. "My love."

"Mr Anderson-Hummel."

"Mr Anderson-Hummel."

"Was it all you had hoped for? The wedding?"

"Better," Kurt says, sliding his hands under Blaine's jacket. "A totally perfect day."

"I agree."

"I'm oddly nervous about this part though."

"You are? Oh thank God, I thought it was just me." Blaine lets out a massive sigh of relief, and seems to sag in Kurt's arms. "Why am I nervous? It's not like we haven't done this before."

"I know." Kurt gives a laugh, and slides Blaine's jacket from his shoulders, and then his own. "It's absurd. It kept me awake last night. I was wondering who's gonna top... what position... what if something goes wrong?"

"Something always goes wrong when we make love," Blaine points out. "But we laugh about it."

"We do," Kurt agrees. He sits on the bed and watches as Blaine uncorks the bottle of champagne. "But I feel like this is our wedding night, you know? Like it should be all deep and sincere."

"I get that. I feel the same pressure. But I also know that I've never been this way with anyone except you. Any weird noises, we just laugh. Any position doesn't work, we just joke about it and try something new. It's always entirely perfect because it's not perfect. Does that make sense?"

"It does. So what do we do? Get wrecked and have drunk sex again?"

"Hmm." Blaine hands him a glass and gently knocks them together. "As much as that was a whole heap of fun, not for our wedding night, huh?"

"See? We both want this to be perfect. I won't even be able to get it up at this rate. It'll go into hiding and never come out again."

Blaine laughs loudly and sits on the bed sideways, facing Kurt, and wraps his legs around his waist. "Why don't we just forget about it for now? We can fool around a little maybe, take a bath? I don't know. But we can relax, drink this, and then see where the evening takes us."

"Okay. But just so you know? If certain parts of me won't work, we'll have to get divorced so that I can relax again."

"Noted. Want me to fill the tub?"

"Sure."

The tub is big, and sunken. Blaine goes to town, lighting candles and getting soft music to play over the speaker system. He pours more champagne, and sets it on the edge of the tub, then tugs his groom into the bathroom where he kisses him lovingly. "Just relax."

"Easy for you to say."

"Actually, it's not."

Kurt starts to undress, but Blaine stops him, doing it himself instead. As each button on his shirt is opened, Blaine follows it with his lips, until he's at the top of his belt buckle, kneeling on the floor and looking up. "I love you," he says with a smile, and he gently runs his hand over the front of Kurt's pants, enjoying the way he swells in his hand.

"You always have this effect," Kurt whispers, reaching down to run a hand through Blaine's hair. "Here. Let me..." He reaches for his belt, pulling it through the loop, only as he does so, Blaine moves, and the end of the leather belt, with its silver tip, hits Blaine right in the eye.

"Fuck!"

"Oh Jesus, Blaine! Shit!" Kurt falls to his knees, clutching Blaine's hands which are firmly clamped over his eye. "Oh crap. Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"Your damn clothing!" Blaine groans. "And you! You're a klutz."

"I know I am. Sorry. So, so sorry. Here, let me look."

"Don't touch it," Blaine warns. He pulls his hands away and blinks hard. "You moron. Good thing I love you so much." He catches Kurt's eye and they dissolve into laughter, until Kurt takes his face gently in his hands and kisses over his bad eye.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry, Blaine. Really. Tell me how I can make it up to you."

"Gimme a blowjob in the tub."

"Very funny."

"That wasn't a joke."

"Oh. How will I breathe?"

"You can come up for air, Kurt, I'm not that sadistic!" He laughs again and undresses himself. "Get your own clothes off. I fear for my life when I try to seduce you."

"You're so romantic." He strips quickly, and his insides do a funny little lurch of pleasure when Blaine holds his hand out to help him down into the tub. It really is the little things, he realizes. The small gestures that make him love him just that little bit more.

Blaine settles back, and holds his arms out for Kurt to lean back against his chest, but he hesitates, biting his lip. "The blowjob. Did you want that now?"

Blaine gives a low laugh, and shakes his head. "No, I just want you in my arms. Come here."

He pulls Kurt back against his chest, kissing into his neck, and slides the fingers of their left hands together, for them both to look down at their matching platinum wedding rings. "Pretty perfect."

"Totally."

"Married men."

"It's insane, isn't it? A year ago I was just returning to Lima. We hadn't even met."

"In the space of a year, I've acquired a son, a husband, a new job, a bigger mortgage and a ramshackle old house."

"Hey! That house will be completely perfect when it's done."

"It will. I'm sorry we have to start married life living with my parents. I didn't think the apartment would sell so quickly."

"It's not a problem, I keep telling you. It'll be a month at the most."

"We can still have sex," Blaine announces. "I'll just ask dad to put a lock on the door."

"Oh my god, you can't! I'd be super embarrassed. We'll just have to be sneaky. Wait until everyone's in bed. I'm not going without for a whole month."

"No way. I'd miss this too much," Blaine says, sliding his hand under the water to gently squeeze Kurt's cock.

Kurt leans his head back on Blaine's shoulder, closing his eyes and resting his hand over him, encouraging him to squeeze again. "S'good."

"Yeah." Blaine drops a gentle kiss to Kurt's shoulder, and squeezes again, running his hand along the length. "Keep your hand there. Do it with me."

"But I..."

"Touch yourself," Blaine breathes, and the arousal in his voice makes Kurt give a soft whine. "It's so hot."

So he does. Kurt has never been all that big on masturbation. Sure, he's indulged, but it's always been a bit rushed and frantic, and afterwards he's been left feeling a little hollow and empty.

This is new. This is him, slowly stroking his now hard cock under the water, while one of Blaine's hands massages his balls, and the other teases over his chest, rolling his right nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Blaine."

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes," he moans, his words catching as he twists his hand slightly and the pleasure increases. "Take me."

"No. I want you to make yourself come for me, Kurt. Right here."

"But..."

"Oh we're gonna be making love for the entire night," he says directly into Kurt's ear, making him shudder. "But I really want to see you doing this. It's turning me on so much, Kurt."

As if to emphasise, he pulls Kurt back, making sure his erection slots between his ass cheeks. "That's what you're doing to me."

"Oh god." His speed increases, while Blaine's hands roam over his body. "Oh fuck."

"Kneel up for me, Kurt, so I can watch you come."

He scrambles to his knees and spins around to face his husband. Suddenly he's desperate for this to happen, for Blaine to watch him as he pleasures himself. "Oh shit this is good."

"Oh yes," Blaine says smugly. "Your hand has special powers, I'm telling you."

"Shut up," Kurt says, giving a breathy laugh. "I just meant... Oh god, I'm gonna come."

"Yeah go on, Kurt. Come on me, go on."

He does, crying out and clutching the side of the bath for support, as he spills over Blaine's chest and down into the water. Blaine thinks he's possibly never seen a more beautiful sight than Kurt bringing himself to orgasm, his head thrown back and mouth parted in pleasure. He shudders, then falls forward, kissing Blaine's lips.

"I love you," Blaine murmurs before licking into his mouth.

"I love you too." Kurt pulls back, smiles softly and then falls under the water.

"What are you... Oh. Oh." He gasps when Kurt takes him into his mouth. He's already helplessly turned on, and the indescribable pleasure of feeling Kurt's tongue exploring him makes him buck upwards, crying out. "Shit! Your mouth, Kurt. Oh my god, your mouth."

Kurt surfaces briefly, taking a deep breath before going back under for more. Blaine doesn't know what to do with his hands. He rakes them through his hair, catches the sides of the bath and rubs distractedly at Kurt's shoulders, before giving into his desires, gripping Kurt's hair tightly and thrusting up into his mouth.

Kurt relaxes his throat, taking him deeper and letting Blaine direct it all. He drives as hard and as deep as he can, and Kurt comes up for air once more before diving back under, running his tongue into his slit, and then Blaine is coming, shooting into the warm heat of Kurt's mouth, until he is shaking and spent, falling back weakly and releasing his grip on Kurt's hair.

"Holy shit," he groans, when a soaking wet Kurt lands on his chest. "This was not how I thought our wedding night would go down."

Kurt laughs, kissing his chest before looking up at him. "You said we'd be doing this for the entire night."

"Oh we will be, just gimme some time to recover from that. Man. You...you are so incredibly hot. I mean, I love you beyond measure. You're an amazing and beautiful person with a kind heart but honestly? You're hot as hell, too. Like, I look at you and I think "yeah, Anderson, you did good there.""

Kurt laughs loudly, completely thrilled at Blaine's words, and his cheeks turn pink with pleasure. "Anderson-Hummel."

"That too. We're married, Kurt. You and me. Married. Husband's."

Kurt sits, handing him a glass of champagne and they toast one another. "Husband's."

They leave the bath, with Kurt insisting on drying Blaine off; which actually means wrapping them both in the same towel and softly kissing him over and over.

"You'll get me going again," Blaine murmurs happily, as Kurt kisses his neck.

"And that would be a bad thing because?"

"Because I'm not quite ready."

"Oh I think you are, Blaine." He backs them slowly out of the bathroom, until they reach the bed, where he encourages Blaine to lie down before he crawls over him. "I think you can go again and again and again."

"That's a lot."

"I know, but you love it."

"I do."

Resigned happily to his fate, Blaine turns onto his side for Kurt to spoon behind him. They make love quietly, still sated and sleepy from their time in the bath. Even so, both are hard and wanting, and they reach a quiet climax together, before Kurt curls protectively around his husband and they both fall asleep.

"Blaine!"

"Go away."

"No. Blaine!"

"Go away or I'm divorcing you."

"We've only been married twelve hours!"

"I don't care, it's four in the freaking morning."

"I got the job."

Blaine sits quickly, rubbing at his eyes and peering at Kurt who is illuminated by his phone. "What?"

"I got up to use the bathroom and thought I'd check my phone. The college emailed me sometime this afternoon. They can offer me three days teaching adult theatre classes, and get this, two afternoons running a children's community theatre. I can put Danny on the stage!"

Blaine frowns. "Does Danny want to be on the stage?"

"Oh who cares what he wants? I can be a pushy showbiz parent!"

Blaine laughs, and pulls Kurt into his arms. "Well done. I'm proud. Slightly concerned for Danny's fate, but extremely proud of you. See? It feels right, doesn't it?"

"So right! This is the greatest day ever! Oh, well, it was pretty good when Danny was born, and when we got engaged. Oh, and also? I really liked it when..."

"Stop talking," Blaine laughs, smiling lovingly at his happy husband. "Let me kiss you instead."

He draws Kurt down, loving the scratch of his stubble as he nuzzles in to kiss under his jaw. "I adore you," he murmurs softly. "You're funny, beautiful, cute, caring... Kurt, I just love you so completely. I will forever."

Kurt says nothing, but suddenly Blaine's cheek is wet, and he gently rolls them over until they lie side by side. "Hey, don't cry. Everything's so good."

"I know! That's why I'm crying! I love you too, with all of my heart. When you were standing at that altar... Blaine, I've never felt more assured and certain of anything. We were made for one another. We were made to have this life together and I am so happy we found one another."

Blaine pulls him close, kissing him softly in the darkness. Gradually their hands start to wander once more, until Blaine sits up and holds Kurt in his lap. "I think this is my favourite," he murmurs, as he enters him. "Making love like this. I love the closeness, the eye contact and... You."

"I love you too," Kurt whispers, before kissing him tenderly once more.

They lose track of time, falling asleep after, and then waking when it's light to make love again. Both are unable to get enough of the closeness it brings, the deepening of their love for one another, and of course, the pleasure.

"Being married is fucking fantastic," a weary and worn out Kurt declares. "I mean, I might not be able to move for a week, but wow, I feel like we've really made the most of our wedding night."

"Somehow, I doubt we'll always get time to do this, but yeah, it's been good."

"It's gonna be fun though, right? Everything that's coming our way? The move, our jobs, a new school for Danny..."

"It's going to be completely incredible." Blaine grins, and leans in to kiss his husband again. "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we're married."


	36. Chapter 36

Well, what can I say? A huge, huge thank you to all of you for your support during the four years that I've been writing fan fictions.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, for finding me on Twitter or Tumbr. Thank you for your words of encouragement that have allowed me to grow as a writer and fall in love with these characters over and over again.

I will never say never but for now, this is my final story. When I started writing FF I was a stay at home mum. Now my babies are all at school and I've finally managed to build a career as a freelance entertainment writer which I love, but which fills my days and nights more than I ever anticipated.

I will still be on Tumblr, and all my work will stay in place, but I will no longer be playing such an active part in the Glee, Klaine or Darren Criss fandoms. While I will always hold everything about it in my heart, and will always follow Chris and especially Darren's careers, I feel it is time for me to move on.

I would not be here if it wasn't for all of you, for Chris, Darren and the wonderful Mike O'Malley who gifted us with Burt Hummel. Finally, Becky and Laura might live over an ocean, but they're truly the best friends a girl could ever wish for, and without their faith and belief in me, I would never have published a thing.

"This time that we had, I will hold forever"

Becky

* * *

August twenty first is Danny's sixth birthday. It's also the day that the Anderson-Hummel's get news that their house will be ready in a week, the day before Blaine starts his new job, and Danny his new school.

The day is bright and hot, and the Anderson back yard is filled with friends and family for Danny's sixth birthday party. Roberta and Dylan had come, along with Fran, her sister, and her kids. Mrs Monroe was also there with her husband, as well as Kyle, Monique and Shelby, Danny's former classmates. Blaine knew he had taken a chance in inviting them, but was happy they accepted, and all the parents had gone out of their way to congratulate Kurt and Blaine on their wedding.

"A successful party, I feel," Cooper says, as he flops down on the grass next to Kurt. "One happy little boy."

"Yeah. I'm so pleased. Last year it was just me and dad." He looks over to where Blaine is helping Lucy jump on the bouncy house and smiles. "He's so cute with her."

"He was always made to work with kids. He just adores them. So. You got a moving date?"

"We did. It'll be nice to get our stuff out of storage and get settled, but I'll miss staying with your mom and dad. I haven't had to do a thing."

"Yeah I'll bet. Mama likes to mother."

"It's entirely welcome. Ah! Here's my husband, and your wife, too." He smiles up at Blaine, who is silhouetted by the sunshine. "You coming to sit here?"

"Yeah. We have lemonade."

"Cool."

Kurt doesn't even flinch when Blaine settles between his legs, resting against his chest, so they can both survey the party. They share the glass of lemonade, while Emma sits by Cooper's side, laughing at Tabitha and Danny chasing each other around. "I hope they'll always be this close. When they're teenagers and stuff."

"I think they will be, it's just they won't admit it," Kurt says. "Like with Danny and his not-so-secret love of Sofia the First."

"He's not allowed to ever outgrow that," Blaine murmurs.

"Nope, never," Kurt agrees, leaning down to kiss his husbands neck. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Aw, newly weds! So cute," Emma declares. "So when are we gonna hear the patter of tiny feet, huh?"

"Um..." Kurt sits a little straighter, while Blaine becomes very interested in the ice in his glass, poking at it with his straw. "We haven't..."

"Because this oven is ready."

"Excuse me?"

"To house your baby. Cooper and I already discussed it. If you two want to have a baby together, I'll be your surrogate. Find an egg donor, tell me when and I'm all yours."

"That's...we couldn't ask you to...besides, we haven't..."

"Kurt, my wife wants to have my brother's baby. I think that's adorable."

"It's an incredibly generous offer but we haven't..."

"We've never discussed this," Blaine suddenly says loudly. "We've never even mentioned the possibility of having another one so please drop it."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Emma covers her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide. "I just thought you would...oh crap. Still love me, please!"

"I still love you, just stop talking."

"I will. Right now, I swear. I'm really sorry."

She falls silent and Blaine settles back against Kurt once more, but he's tense, Kurt can feel it, and he knows it's only a matter of time before something happens.

"The offer's there though," Emma says, breaking the silence. "If you want. Anytime. Before I'm like, too old."

Blaine huffs loudly, gets to his feet and walks quickly inside the house, leaving Kurt to give a weak smile before he hurries after, finding him up in their bedroom looking down on the yard. "I can only apologize for my stupid family," Blaine says, not turning around to look at Kurt. "She had no right to..."

"It's okay," Kurt says softly. He comes behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder. "She was only being kind. You didn't need to freak out."

"She shouldn't have said anything."

"Blaine, don't be angry."

"I'm not. I just..."

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have a baby with me? Would you like to biologically father a child?"

He sighs again, moving away to sit on the edge of the bed. He looks at Kurt but his face gives nothing away, so he looks down at his feet instead. "Yes and no," he answers honestly. "Sometimes I really want to. No, not sometimes... I do. I do really want to do the whole baby thing with you, but Danny... I wouldn't want Danny to ever think that I didn't love him enough, so we had another child that was biologically mine."

"He would never, ever think that, Blaine. Anyway, that's not how we would explain it. We would tell him that we wanted to give him a brother or a sister, and that we thought since he looks like me, it'd be nice to have a baby that looks like you, and that we wanted to be a family of four."

"I'd need to know he was okay before we did anything," Blaine says, still staring at the floor. "I'd never forgive myself if he didn't want a sibling and we just landed one on him. I couldn't... what do you mean, that's how we would explain it? Hold up. Are you considering this?"

Kurt kneels on the floor at his feet, holding his hands tight. "It's actually something I really want to do. I know we've never discussed it... we've been pretty busy with other stuff, I guess, but when Emma said that...yeah. I want to have a baby with you. I want to do the whole thing again, only this time with you by my side. Danny is such a sweet and caring kid, he'd be a wonderful big brother. We have an amazing family... and you're beautiful. You have the kindest heart, the sweetest temperament and you're pretty darn cute to look at. Any kid would be lucky to get your genes. I don't know, Blaine, ultimately, if it's not something you want then that's okay, I'm not about to up and leave, but I think we could do this, and I think we could be really great as a family of four. I think... not yet, but when we're settled and happy and stable in our new life... I think we should take Emma up on her offer."

Blaine refuses to get excited. He also refuses to confirm or deny any plans, thoughts or feelings, until they've spoken to Danny, and that night, after he's had his bath and rolled into bed, full of chocolate cake, Blaine and Kurt lie down on either side of him on the bed.

"Good day?"

"The bestest. I like being six, it's so much better than being five."

"Absolutely," Kurt agrees, hiding his smirk. "Big boy now."

"Yup."

"Hey Danny, can I ask you a question?"

Danny turns to Blaine, giving a nod as his little hands play with his bow tie. "Sure."

"Not now, because we're moving and stuff and these things take time, but one day in the future, would you like it if we had a baby? It would have to grow in Aunt Emma's tummy, but the baby would be ours. Me and Daddy would be its parents and you would be its big brother."

Danny scrunches his nose and looks up at the ceiling as he thinks, but it's not for long. "I think," he says, distractedly running a hand over Blaine's stubble. "I think that would be the best thing in the whole wide world, ever."

* * *

"Well?"

Blaine shrugs, unbuttoning his shirt and draping it over the back of the chair. "What can I say? Dad is damn good at Jeopardy. He should go on it, I keep telling him."

Kurt sits on the bed in just a pair of pajama pants, watching his husband undress. "Not that, you fool. I know he's good, we've been watching it with him every night for the last two weeks. I meant earlier, with Danny."

"Yeah, he had a good birthday. The party went well."

"Blaine."

"I was glad he had a chance to meet Dylan's cousins. It'll be good for him to know some kids at the school already."

"Blaine."

"Your dad is gonna call that moving guy he knows, by the way, to see if we can hire him."

"Blaine!"

Blaine quickly pulls a pair of track shorts on, and crawls onto the bed, resting on top of Kurt. "Let's have a baby."

"You mean it?"

"His answer, Kurt. His face... he seemed so happy, and it just brought it all home for me. It made it feel so right. It changed from being just an idea to being something I really want to do with you. I want us to have a baby. A sibling for Danny, a...a...small thing. A baby."

"A baby," Kurt says, grinning. "Yes. Let's."

"Not yet though."

"No. Six months or so? We could start trying after the New Year?"

"Sounds perfect."

"With Emma?"

"Um... just checking, I don't have to do anything, do I? Just...you know, provide the sample."

"That's all you have to do," Kurt says, hiding his smile. "The doctors will create the embryos and implant them in Emma."

"Okay, cool, then yes, as long as her and Cooper are completely sure."

"We're gonna have a baby!" Kurt cries, in the highest pitched voice Blaine has ever heard. "Oh my god I'm gonna cry!"

Blaine laughs, and pulls him into a long, drawn out kiss. "I love you so much, Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel. Hey, you know what? If it's a girl she can have your middle name too, carry on the family tradition."

"Hmm," Kurt frowns while Blaine settles on his side next to him. "Maybe, but that's a bit repetitive."

"It's not. A lot of families hand names down."

"I know, but with Danny as well..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well then both our kids would have the same middle name."

"Excuse me? What?"

"They'd have the same," Kurt carries on blithely. "And it'd just seem strange."

"Kurt? What is Danny's full name?"

"Danny Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel. You know that. You signed the adoption papers."

"I didn't read them! I only signed where you told me to. Are you kidding me? He's Elizabeth too?"

"Of course he is! I named him after me. Trent chose Daniel and I wasn't too set on that so we agreed on Danny and I insisted on Elizabeth. I won."

"Clearly. Oh my god. Does Danny know?"

"Of course! I thought you knew!"

"No I didn't! You're so strange."

"On the plus side, any baby we have could have your middle name instead?"

"I don't care," Blaine says, laughing. He pulls Kurt on top of him and kisses him tenderly. "I just want to hold our baby in my arms and let it know how much it's loved. I think, despite you boys and your crazy middle names, I think I'm the luckiest guy in the entire world, to not only be married to you, but to raise our kids together too."

"Do you want a boy, or a girl?"

"I don't care. We'll wait and see. Right now though, I just want you."

Kurt smiles, nuzzling into his neck. "I am sure that can be arranged."

* * *

Eighteen months later

Danny wakes with a start, rolls over and sees that the clock reads five thirty. He's surprised. Since he had woken so suddenly, he'd assumed he was late, not early. He pulls himself out of bed, shivering slightly, and tugs his papa's old, worn sex pistols t-shirt over his pajama top. He can still remember the day he had given it to him, when he'd decorated his hallway with vomit.

He'd called him Blaine then. Those days seem like a whole lifetime ago.

He runs down the stairs to the kitchen, bracing himself for his dad complaining about the elephants stampeding, but instead he comes face to face with Burt.

"Grandpa! Hi. Oh!" His eyes go wide and one hand flies up to cover his mouth. "Ohmygod! It's happened!"

"Happening," Burt corrects, kissing him hello and ruffling his hair. "She went in a couple of hours ago. No school for you today, buddy. You're gonna meet your little brother or sister."

* * *

"Okay Emma, you've done really well so far," the midwife encourages. "Just a couple more pushes and the baby will be here. Dig deep now, come on."

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Emma shouts, then grips Blaine's hand and Cooper's shirt hard, as she pushes for all she's worth.

"Our baby will be able to curse before it knows how to eat," Kurt remarks, but he shuts up when he gets a death glare.

"I'll keep it in, I swear!"

"You couldn't if you tried," the midwife laughs. "One more. Really big now Emma. Give it all you've got."

Kurt and Blaine have never heard a noise like it. It's a scream but it's animalistic, primitive, instinctive, as Emma screws her eyes shut tight and Kurt cries out. "Head! Blaine! Get up here!"

Emma keeps screaming, everyone is shouting at her to keep pushing, keep pushing, and then finally, suddenly, a tiny little scrunched up face comes into view. The midwife twists the baby slightly, the shoulders come through and then the rest of a little tiny body. "A girl!" Kurt sobs as Blaine holds him tight. "Little girl! You did it, Emma! You gave us a daughter."

* * *

"I hate waiting," Danny groans, as Burt and Frank pass each other again with their pacing. "Why do women take so long to give birth?"

"It's not our choice, Danny, believe me," Rosetta chuckles. "It's the stubborn little babies."

"I just wanna know what it is. Dylan thinks it's a boy but I think a girl. My classmates all think a boy as well, but whatever. They still think it's weird that my aunt is having her brother's baby."

"Tell me it's been explained correctly?" Frank asks, horrified. "Emma's not having Blaine's baby. The baby is from an anonymous egg donor and Blaine. I thought daddy went through this with you?"

"He did, and papa did. I know, and my teacher explained to the class. Emma's just a house for nine months."

"Exactly."

"But not the size of a house," Rosetta adds quickly, before Danny can make any sarcastic remark.

They are interrupted by the arrival of Kurt, red eyed but beamingly happy. "All is well," he says, choking back a sob. "We have a little girl. Danny? Come meet your sister."

* * *

Sofia Devon Anderson-Hummel was loved and adored by all who met her, but her biggest fan, without doubt, was her big brother Danny. Not only did he name her, but he learned how to feed her, burp her and change her diaper, though he went off that pretty quickly.

Once she could hold her head a little better, he took to bathing her, getting in the tub with her, and patiently holding her while Kurt or Blaine washed her dark hair.

She quickly grew into a happy and contented little girl, who would trail her brother around everywhere, and sit in her stroller, cheering him on during his Little League games.

No one was surprised that her first word was Danny. No one was surprised that as soon as she knew how, she would climb out of her crib and wobble down the hallway to his room each and every night to sleep in his bed, but both Kurt and Blaine were surprised, and not overly happy, that it took two months of persistence to break her habit.

They would often sit together on the porch, watching as Danny patiently led Sofia away from the pool gates yet again, and marvel at how lucky they were.

Both loved their jobs, though Kurt had no luck in convincing Danny to join his children's theatre group. Sofia made her debut at age two though, as a Sugarplum fairy led by her cousin Lucy, while the entire Anderson family plus Burt, sobbed loudly in the front row.

Blaine adored teaching Kindergarten, but he dropped one day a week to stay home with Sofia, while Kurt stuck with his three days and two afternoons. It suited them all, and gave both time with their children as well as the weekends as a family, which were treasured.

Danny stayed blond, with sparkling blue eyes and sharp little elfin features just like Kurt. Sofia was the image of her papa, with a mass of dark curls that Kurt and Blaine would attempt to tame before giving up. She found the fun in absolutely everything, which was a charm until the time came to be serious. It's hard to reprimand a toddler when they think painting the dog in mayonnaise is the funniest thing in the entire world.

Life was good.

Love is easy, when it is given so freely in return. There is no better feeling in the world than holding a child in your arms and kissing their beautiful face, before looking over at your husband and seeing nothing but deep love and affection in his smile.

Through children and grandchildren, births, marriages and deaths, Kurt and Blaine were side by side for the rest of their days.

The Anderson-Hummel's really did live happily ever after.


End file.
